


Brooklyn Revival

by Maleclightwoodbane1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Fanfiction, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Malec, Maleclove, Maleclover, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 107,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleclightwoodbane1/pseuds/Maleclightwoodbane1
Summary: An AU Malec Love Story. Magnus has had to force himself to be someone he isn't. Stripping himself of his personality, sexuality and appearance. After a messy break up with his girlfriend and father, can a new friend in Simon help him get his life back together as he offers him a place in the band Brooklyn Revival? Can the hot single guitarist, Alec, show Magnus to be who he truly is and help Magnus find acceptance? Alec may be the only one who can.(New Chapters every Tuesday/Thursday and Saturday)





	1. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this story. I've been working on it for a while. First Chapter :D

Magnus sighed as he climbed into his large spacious bed that night, feeling the emptiness on either side of him that would have been taken care of if it wasn't for tonight's problems. After another heated argument with his long-standing girlfriend Camille, who had brought up the subject of engagement again, he knew he needed to start making some decisions about his life and Camille. He knew they had been on and off for almost 4 years now but he didn't see a future with her like that, they hadn't even moved in together yet. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he knew he loved her, but it was platonic now. That she was just a constant figure in his life that he didn't know what he would do without anymore.

They had just been on a date at some restaurant called 'Taki's' that had just opened, it all seemed to be going well. They were laughing and chatting, Camille had started to stroke his leg under the table showing him that she was up for it. He was about to take her home to bed when the couple next to them had caught their attention. The man bending down on one knee and proposing. It didn't help the situation when he said that even though they had only been together a year, he knew she was the one. Thus began the flying questions from Camille's mouth about him committing to her like that and why their relationship wasn't going anywhere.

He had told her time and time again that he just wasn't ready for that type of commitment but he loved her, however, she wasn't convinced and was adamant he was only using her for sex, only using her to say that he had a girlfriend to look good in front of his dad. He had walked her home that night, before returning to his own apartment. The promise of sex definitely off the table, and maybe his girlfriend tomorrow when he would turn his phone back on from 'do not disturb' mode, knowing that she hated it when he did that. She had told him so many times for him to keep his phone on at all times in case she needed him. Magnus knew though, that Camille idea of needing him was a late-night trip to get some type of beauty product that could have waited till the morning.

Now though, Magnus tried to sleep. Tried to forget about the woman that had become more of pain in his life than a blessing. Tried to forget about what his father would say if they broke up again. His father, Asmodeus, adored Camille and had told Magnus time and time again to marry her. It had even come to a row one day when Magnus shouted at him to marry Camille if he loved her so much. His dad's response is that he would happily marry her as she could do far better than him. That had caused more of a rift on their already shattering relationship.

Magnus always knew his dad hated him, hated the son he was and the way he was. Hated that he was also attracted to men. Not that Magnus would ever admit to it or explore that side of himself. He had it drilled into him at a young age that his sexuality was wrong and no one would ever accept it or love him for it. So Magnus carried that burden with him. Every glance at an attractive male had him averting his gaze and trying to ignore them. Suppressing that inner part of himself now for the last 24 years. Magnus also knew that his dad would cut him off if he went anywhere near a guy, losing not only his only living relative but his job at his father's car dealership and his apartment. His life would take a drastic turn and not for the better if he happened to bed a man.

He wished his mother was still alive, he knew she would accept him. Magnus knew that if his mother was there, he would be able to live the life he wanted, love who he wanted, be who he wanted. Unfortunately, she had died when he was only a small child. Left to be brought up by his father, as much to his dismay. Magnus knew Asmodeus hated that he was stuck with him, but Magnus had still stuck by him. Still helped him, still put up with his shit. Purely out of the fact that it was his father and without him, he didn't have anything.

Magnus laid there, looking up at the ceiling. His mind racing and thoughts going over and over in his head as to how he could fix it with Camille. Knowing it would probably be some expensive gift that she would want to fix the argument. He had learnt that early on. Buy her something pretty and she was all over him, the minute he told her no, she would turn into some sort of child having a meltdown in the middle of the store. Whining and stomping her foot until Magnus would hand over his credit card and buy whatever it was.

He knew he needed to get some sleep, but he kept tossing and turning. His eyes were stinging from the lack of sleep but he just couldn't relax. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and plugged in his earphones, putting them into his ears and blasting some music. Hoping it would make him distracted enough from his miserable thoughts to relax him a little.

Feeling like he could cry from the prospect of losing everything or being who he wanted to be, Magnus eventually let the music take over his thoughts and he fell asleep. His eye begrudgingly closing as he minds drifted into his dreams, the dreams of him being himself, of his father accepting it and him finding someone who he felt like he actually had a future with. Someone who would accept him for being who he was and love him unconditionally. It only seems like an achievable prospect in his dreams. Whether that person was a man or a woman, he didn't mind, but he just wanted real love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Thank you


	2. Casmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has to have a chat with his dad and his girlfriend...

Magnus woke up that morning to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing. His phone had fallen off the bed in the middle of the night as he tossed and turned, so he had to lean off the bed and pick it up. Grumpily hitting the stop button as he groaned. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Magnus took the phone off 'do not disturb' and was greeted by endless texts from both Camille and his father. Most about the same thing, their row last night and an expected engagement, however, the newer ones had Camille threatening to end it if he didn't reply.

Groaning, he sent a text to Camille and his father saying that he must have knocked his phone onto aeroplane mode in the night and he would reply after he showered. Ignoring the buzzing the stemmed from his phone as he walked into his en-suite, just wanting to take the hottest shower he could stand before heading off to face his father.

Running the water, he stepped in and let it fall over him. Letting it cascade down his body and face as if it would wash away the drama and misery that was his life but he knew it wouldn't work. Sighing, he finished cleaning himself before stepping out and drying himself off and going to get dressed. His clothes boring and dull to him. He would have loved to wear colour but he was afraid he would be judged or labelled as 'gay' and cause drama for himself.

Unenthusiastically, he took out a pair of black baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. Getting dressed and looking at himself in the mirror before sighing and combing his hair. "fuck it" Magnus groaned, just fluffing it up a little before grabbing his phone and texting Camille that he was going to work and he would talk to her when he got there. He knew that she would already be there, complaining about him to his father which would only make them row.

Grabbing his keys, he left his apartment and decided to walk to the car dealership thinking that it would waste more time. It took about 30 minutes to get from his apartment to work and when he walked on he was instantly jumped on by Camille and Asmodeus.

"Why have you not proposed yet?" Asmodeus snapped.

"Father this is really none of your business. I'm just not ready" Magnus sighed, walking over to his office being followed by the pair.

"Magnus, you've told me plenty of times that you love me? Why don't you just marry me? What's the problem?" Camille frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Camille. I do love you.. but I'm not ready. Why can't either of you understand that?" Magnus said, trying to keep calm but he was getting frustrated with having this conversation every week.

"Because it doesn't make sense. We've been together for almost 4 years, we love each other, yet you don't want to marry me" Camille sighed, "You're pathetic"

"Just back off! I'm not being pressured into marrying you" Magnus snapped, banging his fists onto the table and making her jump.

"DO NOT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Asmodeus yelled.

"Why not? What is it with you and her? I'm meant to be your son and yet you never consider my feelings. I don't want to marry her! What, are you two sleeping together or something?" Magnus barked at them. Frowning when they looked at one another.

"Don't be ridiculous" Asmodeus scoffed. "I just know that she is amazing, I don't get why you can't see that"

"Thank you Asmodeus" Camille smiled at him then glared at Magnus. "Your own dad wants you to marry me. What is your problem?"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU LIKE THAT NO MORE!" Magnus snapped, then sighed and shook his head at their reactions. "I love you... just... just not like that anymore. It's more.. platonic now. You are great.. but as a friend"

"I don't want you as a friend. Fuck you, Magnus Bane! You've led me on all this time, you are scum and don't deserve happiness" Camille snapped before turning to Asmodeus and smiled. "I'll speak to you later"

"See you later, dear. I'm sorry for my son" Asmodeus smiled back to her and sighed as she left. Scowling at Magnus again. "You are a disgrace. Get out of my sight and don't come back. You are fired. I'm not a monster, so I will give you a week to find somewhere else to live. Unless you take her back, you are not my son"

"I'm sorry you feel that way father, but I'm not getting back together with her" Magnus sighed, looking down and shaking his head. "I don't understand why you can't just be happy with my life choices"

"Because Magnus, you make poor choices and you will mess up. You'll soon come crawling back to us both, begging for forgiveness" Asmodeus spat out. "Now leave"

Magnus didn't say another word. Only collecting up his stuff before leaving the building and heading back to his apartment. Now wondering what he was going to do, both in his personal and professional life. It was then that his phone rang, groaning in annoyance as he pulled it out expecting to see it was Camille calling to have a go at him, but smiled when he saw his friends Catarina's name.

"Hello Dear. How are you?" Magnus asked her.

"I'm good. Fancy a coffee? Or are you working?" She asked cheerfully.

"Sounds like the perfect idea. I need some cheering up. I'll explain when I see you" Magnus said, both said bye before hanging up. Magnus stopped back at his apartment since it was on the way to the coffee shop to put his box of stuff there. Looking around the apartment and sighing that he wouldn't be living here anymore, his home for the past 6 years, since he was 18 years of ages, before leaving to head to the shop to meet the only friend that he knew would help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday


	3. Checklist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with a friend... what could possibly happen at such a mundane meet up?

He reached the coffee shop 10 minutes later and walked in and seeing that Cat had already ordered for them both. Knowing he would have his Cappuccino ready for him and her skinny latte.

“Hello Cat” Magnus called out when he saw her in the corner and she stood up to hug him.

“What's going on?” Cat asked in her way of greeting, seeing the frown on his face and knowing there was something wrong immediately

“Broke up with Camille, Dad’s told me I’m not his son, so I’ve also lost my job and I have a week to find a new apartment. Other than that… I’m perfect” Magnus chuckled bitterly, not at Cat but at his situation.

“Oh Magnus, I know it's going to be hard but this is for the best. You weren’t happy with her. You need to be happy and if that means you lose Asmodeus then so be it. You can always move in with me and Madzie until you find somewhere?” Cat asked, knowing how much Magnus must be struggling.

“I couldn’t do that. I don’t want to impose, you haven’t got much room as it is” Magnus sighed. “I’ve got a week, I just need to get a job. I've got some savings so I can use that as a deposit, or I can even flat share. I will sort this myself, but I do appreciate the offer, my dear” Magnus smiled, resting his hand on Cat’s before picking up his coffee. Moaning in delight at the taste, knowing that Cat would have sugared it perfectly.

“You know where I am if you need anything. I mean it” Cat said sternly, knowing how stubborn he was. Magnus smiled and nodded, loving his best friend all the more at that moment.

“Thank you. Now, how’s Madzie?” Magnus asked, wanting to ask about his goddaughter that he absolutely adored.  
The two talked for a couple of hours, chewing over the issues in their lives and laughed about the good stuff. It wasn’t until Cat noticed the time that she jumped up and grabbed her stuff.

“Shit. I've got to get Madzie for daycare” Cat said, kissing Magnus’s cheek before rushing out the stop. Calling out that she would phone him. Magnus chuckled seeing her rushing about, knowing she still had 30 minutes but Cat liked to be outside ready and waiting for her, not wanting to risk being late.

Now he sat there and finished his coffee. Pulling out his phone and bringing up a new notes tab to start making a list of what he needed to do. He always loved a list, knowing it was a good way of focusing his mind onto the important stuff so he didn’t get sidetracked by irrelevant issues.

  * Get a Job
  * Find a new apartment
  * Sort movers
  * Change all billing info
  * Change documents and addresses
  * Sort out life.



Looking over his list, he knew he would add more but for now, he wanted to get focused on the first point. Searching on his phone for local jobs and finding a few, he favourited the pages so he could find them easily when he got home and set up interviews. Standing up, he was looking at his phone more when he bumped into someone, hearing them crying out Magnus looked up and caught the eyes of a brunette in front of him.

“Shit… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Magnus stammered, feeling awful as he looked at the man in fronts wet shirt.

“Oh for fuck sake. This day just gets better and better..” The young man growled. Before looking up and seeing the apologetic look from Magnus. “It's fine… we both weren’t looking. Don’t worry”

“Let me at least buy you a drink… to say sorry” Magnus sighed, passing him a bunch of tissues.

“No honestly it’s fine, let me buy you one since yours spilt everywhere” The man offered. “I'm Simon… Simon Lewis by the way”

“Magnus Bane” Magnus smiled. “Please… let me buy you a drink, I feel awful. I seem to of messed up most of today, let me do this. Please?”

Simon smiled and nodded as they walked to the coffee counters, Magnus ordering another cappuccino and a mocha for Simon before they headed off to get their sugars and creams.

“So what’s been going on with your day then?” Magnus asked, smirking at him as they stood side by side. He liked Simon, he knew he was kind and down to earth.

“I’m in a band, Brooklyn Revival and we have this big gig next week, it's in front of a scout too so it could mean big things for us but our lead singer has just decided to up and move to Australia with his girlfriend so he’s not singing for us now. It’s not a huge problem because I can sing, but it’s just making it more difficult to change arrangements around” Simon sighed. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this”

“It's fine. I’ve had a pretty shitty day too. I was cast out of the family by my father, broke up with my girlfriend, lost my job and my apartment too because they were my dads. So I’m really hitting rock bottom” Magnus chuckled lightly.

“Jeez, I’m sorry to hear that man. That's a tough break. Don’t suppose you can sing?” Simon asked jokingly. Magnus looking at him and frowning.

“Actually… I can” Magnus laughed

“Wait really? You want to come and try out? Money is pretty good and you can always stay with me. The old singer was my flatmate but he’s gone now, so I've got a spare room. If that helps?” Simon offered, excitement clear in his voice.

“Yeah sure, that all sounds perfect. I can come tomorrow?” Magnus asked.

“Definitely, that’s fine by me” Simon beamed, pulling out his phone. Magnus guessed he was texting the others to meet up as they left the shop together. “This is perfect. Fancy meeting you like this”

“I know… it’s like destiny” Magnus grinned. “If you give me your number, I’ll text you tomorrow if you want?”

“Sounds good to me. We have practice tomorrow at 12 if you want to drop by? I can send you the address” Simon said cheerfully as he typed his number into Magnus’s phone.

“Sounds like a plan. See you” Magnus said before he turned and walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday


	4. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus decides to have a little look into Brooklyn Revival, checking out the band's history and its members...

Magnus walked home a little more cheerful and optimistic about his life. He has a potential job and new home, he just needed to ace the audition which he didn’t think he would have a problem with considering he could sing well.  
When he got home, he looked around. He wondered if he should have started packing but then thought against it, wondering if it was tempting fate. Instead, deciding that maybe it would be a good idea to actually research the band he might be working with, having never heard of Brooklyn Revival before.

Setting up his MacBook in the kitchen before heading to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine and pouring himself a large glass. He knew he’d drink the entire bottle, knowing it was only 5 pm but he didn’t care. Deciding it was best to eat something instead of just drinking because of his audition tomorrow, Magnus grabbed his phone and ordered some Thai takeout before leaning over the counter and sipping his wine as he looked up Brooklyn Revival.

They came up instantly on google and Magnus looked through to find they already had 3 rather successful albums and he was surprised that they were so nervous to need to impress a scout if they were doing good. He found a link that said ‘Brooklyn Revival in need of a Revive?’ and Magnus frowned as he opened the link to read the article. He read through what Simon had told him that their lead singer ‘Jordan Kyle’ had left the band to move to Australia with his long term girlfriend ‘Maia Roberts’ but that the label they was with dropped the band after hearing the news, saying that the band was nothing without Jordan and had become a liability. It also mentioned disagreements between the band and the label had caused disruptions which also helped with the labels decision to drop the band.

Magnus read the article, now wondering if he should have his hopes up enough for this new career to actually work out for him. Deciding to look further into the group, he listened to some of their tracks on youtube and actually liked them, a lot. The band, a rock band, had the vibe of Coldplay/OneRepublic/Maroon5 all tied into a little bundle to make Brooklyn Revival. It was then that the doorbell went and Magnus went and answered it. Setting up the food containers on the counter as he started to eat, he read more about the band. It wasn’t until he started looking into the band members that he started getting a little nervous.

‘Jonathon (Jace) Herondale, 21, born: January 18, 1998. Blond hair, Blue eyes with a flicker of brown in the lower right iris, 5 foot 11. Drummer for Brooklyn Revival. Herondale is the heir to the Herondale Estate and the Hero-Association. Son to Stephen Herondale (deceased) and Céline Herondale (deceased). Grandson to Imogen and Marcus Herondale (founders of Hero-Association) (both deceased) and Jules and Lisette Montclaire (both deceased). Jace was adopted by the Lightwood family at the age of 9 when his parents were killed in a car accident. Jace gained 2 brothers (Alec and Max Lightwood) and 1 sister (Isabelle Lightwood) when he became adopted by Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Jace has been dating his girlfriend Clarissa Fairchild for 2 years. The couple seems to be going strong.’

‘Simon Lewis, 22, born: October 17, 1997. Dark brown hair with brown eyes, 5 foot 10 in height. Keyboard and effective artist for Brooklyn Revival. Lewis is a quiet man from New York. Son to Levi Lewis (deceased) and Elaine Lewis. He also has one sister, Rebecca Lewis, who it is reported that he is very close too. Simon has been dating his girlfriend Isabelle Lightwood (sister to Alec and Jace) for over a year now, reports say the couple is in a good place’  
‘Jordan Kyle. Brown hair and Brown eyes. Ex-singer and band member to Brooklyn Revival. Jordan was a very private man. Not much is known about him, personally or professionally. His family is unknown. He has recently announced that he is moving to Australia with long term girlfriend Maia Robert.’

‘Alexander (Alec) Gideon Lightwood, 23, Born: September 12 1996. Black hair, golden green eyes. 6 foot 3 in height. Guitarist for Brooklyn Revival. Alec is known as the grumpy one in the band. Son to Robert Lightwood (estranged) and Maryse Lightwood. He is a huge family man and is devoted to them. Alec came out as gay after breaking up with his fiancée ‘Lydia Branwell’. The two were only together 3 months before they announced their engagement but they both broke up amicably and have since gone their separate ways, Branwell now married. Alec remains single and is enjoying his life. Alec is the oldest sibling in his family, having 1 sister (Isabelle Lightwood, girlfriend to Simon Lewis) and 2 brothers (Jace Herondale, adopted, and Max Lightwood).’

Each little paragraph about the band members included a picture of them. Magnus not really paying attention until the last one caught his attention. Alexander. The black haired beauty instantly capturing him with those eyes. Magnus’s heart stopped at the sight. His mind raced as he wondered how someone could be that good looking but then decided to shrug it off as being a picture and it was probably just photoshopped. He wasn’t sure if it was true or not, but his father always said that the gays only cared for their appearance and making themselves look better than they actually are so they were in the spotlight. His nerves and heart were still flippant at the prospect of the godlike man being there tomorrow and if he could actually handle it.

It wasn’t until he looked at the time and realised it was coming up for 9:30 pm so he put his leftovers in the fridge and threw out the empty containers before heading to bed, closing his Mac down and putting it back on charge along the way. Magnus fell asleep a lot easier that night. He was more optimistic about his life and just hoped that everything would work out for him as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday)


	5. The Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets the band. How will his first encounter with Alec go?

Magnus woke up that morning before rushing around to get ready. Simon said they were meeting at 12 and it was already 11 so he had to be quick. Simon had agreed to meet him at the coffee shop instead so he knew that Magnus wouldn’t get lost before they headed off.

“Okay so we are Brooklyn Revival, there is me, I’m on the keyboard and doing the effects and stuff. Then there is Jace, he’s on drums and then Alec, he’s our guitarist. Now Jace is a bit full of himself, thinks he’s god’s gift to women but once you get to know him, he’s one of the best guys you’ll know. Loyal as anything. Alec… well, Alec is grumpy. He’s a bit harder to get along with. He mainly keeps himself to himself. He is a huge family man though, Jace is his adoptive brother and then he has a sister, Izzy, also my girlfriend” Simon said proudly. “He also has another younger brother who lives with their mom. Alec is really protective of them all. Honestly, I think he will kill me if I did anything to hurt Izzy, not that I would.. but… well, you get what I mean. So yeah, that’s the band. Izzy will probably be there since Clary, her best friend also mine, is Jace’s girlfriend so we are always hanging out together”

“That's a lot of information to gather” Magnus chuckled, surprised by how much Simon could talk, walk and not breath at the same time. Of course, he already knew it all but he didn’t want to upset Simon by telling him to stop talking about it because he already knew. “Okay, so Brooklyn Revival is the band. Alec, grumpy guitarist. Jace, Cocky Drummer. You, Keyboard and effects. Izzy, Alec and Jace sister, your girlfriend. Clary, best friend and Jace’s Girlfriend? I think I got it”

“Yeah sorry, I talk way too much sometimes but I'm glad you kept up with my rambling” Simon laughed before stopping outside some abandoned warehouse. “Here is where we practice”

The two walked in and a woman with black hair immediately sprung up bounding over and kissed Simon. Magnus couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in surprise at seeing the beauty of her. Not that Simon wasn’t handsome but he had more of a geeky thing going on, Izzy had a badass beauty thing going on. They didn’t see to go together, looks-wise, but they had a sparkle of absolute love in their eyes when they looked at each other.

“Izzy, this is Magnus” Simon introduced.

“Izzy, I’m guessing that’s short for Isabelle?” Magnus asked, smiling at her.

“That it is. Are you single? My brothers single too” Izzy informed out of the blue.

“Oh... erm... I’m not… I’m not gay dear” Magnus blushed, hiding his face slightly now wondering if he gave off some impression that he didn’t realise before.

“Okay.. whatever you say” Izzy smiled, turning around and walking off towards Clary, putting in an earphone each as they listened to something on a phone.

“Come on… come and meet everyone. Sorry about Iz, she’s always trying to match up to her brother. She thought I’d be a good fit for him too when we first met until she realised I wasn’t gay either” Simon laughed, pulling Magnus towards the two guys in the corner. Magnus relaxing at Simon’s words when he felt that maybe he wasn’t giving anything off. “Guys… this is Magnus”

The two men turned around at Simon’s voice, Magnus barely looked at Jace before his eyes fell on the dark brunette man beside him. Dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a tight leather jacket. Magnus’s heart rate spiking as he looked at him. The pictures he had seen online had not done Alec justice in any way, more handsome, more rugged and more perfect than he had thought. His scruffy black hair and black stubble had Magnus’s fingers itching to reach out and touch it.

“I’m Jace Herondale” Jace interrupted, pulling Magnus’s gaze and thoughts away from Alec. Magnus looking up at the blonde boy, with fascinating eyes and smiled.

“N-nice to m-meet you, I'm M-Magnus B-Bane” Magnus stammered, sighing at his stuttering in and knowing that the tall dark and handsome god standing there looking at him was affecting him in some way.

“I'm Alec… Alec Lightwood” Alec said giving him a half smiling and stretching out his hand for Magnus to take.

“Erm... Hi” Magnus said lamely, blushing again and seeing the smiling widen on Alec’s lips. His heart skipping a beat as he looked at the brilliant white smile from the beautiful man's mouth. The moment their hands touching, Magnus gasped, feeling a pulse of electricity spur through him and made his heart race more. Looking up into the golden green eyes of Alec. Magnus had to pull his hand away abruptly because he wasn’t sure what was happening, other than that this man in front of him was going to be a danger to him, a danger to everything he had put behind him and a danger to his lifestyle. “I… Sorry... I don't… I don’t think I can do this” Magnus said before turning and rushing out, needing to get out the facility and away from Alec and what he was doing to him.

He was about to walk down the street when he felt a hand on his shoulder, excepting it to Simon but he knew when that pulse went through him again that it wasn’t him, that it was Alec who had rushed after him.

“What's wrong Magnus?” Alec asked, frowning as he turned him around.

“I just… I can’t do it… I’m sorry…” Magnus sighed looking down.

“Can you sing?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” Magnus said quietly, confused by his soothing tone.

“Then you can do it. You aren’t running from that, so what are you running from?” Alec pushed on with his questions, wanting to know more about Magnus.

“I can’t… I’m confused… I just…” Magnus shook his head, not knowing what to say. What could he say to this man he had just met? ‘You’re hot and I want to fuck you but I can’t because I deny that I’m gay’ He knew Alec was watching him as he peeked up at him through his eyelashes, instantly regretting it as he saw the way Alec looked at him as if trying to figure him out.

“Are you… no… you definitely like guys… so you are either in denial or made to hide it…” Alec said, more to himself than to Magnus but he knew he was right by the way Magnus’s breath caught in his throat and he looked down.

“Magnus… You know it’s okay to be gay, or bi, or whoever you want. If you aren’t ready for whatever reason then that’s fine but don’t let it stop you from trying out when these guys need you”  
Magnus looked up at him and nodded, he wasn’t quite sure what to say to Alec’s words but he knew that if Alec was gay, he would know that he into guys as well. He knew he should run, but he also wanted to spend more time with Alec.

“Okay.. but… I… I'm not…” Magnus shook his head, wanting to deny his sexuality but for some unknown reason, he couldn’t. He couldn’t lie to Alec.

“I won’t say anything. Even though I have no idea why you are hiding it but… I’ll keep it a secret. Plus… you know… you ever want to explore that side of yourself, I’m always open to being experimented on by you” Alec winked, before walking off laughing at seeing Magnus’s face go bright red.

He noticed how everyone looked at them both in shock when they walked back in. Looking at Alec with surprise at seeing him smiling and laughing, and Magnus remembering Simon said he was grumpy so maybe this was not normal for them to see. Magnus blushing a little more at the thought that they were looking at the pair and making judgements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday)  
> Stay tuned as I have a little surprise planned for tomorrow :D <3


	6. EXTRA- Alec's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an additional chapter to Chapter 5- The Band. Its Alec's POV on meeting Magnus for the first time, so I hope you like it :)

Alec groaned when he woke up that morning. Simon had said, the day before, he met a guy who said he could sing. Today was the day that this ‘Magnus’ would come and try out. Alec was, as always, sceptical of anyone Simon met. Still, he knew they needed someone, so he did what he always did… went along with it.

After having a shower, Alec got dressed and sorted himself out before leaving the apartment. Simon had already left their place to go and pick Magnus up, not wanting him to get lost. So, Alec jumped onto his motorbike, before pulling into the traffic, and headed for the warehouse. Walking in to find Jace already there with Clary and Izzy. The three standing in a group as they looked at someone on Clary’s phone.

“Sup’ bro!” Alec called over to Jace who had started to walk over to him. “Si still not here?”

“Nah, he’s still out. I think he will be here soon” Jace shrugged.

“I just want this over with, to be honest, I already can tell that this ‘Magnus’ is going to be some weirdo that Simon found on. I mean Si said he asked if he could sing and the bloke said yes, but let’s be serious… this is going to be a waste of time” Alec groaned rolling his eyes.

“Dude, you truly are the grumpy one of this band” Jace laughed. “Look, just listen to the guy. If he is shit then he isn’t in the band, but how do you know that he isn’t going to be amazing and the perfect one we need?”

“Yes because Simon is the perfect person for this job,” Alec said sarcastically.

“God, you’re an ass. Just think positive and be nice to the bloke” Jace said as he looked at him with boredom.

“I’ll just be me. It’s not like he will get any other treatment if he gets in the bad” Alec shrugged. “Besides I doubt this guy will work out”

“Well, you don’t know that. Besides, you could get a new love interest. You’ve not got any action since that bloke Andrew moved away “ Jace winked making Alec rolling his eyes a smirked.

“I’m glad he left, he wanted a relationship and there was no way I’m interested in settling down any time soon. Plus, yeah it was good stress relief but he wasn’t very good” Alec chuckled.

“Really? So was all that begging for more for his benefit then?” Jace teased.

“Firstly, how do you know? You don’t live with me. Secondly, the only one who was begging was him Ill have you know” Alec scoffed. “Thirdly, you know I would never get involved with someone in the ba…”

Alec stopped as he looked up to see his sister rushing across the warehouse and into Simon’s arms. His eyes moving from his sister and Simon to the man beside him. His eyes racking up and down the sexy creature that had walked in. The way he blushed over whatever Izzy had said only making him look hotter.

“You was saying about not being involved with someone in the band?” Jace winked when he saw Alec’s mouth drop open. Earning him an elbow in the ribs from Alec.

Alec watched from the corner of his eyes as they came closer. Pretending to be in conversation with Jace until they head Simon speak to them. His heart beating faster and he was almost losing his cool. Not understanding what was happening. The man in front looking plain in his all-black outfit and scraggy hair but there was something in his eyes… something intriguing and Alec was interested to find out more.

‘Keep your cool’ Alec scolded himself, his breath catching in his throat as Simon and Magnus walked to the stage ‘He won’t like you if you’re being too needy looking’ he scolded as they got off the stage to stand in front of the other pair.

Alec looked over Magnus, his eyes taking in everything he could as he tried to figure out what it was about Magnus that had him so intrigued. He could feel the nervousness from this man radiating off him, seeing him adverting his eyes and honestly, he was only more turned on by the cuteness.

“I’m Jace Herondale,” Jace said, pulling Alec out of his mind and seeing Magnus look away from him to Jace, Alec knew that look.

“N-nice to m-meet you, I'm M-Magnus B-Bane” Magnus replied, Alec’s thoughts turning dirtier. Unable to stop them as Magnus stuttered and finding it refreshing, the thought of them in bed and Alec having him begging for more with that stutter.

“I'm Alec… Alec Lightwood” Alec said giving him his sexy one-sided smile, pleased it worked as Magnus looked at him.

“Erm… Hi’ Magnus said. Alec grinned his full-on smile at that. His mind cheering that he affected Magnus as he blushed. It was weird as they shook hands though, like a burst of electricity shot through him having never felt that before with anyone. Alec’s heart beating even faster than before as he tried to calm himself, but he couldn’t pull his hand away. Only looking into them pale brown eyes that he adored instantly.

He almost sighed when Magnus pulled his hand away, wanting to hold it for longer, wanting to hold him. Confused but excited to learn more about this man in front of him. The ideas of them working hard at the music but then falling into bed and working hard in a different way.

Alec was looking at Magnus’s face looking from his eyes down to his thin beckoning lips and wanting so much to just tug on the bottom one with his teeth. To kiss him. To run his tongue across them and watch them redden and swell slightly over their intense hard kiss. Looking over his chiselled jaw and high cheekbones and thinking that this man truly was a work of art. Just handsome.

Alec was suddenly pulled back from his thoughts as he heard Magnus’s apology push them aside. He barely had a chance to register what had happened before he saw Magnus rush out the door, frowning in confusion. He turned to Jace and Simon who were both equally confused. Normally Alec would just let them go, he chased after no one, but it was different with Magnus. His heart telling him to run and get him back. So with a puzzled, amused expression off Jace, Alec pushed passed and rushed out the door in hope of stopping Magnus and getting the handsome man into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday)


	7. Real Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries out for the band and Simon asks him to move in... but at what cost?

The guys started to practice, Simon, giving Magnus the music sheets so he could follow the beat and the words, singing into the microphone and smiling as Izzy and Clary looked on in shock.

“Holy shit… he’s even better than Jordan” Izzy laughed, happy that they found Magnus.

Magnus started to really get into the music, singing the songs with everything he had and loved it. He’d never pictured himself in a band before, but now he was auditioning to be in Brooklyn Revival, he was loving it. Maybe this could be his new start? A new him? He wondered as he sang.

It wasn’t until he went a little off the sheet music, adding his own twang to the music, did he stop and blush. Turning around and looking at the men behind him. To see them all beaming at him. Jace gesturing for him to continue as well as Simon putting his thumb up. Alec was watching him intently, smiling at him softly. Magnus couldn’t understand what was happening to him as he looked at Alec. Waiting to see if he minded the change as if his opinion was the only one he really cared about.

“Magnus… you’re okay to continue. I loved it” Alec smiled sweetly to him making Magnus melt.

“O-okay” He smiled back blushing a little as he started to sing.

His eyes connected to Alec’s the whole time. Unable to turn his gaze away as he sang to him. Words such as deepest desires, loving side, and a wonderful soul. Alec carrying on watching him as he played the guitar, singing the odd parts to make the words stronger. Magnus’s mind turning to mush and his knees feeling weak at the throaty growl of Alec’s voice as he sang.

Finally finishing the song, Magnus looked at them all as they clapped and cheered. Making him grin but blushed slightly. He laughed as he took an exaggerated bow to the applause as Simon came over.

“well I think we have our new singer,” Simon said happily, “if that’s what you want?”

“I mean, yeah… if that’s okay with everyone else?” Magnus asked, looking to the other boys.

“Of course, plus… I need some eye candy to watch” Alec winked, putting down his guitar and patting Magnus on the shoulder. “I'm going for a smoke”

Alec walked outside, Magnus watching him intently and wanted to go after him but he couldn’t move. He only watched the way his ass moved from side to side as he pulled a cigarette out of his packet and lit it as he disappeared out the door. His mind wandering to him and Alec. Wondering if maybe he could explore his bisexuality… wondering maybe he and Alec could do stuff and if they could keep it a secret. He was brought back to the real world by Simon’s voice.

“Magnus… Hey? Magnus? Are you listening to me?” Simon asked.

“Hmm… oh sorry, Simon… What was that?” Magnus replied.

“are you ok?” Simon asked confused.

“Yeah.. yeah I’m fine. I was just thinking” Magnus smiled. “What's up?”

“I was just saying that if you wanted to join the band, I mean you want to and we want you to too so it sounds like a sure thing. We need to draw up a contract for you so we can sort money and stuff, plus… well, do you want my spare room?” Simon smiled.

“Sounds good to me. Are you sure you don’t mind? I don’t want to impose on you” Magnus queried, feeling bad if he was putting Simon out.

“No I don’t mind.. and I'm sure Alec wouldn’t mind either” Simon said, Magnus suddenly frowning in confusion.

“Alec?” Magnus said, wondering what he meant.

“Yeah, its mine and Alec’s place. Jace lives with Clary otherwise he’d probably live there too, to be honest” Simon shrugged but frowned a little. “Is that a problem?”

“No… not a problem” Magnus smiled, not really knowing what else to say. He knew he needed a place to live, but was now worried about living with Alec. “W-whats the bathroom situation?”

“We all have our own little en-suite toilets but there’s only 1 shower in the main bathroom that we share” Simon answered.

“Okay,” Magnus nodded, although his mind was going to some dirtier places as he imagined seeing Alec coming out the shower. Wet and ripped. Feeling a little hot at the idea.

“Magnus? Are you sure you’re ok? You’re looking a little… hot and sweaty. Are you coming down with something?” Simon asked concerned by Magnus’s look.

“Honestly, I’m fine,” Magnus said. He was about to say something else when he heard a voice behind him and turned to see Alec coming back.

“So, Do I have a hot roommate?” Alec teased, winking at Magnus as he turned bright red and Simon rolled his eyes.

“You already have one” Simon quipped back as both of them laughed.

“Nah… you got a geek thing going on. You may be my sister's type, but you certainly aren’t mine” Alec chuckled looking back at Magnus. “This one, however… cute, hot and handsome. The whole package. Just a shame he’s not interested in me” Alec said, putting on a pout.

Magnus could have jumped him there and then. That pout of his face was making him look the perfect mix of adorable and hot and it was doing stuff to Magnus. Making him forget everything he had been taught about not expressing or exploring his bisexuality for guys. Chewing his bottom lip, he was in deep thought. Ignoring the two men back and forth with backhanded compliments to each other as he wondered what to do with his life.

“I'm sorry…” Magnus finally said, lowering his head. “I…I don’t think its best if I live you both…”

“Wait.. what? why?” Simon asked confused by his sudden change. “You said you were happy to live with me? What's the problem? Ignore Alec’s comments, he thinks he’s funny”

“Shut up Simon. It wasn’t me, was it?” Alec enquired, now feeling bad that he had upset Magnus.

“No…No it’s just… I…” Magnus looked at the two, unsure on what to actually say and come up with some plausible excuse as to why he couldn’t live there now. “I think its best if I find my own place, that’s all. I’ve never lived with anyone else.”

‘There.’ Magnus thought to himself. ‘Thats a good reason, right?’ He wondered, looking at the two as they frowned at one another then back to Magnus. Alec’s eyes narrowing as if he could read Magnus’s mind.

“Magnus. Can I talk to you a second?” Alec asked, gesturing with his head for Magnus to follow before walking over to the corner. Magnus walking after him with a sigh. When he was sure they couldn’t be heard, he looked down at Magnus. “What's the real reason for not living with us?”

“I just said,” Magnus said, trying to stay strong.

“Don’t lie to me. It’s written all over your face” Alec warned, eyeing him.

“I… Look… I've had it drilled into me my whole life that me being… well me… is wrong and that I have to be straight and living the ‘expected’ life my father wants. You… You’re ruining it for me, I just.. I need to keep my distance and us living and working together… It isn’t the best idea. I'm sorry” Magnus sighed, looking down. He was expecting Alec to get annoyed at him, expected him to just tell him he couldn’t be in the band or anything but instead, he felt his fingers until his chin. His chocolate eyes meeting Alec’s golden-green ones.

“Listen.. remember what I said earlier. If you aren’t ready or can’t be who you are then that isn’t for me to judge but… you need to be who you are, for yourself. It will kill you if you suppress this part of you. Simon said your father basically disowned you and wants nothing to do with you, why not take this opportunity to explore who you are? What have you got to lose?” Alec asked. Looking intently down at him.

“I… I could lose everything” Magnus answered.

“Like what? Tell me what you will lose if you, let’s say, kiss me right here right now. What would you lose or what do you think will happen?” Alec asked, trying to help Magnus but worried he may push him too far.

“I…I could lose…everything I’ve already lost” Magnus sighed, now realising that everything he was told he would lose if he was with a man, had already gone. Camille, his father, his job and his home. All gone and that was without him being with a guy.

“Exactly… well, I didn’t mean it like that… but what I mean is, maybe now you can be free a little, be who you are, enjoy it” Alec smiled, hoping it would help and pleased to see the little smile on Magnus’s face.

Magnus thought about it some more. His mind in turmoil as he thought about Alec’s words, wondering if he could actually do it. Be himself. Be who he was born to be. The repercussion would mean he would never reconcile with his father but he wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing. He knew Cat wouldn’t care about his sexuality, he thought about Ragnor and Raphael’s thoughts, even though he wondered if he would still be friends with Raphael when he finds out about him and Camille’s break up. Knowing the young male was friends with the pair. He couldn’t help but search Alec’s face for any ideas before sighing.

“Ok. I… I’ll move in with you both. Just… I can’t jump into it… all of that stuff” Magnus stammered out, Alec nodding in response as he finally took his fingers away.

“Yo, Si!” Alec shouted. “We got ourselves a new roomie”

“Thank god!” Simon cheered. “I've got a date with Iz, can you show him to ours and give him the spare key?”

“Yeah, no worries. See you all” Alec called back, waving and dragging Magnus with him. Magnus had barely enough time to say bye before he was out of the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapter Tuesday/Thursday and Saturday)


	8. Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec shows Magnus around his new apartment, showing him his new room...

“I’ll drive us” Alec smirked, handing Magnus a motorcycle helmet before Alec got onto the black and white Harley that Magnus hadn’t notice before. Looking at Alec in confusion as to what to actually do.

“I… How do I hold on?” Magnus asked, worried and not bothering to keep the worry out of his voice.

“You wrap your arms around my waist” Alec smirked, taking the helmet off Magnus and gently as he could, he put it on him. Clipping it on before adjusting the strap. “There.. look at you bad boy” Alec winked before shoving his own on.

“Shut up” Magnus chuckled, accepting Alec’s outstretched hand as he swung his legs over, resting them on the footrests and gripping Alec’s waist, maybe holding on tighter than necessary just to be closer without worrying about people looking at him differently because this was a normal thing.

They rode off into the traffic, Alec nipping in and out of cars as they headed to the new apartment. Magnus couldn’t help but both relax knowing he was safe with Alec, but also becoming a little rattled because of their closeness. Magnus could smell the scent that was coming from Alec, the sweetness of honey but the mix of spice was entering his nose as he moved a little closer. The warmth radiating from his body was wrapped around Magnus as he gently spread his hands wider, one resting over Alec’s chest, the other over his stomach. He could feel Alec’s steady heartbeat under his hand and knew for sure that he wouldn’t reflect. Knowing he was beating rapidly.

He had barely noticed that they had been travelling the 40-minute drive to the apartment complex, or when Alec took off his own helmet and turned to look at Magnus who was still gripping him tightly. Too wrapped up in the feeling of Alec in his arms, and the smell of him that washed over his senses. It wasn’t until Alec chuckled that Magnus looked up at him, blushing hard as he let go when he realised why.

“Sorry… I was lost in thought…” Magnus said embarrassed.

“It's fine, handsome. Come on. Let me show you around” Alec smirked, getting off the bike first before holding Magnus where he was with a hand on his waist, unclipping his helmet and taking it off him, brushing his cheek purposely but pretending it was an accident before resting it on the handlebars. Magnus looked down but smiled the whole time. Alec able to see his reactions to his little touches before helping Magnus off the bike. “You okay? Did you like the ride?”

“Yeah I’m good, it was really good actually” Magnus smiled, confused slightly when he saw Alec leaning in until he felt his breath at his ear, a shudder running through him.

“You think that ride was good… you wait until you explore riding something else” Alec whispered, knowing full well his lips brushed Magnus’s ear before pulling away and grinned. He knew he was affecting Magnus by the way his breath hitched and came a little faster.

“I… I don’t know…” Magnus said quietly, biting his lip to stop a moan at Alec being so close.

“I know handsome… don’t worry… we will get you there” Alec smiled, taking Magnus’s hand and pulling him into the apartment complex before taking him into the elevators. “We are on the 3rd floor, 15th apartment. I’ll show you your room and then we can sort out movers if you want?”

“Sounds good to me” Magnus replied, feeling apprehensive about being alone with Alec especially since his emotions and desires were all over the place. Their hands still connected as they waited for the elevator. Wanting to keep the conversation a little lighter and not so sexual, he decided to ask something he had been wondering since he first heard his name “Alec… is your full name, Alexander?”

“Yeah, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Whys that?” Alec asked curiously as they rode the elevator up when it arrived.

“I just wondered. Why are you called Alec and not Alex then?” Magnus asked.

“When Iz was younger, she couldn’t say Alex. I don’t know if it was the x she couldn’t say or just Alex. I can’t remember. So she called me Alec and it kind of stuck. Now I’m just known as Alec” Alec smiled down at him as Magnus nodded.

“No one calls you Alexander?” Magnus inquired, aware of how close they were in this elevator, plus Alec was still holding his hand, and hoping to keep focused on the conversation.

“Nope. I don’t really like it, you can call me it though if you want” Alec smiled softened more at him.

“Really? I prefer Alexander but I don’t want to make it weird if you don’t like it…” Magnus blushed.

“No, it’s fine. I like hearing it from your lips” Alec smirked just as the elevators doors pinged and opened to their floor. Alec only stepping out and pulled Magnus to follow. Stopping outside number 15 and opening the door. “Welcome home handsome”

Alec stepped aside and let Magnus go in first. He was pleasantly surprised as he stepped in to see a modern apartment considering the outside looked a little downscale. This was a luxury. The little hall space opened out into a large living area with an open kitchen and dining room. The living space black and red in theme with a huge television, red leather ‘L’ shaped couch with black cushions and a glass coffee table. Fake plants decorated this space. The kitchen white and dark blue, all glossy and upscale with a range cooker and a double door fridge. The dining room mixing the colours together with a black table and chairs with red and blue decorations and white place settings. Magnus was taken aback by how nice it looked.

“This is… beautiful” He beamed looking at Alec happily.

“I can tell you wasn’t expecting this… what were you thinking in your head?” Alec asked, turning his head to the side.

“Firstly, how do you keep reading my mind? Secondly, you can read my mind so you tell me?” Magnus smirked, challenging him playfully.

“I can’t read your mind, I can just… I can guess what you are thinking by your expressions and I’m guessing you are thinking that you expected some frat boys place, filled with mess and weird smells that you can’t quite place” Alec chuckled seeing Magnus’s eyebrows rise at his words.

“Stop it, such a weird man” Magnus laughed. “Stop reading my mind and show me my room, please”

“Weird man and still thinking I can read your mind? I’m not sure I want to now” Alec teased, loving the sound of Magnus’s laugh and relieved to see him relax a little.

“I’m sorry, how can I make it better?” Magnus asked, instantly regretting his question when he thought about what Alec could say.

“Stop it. I'm not going to ask you for anything like that” Alec said, Magnus, shaking his head when he realised Alec had done it again. “I’ll only ask 2 things. 1, you try and be yourself more. Live life as who you want to be. And 2, never stop laughing. You sound and look beautiful when you do”

Alec’s words touching Magnus’s heart as he felt like he could cry at him. Not because he was upset but out of wonderment and appreciation. That he was thinking about his happiness in some way.

“I will, Alexander” Magnus smiled.

“Good. Now, your bedroom is here. Mine’s this one” Alec smiled, pointing to the door directly opposite. “So if you get bored, lonely, cold.. needing some fun. You know where I am” Alec smirked.

“Why thank you, such a gentleman” Magnus laughed, opening his bedroom to see the purple carpets and white walls that needed a little paint and some TLC but would fix up well. “This is perfect”

“Excellent” Alec smiled, “I know it needs some work, Jordan wasn't the most… cleanest roommate, but I can help”

“That would be good, thank you. It only needs a coat of paint and I have furniture so I don’t need anything like that. My rug will look nice in here too.” Magnus beamed, already mapping out where to put everything. “I guess I just need to sort out moving vans now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday)


	9. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang help Magnus to move into his new room... how will Magnus react to Alec's help?

The next day, the 4 boys and the 2 girls helped Magnus start packing up his apartment. The moving van would be there tomorrow morning so they only had a day to pack up Magnus’s stuff, deciding to take the bedroom furniture but after a little convincing from Alec, he would leave everything else. Making sure that he gave Asmodeus a bigger problem to get everything cleaned up from the place. Magnus hadn’t wanted to cause more trouble than he already had but Alec’s speech about ‘fuck him and he deserves the hassle’ eventually making Magnus laugh and agree. It didn’t take the 6 of them long and soon there was all his bedroom furniture ready to go as well as 11 boxes of stuff. Magnus buying them all a Chinese for their hard work as they sat on the couch and chair and watched the widescreen TV. Magnus decided he would take it off after they had eaten before they left.

Now they sat with their food and watched some horror film about a clown in sewer abducting kids called ‘IT’. Magnus hating scary films but not wanting to look like a baby as he sat there focused on his food. Izzy sat on Simons lap on the chair, Clary snuggled into Jace on his lap on one side of the sofa and Magnus crammed into Alec on the other side. He wasn’t sure what was worse for his emotions. The scary film with the creepy clown or the fact that he was brushing against Alec every time one of them moved. He could see Izzy looking over and smiling every now and then at the pair and it was starting to irritate him a little, not wanting anyone else to notice that he was flushed and a little shaky.

They had just gotten to a part of the kids in some house and Magnus peeked up at the screen right at the wrong time when the clown jumped out on then making Magnus jump almost into Alec’s lap as he put his face into his chest. Feeling Alec’s arms wrap around him and soothe him as he rubbed his back. Magnus realised what he had done and looked up at him, blushing hard before sitting back.

“I’m sorry” Magnus whispered, aware of Izzy and Simon’s eyes on them. Clary and Jace too wrapped up in the film to notice.

“Why are you sorry? It’s fine. You can sit on my lap if you want” Alec smirked.

Magnus’s only response was to shake his head and look down at his fingers as if they were the most fascinating things in the world as he tried to forget about the way it felt being in Alec’s strong arms. The feeling of protection and safety was overwhelming and highly desired to him.

He had barely registered when the film finally ended and everyone stood up, stretching out their limbs and started to bag up the empty containers. It was a hand on his thigh that made him jump back to the here and now as he looked at the hand and knew it was Alec’s.

“You alright? You haven’t said or moved since?” Alec asked.

“Hmm… yeah, I’m okay… just horrors aren’t my thing and I felt… I’m sorry for jumping into you” Magnus admitted.

“Magnus, it’s fine, I promise. Oh really… and what is your thing then, handsome?” Alec teased, raising an eyebrow to him so Magnus would know he wasn’t talking about film genres. Magnus’s mind shouting ‘YOU! YOU’RE MY THING! YOU ARE! YOU!’ But Magnus internally frowned at himself.

“I don’t know…” Magnus replied. Blushing as thought about what he actually wanted to say but too scared to admit it.

“You do… and you will get there” Alec said, offering him a reassuring smile, Magnus smiling back in response.

The rest of the night, the guys helped clean up and they all helped to remove the TV from the wall before placing it down ready for tomorrow. Magnus staying at the new apartment tonight on the couch after telling Alec that he wouldn’t share his bed.

Moving morning was a little frantic as he and Alec rushed to Magnus’s place to help the movers, Jace meeting them there as Simon and Izzy had prior plans that they couldn’t change but they would help later and Clary had work. The three of them, plus the two moving men, managing fine to get everything into the back of the van before they all headed to the apartment. They had to wait for almost an hour for Jace and van to appear, considering Alec could weave through the traffic but eventually they were all unloading when Simon and Izzy appeared. They all stacked the boxed into the elevator before carrying the furniture upstairs. Soon Magnus and Alec had started building the furniture, the others sitting and laughing in the living room as they left the two men to do it. They were building the bed first as Magnus tried to remember how to reassemble it.

“I.. I think that bit goes there?” Magnus said, holding a screw and pointing at hole.

“No this longer one goes there… I think that goes there” Alec said, taking the screw off him before placing it in the right hole. “Just… just sit over there and watch the master at work”

Magnus laughed hard at him as he sat in the corner, watching as Alec moved swiftly around the bed, screwing it together. It wasn’t long before the bed frame was made and the 4 boys brought the mattress in. Magnus thanking them before the 2 other boys left, Alec now making a start on the bedside cabinets. Magnus sitting there from the bed as he watched the way Alec built his furniture, the way his muscles clenched under his t-shirt and the slight sheen of sweat misted on his skin as he worked. Magnus’s eyes never leaving Alec’s body.

“Magnus, Have you ever fucked someone on that bed?” Alec asked out of the blue.

“Yes…my ex Camille, and maybe only one one-night stand. Why?” Magnus frowned, curious by his question.

“Well if you keep looking at me like that then you will be the one being fucked in that bed” Alec stated, without batting an eyelid as he looked at Magnus with a deadpan expression. Magnus’s heart rate spiking at Alec words already turned on my his action from the furniture building and now his words and bluntness of them.

“Please” Magnus replied, his voice low and husky. Not realising he had actually said that one little word out loud as Alec put down his tools and stood up. Walking over to the bed. Alec bent down over Magnus, closing the distance between them as Magnus blushed but looked up at Alec’s eyes. His lips parted to accommodate his harsher breathing.

“Do you want me, handsome?” Alec asked, his voice a purr as he leaned down to whisper into Magnus’s ear. Hearing Magnus’s ragged breathing and seeing his tongue dart out of his lips.

“I…I didn’t mean to say that” Magnus responded, blushing at his own words.

“That’s not what I asked… I asked if you wanted me” Alec said softly, moving his lips to hover over Magnus’s. “You have to kiss me if you want it… I don’t want to make you do anything”

Magnus went to move forward, he went to go for the kiss. The feeling of Alec’s hot breath on his lips sending him further into desire as their lips brushed. Just as they were about to kiss, a bang on the door had Magnus move so far back that he almost fell off the bed as Simon entered. Frowning as he saw Magnus looking a little flustered and Alec looking angry at Simon.

“What?” Alec snapped at him.

“Sorry… erm, …foods ready… are you two okay?” Simon asked, confused by the two’s behaviour.

“We are fine… right, Magnus?” Alec said, turning to Magnus.

“Yeah, I'm fine… I… I thought I saw a spider… that’s all” Magnus lied, giving a fake chuckle as Simon laughed.

“Ah fair enough, no wonder Alec is angry. You probably saw him freak out. He hates them” Simon winked at Alec who rolled his eyes. “Anyway, food is done… don’t worry, I cooked”

They both left to go get some food, both not mentioning the near kiss. Alec not wanting to make Magnus anxious or overthink it, and Magnus not mentioning it because he didn’t know what to say. Magnus only sitting there in silence as he picked at his food, thinking about how it would feel to have Alec’s lips against his. Before remembering he was meant to be talking and coming back into the conversation. He knew Alec was watching him, could feel his eyes on him but he didn’t dare look, knowing he would want him.

The others laughed, chatting about stuff they had done in the past and their memories. Magnus only sitting in silence, he laughed when he needed too but his mind was elsewhere, it was on Alec. His desire for him that was turning into a need and wondering if he had made a mistake. Joining the band and now living with him, it was going to test Magnus’s strength, but he already knew that he wasn’t going to be strong enough. He knew that he would give in. Knew that he would end up kissing him at least.

“Magnus… Oi, Magnus…” Jace frowned looking at him perplexed as the rest of the group looked at Magnus. Him now looking over at them and seeing that he had stopped with a forkful of food in midair.

“Huh? What?” Magnus asked, putting his fork down.

“Dude… you’ve been holding that fork up for a good 5 minutes with your mouth open. Everything ok?” Jace asked.

“I'm fine” Magnus replied.

“Really? You don’t look ok?” Jace muttered.

“Yeah he is right, you don’t look happy?” Izzy commented too.

“Are you sure you’re…” Simon went to say when Magnus glared.

“I'm fine! Stop asking. I’m just… I'm tired” Magnus snapped at first before sighing and continuing in a better tone. “Sorry. I'm just tired that’s all.. its been a long day”

“Why don’t we go and finish off your room” Alec smiled, putting his foot down and standing up. “The quicker we do it, the quicker you can get some sleep”

“yeah ok” Magnus replied, standing up too before heading off to his room followed by Alec.

He was aware of Clary’s voice behind asking in a whisper if anyone thought there was something going on between the two men. He just heard Izzy's response that she hoped so because they would look good together, the others making agreeing noises. Magnus feeling a little more at ease. Maybe these new people could be the best people he could meet, maybe these could accept him, maybe he could be… him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday)


	10. Band Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band starts getting ready for the big gig until an unexpected problem arises.

The next few days consisted of Magnus unpacking his boxes and setting up his room, Alec and Simon helping every now and then. Neither Magnus nor Alec had mentioned the kiss, neither wanting to bring it up and make the other uncomfortable. Today they had to practice, it was the day before Brooklyn Revivals big gig and things had to go perfectly.

They stood in their warehouse, Magnus setting up his microphone stand as the other set up their equipment. Alec teasing Magnus and laughing over the fact he would have to sit on a stool in order to reach the mic at how far down it was. Magnus pretending to be annoyed by it but he knew he couldn’t stay mad when he heard Alec’s throaty chuckle.

“It's not my fault you are a giant” Magnus quipped back.

“It's not my fault you are tiny” Alec winked, leaning over so nobody to hear before whispering. “Perfect height for me to lift you and put you against a wall”

He had been saying stuff like that all the time and Magnus loved it, always sending a shudder through him but neither acting on it. Magnus was unsure if he wanted to explore it and Alec not wanting to push him into it either, but he loved seeing Magnus squirm and get flustered.

“You’re such a tease” Magnus scolded him playfully.

“I wouldn’t be a tease, I would do it” Alec winked, as he strummed his guitar before turning it in.

Magnus rolled his eyes and shook his head at Alec’s words but loved it. He loved their playfulness and the jokes and laughter they could have if only Magnus was brave enough… maybe they could have more.

Now though, they finished setting up and Jace kicked off the songs. Magnus singing as the beat was played, messing up a few times but he carried on as he knew he was still learning the songs. He knew he would get it but he didn’t have much time to learn it all.

Concentrating he started singing again and this time, he got the song right before moving onto the next. It was a good 6 hours of practice, with the odd break in between before Magnus finally finished all the songs, getting it all perfectly down. All happy to go ahead with the gig tomorrow.

They were just packing up when there was a loud series of bangs on the warehouse door, all of them looking at each other in confusion before Alec put his guitar down and walked over. Jace following him behind as the bangs got more aggressive. Alec opened the door and looked at the man outside, his long dark hair hanging to his shoulders with a scowl on his face. Alec thought he looked familiar but couldn’t quite place him.

“Who are you?” Alec asked, hostile to the interrupter.

“Who am I? Who are you? Where is my son?” The man snapped, pushing past Alec and his eyes set on Magnus who instantly looked down at seeing his father.

“Father… what are you doing here?” Magnus asked sadly. Alec instantly going to Magnus’s side to support him.

“For you. Stop this nonsense. Being in a band… how pathetic. Get back to your flat, Camille will take you back and you can come back to work for me. Just marry her” Asmodeus snapped.

“Dad… please don’t… I don’t want to be with her…” Magnus' voice broke. “I don’t want to marry her…”

“Magnus. You will marry her and you will do as you are meant to do” Asmodeus was stern. Magnus was about to say something when Alec stepped around him, towering over Asmodeus.

“Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here and demanding shit? Not only are you trespassing but you are making a fool of yourself. If Magnus doesn’t want to go with you then he won’t, he’s living with me and that’s how it's going to stay. He doesn’t need a homophobic asshole like you in his life, pushing him to be someone he isn’t. What is the matter with you? He’s your son. Not your property.” Alec snarled, shrugging off Jace’s hand that was put over his shoulder to hold him back, Magnus unable to say anything.

“Oh look at the gay getting all upset. Back off you weirdo, my son doesn’t need friends like you in life. My son doesn’t need friends that tell him what he is ok when it isn’t” Asmodeus chuckled bitterly.

“Oh.. bless you…” Alec leaned closer so no one could hear as he whispered into Asmodeus ear. “I'm no friend… I’m the bloke who fucks your son on a nightly base, makes him cum and scream out in pleasure, I’m his new daddy now”

Alec smirked at the horrified look on Asmodeus’s face as he stepped back, taking Magnus’s hand and pulling him closer. Kissing him softly without the other realising. He needed to make his point to the cretin in front of him.

Magnus watched the two and frowned in confusion as to what Alec could have said to him. He was surprised when Alec held his hand. His heart stopped when he saw Alec leaning in and when he felt his lips brush his, Magnus kissed him back. His hands automatically gripping into Alec’s hair to pull him down further as he went on tiptoes. His emotions on fire as he felt the electricity pulse through him. Their lips sliding against one another in perfect harmony before they broke it. Resting their foreheads together as they caught their breaths.

“Magnus Bane… you have made the worst mistake of your life. You have forever lost me to this… abomination. I don’t care what happens to you now, you will never have a place with me. Don’t worry though, I’ll look after Camille… we’ve been having it off for years now. She prefers me anyway” Asmodeus spoke out with harshness in his voice, but Magnus was barely listening. That kiss was too transfixed on his mind.

“Ok, bye” was all Magnus could say as he watched his father leave. Pleased to see the back of him before turning to Alec. “W-What was that about?”

“Sorry… I shouldn’t have done it but… but he’s such an asshole, I had to make a point” Alec said angrily. “I… I need a cigarette”

Alec walked off out the back door, not following Asmodeus cause he was sure if he saw him again, Alec would hit him. Magnus watching him leave as the other looked at him. Looking at him with concern and sympathy.

“Are you ok? No offence but Alec is right. Your dad is an asshole. Magnus… you know that being gay or… or whatever you identify as, there is nothing wrong with it” Izzy smiled.

“Iz is right. None of us cares if you like girls, guys or both. Just be who you want to be. I… I probably shouldn’t say this, but I think Alec likes you. He doesn’t normally go like that for anyone” Jace shrugged.

“Really?… I just… I don’t know… I…” Magnus swallowed unsure what to say as he felt the love around him. “I… I'm bisexual”

Magnus let out a shaky breath as he finally said that word out loud. Finally admitting it to himself. The others all looking at him and smiling.

“I'm guessing that was the first time you’ve said it out loud?” Clary smiled, half hugging him.

“Yeah…” Magnus smiled slightly looking around and seeing them all with proud faces on.

“Go and speak to Alec, will you. We are happy for you Magnus… you deserve to be happy. I think he can make you happy” Simon said cheerfully. the others agreeing with him as Magnus nodded and took a deep breath, heading off to look for Alec outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/Thursday and Saturday)


	11. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a chat about their shared kiss... What will happen now?

Magnus walked out and looked around, spotting Alec leaning against a wall over the back of the buildings. The smoke trails a big giveaway for his location as he walked over there. Taking a deep breath before coughing to signal his appearance to Alec.

“Alexander… erm… I just wanted to say thank you for, you know, with my father” Magnus stammered.

“You don’t have to thank me, I’m just sorry for how I handled it” Alec sighed shaking his head as he dropped the butt on the floor and stood on it. “You might not be thanking me if you knew what I said to him anyway”

“Why? What did you say to him?” Magnus frowned curiously as he looked at Alec get a little nervous.

“I may have told him I fuck you every night and make you cum, you scream my name and… that I’m your new daddy” Alec said before chewing on his bottom lip worried of Magnus’s reaction but was pleased when he heard Magnus laugh.

“You didn’t say that…” Magnus asked but laughed at the words watching as Alec nodded. He stepped closer and smiled. “Thank you for sticking up for me. Now… why did you kiss me?”

“I wanted to prove a point… I wanted him to think I wasn’t lying and that… I don’t know.. maybe you were happy with me” Alec shrugged as he turned to him. “Sorry… I shouldn’t have kissed you”

Magnus was about to say something when Alec apologised and said he shouldn’t have kissed him. Hurt by his words when he actually liked the kiss. He never knew he could want something as much as he wanted that kiss, wanted another kiss from Alec. How much he had thought about Alec’s words before and wanted to be picked up by him and kissed against a wall. Instead of saying anything he nodded at looked down at his feet with a slight frown.

“Magnus… I… I didn’t mean it like that…” Alec sighed his uncanny ability to read Magnus’s mind working again. “I meant… as the first kiss for us, for you with another man… I shouldn’t have kissed you like that… It… well it should have been more romantic or hot”

“Oh… well…” Magnus blushed but had a smile. “I… I'm not complaining or regretting the kiss if that’s what you thought”

“But it was so… not special… It should have been under better circumstances” Alec said sadly.

“What's more special then telling my homophobic father to fuck off than with a kiss I’ve wanted since the day I met you” Magnus admitted. Chewing his lower lip nervously as Alec looked at him.

He felt like he could see Alec’s mind working like he could see the cogs in his brain turning over as he tried to figure something out, deciding on an idea. His heart skipping a beat when he saw Alec step flush against him and seeing his fingers at his chin. Magnus looked up at him intently, their eyes locked and searching before Magnus closed his and leaned up on his toes. Alec smiling before leaning down, closing his eyes too and placing their lips together.

The kiss was soft, slow but full of something that Magnus wasn’t sure about. His hands wrapping around Alec’s neck as he tugged at the little hairs on the back of his neck. Moaning into Alec’s mouth when he felt his large hands wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer. Their lips sliding against one another as if made for each other. It wasn’t until he felt Alec’s lips leave his that he opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Why did you stop?” Magnus asked breathless, wanting more.

“There… There something about you handsome… I can't figure it out but… its something special” Alec smiled caressing his cheek.

“Stop talking nonsense and just kiss me, please… kiss me like I haven’t been kissed before” Magnus said, his voice almost a whine.

Alec chuckled but obliged, his hands moving under the cheeks of Magnus’s ass and suddenly lifted him. Magnus gasping in shock at how easy Alec lifted him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Magnus knew this was the experience of coming from being with a man.. a man that was bigger than him. Every time it would be him doing this to one of the girls he bedded, but this was better. Hotter. Sexier. The fact that he felt Alec’s hands grip his ass making him moan a little before kissing Alec with everything he had. Groaning as he felt the wall against his back and Alec waist holding him there.

The lips sliding against each other, a little messier and wet this time. The last kiss about connecting, this one more filled with lust and desire. Magnus couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped as he kissed Alec with everything he had. Alec’s tongue darting in when he felt Magnus’s mouth open and slid his tongue along Magnus’s. Kissing him as his life depended on it.

Magnus could feel his length hardening at the feeling of Alec’s hands on his ass, his lips on his, his tongue entwined with his. He was sure Alec knew about his erection because he felt him rub into it, causing Magnus to moan loudly before pulling away.

“I…I want to continue... but I don’t think against a wall, behind a warehouse in daylight is the best idea for my first time..” Magnus blushed but smiled as he caught his breath. Alec putting him back to the floor gently.

“You’re right… plus… I'm taking you on a date before we do anything like that. I'm not going to bed you right away. I got carried away today, but we are going on at least 2 dates before having sex” Alec smiled, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

“You… You want to date me?” Magnus asked with a frown, keeping his hands around Alec's neck.

“Of course I do. What did you think? That I just wanted to fuck you?” Alec asked, smiling but a bit confused his hands around his waist. “Unless… do you not want to?”

“I… I don’t know… I haven’t thought about it… but I think I want to” Magnus smiled. “Sorry that came out a bit wrong.. what I mean is…”

“Magnus, stop. It’s fine, I get what you mean. Let’s go on a date, then you can decide if its something you want. Ok?” Alec said softly, gently running his fingertips down Magnus’s cheek. “I don’t know what it is about you…”

“I… I feel the same about you” Magnus admitted. “I’ve seen other guys and thought they looked attractive but you… you’re different. I tried to fight my attraction for you but I can’t, it’s impossible.”

Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec softly. Loving the feel of his lips on his, loving the way Alec leaned down to make it easier. Loving how it made him feel inside. The way his heart skipped a beat and warmed up. The way Alec’s arms moved and wrapped around his lower back, pulling him closer as his arms wrapped around his neck. Their tongues dancing with one another. Magnus knew this was the best kiss of his life, that Alec was something to fight for, but he also knew it was too soon to jump into anything major and he needed to take it slow. He didn’t want them to burn too quickly, he wanted something with Alec. Breaking the kiss Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled sweetly at him.

“So… Where are you taking me on our first date then?” Magnus asked cheekily. Running his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“Hmm… let's get through tomorrow and then I’ll have a better mindset to think of something amazing for you” Alec winked. Kissing Magnus quickly before pulling away entirely. Taking his hand though. “Come on handsome, we best help pack up. My sister’s mind will be going to all sorts of places if we don’t get back in there”

Magnus laughed with Alec as they headed back to the warehouse. His mind swimming with ideas and his imagination getting the better off him as he thought about him and Alec being a real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapter Tuesday/Thursday and Saturday)


	12. Misread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus as left alone while everyone is alone, but someone gets the wrong idea on an issue...

The evening after they finished tidying up the warehouse, Jace and Clary went back to their place and Simon spent the night at Izzy’s leaving Alec and Magnus alone. Tomorrow with the big day and they were all taking some time to chill out with their partners, except Alec and Magnus who weren’t actually officially together yet.

Now though, Magnus was in his room reading a book even though his mind wasn’t really focused on it. Too wrapped up in him and Alec to really care about his Harry Potter book at that moment. Last he saw Alec, he was going to his room on the phone to his mother and little brother Max. Magnus caught the gist of the conversation that they were meant to be coming to their gig tomorrow but now couldn’t make it due to Max coming down with the flu.

Sighing, Magnus decided to go for a shower wondering if it would help him relax a little so he gathered his towel and toiletries as well as his robe and clean boxers before heading off the communal bathroom to use the shower. He would have gotten dressed but he was going to bed after and only slept in boxers so he couldn’t see much point.

He had just turned the corner to head to the bathroom when he collided with something and toppling over onto the floor. His stuff scattering on the floor before gasping when he felt the two strong arms that caged him down on the floor and realised he had crashed into Alec and dragged him down on top of him. Opening his eyes to meet the sparkling golden green that shone down at him.

“erm…hi…” Magnus blushed looking up at him and realising Alec was naked above him, the only thing covering him was a towel wrapped around his waist.

“hi,” Alec chuckled back. Moving his lips to Magnus and kissing him softly. “I like this position but you must be uncomfortable”

Magnus laughed and shook his head, playfully slapping Alec’s arm so he would get off him. Alec, standing up and offering Magnus a hand, pulling him up and straight into his arms and grinning. Magnus looked over Alec’s face. His usually messy black hair now wet and flopped over his forehead and dripping with water a little.

Unable to help himself, Magnus pulled away and stepped out of Alec’s reach. Watching the confusion set on Alec’s face as he stepped away. Magnus wanted to inspect Alec though, wanted to see if his mind had done Alec’s body justice, which of course it hadn’t. He was sure this naked man was photoshopped to look like a Greek god as he looked over his wet muscular arms and completely ripped physique, all glistening with water. Magnus couldn’t help but bite his lip as his every wandered from the dark smattering of dark hair that covered Alec’s chest that leads down his stomach a little and into a line that led down the middle of his toned V that disappeared under the white towel. The toned calves with the same dark hair and Alec’s feet even looking attractive, he had no idea why though.

Magnus couldn’t help his tongue darting out and licking his lips as he looked at Alec in front of him, greedily to run his tongue over him. To touch him. His eyes dancing over Alec’s body before returning to his face to see Alec smirking at him.

“Like what you see here handsome?” Alec asked proudly. Magnus biting his lip and blushing again before nodding. “I think it's unfair that you’ve seen me half-naked and you’ve not reciprocated”

“Maybe… maybe after you’ve taken me on, what was it? 2 dates? Maybe then you can see” Magnus chuckled throwing Alec’s words back at him about his 2 date rule.

“Well… I mean we could do other stuff…” Alec winked, stepping closer as Magnus grinned. He had no idea what Alec wanted to do but he was up for it, whatever it was.

Magnus watched as Alec stood flush against him, his body heat radiating onto Magnus as he leaned down brushing their lips together about to kiss when they heard the front door bang shut and they stepped apart, Alec frowning when he saw Simon walking in furious and grumbling about stupidity and silliness.

“Si, What's up? Where is Izzy?” Alec asked, annoyed and already piecing together that Simon was moaning about his sister and it got his back up.

“Don’t… Sorry Alec, I know she’s your sister and I love her so much but she’s crazy. I swear, she’s insane” Simon growled, pacing the living room with a frown.

“Excuse me? Why don’t you tell me what happened before I kick your ass for talking about my sister like that? I know you wouldn’t normally say that.. so something big happened” Alec glared. Magnus could see Alec’s strong back now and could see the way it flexed as he tried not to get angry at Simon. It was only turning Magnus on though, imagining his fingers clawing down it, his mind brought back to reality when he heard Simon talking again.

“We were sitting on her couch watching a film. Just chilling out. Clary texted me that she and Jace were going to go out for a date the day after tomorrow and wanted to invite me and Izzy, you know like we usually do. Anyway, Izzy reads the text over my shoulder and completely flipped. Saying that I’m having an affair with Clary and we were planning a date together” Simon exclaimed running a hand through his hair before pulling out his phone. “Look this is the text, she saying that Clary never mentions Jace or her and that it’s just me and Clary?”

Simon passed his phone to Alec who read the text, his anger turning to confusion as he read the text that Simon had explained about all 4 of them going but not understanding his sister's anger at Simon.

“Wait… she said she read this text?. And now thinks you and Clary are what? Dating in secret? fucking?” Alec asked.

“I have no idea, both I think. She called me a scumbag and kicked me out. Like dude, you know how much I love her and wouldn’t do that. Plus it’s Clary, she’s like a sister to me. Plus let’s be honest, Clary would be the worst person for me to cheat with… Can you imagine you and Jace? I’d be dead!” Simon sighed “She won’t even talk to me or let me show her the text or explain. She just flipped and went bat shit crazy at me, throwing her glass of wine at the wall before kicking me out. I don’t know what to do Alec”

“That's weird.. even for Izzy. Are you sure you didn’t do anything before the row?” Alec questioned as he passed the phone back to Simon.

“No.. I mean we were kissing and cuddling as we watched the film. I know she worried about Max but she didn’t seem pissed off or anything. She just… turned” Simon said sounding defeated as he shook his head.

“I’ll talk to her, I’ll see if I can find out what’s wrong,” Alec said offering Simon a smile. “Sorry for, you know, getting shitty with you”

“It's fine, she’s your sister. I get it.” Simon shrugged. “Let me know if you find out”

“I will do,” Alec said watching as Simon left before looking around to Magnus to find him looking him up and down. “You really love looking at me, don’t you handsome”

“It’s like artwork” Magnus smirked, before shaking his head and realising it was the wrong time for this. “Anyway, go and ring Iz. See if she is okay so I can take a shower”

“Yeah okay, I wanted to watch you get naked and wet but I suppose siblings are meant to ruin the enjoyable moments” Alec chuckled, walking over and kissing Magnus softly before heading off to his bedroom.

Magnus watched him leave, loving the way the towel hung perfectly from his hips as he went. Smiling to himself before shaking his head and disappearing in the shower to get cleaned, scrubbing himself clean as he wondered about the gig the next day. His first gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday)


	13. Gig Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus decides he needs some excitement, some changes...

Magnus woke up that morning absolutely terrified, trying to put on a brave face but he was feeling sick with worry. Now the time was here, he knew he had to do well for the band. What if he messed up, they would all fail this ‘audition’ to the scout that was coming. He laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling as his stomach went over with nerves wondering if he should have offered to help if he was going to be sick and worse still if he would throw up on stage.

He laid there as more and more worrying scenarios that could happen tonight ran through his mind, trying to stop but unable to, when there was a knock at his door. He contemplated ignoring it but sighed and called for whoever it was to come in. Smiling when he looked and saw Alec coming in but Alec was frowning at him.

“Why are you still in bed? It’s 10:30? Are you ok? Are you sick?” He asked, Magnus hearing the worry in his voice and finding it so lovely. Sighing he sat up and moved over on his bed so Alec could sit next to him, despite it being a double bed and Alec had plenty of room to get in already.

“I'm fine… It's just…” Magnus stopped and looked down as he knotted his fingers together, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He felt Alec’s fingers under his chin and he looked at him, feeling Alec’s soft lips across him making him relax.

“What is it Handsome? Talk to me” Alec asked softly.

“Alexander… what if… what if I mess up tonight and you lose the scout? What if I make a complete fool of myself?” Magnus sighed as he looked at him, looking at the way Alec smiled at him a little.

“Oh Mags, you won’t mess up. You are an amazing singer with a beautiful voice, we are proud to have you in the band and if that scout doesn’t like our band or you mess up, well… well that’s their loss and we will get another chance off someone else” Alec said sweetly, “Please don’t worry Handsome”

“You think I have a beautiful voice?” Magnus smiled, feeling his cheeks flush as he realised he had barely listened to the rest of Alec’s words after that compliment. Alec’s chuckle making Magnus smile even more.

“I do. A beautiful, incredible and sexy voice” Alec winked. Pulling Magnus into his side and hugged him. “I’ll be there with you too and if you think you are going to mess up the words just looked to me and I’ll take over. I promise, I’m here to help you in any way I can”

Magnus leaned into Alec, hugging him back, feeling the unfamiliar safety he always felt from being with Alec and knowing that as long as he had Alec, he would be ok. Looking up at him, Magnus leaned in and kissed him softly. Pulling Alec to him more as their lips moved together. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist and lifted him onto his lap, kissing him back. Magnus willingly letting him and opening his mouth, letting Alec take advantage of the opportunity to coax their tongues into a dance. Sliding along each other. Magnus’s hands wrapped into Alec’s hair and tugged the short hairs at the back, pulling his head back and deepening the kiss as he moaned. Unable to stop himself from making the noise before pulling away and blushing.

“Sorry…” He mumbled.

“Why did you stop?” Alec asked with a smirk as he ran his hands up to the backs of Magnus’s thighs. “You look so cute when you blush”

“I… We need to stop and get ready. Did you speak to Iz last night by the way?” Magnus asked as he got off Alec and went to his closet. Catching Alec’s grumble that he got off him.

“I did but she wasn’t telling me anything, only moaning about Simon and Clary. I tried to talk to her but she went crazy at me and said I was taking his side. I don’t know what’s up” Alec shrugged but frowned when he saw Magnus’s frown. “What's up?”

“Nothing. Anyway, I’m sure Izzy will come around. It sounds like one big misunderstanding to me” Magnus replied, but he was slightly distracted as he went through his wardrobe. Nothing seemed to jump out although it was all black and looked the same and he hated his clothes.

“Maybe. Magnus will tell me what’s wrong?” Alec asked again but this time more stern, making Magnus turn and look at him, sighing slightly.

“Its nothing really. I just… I don’t know what to wear… nothing is exciting enough. God, I hate my clothes…” Magnus frowned as he looked back at the dark wardrobe.

“Let’s go shopping then?” Alec suggested. “I’m not the best shopper and well Izzy loves it so maybe she can come. Then you can get a new outfit and maybe she will stop with her moodiness and actually say what’s up”

“I don’t know… we can go and have a look I suppose but I think I have every black shirt and black jeans in existence” Magnus chuckled sadly.

“Well branch out… go for some colour… why are you always in black anyway?” Alec asked, he knew his style wasn’t exactly bold but that was because he liked wearing darker colours.

“Honestly? I tried wearing colour before and my father said I looked gay and that people will hate me. I’ve never worn it since” Magnus shrugged, looking at the floor as he remembered the memory. Still not quite believing what happened. “It was only a dark blue shirt…”

“Fuck sake. I really hate your dad, sorry but I really do… he’s got to be the worst human in the world” Alec spat out making a disgusted look, but looked at Magnus, smiling and walked over to him. “We are going shopping and you are buying whatever you want. If you want to wear it, then we are buying it”

“But… What if someone thinks I’m gay or calls me it? Or… or what if I get attacked or what if something happens?” Magnus asked, starting to panic about everything his father told him about gay people getting attacked.

“Magnus! Calm down. Jeez, your father really did a number on you” Alec sighed, pulling him in for a hug and soothing him with a hand down his back. “Listen to me… If, and I mean if, something happens I will be there with you and I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise. It’s in 2019. People are a lot more accepting of the LGBTQ+ Community now. Don’t panic. Besides, we will be going to a concert of our own fans, I’m openly gay and I’ve never had a problem. You will be 100% fine with me, I won’t leave your side, I promise”

Magnus relaxed into Alec’s embrace, loving the way he instantly felt safe there, feeling like no one could hurt him if he had Alec. The way Alec’s strong arms wrapped around him and held him close, it was like his way creating a barrier around them from the outside world and Magnus was in awe of it. Pulling away, Magnus looked up at him and smiled.

“Thank you. Honestly, you have no idea how much I love that I met you.” Magnus smiled, feeling a few tears fall.

“I love that I met you too, Handsome. You are amazing, kind, caring, sweet and you deserve so much happiness” Alec said as he wiped away Magnus’s tears with his thumbs before leaning down and kissing him softly before pulling back a little. “Come on, let's get the real Magnus Bane to shine”

Magnus chuckled as he leaned in and gave Alec a quick peck on the lips before grabbing out some clothes, watching as Alec left to go and ring his sister. Magnus could stop the smile on his face as he got dressed, finally feeling accepted and loved by the people around him. Finally feeling like everything might be ok after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/Thursday and Saturday)


	14. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Alec and Izzy go out to looking for a new look for Magnus, will he find something he likes? Or will he be too afraid of the change...

Magnus and Alec met up with Izzy at the mall and she instantly had the two men dragged into a shop taking a cart for the line and was had her determined look in her eyes. Magnus having to almost run to keep up while Alec’s long legs had no trouble.

“So what sort of thing do you want to wear? Alec said you only wear black and today our mission is to buy colour and nothing that is black. Black is off-limits entirely today” Izzy warned him. Alec snorted trying to laugh as Magnus looked at her like he was scared and just nodded. “Good boy”

Magnus followed the other two around the first store, various items capturing his attention that he liked the look off but not saying anything in case it was wrong. Izzy had her own ideas and he liked them too but again he was worried, only shaking his head as an answer as he hugged his own body.

“Magnus…” Alec said, trying to get his attention. “You must like something in here?”

“I… I don’t know” Magnus sighed.

“Right that’s it, I’ve been nice Izzy. Now you are meeting crazy Izzy. I’m picking some outfits and you will try them on. Got it?” She demanded, looking at him expectantly. Magnus looking at Alec wide-eyed who was trying not to laugh before looking back to Izzy and nodding. “Good… now let’s get started.

Magnus watched Izzy like she was some sort of madman, rushing about down various aisles and putting stuff in the cart. It took her only 10 minutes to have the cart piled high and dragging a reluctant Magnus to the dressing rooms. Ignoring the store clerk about not having boys and girls together in the dressing room.

“Isabelle… really?” Magnus asked as she stood outside while he changed into the first outfit.

“Just come out and show us will you?” Izzy sighed.

Magnus frowned at himself before admitting defeat and exited the changing room wearing a pair of dark purple snake skinned printed leather pants, a dark red shirt with various black and purple necklaces as a black leather jacket. Magnus looked himself up and down again, he liked it… loved it in fact… but was still worried.

“I thought you said I couldn’t buy black clothes?” Magnus asked, confused by the jacket.

“Ah, that doesn’t count. A black jacket completes the look not starts it..” Izzy explained, not that Magnus understood. “I love it! Alec, what do you think?”

“Don't…” Magnus said, trying to stop her but he had already turned around and looked over. Magnus blushing as felt Alec’s eyes scan him.

“Look at you, even more, Hands…no actually. Your face is handsome, the outfit on you is… hot” Alec corrected as he greedily took Magnus in, watching him shift from one foot to another.

“See and surely your boyfriend's opinion matters most?” Izzy smirked, her eyebrow raised expectedly.

“B-B-Boyfriend….” Magnus froze. Not sure what to say as he looked away from the pair. He loved the idea of Alec as his boyfriend but was too fearful and that’s what he hated most about himself. That he was scared of every decision he made, scared to be him, in case he would upset someone.

“Isabelle! That's enough!” Alec glared at his sister, Magnus frowning in a confusion that he would talk to her like that. “You’re making him uncomfortable and I won’t have it”

“Sorry Magnus, I was just playing around,” Izzy said looking at Magnus apologetically, but secretly proud of herself having never seen her brother protect anyone the way he did with Magnus. “Anyway, back on topic. Magnus, you look hot in that. We are buying it”

“Are you sure it looks okay? It doesn’t look to…” Magnus sighed, his father still in his head. “You know what… fuck it. I like it.”

Alec's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Magnus’s attitude before a huge grin spread across his face. Looking too Izzy before they both started clapping in the middle of the store. Magnus chuckling as he tried to stop them.

“I knew you had some fighting spirit in there” Alec smirked. Watching as Izzy walked off to get another outfit read. Alec stepped forward and whispered into Magnus’s ear. “I can imagine you screaming ‘fuck it, I like it’ when I’m in you…”

Alec pulled away and winked at Magnus who had become a hot blushing mess at his words, feeling flustered as he thought more about it till Izzy appeared and frowned at the pain before a knowing grin spread across her face.

“I’ve been gone 2 seconds, can’t you two keep your hands off each other” Izzy chuckled, passing Magnus another outfit. This one a blue silk top that was open from the neckline to the top of his belly button with Golden trims down the edges and a pair of golden pants to match.

“Really? Magnus said, looking at the outfit with uncertainty but went and pulled it on.

The minute he stepped out, he heard Alec’s sharp intake of breath and looked at him to see his pupil dilated. Magnus blushing as he looked down and realised that you could see his abs through the shirt.

“Fucking hell Mags… Where have you been hiding them?” Izzy teased as she pointed at his muscles, walking over to his and fiddling about with the shirt. Deciding to the sisterly thing and wind her brother up more. “You know if Simon and I don’t work out and this one is a bust… I’ll have you”

Izzy almost died of laughter at the growl Alec did as he pulled her away from him. Magnus chuckling too as he wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist and leaned into him, surprising himself and Alec with the gesture but Alec wrapping his arm around him too, to protect him.

“Sorry, Isabelle but I only have eyes for one Lightwood, as beautiful as you are though” Magnus smiled up to her then looked at Alec who was looking down at him. Leaning up, he put a soft kiss on Alec’s lips before moving to get another outfit.

“Magnus… I’m classing this as a date… not the first date, but a date…” Alec winked, Magnus chuckling and shaking his head knowing he was referring to his 2 date rule.

“Deal” Magnus laughed before walking back into the changing room. Seeing Izzy’s confused look before the door shut.

“You can’t class this as date… that’s madness Alec” Izzy frowned.

“Don’t worry Iz, its a… joke between us” Alec shrugged. Izzy only shaking her head at the answer but Magnus was pleased she didn’t question it anymore.

By the time the three had finished, Magnus was tired but he had a whole new wardrobe. Magnus deciding he like more colourful and patterned vests and tops than he realised as well as dark coloured pants. Heading back to the apartment, Izzy left them to go home. Alec convincing her to talk to Simon and that she was over the line, surprised that she agreed with him.

Magnus started putting his clothes away when he felt Alec come up behind him, wrapping his arms around him as Magnus leaned back into his embrace. Moving his head to the side when he felt Alec’s little kisses on his neck.

“You ready for tonight?” Alec asked.

“Nope, not at all” Magnus chuckled, turning in Alec’s embrace running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “but ill be okay with you there”

“Always” Alec smiled, kissing him softly. Loving the way their lips fit together. Alec only pulling away when his phone rang and had to answer it because it was his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/Thursday and Saturday)


	15. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is getting ready for the gig, trying to decide on his new look...

The evening after, Magnus washed and dressed, before he looked at himself in the mirror. His outfit of choice to wear, making him nervous. He liked it, well actually he loved it, but there was still that doubt in his head that someone would hurt him because of the way he dressed.

Looking at the dark maroon leather pants, the black button-up shirt and pale blue suit jacket that he wore, he looked over himself once more. Just sticking with it because he was losing time now, and he still had to sort his hair, knowing that was another challenge. He had just begun to run his fingers through his hair when there was a knock at the door, sighing, Magnus walked over and answered to find an excitable Izzy with a small bag.

"Hey, so I have an idea," Izzy said as she walked into the room, sitting down on the bed.

"Okay?" Magnus frowned, looking at Izzy curiously as she began to open the bag and pulling out makeup products.

"Don't be so scared. I'm just thinking a bit of eyeliner to make you seem more mysterious and sexy. Will you let me? Please?" Izzy asked, giving Magnus her big brown puppy dog eyes.

He didn't have the energy for arguing with her right now. Instead, walking over to his bed and sitting down in front of her. Smiling as she grinned happily and took the pencil from her bag.

"Ok, look up for me," Izzy said as she ran the pencil on his bottom waterline, making sure to not catch his eye.

Magnus made sure not to move as he looked up, he had no idea why he was letting her do this but he curious to find out what he would look like. Knowing he would probably take it off. He assumed it would take longer but Izzy was done in about 5 minutes and was looking at him through squinted eyes.

“Hold on…” She said, pulling out a palette with various eye shadows. Looking over his outfit before opting for a dark red and black mixed together. “Close your eyes”

Magnus did as he was told and soon felt the soft brush over his eyelid. Trying to push his father's voice, that was in his head, to the back of his mind that he was being a ‘girl’ right now and boys don’t wear makeup. Magnus opened his eyes when Izzy had finished, looking into the little mirror she provided. It was then that a knock came at the door.

“Mags… you ok?” Alec asked through the door.

“Hey big bro, come check Magnus out” Izzy called back. Magnus instantly looking terrified at her before covering his face as Alec came in.

“Magnus…?” Alec frowned seeing him hiding his face before looking at Izzy confused.

“Mags, just show him. You look hot” Izzy beamed, pulling his hands away with a little bit of a fight. Magnus was terrified that Alec would hate it, that he would laugh.

Looking up at Alec, he saw something flash in his eyes but it was gone before he could identify it. Now he just stared at him. Magnus was sure he hated it and looked away, reaching for a makeup wipe but Izzy stopped him.

“You look good! Don’t take it off. Doesn’t he Alec?” Izzy frowned at her brother for not saying anything. Alec blinking as if bringing himself back from his thoughts.

“Yeah, he does. Iz, can you let me talk to Magnus alone please?” Alec asked, smiling at his sister sweetly as she nodded and jumped up grinning. Collecting up her stuff, she left the boys alone.

“Alexander… I… I’m sorry… I shou…” Magnus didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Alec grabbed him. Pushing him down onto the bed and crashing their lips together into a heated kiss.

Magnus wasn’t sure what was happening, but he wasn’t going to complain. The feel of Alec lips on his, his body on top of his and his hands roaming his body was intoxicating and Magnus was lost. His hands gripping into Alec’s hair as they deepened the kiss, their tongues wrapped around each other's. He could feel himself getting breathless but wasn’t going to stop until he felt his member getting hard from the friction on it through his pants with Alec’s movement.

“W-What was that?” Magnus asked, his forehead against Alec’s.

“S-sorry…you… you looked so hot and I… I couldn’t resist” Alec panted out. His eyes opening as he moved back a little and looked over Magnus’s face. Looking at the makeup. Magnus could see that look in Alec’s eyes again as he looked over him. He tried to figure it out but it was gone as Alec blinked.

“Really? You think so?” Magnus asked, the uncertainty in his voice evident.

“Oh, Handsome… you have no idea what I want to do to you right now. You looked beautiful and sexy before… them eyes… it's taken it to a whole new level” Alec admitted.

“Shall I keep it on then?” Magnus asked with a smirk as Alec got off him.

“I don’t think so…” Alec said but winked. Magnus looking confused by his words. “What? I don’t want others seeing my man like this and losing control as I did.”

Magnus looked surprised by Alec’s response. Unsure what to say. His mind stuck on the two words of ‘My Man’. They hadn’t spoken about being official. Of course, they had kissed and made out plenty of times now but never been each other. Alec could see Magnus’s mind going over and he tried to figure out what he had said wrong.

“I… erm… I can…” Magnus stuttered, unsure what to say as he clear his throat. “Are you ready for the gig?”

“Yes, what’s wrong?” Alec asked. His mind going over their conversation.

“Nothing. I think we should find the others” Magnus said, smiling slightly before walking around Alec. He only managed to make it to the door before an arm came around. Alec’s hand against the door stopping Magnus from opening it. “Alexander…”

“Magnus, turn around,” Alec said, Magnus, could feel his breath on his ear and the warmth of his body close behind him. Magnus knew he had no choice and turned around just as Alec’s other hand-copied the first trapping him against the door. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” Magnus said, looking up at Alec and seeing how close he was. His breath spiking at the closeness.

“Is it because I called you my man?” Alec asked. Magnus’s reaction as he looked away confirming it. Magnus felt Alec stepping closer, trapped between him and door, not caring one bit. “Did you like it? Or not?”

“I…” Magnus sighed, knowing he loved the idea but didn’t want to come across as too enthusiastic. Only nodding in his response.

“Good, because you were mine the moment you step through that door” Alec smirked.

Magnus couldn’t help his eyes flying up to Alec’s at his words, loving the slightly authoritative tone in his voice. He bit his lip as he looked into the golden green eyes and back to Alec’s lips.

“I… Really?” Magnus asked in shock. Having no idea that Alec felt that way about him too. Assuming it was all more of a slight cat and mouse game. That Alec found the thrill of bedding him a challenge, not realising it was something more.

“Really… I told you a few times now, there’s something about you” Alec confirmed.

Their eyes locked as if something was transferring between the two and they were unable to look away. Magnus barely registered his arms moving around Alec’s neck as he went on tiptoes, their foreheads touching as they kept their eye contact.C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapter Tuesday/Thursday and Saturday)


	16. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Magnus tries to flee? Will Magnus tell Alec about what made him worry?

Magnus had barely registered anything as he felt Alec’s lips connect with his. A slight urgency and greed to it that Magnus was hot for. He could feel Alec’s hands under his thighs and he let him lift him. Wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist before being carried to the bed. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but right now he didn’t care. They had basically confirmed that they were each other's and Magnus was so into Alec that he felt like he needed him.

He felt himself being laid on the bed and pulled Alec down with him, their lips never breaking their connection either. Magnus willingly opened his mouth when he felt Alec’s tongue slide over his lower lip and stroked his tongue along Alec’s, moaning in delight as he tugged a little of Alec’s hair.

Feeling Alec’s hands slide from the backs of his thighs to front, he lowered his legs and let Alec glide them over his inner thighs. Whimpering at the light touch. He had felt women’s hands caressing him before, but this was different. He didn’t know if it was a man's touch or if it was just because it was Alec’s but he felt like he was on fire.

Suddenly, he felt Alec’s hands move to his shirt. Slowly opening the buttons and Magnus broke the kiss. Looking up at Alec with confusion to what he was doing. Seeing Alec move his head down while looking up his through his ridiculously long lashes and put a kiss on his chest.

“Alexander… what are you doing?” Magnus asked, his breathing getting heavier as he felt Alec’s lips across his chest.

“I’m going to give you a mind-blowing orgasm as I suck your cock… then we will go…” Alec purred out as he moved his lips lower with every button opening. “Is that ok?”

“I…” Magnus couldn’t help the moan as Alec’s lips kissed just above his pants line, wanting to feel more. “Y-yes… yes p-please”

“Good” Alec smirked. Magnus couldn’t keep his eyes off what Alec was doing as he watched him undone the buttons of his jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down before having them tugged off along with his boxer. Magnus heard Alec’s sharp intake of breath as he looked down at him, his shirt open showing his ripped torso while be naked from the waist down. “Fuck… you’re so hot”

Magnus blushed under Alec’s gaze. He wanted to look away, embarrassed about being naked in front of this man, but he couldn’t do it. Mesmerised by Alec’s eyes. He watched as Alec hoovered over, looking at him with lust mixed with something else that Magnus just couldn’t quite work out. It had happened before, that look in Alec’s eyes, but he could never work it out.

“Why are you blushing, Handsome?” Alec asked as he looked down at Magnus adoringly. Magnus smiling a lightly being unsure what to say, only shrugging in response to Alec’s question.”Magnus, you are handsome and sexy and amazing. Never feel embarrassed about your body when you are with me”

Magnus looked up at Alec and swallowed. He’d never been ashamed of his body or embarrassed, but that was because he didn’t really care what people thought. Now with Alec, he wanted to make him happy.

“Alexander…” Magnus said quietly, unsure of what he was about to say would make things better or not. “I…. I really like you”

“I really like you too…” Alec replied, grinning at his words before smirking. “We sound like 14-year-olds who have their first boyfriends.

“Well, technically, that’s true for me” Magnus laughed, his hands going to the back of Alec’s neck and pulling him down for a soft kiss. He felt more for Alec at that moment, something that scared him because he had never felt it before.

Alec chuckled as they kissed. Putting a soft kiss onto the tip of his nose before going back down to putting little kisses over his chest and down his torso. Magnus going from being in a loving sweet mode to being hot and flustered over Alec’s lips once more. The excitement running through him as Alec neared his dick.

He knew he was already getting hard, the arousal of Alec’s lips swarming through him, but the moment he felt Alec’s hot breath against him, he was instantly hard. He expected Alec to wrap his lips around him and suck him but was shocked when Alec bypassed his length and went to his inner thighs. Putting little wet, warm kissing over the sensitive area.

“A-Alec…” Magnus gasped at the feeling. He had had this done before, many times, but there was something different about this time, something more, that made it overwhelming and more desirable.

“I know handsome, I’ll get there,” Alec said softly against his inner thigh as he started to move up closer.

Magnus felt his world spin as he looked up at the ceiling, unable to do much else except let the pleasure take over as his breathing spike and he was slightly panting for air. Whimpering a little when he felt Alec’s tongue replace his lips as he glided up, stopping at where Magnus’s balls sat.

He barely had time to gather his sense a little when he felt Alec’s lips around his balls, the warm mouth and wet saliva coating the tightly wound area as Alec moaned and sucked gently.

“S-Shit… Alexander… P-please…” Magnus cried out as he felt his dick jerk. The sensation amazing, yet new and overpowering of his mind as his breathing started to get more ragged.

Alec grinned around Magnus’s balls. After gently caressing each testicle with his mouth, Alec moved higher. His lips kissing up to the length of Magnus’s dick and making Magnus whinge at the light touches. Needing more friction. Magnus was about to protest when Alec scooped the length into his mouth, running his tongue around the tip before taking it to the back of his throat.

Magnus shivered as he felt every shred of self-awareness rip away and rush to the sensitive area between his legs. Only concentrating on Alec’s mouth and the wonders it was creating, not caring that he was moaning loudly and knew the others would probably hear.

His head was tilted back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, giving himself to Alec as his fingers twisted into the dark brown locks of the man that was pleasuring him so perfectly. Tugging gently as his hips moved on the own accord. He wasn’t looking but he could feel Alec’s eyes on him, watching him. Watching the way his mouth hung open for his harsh breath and little grunts of delight, trying to pull too many faces that Alec would laugh at.

The way Alec sucked him with long and hard stroke as his tongue soothing over the throbbing veins and the head of his dick. Magnus knew it wouldn’t be long before he reached his orgasm. It was then that Magnus felt something he never had done before, Alec’s teeth gently grazing down his shaft as he moved his lips towards the base. Magnus couldn’t help the noise he made, a mixture of a moan and cry.

“A-Alexander… fuck… I’m gonna… cum” Magnus panted out, needing him to know so he could move his lips off if he wanted, but to Magnus’s delight, he didn’t. Only repeating his actions. Alec’s tongue, lips, mouth and teeth working together to give Magnus the best blowjob of his life as he came hard.

Burst after burst of warm salty fluids came from his tip as Alec sucked it out. Magnus, with his head thrown back, was quivering as the orgasm ripped through him. Barely able to catch his breath as Alec kept on with the sucking motion making Magnus’s orgasm roll on.

Magnus had hardly registered that Alec had taken his mouth off him and was now looking down. His body in a complete meltdown as his breathing wobbled and his body shook from the aftershock. Only looking up at him with his eyes glazed over. Alec leaned down and put gentle little kisses over Magnus’s face as he calmed down.

“How was that handsome?” Alec asked softly, a slight redness to his cheeks that Magnus wasn’t sure if it was from lust or shyness.

“W-wow… that was… wow” Magnus panted out, taking some deep breaths as he started to calm down. His fingers in Alec’s hair as he pulled him down and kissed him softly. “Thank you”

“What for?” Alec asked with a smile as his eyes gazed over Magnus’s face.

“For being you, being understanding and for giving me the best blowjob of my life” Magnus replied, chuckling at the last part.

“Well, you’re welcome for all three” Alec grinned happily. “We best get going”

Magnus pouted and went to stand up when there was a knock at the door and Jace’s voice came through the door. Startling Magnus and making him jump.

“Guys, we gotta go. Stop… well doing whatever it is that you are doing, and get ready! Jeez, it’s a big day and you’re getting freaky in the bedroom” Jace yelled through the door, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“We’re coming” Alec shouted back, getting annoyed at the interrupts for their moments together.

“Yes we know, we can hear you coming” Jace quipped back, laughing at his joke. “Hurry up”

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace’s words and heard him walking away, laughing when he saw the mortification on Magnus’s face. Magnus didn’t know what to do, knowing that everyone in the living room had heard him coming.

“Let’s go handsome” Alec chuckled, passing him back his clothes and watching Magnus get dressed again, knowing Izzy would need to fix Magnus’s hair and makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/Thursday and Saturday)


	17. The Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the Brooklyn Revival Gig. How will Magnus do on his first ever show for the unknown scout?

The gang stood outback in club, hearing the chants and cheers that came through the stage. Another band had just came off and their equipment was being set up for them now. Magnus was feeling more nervous as time went on, peaking through the curtains to see the big crowds and only making himself feel even more worried to see the sheer amount of fans that where there. He felt Alec’s presence behind him and leaned into him as Alec took his hands off the curtain and entwined their fingers before hugging him.

“How are you doing Handsome?” Alec asked softly kissing his shoulder, neck and then cheek.

“I have you… so I’m ok” Magnus smiled in his embrace and feeling more relaxed now. “Alexander, Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything” Alec replied as he unlinked their fingers and turned Magnus to looked at him before holding him around the waist.

“B-before when you said… said that I was y-your man…” Magnus looked down as he chewed his bottom lip unsure on how to word his thoughts, until he felt Alec’s fingers under his jaw and tilt his head back, smiling at him. “Im just wondering… you can say no, I’m just a little confused and I need something clarifying for my own head.. but if you say no then that’s fine…”

“Magnus. Stop panic talking… calm down and just ask me. I can already guess but I want you to ask” Alec smiled sweetly. Magnus nodding and taking a deep breath.

“Ok… Does… Does this mean you are my b-boyfriend?” Magnus asked, closing his eyes as he spoke fast. Trying to get that last word out before bottling it. Feeling Alec’s lips on his eye lids and opening them to gaze at Alec’s face.

“If you will have me, Angel” Alec beamed.

“If I will have you? Of course I would, I don’t even need to think about that… but are you sure you want a relationship with someone like me?” Magnus asked. Aware that Alec had changed his term of endearment for him that moment.

“I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend. You are amazing, beautiful, generous, strong and one of the most incredible people I have had the honour of meeting” Alec’s said, his grin matching Magnus’s as he leaned down and kissed him softly and lovingly. “Wait… does this mean I have to get along with my new in-laws?”

Magnus laughed along with Alec as he shook his head and kissed him again when the announcer interrupted them and heard him telling the crowd that Brooklyn Revival was coming on. Alec giving Magnus one last quick peck before they pulled away from each other and followed the others on stage. Alec taking the microphone first and speaking to the crowd.

“Whats up Revivalists?! As you are aware, Jordan moved away and left the band but today we have the honour of showing off our incredibly talented and amazing new singer. Mr Magnus Bane!” Alec’s voice booming through the club as the crowd clapped and cheered as Magnus stepped forward and smiled.

“Hi Guys, I’m grateful to be here and… well let’s get this show on the road” Magnus said, pleased he sounded more confident than he actually felt. “This first song is called ‘Darkness Hunter’”

The music boomed to life and Magnus sang the words perfectly. The crowd seeming to love him and every now and then he look at Alec for confirmation that everything was okay. Alec seeming to be happy with him so he just continued as he was. His eyes darting around sometimes as he tried to find the possible scout but he could never find them and didn’t want to make it obvious.

When the song came to and end the crowd cheered, Magnus was aware he was listening out of any booing and was relieved when he couldn’t hear any. Only positive screaming. The next song ‘Jump Start’ was played and Magnus jumped into the song. He seemed to find himself, he didn’t know if it was the adrenaline, his new look or the fact that he had Alec, but he seemed to get into the movement of the song.

His hips swayed as he sang to the audience, dancing around and falling into the music. He didn’t know what came over him but he felt free and alive as if nothing could hurt him. Wrapped in a bubble of his own happiness. The words flowing out of him as he sang and moved.

When the song came to an end, everyone seemed happy with the performance and Magnus turned and smiled at Alec who walked over and kissed his cheek. The audience cooing at the couple as they watched and Magnus instantly turned into a mess, blushing hard as he giggled into Alec’s neck.

“Why would you do that?” Magnus asked but he wasn’t angry or annoyed.

“Cause I want everyone to know you are mine” Alec replied with a chuckle holding him around his waist.

It was then Magnus was aware that the crowd were cheering out ‘Malec! Malec! Malec!’ And he looked round, seeing all of them looking at them with adoration and he felt weepy. That he was accepted as they cheered the mash up of their names.

“T-They aren’t making fun of me?” Magnus said confused.

“Of course they aren’t angel, being into guys isn’t a thing to be ashamed off” He smiled, kissing him softly. Magnus’s hands going round his neck as he kissed him back. Feeling like they was twirling through the air through fireworks in that moment. Only breaking the kiss when they needed to take a breath.

Magnus pulled back and smiled at the crowd before announcing their next song. ‘A treasured love’. Magnus looking at Alec and winking before diving into the song. A song about finding that one person that completes you, makes you feel like you can do anything and treasuring that person until the end of time as if they are the most precious thing on earth.

Magnus knew he loved Alec, knew he never felt what he did for Alec with anyone else and knew that he wanted to be with Alec forever. However, he knew it was too soon to say anything. Knew that they hadn’t even gone on a date yet and didn’t want to scare Alec off taking about love and strong commitments.

Instead, he focused on the rest of the gig, getting through all the songs as best as he could and hoping to make a good impression on the scout that Magnus still couldn’t find in the crowd. The fans seeming to like the usual songs plus an original that Simon wrote with Izzy ‘Star Wars is better with love’ which the fans adored.

A few hours later, their gig was over and the next band was getting ready to come on. Magnus was at the bar ordering a couple of drinks for him and Alec. Simon had taken Izzy home, who was finally willing to talk to him about what was really wrong and not telling him she was just on her period. Clary was dancing in the corner with Jace, Magnus shocked by some of the moves Clary was performing as she ground against him. Magnus watched as some man approached Alec and shook his hand, Magnus was guessing it was the scout when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see someone he didn’t not expected to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday)


	18. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has an unexpected visitor... what will be the outcome?

Magnus turned around and looked at the woman who had gained his attention. Swallowing hard and not knowing what to say as he looked at her, he was fuming to see her but also nervous on how to deal with the situation.

“Hello, Magnus” Camille smirked. “What's wrong? Boyfriend got your tongue…”

“W-What do you want?” Magnus asked hesitantly.

“Well, I was going to ask if you want another chance with me… but now I can see why you didn’t want to marry me” Camille frowned as she folded her arms.

“I…” Magnus suddenly was hit with more anger as he remembered his father's words. “You need to get the fuck out of here. Why don’t you just go and fuck my dad as you have been!”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m not sleeping with your dad!” Camille spat out looking disgusted.

“Don’t lie to me! He told me the other day you two have been having an affair and have been for ages now!” Magnus glared and shook his head. “I knew you were disgusting, but to cheat with my dad. That's gross”

“Well… He was a better lay than you. Besides, it’s not like I meant to do it” Camille said as she crossed her arms. “It just sort have… happened”

“Right, because your clothes just happened to fall off and you fell on him?” Magnus frowned and looked at her with bitter amusement. “You what Camille, just fuck off. You’re not wanted here..”

It was then that he felt Alec arm around his waist and he went into Alec’s side, receiving a kiss on his head. Magnus knew he was doing it to claim him as his, to tell this woman that he was taken and thought made him smile as he looked up at Alec and kissed his lips softly.

“You okay, Angel?” Alec asked him before turning to the woman in front. “I’m Alec, Magnus’s boyfriend”

“Camille… Magnus’s ex” Camille said bitterly.

Nobody saw it, nobody expected it. There was just a flash of red and Camille was on the floor with Clary on top of her. Pinning her down by her arms so Camille couldn’t escape. Magnus looked on in horror and a slight proudness before turning to the boys to see them both grinning and not stopping it as Clary punched her.

“You slut! Do you think it's ok to fuck someone's dad? To ruin someone's life? I hope you rot in hell!” Clary shouted punching her one more time before Jace pulled her off.

“Alright, tiger. That's enough” Jace chuckled not really wanting her to stop because he loved seeing her getting feisty.

Camille jumped up and wiped her lip, seeing the blood and feeling the pain on her cheek that would soon turn into a bruise. Alec saw her lunge for Clary and laughed as he grabbed her. Her turning wild in his arms as he tried to escape. Alec was not bothered at all.

“Calm down psycho” He laughed as he pushed her away. “I think you should leave before Jace lets her go and she beats you again”

“You lot have not heard the last of this! And you…” She said pointing at Alec. “I feel sorry for you, for being with this pathetic mess and good luck with him in the bedroom… his dad is better and he’s 35 years older”

“Oh, Darling…” Alec chuckled walking towards her. “That's because he wasn’t interested in you… you should see him when he is with me… he’s wild and creative. I guess that’s the difference between having to stick your dick in someone for stress relief or obligation and doing out of being actually turned on and attracted to the other person. Bless you”

Camille didn’t like that, picking up a drink and throwing the liquids into Alec’s face who just laughed at her as he wiped it away. Jace letting go of Clary for second as she lunged for Camille who flinched and took a step back out of fear as Jace grabbed her again. Trying not to laugh at the way she was scared of his girlfriend who was a lot shorter.

“Camille… just get out of here. You are wanted by anyone other than my dad so go away” Magnus sighed now exasperated with the whole situation. “just…go”

Alec pulled Magnus close and smiled at him. Proud that he was sticking up for himself against the vial woman. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec back and smiled back up at him.

“Gross” Camille spat before turning and leaving. Magnus hoping it would the last he would see of her from now on. Turning around and looking at the group behind him.

“Thank you for sticking up for me… I… I’m grateful to you all” Magnus said feeling a little overwhelmed that people would stick up for him like that.

“Mags, you don’t need to thank us? She’s a bitch and you are a good guy, you deserve someone fighting your corner for a change” Jace smiled.

“Yeah, plus I really enjoyed punching her in the face” Clary laughed.

Magnus laughed with her and walked over giving her a cuddle and thanking her again before hugging Jace. He smiled as he looked at Alec and went into his arms. Hugging him with some much love and happiness as Alec kissed the top of his head.

“Oh, I forgot to ask… How did we do? Was that the scout you were talking to earlier?” Magnus asked as he looked up at Alec.

“We did well. He’s very happy with us and is going to go back and speak to the others… but I think we may have a new manager” Alec grinned.

Clary jumped up and down before hugging Jace tightly. Kissing him and telling him how proud she was. Magnus beaming at Alec feeling tears in his eyes as he felt incredibly happy, hugging him harder than before as he buried his face into Alec's neck.

“I’m so proud of you. You did amazing tonight. You amazing Angel” Alec smiled as he held him tightly.

“It wasn’t just me, you did amazing too and the others but I couldn’t have done it without you” Magnus smiled. “When we go home… can… can we sleep in the same bed together? I know you don’t want to have sex until after we’ve had a date but I want to snuggle up with you tonight” Magnus asked nervously.

“Of course we can… I’d love nothing more” Alec grinned, leaning down and kissing him softly. “Let's go home now my angel”

Magnus nodded, he was excited to go home and cuddle up to Alec that he was ready to go to bed now. Taking Alec’s hand and walking out, leaving Jace and Clary dancing and kissing. Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he thought about how much his life had changed so far. That he had Alec, Jace, Simon, Izzy and Clary now and he couldn’t be happier as he went home with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday


	19. Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are getting ready for their first night together in the same bed...

Magnus went into his room when he got home and was followed by Alec as he went and got his clothes for bed. He stopped at his dresser when he felt Alec’s arms wrap around him from behind and leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Why are you putting clothes on?” Alec smirked against his ear before putting a little kiss there and making Magnus shiver.

“So I’m ready for bed” Magnus chuckled.

“You could just sleep in your underwear… or better still, naked” Alec grinned as he turned Magnus around in his arms.

“Well I do normally sleep in my boxers but I didn’t want to just assume that it would be ok” Magnus blushed as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

“I just want you comfortable. If you want to sleep in clothes that’s fine, but I would love to feel your skin against mine” Alec smiled, leaning down and kissing him softly. “Your bed or mine?”

“We could sleep in mine tonight and yours tomorrow, see who’s bed is more comfortable” Magnus replied with a grin.

“Whatever you want Angel” Alec chuckled, going for Magnus’s shirt and unbuttoning it. “How would you feel about taking a shower with me?”

“I… I would love to… plus I get to see you naked” Magnus smirked, going over he collected some clean underwear and a towel as well as his face wash, body wash, shampoo and conditioner. “Come on, get your stuff then”

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus before going to his room as Magnus followed, watching Alec collected his stuff before they headed off to the bathroom. Pleased that they were alone because Magnus knew he would be embarrassed and shy if Simon was here and saw them going to shower together.

Magnus was quiet as he entered the bathroom, his mind wandering as to what was going to happen. He had never showered with anyone before, despite having partners before and he didn’t know how to react to the situation he was in.

“You ok?” Alec asked with a slight frown seeing Magnus biting his lip as he set all his toiletries on the shower shelf and his towel over the heated towel rack.

“Hmm… Yeah, I'm fine” Magnus smiled but knew he wouldn’t get past Alec with a lie as Alec walked towards him. “It's just… I’ve never showered with any before and I’m nervous”

“Don’t be nervous, it’s fine. All I’m going to do is wash your hair and body and you can do the same if you want to. Then we will get dressed and go to bed together. Does that sound ok?” Alec said softly, hoping he would feel a little better about the whole situation.

“It sounds perfect. Thank you, Alexander” Magnus smiled, going into his arms and hugging him close with his arms wrapped around Alec’s waist.

“Why are you thanking me, baby?” Alec asked confused as he held Magnus back and kissed the top of his head.

“For being so understanding and slow with me. I know this can’t be the easiest relationship you’ve had. That you have to be so… soft with me” Magnus sighed. “But I really appreciate it and I love that you are like this with me”

“Angel, you’re getting this wrong and thinking that I’m having a hard time being with you. This is the easiest relationship I’ve been in because you are don’t demand anything from me, you only want love and understanding and I’m happy to give that to you.” Alec smiled as he pulled away slightly to look down at him. “I promise you that you are exactly what I want and need. You’re like a breath of fresh air so please stop thinking that I’m having any sort of struggles in this relationship”

Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly as he held onto him. His heart full of love at that time as he really felt that Alec would be the one for him. The one he could have a good life with.

“Alexander, promise me something else…” Magnus said when he broke the kiss. “If we don’t work out, never stop being my friend. You’ve done so much for me in a short space of time and I couldn’t imagine you not being in my life now. I just… I can’t lose you, regardless if we are together or not”

“Angel…” Alec swallowed, his voice croaky at Magnus’s words and feeling emotional. “I promise that no matter what happens between us, I will always be here for you. You deserve so much after all the shit you have been through and if I can’t give you that then I’ll be happy to be here for you as a friend”

Magnus pulled Alec to him and kissed him hard as the few tears fell. He was so overwhelmed with the love he felt for Alec that he couldn’t hold back his emotions. He had never had anyone been as caring and as kind to him in his life as he had with Alec and he was falling so deeply in love with him that it scared him a little. Scared that now he had Alec, he wouldn’t be able to cope without him. So instead of telling Alec that he loved him, he pushed it into his kiss.

His tongue ran along Alec’s lip and when he was granted access, Magnus ran his tongue along Alec’s. Unable to stop the moan that escaped his mouth as he stroked his hands down Alec’s waist and pulled his shirt up to brush his fingers over the bare skin their and felt Alec shiver at his touch.

“Baby” Alec smiled as he broke the kiss. “Let’s get in the shower and we can continue this in bed”

“Ok” Magnus chuckled as he pulled off his shirt and tugged at Alec’s so he would help him out and let him take it off for Alec. “So beautiful..” Magnus commented when he saw Alec’s chest and walked into his again, nuzzling the hair on his chest.

“That tickles…” Alec giggled, Magnus, looking up at him and smiling.

“That noise… it's beautiful” Magnus beamed, putting a kiss over Alec’s heart as he sees the other man blush at his words.

Pulling away Magnus boldly took off his pants and boxers and stood there naked as Alec followed. Magnus unable to keep the gasp that escaped his lips as he looked at Alec naked and swallowed. The sheer size of his length making Magnus both excited but scared.

“You like what you see?” Alec smirked seeing Magnus look at him.

“Yes, definitely. Also a little nervous considering how big your dick is” Magnus chuckled embarrassedly. Seeing Alec walk closer with that look on his face of domination as he leaned down to Magnus’s ear.

“It may be big but just imagine it in that tight little hole of yours, stretching you open and making you feel good” Alec whispered before teasing his ear lobe between his teeth.

“Stop it” Magnus chuckled playfully. “You best be taking me on a date soon”

“How about tomorrow?” Alec asked.

“Deal,” Magnus said quickly before pulling Alec into the shower and turning it on and adjusting the temperature till it was perfect for the pair.

The water cascading down their bodies as Magnus reached for his shampoo and washed Alec’s hair. Running his fingers through the dark locks as he massaged the scalp, listening to Alec’s hums of delight with his eyes closed unable to stop himself from smiling.

The two moved with ease around each other as they cleaned each other's hair and bodies. Both moaning and getting a little hard when the other cleaned their ass and members but holding it together as they didn’t want to get carried away. When they were done Magnus couldn’t help the pout as Alec stepped out.

“Why are you pouting?” Alec chuckled pulling Magnus out the shower and wrapping the towel around him.

“I was enjoying our shower” Magnus grinned.

“Plenty more showers to be had together” Alec winked, leaning down and pecking his lips. “Maybe we could get the bathroom redone and have a bath put in too”

“I would love that!” Magnus beamed excitedly and making Alec grin.

“Well, we can talk to Simon tomorrow when he’s back from Izzy’s. For now, let’s get dressed and got to bed” Alec smiled as he passed Magnus his underwear, Alec getting himself dried and into his underwear too.

The two walked hand in hand back to Magnus’s bedroom, deciding to tidy up the bathroom in the morning because they were too interested in being with each other to care. With Magnus getting in on his side and Alec getting in the other, Magnus instantly snuggled into Alec side and smiled when he looked up at Alec. A smirk appearing on his face with an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	20. First Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has an idea for Alec. Will their first night sleeping in the same bed go well?

Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s chest, softly brushing the smattering of hair that was there. His fingertips gliding down over the soft skin down to Alec’s abs. Looking at him with a grin.

“What are you up to?” Alec asked with his matching grin, knowing what Magnus was up to but playing along with his innocence.

“Oh.. nothing at all” Magnus said sweetly as his finger danced under Alec’s waistband of his underwear.

“You’re such a tease,” Alec said, his voice husky as he closed his eyes. “I-If you want to touch me… just go for it…”

Magnus chuckled at that and pushed his hand into Alec underwear, wrapping his hand around Alec’s length. Hearing Alec’s moan made Magnus hard as started to move his hand slowly up and down.

“You like that?” Magnus asked, trying to be seductive but you could hear the twinge of nervousness in his voices having never jerked off another man before.

“Y-Yes… god, it's so good… g-go f-faster and harder… please…” Alec pleaded, moaning even louder when Magnus obliged and gripped him with a little more force. His hand moving quickly over the length.

Magnus saw Alec move and push his underwear down further so Magnus had more access to the member and grinned. His finger running over the slit and bit his lip when he saw the off-white liquid spurt a little. Lifting his finger up and sucking it off.

“Oh… oh my, that’s good” Magnus chuckled in shock, Alec looking at him and laughing too.

“I was about to ask why you were so surprised but now I remember you’ve never tasted it before,” Alec said with amusement. “You know… I wouldn’t stop you if you wanted to taste more.

Magnus chewed his lip as he thought about the idea before nodding with a grin on his face. Moving in between Alec’s legs, he was going to take the length straight away but decided against it. Instead, he kissed over Alec’s inner thighs, pleased with the little whimpers that came from his boyfriend before sucking hard on one place and watching it purple up. Grinning up at Alec, he saw him chuckle and knew he didn’t mind so he carried on. Sucking little hickeys all over both inner thighs of Alec. Stopping when he heard Alec speak.

“Baby… stop teasing me… I’m so needy for that mouth of my dick…” Alec whispered out. Magnus giggling before kissing his stomach.

He moved back to the length and kissed the tip and ran in tongue over the slit, pleased by the carnal noise that came from Alec. Moaning in delight at the salty taste and greedy for more, Magnus swooped down on the length and took as much as he could. Sucking it with enthusiasm and hunger.

“Fuck Mags… do y-you not have a g-gag reflex?” Alec whimpered out and making Magnus frown slightly as he stopped.

“What do you mean? Am I doing something wrong?” Magnus asked nervously as he looked up at him.

“No. No such thing… it's amazing! I’ve just never had someone that could get almost the whole length of me into their mouth before. I can feel my dick down your throat” Alec beamed, sitting up a little and leaning down to kiss Magnus softly. “Trust me… You being able to do that if incredible, sexy and has made this the best blow job of my life without me even coming”

Magnus blushed at this and nodded. Never realising that he had a gift for oral before. He watched as Alec laid back down and took Alec’s dick back into his mouth. Watching Alec’s every move as he did what he did before and took the length down the back of his throat. Pleased to see Alec wasn’t lying to make him feel better when he watched him tip his head back and let out a filthy moan.

It was soon that Magnus found his rhythm. Up and down a few times, his tongue stroking a pulsing vein each time before circling his tongue over the head. Dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit before repeating the other moves. Spurred on to continue by Alec’s moans of delight that spilt from his mouth alongside the words of encouragement. At some point, Alec’s hands had found their way into Magnus’s hair and were tugging slightly making Magnus growl around the length and the motion vibrating down the member.

“Fuck… Magnus… yes… I’m close… please…” Alec cried out, neither caring how loud they were considering they were home alone that night.

Magnus remembered something from when Alec gave him a blowjob and copied, uncovering his teeth and gently grazing it down the length. The noise that came from Alec made Magnus looked up and see that it was a screech of pleasure, so he did it again and was rewarded when he felt the hot burst of fluid down his throat.

“Magnus… my love…” Alec called out, Magnus choking a little by the amount that was pouring down his throat and Alec’s words. Both things shocking Magnus but he pulled himself together, guessing it was just a ‘heat-of-the-moment’ thing as he swallowed the juices. Moaning in pleasure at the taste before licking Alec clean and sitting up with a shy smile.

“Was that ok?” Magnus asked nervously, he guessed he had done a good job but since it was his first time he wanted and needed the confirmation from Alec’s mouth.

“Ok? Fucking hell Mags… Baby, that was incredible… come here” Alec grinned, his chest rising and falling fast as he pulled Magnus next to him and held him close. Kissing over his face before capturing his lips in a soft but short kiss. “You are… out of this world. I’m so lucky to have you”

“I’m the lucky one. You are everything I’ve ever dreamed of, wanted and needed. I don’t know what I did to deserve you…” Magnus replied, stroking his fingers down Alec’s cheek.

“You have been through so much shit and you deserve to be treated well, treating like the angel you are. I am the one that’s going to try and live up to that position” Alec smiled. Kissing the palm of Magnus’s hand.

“Well, you’ve got to live up to some exceptions tomorrow night…” Magnus teased.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked confused but amused.

“Well you have told my father and now my ex that you give it to me good and hard. I expect you to prove that tomorrow Mr Lightwood” Magnus smirked.

“Oh baby, you have no idea how much I’ll have to screaming tomorrow night” Alec winked, “I’m pretty sure your father and ex will hear you screaming my name tomorrow so they will know how amazing I can fuck that tight little asshole of yours”

Magnus swallowed and blushed a little at Alec’s words, his breathing getting heavier as he thought about it and becoming aroused.

“Why are you blushing baby?” Alec grinned mischievously.

“Your words are both so crude but so hot. I’m pretty sure you can make me cum just by speaking to me like that with that sexy voice of yours” Magnus giggled.

“Oh really… maybe we should try that one day but for now, I think we’ve had enough excitement and I’ve got a date to plan tomorrow” Alec chuckled, “I need some rest to think of something amazing”

“I know whatever you plan will be perfect” Magnus smiled, giving Alec a quick kiss before snuggling up close and resting his head on Alec’s chest. “Goodnight Alexander”

“Night Angel” Alec replied putting a kiss on the top of Magnus’s head.

Magnus fell asleep that night wrapped around Alec with his boyfriend's fingers brushing through his hair softly. A smile on his face as he fell asleep into a peaceful, restful and amazing nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday's


	21. EXTRA- Alec's POV (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec watches as Magnus falls asleep and can't help his wandering mind.

Alec watched as Magnus fell asleep that night. Seeing his boyfriend’s breathing become steady and the way his mouth hung open slightly as he slept. His mind going over and over again how he could feel so much for this man in such as short space of time. How important he had become to him. How much he would do just to see that beautiful smile on his face.

He was pretty sure he would do anything for him. Even letting his mind wander to the possibility that everything in his own life would be okay with Magnus in it. That they could start a life together, get a house, married, kids, the full works. If only he was sure Magnus would still stick by him despite his own troubles.

He knew that the day would come when he would have to tell Magnus the truth about his life. The dark paths it had taken to get him to where he was today and the battles he still had to fight to keep himself on the straight and narrow. Maybe when they became more serious he would tell him, for now, he just wanted to care for Magnus and make him see how important he was to him.

Putting a kiss of his lover's forehead he moved slightly to face him and watched him sleep, tucking a strayed piece of hair out his eyes before stroking his cheek. He knew the moment he saw Magnus that he was going to be something that was good for him but feeling and seeing how close they had become in the short space, he could also tell that Magnus might be the one to save him from his own demons. He just had to make sure Magnus was strong enough to the personal demons of his own before piling his onto him as well.

He moved away slightly to get his phone off the side table so he could lookup date ideas when he heard a grumble from Magnus and looked at him. Smiling as he watched Magnus reach out in his sleep and felt for him before moving over and snuggling back into his side. Moving he gently slipped one arm under Magnus’s head and the other arms over his chest so he could use his phone behind Magnus’s back but still keep him close, earning him a sigh of content from Magnus’s lips and he kissed his forehead.

He tried looking up first date idea’s but everything seemed too common and boring. He wanted to make this the best first date that either of them had had. Even letting his mind tell him that he wanted to make this both their last first date that they would ever have because he wanted to be with Magnus forever. Although he would never tell Magnus that, not yet a least.

It took him an hour before deciding on a date idea and just hoped that Magnus would be happy with the plans. He had never been so nervous to have a first date before, never been bothered as to whether or not it would work out but it was different with Magnus. He wanted to give him the world and so much more. 

He made a few emails to some different places to set things up for tomorrow knowing that if he said that money was not a problem, then most places would be happy to accommodate to his ideas and at short notice too. He made a list on his phone of the different places they would go and what they were going to do so he wouldn’t mess up.

Alec set an alarm on his phone for early so he could get up and go out to get some stuff to make them both breakfast. Their date was going to be lasting all day and night. He definitely wasn’t going to do only one thing. He was going to make it memorable by having a date day with various activities that their pair would do together.

He eventually fell asleep an hour and a half after Magnus. Putting his phone back on the side and cuddling up closer to Magnus. Holding him tight as he sniffed at his boyfriend's hair. Calming himself down a little before falling asleep. Letting himself dream of his life with Magnus and the amazing time they would have together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	22. Morning Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus go on the first part of their date, What has Alec got lined up for them? This Date with come in 3 parts.

Alec woke up that morning to his alarm going off at 7 am. He shut it off quickly when he heard a grumble from Magnus beside him and got up. Getting dressed quickly before leaving the apartment to go shopping for their breakfast.

Magnus woke up to the smell of food seeping through the door and looked at his phone to see it was 9 am. He sat up and yawned, about to get out of bed when he noticed Alec wasn’t beside him but the door opened before he had a chance to. He was met with the sight of Alec, dressed in his black jeans and a dark maroon t-shirt carrying a tray.

“Morning Angel” Alec smiled widely when he saw Magnus.

“Good morning Alexander. What's all this then?” Magnus asked happily watching as Alec sat the tray on the bedside before sitting down next to Magnus.

“This… is the beginning of our Date Day” Alec smiled, lifting the tray onto Magnus’s lap. “Here we have chocolate chip pancakes, syrup, fruit salad, coffee and orange juice”

“Oh Alexander… this is amazing. Thank you” Magnus beamed feeling a little overwhelmed by everything including the fact that Alec had put a single rose in a small thin vase on the tray. “What's a date day anyway?”

“Well, I wanted to make this the best first date ever and I know it's your first date with a man so I wanted to make it perfect and memorable” Alec smiled, Magnus seeing a hint of shyness to it and it made him melt inside.

“This is already the best first date with you and with a man because it is with you. You are incredible. Thank you” Magnus replied, putting a hand on Alec’s cheek and leaning in. Kissing him softly before looking down at the food. “These look delicious”

“It's about the only thing I can make” Alec chuckled. “But I’m still not as bad as Iz”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked as he poured the syrup over the pancakes.

“Put it this way, if Izzy makes you anything or offers you food she’s made. Do not under any circumstance eat it! She can’t cook, literally, the worse ever and she will kill you with her food” Alec said completely seriously.

“Oh come on she can’t be that bad…” Magnus snorted.

“She put Jace in the hospital once… she was making a chicken salad and didn’t cook the chicken properly. Jace couldn’t tell because she coated it in so much seasoning…” Alec said.

“wow… really?” Magnus said looking at the pancakes a little hesitantly. “You sure… you know… that it doesn’t run in the family?”

Alec chuckled as he took the fork from Magnus and ate some himself first, swallowing it and smiling before offering another forkful to Magnus.

“Come on… it's fine, I promise. I’m not a bad cook like that, I just struggle with flavours but I’m not a lethal cook like Izzy” Alec laughed watched Magnus eat the food and swallow smiling brightly.

“They’re incredible. You can definitely make food for me more” Magnus chuckled, taking the fork from Alec and digging in.

Then two men chatted and laughed, Magnus feeding Alec bits of food in between him eating. Feeling more relaxed then he had with anyone in his life at that moment. They spoke about the band and new songs that Simon was working on. Jace was helping him every now and then with some lyrics but Alec was never good at that side of the music.

Magnus was just finishing off the last of his food when Alec got up off the bed and went to his closet. Magnus watching him with confusion as he watched the other going through his clothes and taking out various outfits.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked confused as he set the tray aside.

“Picking what you are wearing for the day and no arguments. This is about us being us today” Alec smiled passing Magnus a pair of very dark green leather pants and a darkish red button-up shirt. Also his black heeled boots and a leather jacket. “There… you will look hot in this”

Magnus rolled his eyes and chuckled as he got up. Getting a pair of clean boxers out his draw and putting them with his other clothes before brushing his hair first. He was expecting Alec to leave but smiled when he saw him sit on his bed and watch him.

“Aren’t you going to… leave? So… so I can’t get dressed?” Magnus asked quietly. Looking at Alec through the mirror rather than eye to eye.

“Seriously? We’ve showered together and I’ve sucked your dick but yet you are embarrassed to get changed in front of me?” Alec asked, giving him a quizzical eye.

“I suppose that’s true” Magnus blushed, walking over and getting changed awkwardly out of his underwear into his clean pair before he felt more confident to get dressed. “so what are we going to do now?”

“We are going to do a couples art class and draw each other. Thought it would be romantic but hilarious. Then we are going to do a cooking class and make some pasta dish and a dessert. Don’t know what yet, but I thought that would be good for us for a picnic lunch in a park” Alec smiled as he watched Magnus.

“That all sounds amazing. You’ve really thought about all this haven’t you” Magnus smiled, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

“I did indeed. I wanted to make it perfect” Alec admitted leaning down and kissing him softly. “Come on, let’s go and draw each other”

“Ok but don’t be offended when you come out looking like some deranged donkey or something” Magnus laughed.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m just a bad but it’s going to be funny” Alec chuckled back as he took Magnus hand a left the apartment.

It didn’t take the pair long before they pulled up in the cab outside the art studio where Clary worked and went inside. Glad that his brother's girlfriend had allowed them to use her space for the day and set everything up for them both. The canvases and paints all set up with instructions on what to do with the used paintbrushes after they had finished.

“Wow… how did you get all this set up?” Magnus asked as he looked around before sitting on a stool at one of the canvases.

“Clary. This is her studio” Alec shrugged before sitting opposite him. “Anyway, you ready to draw me?”

“Nope but here we go” Magnus laughed along with Alec as they started to draw each other.

Every now and then they would catch each other's eye and laugh before continuing. Asking each other to look in various directions to get their angles right before they started to paint. Magnus couldn’t help but burst out laughing in the middle of his painting.

“What have you done?” Alec asked amused as he tried to see but was stopped by Magnus.

“Nothing. Just… just wait” He snorted trying to compose himself as he tried to fix what he had done. It was then that Alec’s phone buzzed and he looked at his picture in panic.

“We’ve got 20 minutes left until the cooking class starts. It only 5 minutes away so we best hurry with these pictures” Alec said, now frowning in concentration as he tried to rush the picture and spilt his green everywhere over his pants. “Shit!”

Jumping up, Alec rushed to sinks and started wiping his pants rapidly as the green smeared over them. Him cursing more and more as Magnus came over. Smiling a little when he saw what Alec was doing.

“Take your pants off” He instructed Alec as he started to run a sink of warm water.

“Magnus this is no time for sex stuff” Alec sighed.

“Shut up and take your pants off. I'm not trying to have sex with you” Magnus frowned. Alec actually blushing slightly as he kicked off his shoes and took his jeans off. Magnus putting the green patch into the water and softly rubbing the paint out of the fabric. “You’re not using enough water, you need to soak it and gently wash”

“Oh… Okay” Alec smiled walking over to the painting and laughing loudly that Magnus jumped and looked around. “What did you do to my nose?”

“That's what I was laughing about. I dropped some of the orange paint onto the canvas and tried to fix it but it just looks like you have a dick for a nose” Magnus chuckled washing off the last of the paint before taking them over to a hairdryer. Switching it on and drying the pants off enough that Alec could wear them.

“It’s a good job I have a sense of humour that you can make me into a dickhead and I will laugh” Alec chuckled walking over and wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist. “Thank you for doing that.”

“You’re welcome. They won’t be fully dry obviously but they will be enough” Magnus smiled, feeling Alec kiss his cheek. “Why don’t you tidy up while I carry on drying?”

Alec nodded as he went to tidy up. Putting their pictures to dry on the drying rack, the paintbrushes in the pot that Clary had already set up with white spirit and water to clean the brushes before putting the easels and stools away. By the time he had done, Magnus had gotten the pants dry enough for Alec to put them on.

“We’ve got to run to make this class” Alec informed, grabbing Magnus’s hand before they rushed out the door to try and make the class. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapter Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	23. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of their date :)

The two men took off down the street, hand in hand and laughing as they zigzagged through the groups of people, just making it in time for the class. Both rushing in and panting as the teacher looked up at them. 

“You almost didn’t make it! Quickly find a spot” She said rather annoyed as Magnus and Alec took their spot at the front of the class and smiled at each other. “I am Rachel and today we are going to start with pesto pasta, made with chicken, tomatoes and asparagus. Then we will make some cupcakes.” 

The class all looked at each other and beamed, pleased that the food sounded good and nothing too fancy that would be difficult. Alec was also extremely pleased that he wasn’t likely to embarrass himself with his bad cooking either. 

“Okay. Firstly, we need to set our pasta on to boil then we can start with the sauce. All of your ingredients are on the recipe sheets on your work stations and the supplies are to the sides of you. Go and get what you need.” Rachel smiled. Magnus went with Alec to the side and collected the stuff they needed.

Magnus, being sensible, decided to make two trips but Alec didn’t think about it and instead gathered everything up into a pile in his arms, losing his balance and dropping the jar of pesto onto the floor with a bang and smashing it, pesto sauce flying all up onto the cupboard doors. 

“Shit.. shit… shit…” Alec cursed, dumping everything onto the counter and sighing. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just get it cleaned up and use another jar.” Rachel said, annoyed. Alec rolled his eyes, feeling embarrassed that he had done something else wrong again on their date. Alec grabbed a cloth and started cleaning, beaming with love and delight when Magnus joined him. 

“You okay?” Magnus asked, concerned when he saw Alec’s expression from before. “Don’t worry about it. It’s only a little sauce. It's almost cleaned up now.”

“It’s not that…” Alec sighed and shook his head. “I'll tell you later. Let's just get this done.” 

Magnus was about to ask but nodded instead, allowing Alec space as they cleaned up the sauce and started following the instructions the teacher gave them. Alec concentrated hard, with his tongue stuck out, not wanting to make another mistake. 

The pair exchanged smiles as they worked. They had spoken once and were told off for talking so instead, they just shared looks when the grumpy teacher wasn’t looking. They boiled the pasta and cooked the chicken, asparagus and tomatoes together once it was diced. They then added the pesto and the now cooked pasta, trying a little bit of it before putting it into pots to take away. This was followed by washing up both the stuff they had used and their work surfaces.

“How's yours?” Alec asked as he finished cleaning.

“Good. What about your's?” Magnus grinned. 

“Ok, I think…” Alec smiled slightly. 

“Hey… what’s wrong?” Magnus asked confused as he cupped his cheek. 

“Nothing. I just… I promise I’ll tell you after.” Alec shrugged, about to tell him when Rachel started explaining to them about the cupcakes. 

“Okay. So again, the ingredients are to the side and listed in your recipes. The key to cupcakes is accuracy in the measuring. You need to make sure you get all the ingredients right, otherwise, it could go wrong. You first want to beat the sugar and butter. Then add the eggs a little at a time, followed by the flour and vanilla. Then I'm going to have you make buttercream that you can take with you for when the cupcakes are cooled.” She announced to the class. 

Alec went with Magnus as they collected the stuff they needed for the cupcakes, Alec learning his lesson as he made three trips this time. Magnus tried not to laugh at him being over cautious. They got out the mixers and the other stuff they needed before setting up everything so it was ready. 

“After this, we are going to take our food and have a picnic in the park.” Alec smiled, kissing Magnus’s cheek. “We just need to stop at the store that’s on the way for a few other bits.”

“Oh, Alexander… you’re so sweet!” Magnus smiled softly. Both of them were now even more excited to get the baking finished. 

They started rushing through the tasks for the cupcakes. Both looking over at each other as they got a hint of competitiveness in them, wanting to finish first. Flour was going everywhere as they dumped it all in, rather than add it gradually, but they laughed together at their white, floured, faces. Magnus sneezed five times in a row, onto his shirt sleeve, as some shot up his nose. 

They could tell the teacher was getting more annoyed by their antics as she scolded them for making a mess. She gave them a final warning that if they continued, they wouldn’t get to make the buttercream and would be sent home once the cakes had cooked. This only made them snigger like they were teenagers in school again. 

Magnus was quicker than Alec and had his cupcakes in first, much to Alec’s annoyance, and started washing up his utensils and cleaning the work surface down. He smiled as Alec put his own cakes in. Magnus finished cleaning and got to work on making the buttercream. He made up extra and did it quickly before they did anything else that would annoy the teacher and have them sent out. 

By the time Alec had finished tidying up his surface, Magnus had made enough buttercream for the pair. This only annoyed the teacher further. 

“This is a class for you both to learn! How is Alexander meant to learn if you are doing his work!?” She frowned. 

“Hang on. First of all, Alec, not Alexander. Secondly, it’s butter and icing sugar. Why does it matter that I didn’t do it?” Alec frowned in confusion. 

“Because it’s a class. If we were in school and this was a test, would that not be classed as cheating if he did your work for you?” She retorted. 

“We aren’t in school! For fuck sake! It’s a cooking class for adults, why are you treating us like children?” Alec glared, Magnus, putting his hand on Alec’s chest and pushing him away slightly.

“You two have been disrupting this class since the moment you got here. You can leave. Magnus can stay and he will bring you your food out when it’s cooked. Now leave my classroom.” Rachel demanded. Alec snorted in response before walking out, making sure to tell her to ‘go fuck herself,’ for good measure, before leaving.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say as he just put the buttercream in another tub and got out two boxes, ready to put the cakes in once they were done. Luckily, by the time the row had finished and he had everything ready to go, his cupcakes were done and Alec’s were almost finished. He set to work, boxing his up before cleaning the baking tray and then getting Alec’s out and cleaning that tray too. 

He came out about 10 minutes later, carrying all the stuff, and found Alec outside on a bench. He smiled as Magnus came towards him, kissing his cheek. 

“Hey, handsome.” Magnus smiled, Alec only giving him a sad smile in response. “I got the stuff while you were finishing up.”

“Ready to go?” Alec asked, taking some stuff off Magnus before they set off towards the park. 

Alec had decided to go to a smaller park that was nearer because he just wanted to be alone with Magnus. Alec was now feeling a little annoyed and upset with himself that the date wasn’t going according to his plan. 

Soon they were at the park and Alec pulled out a new blanket that he had brought, laying it on the ground. He sat down with Magnus, pulling out the various items he had brought. Things like cutlery, some salad, and a bottle of wine with some plastic wine glasses.

“Alexander… can you tell me what’s going on with you? Your mood has changed since this morning.” Magnus asked concerned, as he passed Alec’s pasta and cakes to him. He watched as Alec sighed and looked at him nervously. 

“I… I just feel that I’m messing up this date completely. I keep doing so much stuff wrong and I don’t know what to do. I spilt paint on myself earlier. Then the pesto. Then the flour and then I got kicked out of the class.” Alec sighed again as he shook his head. “I just wanted this date to be perfect and it’s not.” 

“What are you talking about? This is hands down the best date I have ever had in my life! I didn’t care what we did today as long as we were together but it was made even more perfect by the fact that you put so much thought and effort into this date. I have never in my life had someone that has cared about me enough to do all this.” Magnus smiled, taking a deep breath and moving to sit in Alec’s lap. He took Alec’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. “I really do like you, Alexander. More than anybody else I have ever been with.”

“I like you too, Magnus, more than anything.” Alec smiled, giving him a quick peck. “You really don’t think I’ve screwed this date up then?”

“Nope. You might do if you don’t get that bottle of wine open and let me eat though.” Magnus chuckled. Not moving off Alec’s lap as he reached for the wine and glasses, handing them to Alec before reaching for his pasta and a fork.

They spent their lunch drinking wine and feeding each other. Both laughing as they found a lump of flour in one of Alec’s cupcakes from where he didn’t mix it properly. It ended in a cupcake fight around the park, the two throwing lumps of cake at each other until Magnus got a fork of buttercream and flicked into Alec’s face. Magnus ran off laughing before Alec grabbed him, making him squeal in delight. He turned Magnus around, wiping the buttercream over Magnus’s cheek, kissing him long and deeply. Neither cared that they were in public, or that their faces were covered in buttercream. They were too focused on each other and the feelings that were growing between them. 

 “So what now?” Magnus asked breathlessly after they broke the kiss.

“Now… Now we have some more fun.” Alec smiled, pulling Magnus to the blanket to clean up before heading off to their next destination.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	24. Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third instalment of their date :D

Magnus was amused when they grabbed a taxi and headed out of the city, turning up outside an amusement park that looked a little deserted, like nobody was around. Magnus looked at Alec with a slightly confused frown.

“An abandoned amusement park? Kind of creepy, Alexander.” Magnus chuckled as Alec paid for the cab.

“It’s not abandoned. I rented the whole place for us. No people. No queuing. Just us to have time together and have fun without the addition of being with annoying people.” Alec smiled.

“Shut up! You did not rent this place just for us!? How much did this cost you?!” Magnus gasped as he walked through the deserted turnstiles and entered the park, looking around.

“I’m not telling you that! But it was worth every cent to see that look on your face!” Alec smiled, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. “Come on, Baby. What are we going on first?”

“Oh… I don’t know...” Magnus beamed, taking in the rides. “That one!”

Magnus pointed to the rollercoaster in the middle of the amusement park and Alec nodded. The rollercoaster was the biggest in the park and Magnus was excited to get on it. Taking Alec’s hand, Magnus walked over to the man that was operating the ride and smiled.

“Hello, boys! Ready for the Medusa Chaser?” The man asked as he opened up the front of the ride. Magnus shook his head.

“No, at the back, please! It’s so much better!” Magnus beamed as he headed for the back of the rollercoaster with Alec following quietly behind. The man unlocked the back and made sure they were strapped in properly.

“Okay, the countdown will start to let you know when you are about to go. The camera is after the third loop.” The man smiled, leaving to go to the controls that would start the ride.

“You seem quiet. You okay?” Magnus asked, concerned that Alec hadn’t said anything.

“I’m fine.” He said, giving a small smile as he held onto the bars over the shoulders. Magnus noted Alec’s white knuckles.

“Alexander… are you afraid of rollercoasters?” Magnus queried.

“What? No. Of course, not!” Alec scoffed as he started to blush. Magnus raised his eyebrows before hearing Alec sigh. “Fine… I’m not a huge fan of them. I thought you’d maybe want to do the smaller rides, that’s all.”

“Oh, you are so cute!” Magnus smiled, taking Alec’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “If you want to get off, then you can. I don’t mind but I am curious as to why you booked an amusement park if you don’t like rollercoasters.”

“I… I thought you would enjoy it and clearly I was right. I guess I thought it would be fun and we could go on the teacup ride and the Farris wheel. Not this one. This was the only one I was worried to go on.” Alec admitted. “However, I’m going to do this... I'll be fine.”

Magnus smiled, squeezing his hand. He went on to say something but the countdown started. “Three…two…one…” The voice boomed out before the ride shot off. Magnus felt Alec’s death grip on his hand as they were pushed to the back of their seat and began the 115-metre climb to the peak.

“I’m right here, Baby,” Magnus reassured Alec as the front of the ride reached the top. The front of the carriages flew down the other side before they had reached it themselves. Alec had mere seconds to prepare himself before they took off at over 120 miles per hour, down the drop. The first loops approached fast and Magnus screamed in delight as they flipped over. “Put your hands up and scream! It will make it more fun!!”

Alec swallowed and nodded, trusting Magnus as he let go of the handle and Magnus’s hand. He lifted his arms in the air, just as they went up and over the next high climb. Alec shrieked as it dropped and screwed his eyes closed before peeking them open again, just as they were going over the next loop.

“I don’t feel too good!” Alec said as they came up the third loop, just making it over before Alec’s stomach hurled and he threw up to the side of him. Magnus looked over with sadness and regret that he had chosen this particular ride.

“Oh, Alexander, I’m so sorry!” Magnus said sadly, wanting to hold him, but they still had the fourth and final loop to come. Alec closed his eyes as he held Magnus’s hand.

“It’s okay... I’m fine!” He said as they went up and over the final hump, down and over the last loop. Magnus was not enjoying it as much as he had before, feeling too bad for Alec. He was pleased when they finally reached the end of the ride and the man came over to unbuckle them.

“You boys have fun? Pictures can be bought down at the souvenir shop.” The man said cheerfully before frowning slightly. “You okay?”

“He’s fine” Magnus smiled, taking Alec’s hand. “Thank you.”

The two men left before heading to the shop, ready to get the picture of their first rollercoaster ride together. Their first rollercoaster ride on their first date. Alec was feeling a lot better now that he was firmly back on the ground and not upside down.

“I’m sorry.” Alec sighed as they stopped outside the shop.

“For what?” Magnus frowned in confusion.

“For being sick… for this date… for me.” Alec said sadly as he looked down. Magnus pressed his lips together, sternly, as he lifted Alec’s head up, his fingers under Alec’s chin.

“You have nothing to apologise for. Firstly, you are the best boyfriend a guy could have. You are kind and caring, you’re thoughtful and I’m so lucky to be blessed with you. Secondly, this has been the best date of my life. I’ve had so much fun today with you. Thirdly, I don’t care that you were sick but next time… don’t do something just because you think it will make me happy if you don’t like it.” Magnus smiled, stepping forward and kissing his cheek. “You are amazing and I don’t know how I ever lived without you.”

Alec hugged Magnus tightly as he buried his face into his neck, never feeling so happy to be with someone. It scared him a little that it could all be snatched away from him like before. He had so much he needed to tell Magnus about his past but was too afraid that he would reject him.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered as he kissed Magnus’s cheek back in return. “For being you. I don’t know how I was blessed to be with someone like you but I’m not going to question it because I don’t want to ever let you go.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Magnus smiled as he pulled away. “Come on, let’s get this picture.”

Both men smiled as they walked into the shop and saw the lady behind the counter. She had been looking a little bored until she saw them and bolted upright with a smile that was too fake and put on.

“Hi! How can I help you today?” She asked politely.

“Our picture, please.” Magnus beamed excitedly until he saw her frown at the screen.

“Erm…” She said as she chewed her lip. “Well… the picture was taken just as you were sick so… it looks like this…”

She put the picture on the big screen behind them so they both could see. Alec was instantly mortified. The picture was indeed taken at the time that he was sick. Puke was shooting past the side of the ride, just as the picture was taken, and Magnus was looking at him worriedly.

“I still want it.” Magnus smiled, pulling out his wallet before Alec put his hand over to stop him.

“Why do you want it?” He frowned in confusion.

“Because, despite you being sick, this is a picture of our first time on a date on a rollercoaster. I want to keep it as a memento. It’s not like I'm going to stick it on display. It’s just for me.” Magnus smiled, watching as Alec went to protest but stopped when Magnus just handed over his card to pay.

“No one sees it!” Alec said sternly, making Magnus chuckle but nod.

“I promise,” Magnus said as the lady printed off the picture and added it into a Medusa Chaser frame. She handed it to Magnus, as well as his card. “Thank you.”

The two men left the shop, Magnus beaming at the picture before putting it into the plastic bag that the woman gave him. He looked around before deciding on a less dramatic ride and went for the bumper cars. Alec smiled, looking relieved that this was one that he could handle just fine.

They went on the bumper cars for about twenty minutes. They both laughed their heads off as they crashed into each other and chased one another around the track. They only got off when their stomachs hurt with laughter, heading off for the confectionary stand. They ordered a candy floss stick and ended up feeding it to each other. That then turned into a make-out session as Alec got sticky lips and Magnus offered to clean them for him.

The rest of their time was spent on smaller rides. Smaller rides such as the teacups and the ghost train. After that, they ended up on the small prize-winning stalls. Alec showed off his aim as he threw the ball and knocked down the tin cans, winning Magnus the big stuffed bear holding a love heart. “It’s all about the aim, Magnus.” Alec winked.

“Alexander, I love it!!” Magnus beamed excitedly as the man passed it down to him and he hugged it tightly. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, Baby.” Alec smiled, kissing him softly before they headed off to the hook-a-duck game. They decided this would be their final stop since it was getting dark, and Alec had something else planned. They ended up spending longer on that game, neither wanting to give up until they managed to win. Magnus was also determined to win a prize for Alec.

They eventually won and after taking a while to decide, Magnus eventually found the perfect gifts. He picked two because they weren't ‘top prize gifts’ but it was what Magnus wanted. Walking over to Alec with them behind his back, he grinned as he pulled the first prize from behind his back and put it on Alec’s head. He laughed as he saw Alec looked up, taking the hat off.

“How did you do that?” Alec chuckled when he looked at the hat and the wording.

“I didn’t. It’s by some designer but I thought it was funny.” Magnus grinned as they both looked down at the black hat with the MB in yellow print across the front. “Mine.”

“Yes, yours.” Alec beamed, putting the hat back on and kissing Magnus softly.

“Now… I have one more…” Magnus said as he bit his lip nervously and got on one knee in front of Alec. He watched as Alec’s eyes widened. So much that Magnus was sure his eyeballs would fall out.

“W-what are you doing?!” Alec asked, panicked.

“Alexander Lightwood… will you do me the honour…” Magnus pulled the ring out from behind his back and grinned as Alec saw the diamond lolly ring in his hand. “...Of going on a second date with me?”

Alec instantly shook his head, laughing as he took the ring and pulled the wrapper off. He put it on his ring finger and sucked it.

“I will!!” He beamed, offering Magnus to suck the diamond-shaped sweet, instantly regretting it when Magnus looked up at him and sucked it, moaning in delight. Alec swallowing as he pulled it away. “No more… fuck, you’re hot!”

“Why, thank you! You’re not so bad yourself!” Magnus grinned, standing up and kissing him softly.

“We need to go shopping now. We need to make some dinner for the grand finale of our date!” Alec smiled, Magnus nodding in response as they took each other’s hands and left the amusement park to head to their local food store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	25. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are at the end of the date, will it finish well?

The men didn’t take too long in the store, Alec already planning what they were going to have and the ingredients that they needed. They had decided that because they had pasta for lunch, he would make something lighter. Alec had picked a chicken fajita and stuffed peppers recipe that he had found online, making sure that he followed the ingredients list thoroughly. Magnus tried not to laugh when Alec couldn’t find certain items and had to make ‘substitute’ decision. Magnus also tried to point out that a red onion substituted for a yellow onion wasn’t that bad but Alec still grumbled about it. 

When they had gotten home, Alec set to work instantly, with the cauliflower rice, as Magnus put the rest of the shopping away. He smiled at the concentration on Alec’s face. He was frowning as he took the leaves off and started cutting the cauliflower up. 

“Baby… you don’t have to look so serious. Try and relax.” Magnus smiled, trying to ease him a little as he kissed his cheek. “Let me get you some wine.” 

“I just want to get this right.” Alec looked at him and smiled too before nodding. He set to work, adding the cauliflower chunks to the food processor before pulsing it exactly as the recipe instructed. He beamed when he looked into the bowl to see he had done it correctly, even though he knew it was a simple recipe to do. 

Magnus had busied himself with opening a bottle of wine that they had brought, pouring them a glass each. Alec was glad that Magnus had listened to him and gone for the more expensive option as he knew this one tasted amazing. He handed Alec a glass and smiled when Alec looked at him. 

“Thank you,” Alec said before they both took a sip. Magnus hopped up, onto the kitchen side, and looked at him. 

“You’re welcome. Anything I can do to help?” He asked as he looked around. 

“Nope. You just sit back and relax.” Alec said before going in between his legs and kissing him softly. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and frowned before breaking the kiss, pulling out something from Alec’s hair. 

“How do you have radish in your hair? We didn’t buy any, did we?” Magnus asked, confused as he looked in the bag. 

“That’s not a radish. That’s a red onion.” Alec said as he looked at Magnus like he was crazy. He sighed when he saw Magnus’ apologetic smile. “I brought radish instead of red onion, didn’t I?”

“Afraid so, pup,” Magnus said softly. 

“Pup?” Alec frowned before shaking his head.

“Hm… Panda?” Magnus smirked.

“No.” Alec pouted as Magnus laughed and kissed him. “Well… dinner’s ruined.” 

“Don’t be silly. It’s an onion. How about you just make it without?” Magnus suggested. Alec was looking sceptical so he decided to try something else. “Okay. Imagine I’m allergic to onion instead. Then you would need to leave it out. So just do that.” 

Alec smiled and nodded, happy to go with that suggestion. He set the oven on and started sorting the peppers out. 

“Please, let me help. I don’t like sitting back and doing nothing.” Magnus sighed as he watched. He winced a few times as Alec nearly cut off his fingers.

“Okay… I’ll do the chicken and cauliflower rice. Can you finish off with the peppers and add them to the muffin tin so they stand up?” Alec asked, seeing Magnus hop down off the side and move him away from the knife. 

“I’ll cut the chicken for you first.” Magnus smiled, taking out another chopping board and a bigger knife as he set to work on slicing the chicken up into thin strips. 

“How do you do that?” Alec asked, watching intently at how thin Magnus made the chicken, making it look effortless.

“Years of cooking and looking after myself. Even when I did live with my dad, he wasn’t around much and never ever cooked for me.” Magnus shrugged like it was no big deal, even though it hurt him deeply to think about his father. As much as he despised him, he was still family and the only person he had a blood connection to on this earth. Now he had no one like that. Alec could see the look in Magnus’s eyes though, knew that look of loneliness and heartache as he went towards him and kissed him roughly. 

“You will never be alone again. I promise.” Alec said against his lips, kissing him with one peck like the last time before pulling away. 

“Thank you.” Magnus smiled, his heart so full of love at that moment that he felt like he could cry. “This has been the best day of my entire life and it’s all thanks to you.” 

“I just give you the best I can.” Alec shrugged as he looked down and blushed. Magnus smiled at the cute man in front of him. 

“Adorable.” He said, before finishing off the chicken and hearing Alec laugh a little, sipping his wine. 

When Magnus was finished, he passed the board of chicken to Alec so he could cook it, leaving to go and wash his hands. When they were clean, he went back to the peppers and finished them off, smiling in contentment as he watched Alec cook. 

Despite Alec’s anxiousness when it came to getting things right for him, Magnus was surprised by how easily Alec moved around the kitchen. When the chicken was almost cooked, he added the rice and cooked it for a few minutes, adding the seasoning packet of fajita mix they had brought and a couple of cups of water. He stirred it all together for a minute before Alec carefully spooned the mixture into the peppers, adding cheese at the end. 

“There…” He beamed happily as he finished filling the peppers with a proud smile, putting them into the oven to cook for half an hour. 

“Well done, Pup!” Magnus smirked, seeing Alec roll his eyes. 

“Don’t try and make pup a thing.” Alec frowned before wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist and kissing him softly. 

“You don’t like terms of endearment?” Magnus asked curiously when they broke the kiss.

“I don’t mind but ‘Pup’ sounds so... babyish.” Alec shrugged. 

“Well, I’ll have to think about a more grown-up name for my baby then,” Magnus said in a baby voice as he hugged him. Alec pulled away and lifted Magnus back onto the counter as he went between his legs. Magnus swallowed as he saw the heat behind Alec’s eyes. 

“...Maybe I will have to show you how much of a grown man I am.” Alec smirked as he took Magnus’s hand and rested it over his dick. “One day, soon, you will have this cock in that tight hole of yours and you won’t think of me as ‘Pup’ then.”

Magnus was unable to say anything as he felt his arousal rise, both from Alec’s bluntness and raw sexual desire for him. He pulled Alec forward by his neck and kissed him hard as he rubbed Alec’s length through his pants. He heard Alec’s harsh intake of breath as he rubbed him before pulling away and smirking.

“Why did you stop?” Alec asked, confused. His cheeks were flushed.

“Because Pup… I’m a tease.” Magnus winked, jumping down off the counter. He pushed Alec aside and moved away from him, grinning when he saw Alec coming towards him. Before Alec made it to him, Magnus nipped left and ran around the kitchen island as he laughed. “Gotta be quicker than that pup…” 

Alec shook his head and laughed himself, rushing for Magnus as he bolted into the living room, Alec running after him. They ran around with Alec trying to catch Magnus for ten minutes before Alec was finally able to trick Magnus and grab him. He pinned him to the floor with his hands on Magnus’s wrists, sitting on his waist.

“Got you!” Alec grinned wickedly, Magnus swallowing hard and feeling himself getting hard from having Alec on top of him. “Do you think it’s nice to run from your boyfriend who just wants love?” 

Alec pouted making Magnus laugh and lean up to kiss him. Alec pulled back, shaking his head as he bit his lip. Magnus tried to flip them but couldn’t, only making him more turned on by the situation. 

“Alexander… kiss me? please? I need you to kiss me.” Magnus gasped out, ignoring the neediness he heard in his voice. 

Alec went to say something but didn’t, obliging Magnus with his need as he leaned down and kissed him softly. He Moaned in delight at the way their lips moved as one. Magnus was still pinned down by Alec and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to free his arms to touch Alec or stay as he was, enjoying the restraint. 

They broke their kiss a few times to gather more oxygen but other than that, they kissed long and deeply. Both pouring all their love they felt for each other into that one connection. It wasn’t until Alec shifted that he realised just how hard Magnus was as he ground down with his ass over the length. Magnus moaned in delight. 

“You like that? You like me playing with your dick?” Alec growled into Magnus’s ear before tugging it between his teeth. 

“Y-yes… please more…” Magnus whimpered out as he moved his hips into Alec’s, creating more friction. Things were beginning to heat up between the pair and when the timer went off for the food and Alec jumped up abruptly, Magnus barely registered the alarm before Alec had moved. 

“Sorry, baby, but I don’t want to ruin our dinner.” Alec chuckled and heard Magnus grumble as he got off the floor. Alec was already going back to the oven and Magnus pouted.

“I would rather be your dinner…” Magnus said in a low voice, thinking that Alec hadn’t heard him. He blushed when Alec turned around with a smirk as he pulled the peppers out. 

“You can be my dessert instead if you want.” Alec winked. Magnus grinned and nodded. 

“Yes, definitely.” Magnus beamed excitedly, watching as Alec laughed at him. He plated up three peppers for each of them and passed one of the plates to Magnus, so they could sit on the stools at the kitchen island to eat. 

Magnus cut into his pepper and tried it, moaning in delight as he looked at Alec. Magnus nodded, seeing Alec’s: ‘Is it okay?’ face. Magnus immediately went in for another bite. Seeing the relief written on Alec’s face made him smile. 

“These are amazing! Well done, my Alexander!” Magnus said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. His heart melted a little at the sight of seeing Alec blush.

“You’re welcome.” Alec smiled back as he ate his own, pleasantly surprised that he hadn’t messed them up, despite the onion mishap. 

The two men laughed and chatted, Alec telling Magnus about his mom and Max. Magnus noticed that he never mentioned his dad but didn’t want to pry. They planned to visit Alec’s mom and brother in a few days so they could all meet. Magnus was starting to become nervous about it but Alec reassured him that his mother would love him.

When they had finished, they decided that they would both clean together. Alec cleaned the sides and put everything away while Magnus washed the dishes. Everything was going smoothly as the two men moved around each other with ease, until Alec dropped a bowl into the sink and water splashed up, soaking Magnus’s shirt with water. The water made his shirt cling to his chest, going see-through, where it splashed, so Alec could see his chest and abs. 

“Alexander! Now you look what you’ve done!?” Magnus pouted as he looked down. “You’ll have to take it off now, my hands are wet!” Magnus smirked, knowing he could just take it off himself since the shirt was already wet but he wanted to play with Alec. 

“Oh, if you insist!” Alec beamed, more than happy to oblige. Stepping closer, Alec looked into Magnus’s eyes and started to take his shirt off as he grinned and spoke in a low voice. “You know, I think I want my dessert now.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	26. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus's first time... will it go as they expect?

Magnus smirked at Alec’s words. Once Alec had taken his shirt off, Magnus stepped back out of his reach. Alec looked at him with a frown and a pout, watching as Magnus walked away from him. 

“I don’t think we’ve finished tidying yet!” Magnus smirked, taking the cloth and starting to wipe the kitchen counter. Alec sighed and walked behind him, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist. 

“We can clean later...” Alec whispered into his ear as he kissed down Magnus’s neck, Magnus unable to stop the shiver. 

“Alexander…” He moaned slightly. “What if Simon comes home?” 

“He won’t. He’s with Izzy. They seem to be going well now, although I don’t know what happened to them before. We are all alone and we can clean up later.” Alec said, Magnus, loving the little touches as Alec ran his fingertips over his bare stomach.

Magnus sighed as he leaned back into Alec’s body, letting Alec kiss down his neck and stroke his body, falling harder into Alec’s touch and not stopping him as he knew he wanted it. Turning around in Alec’s arms, he wrapped his hands around the back of Alec’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss soft and accepting. 

“Take me to bed… Alexander, I want you.” Magnus said in a whisper. 

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, knowing he wanted Magnus but also wanting to make sure he was okay with the gesture. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Please, I want this…” Magnus paused and bit his lip “...I want you.” Magnus said. He kissed all over Alec’s face softly before kissing his lips quickly. “Don’t you want me, Alexander?”

“You have no idea how much I want you, Mags. I just wanted to be sure.” Alec said, not letting Magnus reply as he kissed him with force. Magnus felt Alec’s hands on his ass and moaned into the kiss, allowing Alec to slip his tongue into his mouth. 

Magnus let Alec lift him, his legs wrapping instantly around Alec’s waist as they kissed. Magnus held onto Alec tightly as he felt him walking. Magnus moaned in delight at the feeling of Alec squeezing his ass. 

“Alexander… please.” Magnus panted out. Alec set him down so they could open the living room door that led to the hallway. Magnus walked backwards as he kissed Alec’s neck and tried to take his shirt off, clumsily pulling open the buttons before chuckling, having to watch what he was doing. Magnus beamed when he finally had it off. “I love your chest. I love how hairy it is. How manly and sexy.” 

“I was thinking about... getting rid of it…” Alec replied in a sultry voice, watching Magnus’ horror as it appeared on his face. 

“No, you’re not. I love it.” Magnus stated, leaning forward and running his nose over Alec’s chest, inhaling his scent and kissing his skin. “So sexy and hot.” 

“Well, if you love it that much, then I’ll keep it.” Alec smiled, his breathing getting heavier as Magnus kissed his chest. Magnus reaching behind and opened the door to Alec’s room. The anticipation as to what was about to happen was rushing through Magnus, both his excitement and nerves building with each passing moment. Magnus pulled away and looked up at Alec, his eyes betraying his emotions as Alec cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. 

“Alec…does… does it hurt?” Magnus asked, looking up at Alec as he bit his lip.

“It can at first but I’ll be as gentle as I can be. I promise” Alec said as he looked at him. “I don’t have to top if you aren’t ready. You can top if you want. Would you like that?” 

“I… I don’t know… I just know I want you.” Magnus sighed. Alec pulled Magnus further into the room more and they both sat down on the bed.

“Magnus, how about we just not think about it too much. We just lay in bed and kiss and see where the moment takes us? If you’re not feeling up to going all the way then we will stop.” Alec smiled as he brushed his fingers over the back of Magnus’s hair. “I just want you to feel comfortable in your decisions.”

“Oh, Alexander… You really are incredible.” Magnus said softly, completely in awe of how kind Alec could be to him. “How about if we start with you lying on the bed... me on top of you... and us kissing?” 

“Mmm… that sounds good to me.” Alec replied, shifting up the bed and sitting more comfortably. Magnus followed and climbed over him so that he was straddling Alec’s hips as Alec spoke. “Also… you're the one that’s incredible. You are kind, caring, handsome, precious...I’m so lucky to have met you.” 

Magnus smiled, feeling emotional about how much he felt for Alec. As he felt Alec’s hand on his cheek, he turned his head and kissed his palm before leaning down and kissing Alec’s lips. The kiss started out soft and gentle before their heat and passion for each other kicked in, Magnus opening his mouth for Alec’s tongue, letting Alec explore his mouth as a little moan escaped. 

Magnus couldn’t help it when his hands brushed over Alec’s chest, loving the feel of the hair and the toned muscles underneath his palms. His fingers brushed over Alec’s nipples and Alec moaned, loving the way they responded and hardened under Magnus’ touch. Another moan seeped into his mouth from Alec’s. Magnus wanted to hear more so he pinched the nipples between his thumb and finger as he massaged them. Alec broke the kiss but continued with resting his forehead against Magnus’s.

“Fuck, Mags…” Alec gasped, Magnus feeling Alec’s length hardening beneath him. Magnus moved his hips so he rubbed against Alec’s member, causing a sharp intake of breath from the man beneath him. “I really want to claim your ass one day, when you are ready. I really want to be the first and only man to fuck that tight little hole of yours.” 

Magnus swallowed when he heard Alec’s words; when he heard how rough his voice was. His emotions and desires were taking ahold of him at that moment, as he looked at Alec and smiled.

“I’ve decided… I want you… Alexander, I want you to be my first. Right here. Right now.” Magnus said, voicing the certainty of his decision. “Please… be my first?” 

“Are you sure, baby? I don’t want you doing this because I want to.” Alec said, looking into Magnus’s eyes to see if there was any doubt. 

“I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you. Right now, I need you.” Magnus smiled, leaning down and kissing Alec softly, his hands going to Alec’s pants and undoing the button. “Get naked for me…”

Alec chuckled slightly as Magnus shifted off his lap. They both stood up together and quickly raced to take off their underwear. Now standing, they stared at one another before crashing their lips together frantically. Alec pushed Magnus down on to bed as he hovered over him, Kissing him like their lives depended on it. Magnus moaned into the kiss when he felt Alec’s hand trailing over his stomach, leaving a blazing fire and his body wanting more. 

“You need to get on all fours for me. It will be easier to open you up that way.” Alec said as he broke the kiss before pecking them softly. Alec went into his bedside draw and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom before placing them on the bed. Magnus got onto all fours, feeling slightly embarrassed about the position but it helped to know that it wouldn’t hurt as much in this position. He hoped anyway.

Magnus felt Alec climb up behind him and he chewed his lip nervously, waiting for what he thought would be a pain. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt Alec’s lips kissing a trail down his spine. He moaned in delight quietly as he felt the heat from Alec’s kisses spread through him, when he felt the kisses moving closer and closer the crack of his ass, he was unsure if he was either embarrassed or if he wanted Alec to continue, feeling as Alec’s hands spread his cheeks apart. 

“Alexander… what are you…” Magnus went to speak before letting out a whimper. He felt Alec’s lips trace over his hole and his tongue teasing around his rim. “Fuck… that’s… good…” 

He couldn’t see but he could sense Alec grinning before going into his ass more; showing more passion and greediness as he felt Alec’s tongue pushing into him a little. Magnus moaned out as he gripped the bed sheets and pushed back, almost crying when Alec pulled his mouth away. 

“Okay, baby, this may be a little uncomfortable,” Alec said, Magnus, looking over his shoulder to see Alec squirting some lube onto his fingers. “Your ass is so beautiful. You’re beautiful.” 

Magnus couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face at Alec’s words. He went to reply but his words came out as a garbled cry as he felt Alec’s finger-tickling around the rim. He gasped as he felt him pushing in a little, unable to stop his hips from pushing back and his hole tried to swallow Alec’s finger. 

“More, please, Alexander!” Magnus whimpered, feeling Alec pull his finger out before pushing back in a little more and moaning loudly. He was glad that they were home alone for this. 

“So responsive! So hungry for more!” Alec smirked as he pulled out again and pushed in further, keeping up this rhythm until he was fully inside and began to move faster and with more force. Magnus took in the sensation as he felt Alec’s finger in him, loving the way Alec’s strokes felt against his inner walls. “That’s it, baby.” 

“Alec, please…” Magnus whined, unsure as to what he wanted as he met Alec’s thrusting finger, trying to get it in deeper, pushing back. Just as Alec added a second finger, Magnus cried out, not expecting it. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, concerned and stopping his movements. 

“Y-Yes, just… I didn’t realise you were adding another finger. I’m okay… k-keep going!” Magnus answered, his voice filled with arousal as he moved back gently onto Alec’s two fingers. He whimpered as he felt Alec spreading them apart and opening him up wider. “Fuck, Alexander… please… more… it feels so good…”

Alec gained more speed at Magnus’s words, pushing his fingers as deep as they could go. Opening Magnus up by spreading them wider apart. His own desire and lust was getting heavier as he watched Magnus. As Magnus was opening up to him more easily, he added a third. Magnus, by this point, was losing himself to the sensual pleasure and the feeling of letting Alec fuck him with his finger. He let out little moans and it wasn’t long before Magnus was begging for more and Alec removed his fingers.

“Shh baby… it's okay.” Alec said when he heard Magnus almost sob at the loss. “I’m just putting on a condom.” 

Magnus nodded, resting his forearms on the bed and his head on top of them. His ass was higher up now and he listened as he heard the rip of the foil packet opening, followed by Alec sliding the condom on. He listened to the sound of the lube bottle top, followed by a squirting noise. His nervousness was growing again as he tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. 

When he felt Alec behind him again, he couldn’t help but tense up a little before he relaxed again, feeling Alec’s warm, soothing hands that were rubbing his back. Magnus sighed softly as he let himself calm down a little, feeling the head of Alec’s dick at his hole, he moaned loudly as Alec pushed into him a bit. 

“A-Alexander…” Magnus called out as he let his head fall onto the mattress, gripping harder at the bed sheet.

“It’s okay. It will soon be only pleasure.” Alec reassured, pushing a little further in with each rock of his hips, both hoping to be buried into Magnus soon but not wanting his boyfriend to feel any pain. 

“It doesn’t hurt… not much… just a twinge… it’s just… it’s so good” Magnus moaned. He pushed back onto Alec’s hard length and felt as it entered him a little more. “Alec please, just give me it all… I want to feel all of you.” 

“Baby, you will soon but I’m not slamming it all into you at once. I can’t. I can’t risk hurting you” Alec sighed, going in a little deeper. “I’m almost there… just bare with me, baby.” 

Magnus nodded a little and as he felt Alec’s lips kissing his shoulders, Alec moved a little further in. Magnus was eager to feel the full length of Alec and soon. Not wanting to waste any more time, he pushed back and took Alec fully inside. Both men cried out loud now that they were fully connected. 

“Alec, y-you’re so big… so so good… more… move, please!” Magnus gasped out as he moved a little, trying to get Alec to move inside him. 

“Oh, Mags, you shouldn’t have done that- but- oh god does it feel good! So tight! So warm!” Alec commented, taking hold of Magnus’s hips as he slid out almost fully and pushed back in, holding back his desire to slam into Magnus until he felt his hole relax completely. 

“I love it, Alec! It’s amazing! Please!” Magnus whimpered as he fell into the rhythm that Alec set. The feeling of pleasurable fullness feeling so incredible to him that he now knew what he had been missing out on when he shut half of himself out. “Alec... never leave me?” 

Alec swallowed hearing this and Magnus felt Alec pull out completely, scared that he had gone too far with his words. Alec turned him over and kissed him hard before pushing back in, Magnus immediately wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and his arms around his neck, holding him close as he felt Alec move and kissed him back. 

Both men became increasingly breathless as they moved as one, their lips sliding along each other’s with their tongues entwined and their hips slapped together as Alec picked up speed. Magnus came so close to telling Alec how he truly felt but was scared he would be rejected so he bottled it up. Alec pulled away from his lips, but he was pleased he didn’t go far as they rested their foreheads against one another’s. 

“Magnus… baby… I'm not going anywhere.” Alec finally answered Magnus’ question. Magnus was feeling overwhelmed by his feelings for Alec in that moment. The love. The acceptance. The connection. Unable to stop thinking about the idea that Alec was his soulmate. The one he was meant to be with. Not wanting to say anything else and ruin the moment, he pulled Alec back in for another kiss. 

Soon they were both panting messes. Resulting with Magnus’ tipping his head back, resting it on the mattress while he leaned on his front with Alec kissing down his neck. Their rhythm became harder and faster but sloppier as they both neared their end. 

“Alexander… please… I’m so close… tell me you are too!?” Magnus whimpered out as he clawed down Alec’s back. 

“I am! Cum for me, Handsome! Let go!” Alec said in a gruff voice into Magnus’s ear. This being all Magnus needed, he let the pleasure wash over him and he fell into his climax. Hot liquid pumped out of his length as Magnus gripped himself, moving his hand, letting it shoot between his fingers as he clenched slightly around Alec’s length. 

Magnus felt Alec pull out, expecting him to have come but when he saw he hadn’t he frowned, a little confused. Alec smirked as he watched Magnus’s face. Shuffling closer, he took the condom off. Despite his breath being taken away, Magnus realised what Alec wanted. Magnus lay flat on his back and Alec moved over him. Magnus took a deep breath in before opening his mouth, letting Alec put his dick in, and gently rocked his hips. 

Magnus let Alec do whatever he needed to do to cum before feeling the shot of fluid down his throat. He coughed around Alec’s length a little before swallowing, breathing through his nose as he looked up at Alec and took everything he was given. 

When both men were empty, Alec crashed next to Magnus on the bed, both panting hard as their chests rose and fell hard. Magnus cuddled into Alec’s side, despite it being covered in his cum, just wanting to feel Alec’s warmth around him a little. 

“Alexander… that was incredible! More so than I ever thought possible! Thank you!” Magnus said softly, his fingers stroking through Alec’s chest hair. 

“Angel, you never have to thank me. It’s a pleasure to make love to you.” Alec smiled. Magnus’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the ‘L’ word, assuming that Alec thought it was a nicer way to say it rather than saying fucking. “Come on… Let’s have a shower together.”  

Magnus smiled and nodded in agreement. Alec picked up his washing supplies and took Magnus to the bathroom. Normally, he would have gone to get his own but he didn’t want to ruin the moment they had going between each other if he said he didn’t want to use Alec’s 3-in-1 Shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/Thursday and Saturdays)


	27. Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after the date. What news will come for the pair?

That night, the two men showered with one another; exchanging loving kisses and tender moments where they just slowly cleaned each other's body and enjoyed the time between them before falling asleep, wrapped up in each other's embrace, in Magnus’ bed. They decided they would rather sleep in there than have to change Alec’s bedsheets that night. 

Magnus woke up and smiled as he looked at Alec, sleeping peacefully beside him. He reached out and gently brushed the strands of hair off Alec’s face, looking at him like he was the most precious and beautiful thing in that world while he sighed in content. 

“I love you, Alexander Lightwood. One day I will tell you.” Magnus whispered, knowing Alec couldn’t hear the truth about his feelings for him. He knew that he couldn’t scare Alec off if he said it while the other slept, but saying it out loud made Magnus realise how true those words had become to him. 

Deciding he would make them breakfast, Magnus gently got out of the bed and walked out the door, making sure not to disturb Alec as he went to the kitchen. He hunted around in the cupboard and fridge before opting for an omelette, taking the eggs, spinach, tomato, ham, peppers and mushrooms from the fridge and setting to work. 

He had just poured the egg mixture into a frying pan when he felt two, warm arms wrap around him, making him sigh. When he felt his boyfriend's lips, kissing his temple, he rested his head back on Alec's shoulder. 

“Morning, Alexander,” Magnus said happily, offering his lips for a kiss. Alec gave without hesitation. 

“Morning, Baby. Did you sleep well? Do you feel okay?” Alec asked, Magnus sensing that he was worried about how he felt after his first time yesterday. 

“I'm okay. A little sore, but I’m okay.” Magnus admitted, kissing Alec’s cheek before getting back to work on their breakfast. 

“Are you sure? I… I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Alec asked as he chewed his bottom lip. Magnus turned the eggs off. He put a lid over the top, to let them cook a little longer off the heat, before turning in Alec’s arms and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I’m 100% sure that I am okay, and that you definitely didn’t hurt me,” Magnus reassured. “I love what happened last night. It was… everything. It was better than I could have ever imagined... and that’s all thanks to you.”

“Okay, good.” Alec smiled brightly, leaning down and kissing him softly. “So, what’s for breakfast?” Alec asked, Magnus, chuckling as he turned back around. 

“Eggs… with ham, mushrooms, spinach, tomato and peppers.” Magnus said, going over to the cupboard and pulling out two plates. He folded the egg over and cut it in half before also adding a slice of toast to each plate. “Voilá!” 

Alec laughed and clapped his hands as Magnus put the food on the breakfast table, both men taking a seat. Magnus watched nervously as Alec cut into the omelette and took a bite. He found himself relieved to hear Alec moan in delight. 

“I’m definitely pleased you’re my boyfriend when you can cook like this,” Alec smirked. 

“Is that all I’m good for? Cooking your food?” Magnus said, pretending to look upset before laughing. 

“Well… your cooking and that ass of yours…” Alec smirked. “I suppose I love your heart too... and your beautiful face.” 

“Alexander…” Magnus said softly, surprised by his words; taken back by them and also Alec's sweetness. “I… I love you-...'re heart too.” 

Magnus swallowed hard as he nearly slipped up, hoping Alec hadn't noticed, but he was relieved to find that Alec didn’t say anything about the subject. Alec only smiled before going back to his breakfast. Magnus wondering about what they were going to do later, if they were going to be spending the day together or if Alec had his own stuff to do. 

“So, what do you want to do today?” Alec asked, Magnus, bursting out laughing and Alec looking at him with an amused but puzzled expression. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing…it's just… I was literally sitting here thinking about if we were going to spend time together or if you had plans...and then you ask me that. Are you sure that you can’t read my mind?” Magnus asked teasingly. Alec rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“You are one strange man,” Alec smirked, pulling Magnus’ stool closer to his. “What are we going to do today though?”

“Hmm… I can think of something.” Magnus grinned, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and playing with the back of his hair. “It involves just us… naked… having fun…” 

Magnus leaned forward after he spoke and kissed down Alec’s neck, smiling when Alec moved his head to the side to give him better access. Magnus took full opportunity to kiss and suck down his neck, stopping at one particular spot to suck harder and leave a purple mark in its place. Alec moaned at every one of his touches. 

“Magnus… I… I want to, but… you said you were sore…” Alec said, his breathing getting more erratic as Magnus’ lips moved across his skin. 

“I’m not that sore… besides, we can always do other stuff… like me on top.” Magnus grinned as he pulled away, watching as Alec’s mind worked on a decision. After a moment, he saw Alec smile back at him.

“Let's go… but if you hurt too much then we stop… okay?” Alec said sternly. Magnus withered under the commanding tone in his voice. 

“Yes, Sir,” Magnus replied, in a voice that was half teasing and actually half arousal. Magnus stood up, going in between Alec’s legs. He captured his lips in a small kiss which soon turned into something more heated and more lustful. “Alexander… bedroom…” 

Magnus words came out in a small, sweet whisper but Alec still, heard every word. He grasped at the back of Magnus’s thighs before lifting him. Magnus gasped into their kiss as he felt Alec’s hands on him and wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist. Magnus could feel Alec walking towards the bedroom but looked at him in confusion when he stopped. 

Magnus looked at him for a second before realising why. Unlike yesterday, they were now not alone. Both of them were being stared at by Izzy and Simon; looking mortified to see the two men, half-naked and wrapped around each other, heading to the bedroom. 

“Erm… hi!” Izzy smirked at the two. Alec laughed as he put Magnus down. Alec assured Magnus that he and Izzy had caught each other in compromising situations before and were no longer embarrassed by this sort of stuff. “We have news… you want us to wait till you’ve finished… or…”

“Izzy, shut up. What's your news?” Alec asked, trying not to laugh at Magnus face that was bright red. 

Izzy reached into her bag and pulled out a white piece of paper with a black box printed on it. It had a bunch of white dots inside the black square. She passed it to Alec with a grin. To start, Alec looked at the sheet blankly. Magnus watched as Alec's expression changed, not knowing himself what was going on. Alec looked from the picture to his sister and back again, his grin widening each time. 

“What is it?” Magnus asked confused. 

“How far?” Alec asked, not paying attention to Magnus’ question. 

“Six weeks.” She smiled, Alec walking over and hugging her. Simon smiled at the pair and looked over at Magnus who was still confused. 

“She’s pregnant, Magnus,” Simon explained, Magnus being hit with the realisation and laughing with embarrassment. 

“Oh. Sorry… Oh, Congratulations! I’ve never met anyone who’s been pregnant before… i-is there anything I should know? Or do?” He asked worriedly. 

“Just get me ice cream or pickles when I want it and you'll be fine.” Izzy laughed as she wiped her eyes. 

“This calls for a celebration! What do you say, Iz? Meal out tonight?” Alec asked cheerfully. 

“Sounds good to me.” Izzy smiled. She hugged Simon and they watched as Alec walked over to Magnus, hugging him tightly. “You two are so in love… it's adorable!”

“W-What?” Magnus spluttered out, looking from Izzy to Alec. “I… I don’t know what she’s talking about…”

“Whoah, Baby. Easy… she’s only messing about… are you okay?” Alec asked, confused as he held Magnus’ arms.

“I… I’m fine. I just don’t want to scare you off with all that talk!” Magnus said before swallowing. “DRINKS! YOU ALL NEED DRINKS! I’LL GET DRINKS!”

With that, Magnus rushed out of the room, to the kitchen. He hid around the corner so nobody could see him as he tried to calm himself down a little. He could hear Alec, Simon and Izzy talking about him and trying to understand what had just happened. Magnus was finally calming down when he heard Alec’s voice. 

“Magnus… Is this about this morning? What you said when you thought I was asleep?” Alec asked, Magnus, feeling his stomach drop as he looked up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapter Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday's)


	28. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec heard Magnus's words when he thought he was asleep... what will be said between the pair now?

Magnus looked at Alec absolutely stunned when he heard him say that. His world falling at his feet to think of Alec leaving him now that Alec knew the strength of his feelings for him. He wasn’t sure what to say but looked down and turned away from him. Not baring being able to see rejection or anger from the man he loved. 

“I’m sorry. Y-you weren’t meant to hear… I… You don’t have to say it back… I can go?… I’ll go now” Magnus said as he felt tears run down his face and went to rush out of the room before he felt Alec’s hand on his arm. Looking up at him timidly and wasn’t shocked when he saw Alec frowning, knowing this was it. 

“Mags… why are you leaving?” Alec asked, unsure as to why Magnus was running.

“I… I just…” Magnus sighed and looked down again. “I don’t want you to say it back if you don’t feel it but I want to hear it but I also know it's too soon, which is why I didn’t tell you. I can’t handle you rejecting me either though and it's easier to run” 

Alec nodded at Magnus’s admittance. Surprised that he actually told him the truth and didn’t try and talk around it. Magnus surprising himself too but was more surprised when Alec pulled him in and hugged him tightly. Magnus wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and burying his nose into his neck as he sniffed. 

“It’s not that I don’t love you or that I don’t want to tell you but… There are things you don’t know about me. Dark stuff. You need to know the truth about me before you decide if you love me or not” Alec said into Magnus’s hair. Magnus blinked in shock as he pulled away from him a little. 

“Alexander… I don’t think there’s anything you could tell me that would stop me from loving you but if you want to tell me, then I’ll listen. If you don’t… well then I’ll still love you and you can tell me if and when you are ready” Magnus said as he smiled a little. Now worried about what Alec wanted to tell him. Magnus saw Alec was about to talk again but stopped when Izzy came into the room. 

“Magnus. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I was just teasing” Izzy sobbed, tears streaming down her face as much to Alec’s surprise as he pulled away from Magnus and hugged her tightly. 

“It’s fine. Honestly. I guess I’m still a little sensitive when it comes to things like this but its not your fault. Are you ok?” Magnus asked concerned as he looked at the siblings hugging. 

“No, these fucking pregnancy hormones. I can’t stop crying…” Izzy cried out as she hugged Alec tightly, Magnus unsure on what to do when Simon appeared. 

“Baby… do you want to go and get some ice-cream?” Simon said and seeing the grin appear on his girlfriend’s face. 

“Yes, please. Chocolate and honeycomb?” She beamed happily as she wiped her eyes. Simon smiling and nodding back before he hugged her as Alec pulled away. Suddenly, Izzy bursting into tears again as she held Simon. “I love you so much… I don’t deserve you” 

“Hey, stop that. I love you too, more than anything. I wouldn’t put up with you if I didn’t” Simon teased, pleased to hear her chuckle. “You deserve me. I deserve you. We are made for each other. Now let’s get you food..” 

Izzy nodded and wiped her eyes again, kissing Simon softly before going over to Alec and Magnus and giving them a hug too before they said bye and left. Magnus looking at Alec both confused by Izzy’s behaviour and worried about what was going to happen now. Alec sighed and took Magnus’s hand, walking them to Magnus’s bedroom in silence before they both sat on the bed with the door shut. 

“Magnus… a-about my past… I need you to know that I’m not looking for sympathy nor am I expecting anything from you but you need to know…” Alec swallowed as Magnus nodded and took his hands. Magnus now feeling even more scared about Alec’s words as he gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. “When I was younger and coming out as gay, I went through a lot of issues. My dad never accepted me and used to hit me and call me a disgrace, my mum wasn’t the most understanding at the time. Don’t get me wrong, she’s fantastic now and has come a long way but in the beginning, she didn’t get that it wasn’t a choice” 

Magnus swallowed and moved so he could sit in Alec’s lap, hoping to make him more comfortable and he kissed his cheek. Smiling at him a little and pleased when Alec smiled back. 

“You didn’t deserve your dad hitting you, I’m sorry. You know that I understand how difficult it can be for your dad to be scum” Magnus sighed before feeling Alec’s hand on his cheek, kissing each other quickly before Alec cleared his throat.

“Well because of all that… I went through a rough time with drinking and drugs. I have an addiction to cannabis and spice. I’ve got it under control and I’m now, I think, almost 6 years clean and my drinking was never a problem unless I was on drugs anyway” Alec let out a shaky breath, not wanting to look at Magnus until he had told him the worst part. “One night, when I was coming up for my 17th, I was at a party and I took some drugs and drank. Well… I drove home…”

Alec felt Magnus tense up and little and looked up, scared of what he would see but he couldn’t work out Magnus’s emotions at that time. Magnus just confused about how he felt about all the news. 

“There was another car and we crashed… the passenger in her car was a 16 years old girl who died after being thrown from the car because she wasn’t wearing a seat belt either. I broke my leg after it was trapped and the other girl just had some cuts and a broken wrist, she was really lucky.” Alec said, his fingers knotting as he looked up at Magnus to see some anger in his face and looked away. “I wasn’t charged… The girl driving was also under the influence too and she was on my side of the road. She was to blame but I always think badly of myself for it…” 

“I know… I know the girl that died…” Magnus swallowed. Alec looking up immediately at him with fear. 

“w-what? How do you know?” Alec asked confused. 

“She was my best friend… Dot Rollins” Magnus said, moving off Alec’s lap. “She was out with her other friend and they were at someone's house… Dot rang me and said she was getting a lift from Lucy. I didn’t know Lucy was drunk, otherwise, I would have stopped her and picked her up myself. After… After she rang me and put the phone down, she dropped it on the floor and it went under her seat. She took off her belt to reach it when their car was struck by another drunk driver…” 

Alec looked at Magnus in horror. Both never imagining the other would have to know about the tragic accident that happened in their lives, neither ever believing that it would have been a connection to each other in some way. 

“Magnus… I… I’m so sorry… please don’t hate me… I know I shouldn’t have done it but… but I was going through stuff and I wasn’t thinking… please…. I'm so so sorry” Alec sobbed, Magnus, looking at him and shaking his head slightly. 

“I know you weren't to blame. I knew it was Lucy’s fault but… Dot died because of a drunk driver… you were the one they hit and you were drunk too…” Magnus said as he started to cry too. “I’m sorry, I need to get some air and think about things.” 

With that Magnus jumped up and left the room. Forgetting about his keys as he grabbed his shoes and jacket and left the apartment, the sound of Alec’s sobs breaking his heart as he cried and left.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	29. EXTRA- Alec's POV (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells the night of the accident

Alec watched as Magnus’s face dropped at his words. Hearing Magnus talking about Dot and how she died, he knew it was the same girl. He was sure he remembered the name Dorothea being mentioned. Watching as Magnus walked off, saying he needed some space, Alec sobbed. His heart shattering into a million pieces at the thought that he might of lost Magnus entirely. Thinking he shouldn’t have said anything to Magnus about his past, the truth, but thought it was the best thing to do considering Magnus had said he loved him.

Alec heard the sound of the front door closing through his sobs and felt like his world had ended. Never imagining himself ever getting this emotional over someone leaving him but he knew from the moment he met Magnus, that he was different. That he was worth fighting for. Alec thought back to that night as the worst night of his life, the night he knew he needed to turn his life around.

After coming home from school one day, Alec walked into the house to see no one home except his dad. Finding it odd, he asked his father where everyone was and was told that they had gone out to get food because he needed to talk to him.

Thats when Robert, his dad, had pulled out a gay porn magazine that Alec had hidden behind his dresser. Not knowing how his dad had found it, Alec had been mortified by the situation and tried to deny that it was his. That Jace must of being playing a prank but Alec didn’t really get a chance to defend himself before he felt his father’s fist against his face. The pain making him forget about his excuse as he stumbled back, stunned. Another fist landed and he both heard and felt his nose break. Screeching out in pain as he covered his face, another punch putting him to the floor before a couple of kicks in the ribs.

When his Dad was finished, he spat on him, calling him a disgrace before walking away. Leaving Alec a sobbing mess on the floor. Alec knew he needed to forget, wincing badly as he got off the floor and headed upstairs. He washed his face to clean up the blood before getting changed and leaving the house.

He had heard about some party at a house on the edge of town and got into his car, driving to the destination and knowing he needed to find some drugs. At this point, he was ready to take anything. He walked inside and luckily spotted a dealer that he knew, walking over and smiling before giving him a quick handshake.

Alec managed to buy a pouch of weed and a pouch of spice for $260 before walking outside and started to roll his cigarettes. After lighting up and smoking his first, he went in and had some beers. Finding a rather drunk guy and dancing with him a little before they wandered outside and had a joint together. Both laughing when they finished and ending up in one of the spare rooms together.

When they had finished, Alec left. Feeling disgusted at what he had done, just grateful that he had remembered to wear a condom before hand, drowning his sorrows in more alcohol before getting in his car to drive.

He hadn’t remembered much about the accident, just the white blinding lights on his side of the road and trying to swerve to miss the car but was delayed in his reaction and collided with the car. The only other three things he remembered at the time and after was the loud bang of the cars hitting, the noise of the sirens and seeing the brown haired girl that laid across the road. The only good thing for his own mind was that he couldn’t see her face, the way she landed had her facing the other way but the mangled body and blood was enough to shock him into changing his life.

That night after the hospital and police, he had told his mother everything that had been happening. His father, the beatings, the drugs and alcohol. Pouring out his heart to her and Maryse being disgusted by everything she was told. It was soon after she had divorced Robert and Alec had his court case. The judge charged him with a DWI, banned his driving licence for 3 years, gave a $1000 fine and he was sentenced to 3 month suspended sentence which he worked off in a charity shop.

The punishment hadn’t felt like enough to Alec, he thought he deserved more but he soon started to get his life around when he met Simon and they started the band. Now proud of how far he had come, even though he still hated a part of himself for his actions that day.

He looked at the clock after he remembered the events and saw that Magnus had been gone for 2 hours, his mind racing with worry and concern. Wondering if Magnus was not only ok, but if he was actually coming back. Laying on Magnus’s bed and smelling his pillow, missing him more than he thought he would ever miss anymore. He knew he loved Magnus, he just hoped Magnus still felt the same about him after his revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	30. A Yellow Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus walked out for some air when he found out the news... what will he do now?

Magnus walked around for a long time, his legs aching for him to stop by this point. His mind going over the fact that Alec had been involved in the car accident that left his friend dead. He knew Alec wasn’t to blame, he knew it wasn’t his fault but Magnus couldn’t ignore the sadness the knowledge caused him. Not only that his Dot lost her life, but the pain and heartache that Alec must of gone through and is still going through now. 

Sighing, he decided he would go back but he wanted to make a stop first. Finding a florist that was just about to close, he was able to buy a bunch of yellow roses, the colour reminding him of happiness. Hoping that Alec would accept his apology for walking out on him when he most needed his love and support at that moment. 

He was just about to head home when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, turning to find two men looking at him with a frown. Magnus didn’t know the men and was growing increasingly concerned.

“Magnus Bane?” One of the men, the taller of the two with a balding head but a well filled moustache, asked.

“Who wants to know?” Magnus questioned back, his fear levels rising when he saw the two men look at one another and step forward, each taking an arm. “Hey! Let go of me!” Magnus shouted, the taller one slapping a hand over Magnus jaw to stop him yelling as Magnus wiggled and saw the car he was being led towards.

“Stop moving and you will be ok” The shorter man grimaced as they pushed Magnus closer until the door opened and they shoved him inside before slamming the door. 

Magnus looked around for a second before coming face to face with another unknown man, the older man looking at him with a frown, his eyes scanning Magnus as if to access him. The fact that he was sitting in a car with some people that had just abducted him making his mind fill up with a million questions and scenarios as to what was about to happen. 

“So, Magnus Bane. I’m Michael, that’s Terry and Steve in the front. Here’s what is going to happen. Your father, Asmodeus, owes us a lot of money. Over half a million. I’m using you as a bargaining chip to get my money so that waste of space will pay up to save his son” Michael frowned.

“Good luck” Magnus snorted, receiving a questioning look from the man in front of him, Magnus far from surprised by the news that his father owed that sort of money. “My dad hates me, with a passion, because I’m bisexual. Trust me when I say, if you use me as a bargaining chip, you definitely won’t get your money, you will have to kill me and you will actually be doing him a favour by doing so”

“I don’t believe you. There’s no way Asmodeus will trade his own son’s life for the money he owes” The man said, but Magnus could hear the doubt in his voice caused by his own words. 

“Whatever you think, but I know my father. His last words to me were that I lost him to an admonition, my boyfriend, and that I have no place with him” Magnus shrugged with a sigh. 

“Oh… wait, hang on… You’re trying to tell me that Asmodeus has disowned you and walked out of your life because you’re into men?” The man asked with a scowl. 

“Yeah? Why?” Magnus frowned back, confused by the man's reaction. 

“My brother is gay. I don’t see anything wrong with it” He shrugged. “I don’t like homophobic fuckers that think its alright to put people down just because of their sexual preference” 

“Well he was fucking my girlfriend at the time so good riddance” Magnus shrugged as if bored by the subject now. “Listen, as much as I’d love to sit and chat… you aren’t going to get what you need from me. You won’t get paid, he will tell you to kill me. So can you either let me go or kill me now and stop wasting both our time” 

“…Tell you what I am going to do… I’m going to call him and tell him that I have you, if your story matches up with his and he tells me to kill you because he doesn’t care then I’ll let you go” Michael offered, Magnus looking at him and raised a quizzical eyebrow. 

“Fine but can you call him now? Me and my boyfriend had a row and I don’t want him to think that I’m not coming home” Magnus sighed, slouching into the back seat as he looked out the window.

“No. I’m not doing it when you tell me too. I get we both hate your dad but that doesn’t mean we are friends. I’m holding you for ransom at the moment. Now we are going to pull over, you’ll be blindfolded and taken to a secret location. Then we will beat you up a little, you know, to help send the message. Then I will call your dad, maybe give him a quick video call to show him” Michael grinned wickedly, Magnus could see the idea of harm and pain was some sort of thrill to him. “Do you understand?”

“I don’t actually, if he owes you money then why are you not abducting him?” Magnus asked. 

“Ah, you see, we are a money lending business and part of the deal is that if the people don’t pay well, stuff happens to their family. It’s in the contract. How would it look if word got out that we didn’t follow through with our promise? We would be a laughing stock and no one would take us seriously” Michael shrugged, looking at Magnus like he had asked a stupid question and it was obvious. 

“So why do you have to beat me up?” Magnus probed. He wasn’t actually calm, he was just acting. The whole time trying to text with his phone in his pocket, unsure as to who though. All he hoped was that he had done it properly and had texted the last person he texted which was Alec, and that he had managed to text ‘help’. Knowing that it probably wasn’t that but some garbled text that Alec would ignore, assuming he was drunk. 

“We have to beat you up because again, it’s about appearances. We look serious enough that your father goes through with the agreements set out in the contract when he borrowed the money, and if he doesn’t and we let you go, we can’t have you walking away fine and leaving us to look soft. Why are you asking so many questions?” Micheal asked curiously, now becoming suspicious. 

“Just wondered. Seems like an awful lot to do for the sake of appearances but then again who am I to judge?” Magnus sighed. 

It was then that Michael tapped on the glass that separated the men driving in the front and Magnus and Michael in the back, the men pulling over into a lay-by and getting out. Magnus watched as they each came to a back door and opened it before getting in next to Magnus. Squashing him between the two men. 

“Time to say goodnight” Michael grinned, Magnus didn’t have time to react before a piece of balled up cloth was stuffed into his mouth and secured with duct tape, a black blindfold covered his eyes and ear plugs put it. His world descending into quiet darkness. Only being able to just hear the sound of the engine before feeling his hands being taped together too. His fingers crushed together so he couldn’t pull the tape off his mouth. 

Taking deep breaths through his nose, he tried to calm himself. When he was just sitting there talking it didn't seem too bad, now being bound, gagged and blindfolded, he was terrified. Worried about what horror would await him when they finally reached their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	31. Bruised and Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is still with his capturers! Will someone be able to save him?

Magnus felt the car stop and heard the doors all opening before being pulled out the car and tossed over a mans shoulder, guessing it was the shorter of the two judging by the wider shoulders that his stomach was laying on. Swallowing hard, he realised all the noises around him seemed more amplified, every door seeming to shut louder, every breath seeming to come out as a huff and the whispers between the men sounding like a full on mumbling conversation that he couldn’t quite make out. 

Hoping soon that someone would come and save him, Magnus took a deep breath and tried to calm himself but knew it wasn’t going to happen. He knew that the situation he was in was looking too bleak to be resolved. He wasn’t sure if he had even managed to text Alec, and he knew his father wouldn’t help him, so his chances of being saved wasn’t looking too good.

He heard the sound of wood being dragged along the floor before his ass hit a cold wooden chair, groaning slightly at how hard they shoved him in the seat. He felt the tape pulled off his hands, wincing slightly as the tape pulled at the hairs on his arms before he flexed his fingers out, grateful to have the bind off but he wasn’t able to enjoy it for long as his arms were brought behind the chair and bound together again, thankfully with a cloth this time however.

Magnus listened out for any other sounds when all went quiet, concerned about what was happening around him when the cloth fell away from his eyes and he blinked into the harsh light. It took him a few seconds to get his eyes to be able to focus when he saw Michael sitting opposite him with Steve and Terry on either side. Both in leather jackets and trying to look tough behind their boss, Magnus having to stop himself sniggering as they looked like something out of a bad mafia movie. 

“So Magnus, this is what is going to happen. I’m going to have my guys rough you up a little. Then I will video call your father, show him what you look like and demand he pay, giving him 48 hours to pay up or he will receive a body part of you for everyday he is late” Michael said cheerfully before ripping the duct tape off Magnus’s lips, tasting iron from the blood dripping into his mouth as the skin pulled off in certain areas, Magnus swallowing hard as he saw that Michael seemed to have no ounce of humanity in him that would stop him from committing such actions. 

“What? Body parts?” Magnus asked, a frown spreading across his eyes as he tried not to cry. The thought of Alec sitting at home alone making him feel awful, the thought of Alec thinking Magnus didn’t come back home because of their row making Magnus feel even worse than before. “Please… don’t do this” 

“Sorry but needs must… Now… Steve, Terry, beat him up a bit. Nothing too bad though” Michael said as he stood up and tapped the shorter man's shoulders before receiving a nod from them and walking out of the room. 

Magnus gulped as he looked at the two men approaching, screwing his eyes shut and putting his head to the side as he waited for the first hit. The blow coming hard across his cheek and Magnus crying out in pain as it rippled through his face, knowing if his hands were free he would’ve cupped the cheek. 

More blows came, one cutting his eyebrow, one busting his nose and giving him a nose bleed, another busting his lips up as they bled too. He received a few to the stomach and was sure his rib had broken when he felt a burning sensation in his chest. The pain seeming to roll into one by the end and his mind focusing on Alec and how he wished he had stayed at home.

The taller of the men was just putting a final hit to his chin when Michael came back in, interrupting the torture, Magnus grateful to see him if it meant they didn’t keep beating him but then he saw the camera and knew it wasn’t over. He had seen enough rubbish mafia movies to know that Michael’s men would hit him on camera if his father didn’t arrange something with them.

“Ah Magnus, see you don’t look too bad” Michael smiled, “Now we are going to call that father of yours.” 

Michael set up the camera as Magnus turned away and looked at the door, silently begging for Alec to come bursting through the door and become his knight in shining armour, to save him but no one came. It was then that a phone started to ring, Magnus’s phone. Michael frowning and looking to the men in confusion before going to Magnus and rummaging in his pocket to pull out his phone. 

“You two… Haven’t I always said, take their phones from them!” Michael snapped at the two men who cowered away a little, not expecting that reaction from the 2 of them. “Let’s see anyway.”

Michael moved behind Magnus and held the phone to Magnus’s thumb to it would recognise his print and unlock. Michael chuckled as he opened up the message that came through, Magnus glancing the sight of a red heart emoji and knowing it was Alec as he was the only contact with an emoji in his name.

“Seems your boyfriend has given up already.” Michael smirked, showing the text to Magnus to read. 

‘Magnus- I’m so sorry for not telling you the truth about me from the start. I now know you don’t love me and I totally understand that. I love you though. I’ve known it from the moment I met you. I hope you have a good life. Never let that father of yours drag you back into the darkness. You’ve come so far and are all the more beautiful for it. Goodbye Magnus. All my love- Your Alexander’ 

Magnus’s heart broke at the text, it had been less than 6 hours since he left and Alec already thought that Magnus didn’t want him. Magnus couldn’t help the sob that escaped his throat as the tears fell. In that moment, he didn’t care that he was abducted, he didn’t care that he might lose his life. It was the thought that Alec didn’t think he loved him anymore that had him the most scared and emotional. 

“Please… let me talk to him. I can’t lose him. He can’t think I don’t love him” Magnus pleaded, pulling at the restraints and trying to fight to get to his phone. 

“Sorry but I can’t you may tell him that you’ve been taken and then he may get the police, it’s all one big drama. However, look at it this way. Isn’t it better for him to get over you now, then to find out that you do love him and you being killed a little later on?” Michael shrugged. “I will reply to him for you though, to give him closure”

‘Alex- Im sorry too but I couldn’t get over what you did. I wish you the best too - Magnus’ 

“There…” Michael smiled sending the text and showing it to Magnus who didn’t mention that no one called Alec ‘Alex’. The hope that Alec would realise this and know something was wrong and that he never signed a text as Magnus. It was either a few emojis or just ‘M’ depending on who it was. For Alec, it was always a heart at least, even if they did just ‘break up’ he still hoped Alec would recognise the difference in his texting. “Now… let’s give that father of yours a call” 

Magnus sat in silence as they called Asmodeus, his father finally answering the call with a grumbling ‘hello’ until he realised who had actually called him and his demeanour changing instantly to worried and concerned. Magnus’ eyes widened in shock, having never seen his father like this. 

“M-Michael… I will get your money… I need time” Asmodeus stuttered. 

“I appreciate that, however times up and I thought you might need some incentive… We have your son… say hello Magnus” Michael smiled, showing Asmodeus his son in the chair, beaten and bleeding. 

“Hello father” Magnus said sadly. 

“Ha! You think that’s going to bother me? He is no son of mine” Asmodeus spat out, Magnus rolling his eyes and looking at Michael with an ‘I told you so…’ face. “Keep the fag or kill him and his abomination of a boyfriend for all I care.”

“You have 48 hours to pay up or I start cutting off his limbs and sending them to you” Michael frowned, hoping to up the aggression. 

“Yeah ok, call me back when you have someone that I actually care about. Bye!” With that Asmodeus hung up and left Magnus completely shocked and scared as too what was about to happen.

“Now what?” Magnus asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Now… we wait” Michael shrugged before disappearing out the back of the warehouse again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	32. EXTRA- Alec's POV (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec POV on his decision to text Magnus, and what was going on with him

Alec waited for Magnus to return. Picking up his phone every couple of minutes to check if Magnus had texted or tried to call, despite his ring tone being on full volume. He didn’t move from Magnus’s bed for a while, quietly crying as he hugged Magnus’s pillow and inhaled his boyfriend's smell. The thought of Magnus not being his Boyfriend anymore was unbearable but he had to accept it was now a possibility.

Getting up, he walked aimlessly around the apartment before going to get a drink of water. His hands were shaking as he filled a glass, sending water dripping down his hand, the action only made him cry harder. A couple of hours had passed and it seemed inevitable at this point that Magnus wasn’t going to come back.

It was then that his phone buzzed and he received a text. Looking at the screen, he saw Magnus’s name and his heart jumped out his throat as he rushed to open the text. Almost dropping his phone in the process. 

Magnus: Akrx frjo, in twuvle

Magnus: bSC NRN HAVE MW 

Alec frowned in confusion as he read the text.

Alec: What? Are you drunk? Magnus, come home, I'm sorry. Please. At least tell me where you are so I can bring you home. I'll leave if you want me to.

Alec frowned at the texts, completely confused as to what was going on in that moment. He tried to work out what the texts said but then the contact went quiet and Alec got worried. Sighing, he tried to track Magnus’s phone, glad that they had each other on ‘friend finder’ but the last place it showed was Magnus being in the centre of some marketplace and knew there was a bar nearby. After a few minutes, he decided to let Magnus do what he needed to do. He knew Magnus enjoyed the occasional drink, he just hoped he would come home soon.

He felt like he should ring Izzy, her and his mom were the only ones that knew about the accident. His mom spending a small fortune on keeping his name out the press to ensure he could still follow his dreams and shelter him from the public’s opinion. He wanted someone to tell him that it was all going to be ok, but he knew it might not be. 

Deciding he would go for a walk, he wrote a note and placed it on the refrigerator door for Magnus to see if he came home while he was out. Sighing, he left the apartment and walked around the local park for a while. His phone in his hand the whole time and wondering if he should have called or texted Magnus first but decided against it, thinking Magnus just needed some time alone. 

He sat on a bench and observed the couples around him, hugging, kissing, and just being with one another in the darkening sunlight. His heartbreaking harder as he realised how much Magnus meant to him, how much he missed him, how much he was completely in love with him. He didn’t care that they hadn’t known each other for very long. In his heart, he knew Magnus was the one. The only one to make him actually want a relationship, to make him want to be a better person, and who he actually saw a future with. 

He sat on that bench and cried quietly until the sun was just setting and the moon was slightly peeking out before looking at his phone again and realising 6 hours had now passed since Magnus walked out. Despite everything he had been through, this was one of the darkest days of his life. Being without Magnus was harder than he could have ever imagined. 

It was in that moment that he decided to break the silence between them, he knew it was going to be hard but Magnus was better off without him. Magnus deserved so much better and so much more than him. Swallowing hard he pulled out his phone and looked for Magnus again but his phone still hadn’t updated on his location and he realised that Magnus must have turned off his friend finder, whether just to him or to everyone, he didn’t know. 

Taking a deep breath, he did what he thought was best. He Let Magnus go, let him have the life he deserved, a life without him in it.

Alec: Magnus- I’m so sorry for not telling you the truth about me from the start. I now know you don’t love me and I totally understand that. I love you though. I’ve known it from the moment I met you. I hope you have a good life. Never let that father of yours drag you back into the darkness. You’ve come so far and are all the more beautiful for it. Goodbye Magnus. All my love- Your Alexander

Alec sighed as he read over his text a few times before sending it. The moment he sent it, his heart shattered into a million pieces and he felt as if he had received a stab to the heart. He didn’t think the pain could get worse until he received Magnus’s reply.

Magnus: Alex- I'm sorry too but I couldn’t get over what you did. I wish you the best too - Magnus.

Alec sobbed hard as he read the text, his heart hurting so much that he wanted to die at that moment. Feeling like Magnus wasn’t drunk at all as he could text him fine now. Now believing that Magnus had just ignored him or was messing with him. 

With shaky legs, he stood up and struggled to make his way home. Not paying attention to anything around him and pleased that his apartment wasn’t that far away. He felt like he was drunk himself, his legs barely able to keep him up as he stumbled around the streets and into his apartment block. Normally he would take the stairs to keep himself fit but he took the elevator instead. Barely making it through the front door before his legs gave out and he let out a shriek of pain. Jumping when he felt two arms around him and looking up, wanting to see Magnus but saw Izzy with a confused and deeply sad filled look on her face. 

“Alec, what happened?” Izzy asked in a panic. The only time she had seen Alec like this was when he had his accident. 

“Me. Magnus. Ended.” Was all Alec could choke out, seeing Izzy’s confusion only getting worse before Alec passed her his phone. Watching as her eyebrows deepened further and further until she looked at Alec. 

“This isn’t Magnus?” Izzy frowned, Alec, looking at her like she was crazy. 

“Of course it is, I texted him and that’s his reply” Alec snapped, annoyed that his sister was dismissing it. 

“Shut up and look!” Izzy retorted, showing Alec his phone. “He’s put Alex? And Magnus? Magnus would never call you Alex. It’s always been Alexander and even if he didn’t want to put your full name, why would he have spelt it as Alex and not Alec? Also Magnus? When has he ever put his name at the end of the texts? Simon and Jace get an 'M’. Clary and I get the smiling face with the heart around it. You… You get hearts and kissing faces. Even if you had broken up, he wouldn’t put Magnus” 

Alec frowned back as he listened, all of her reason seemed crazy but he had to admit, she was right. Magnus never texted his full name to anyone he knew. Sometimes you got the odd ‘MB’ if he was in the mood, but never ‘Magnus’. Looking over his phone and Izzy’s, he saw she was right, as always. Magnus’s previous texts had been different. Sighing, he realised that Izzy could also be completely off the mark with her theory. 

“Iz. We don’t know how he texted his ex’s though. This may be normal. What’s your theory? That he was abducted or something?” Alec snorted bitterly. 

“How do you know if his dad hasn’t done something? He hates him and hates you. What better way to get to you both? Take Magnus away from you. Break both your hearts” Izzy spat out, not at Alec but at the thought. 

“Well… what do we do?” Alec said as he rubbed his eyes dry. 

“We go to the source. We’re going to Asmodeus!” Izzy said determinedly. Alec stopping her as she went to leave. 

“Firstly, you’re pregnant. You should be taking it easy. Secondly, where is Simon?” Alec asked as he looked around the apartment. 

“Oh getting me food, and so? I won’t kick his ass or anything” Izzy pouted as she folded her arms. “I just want to help you. Plus on the subject of questioning each other, why did you and Magnus ‘break up’?”

“I told him. About that night. My past. I told him the whole lot…” Alec swallowed.

“and he left you for that?” Izzy frowned angrily. “It wasn’t your fault!”

“No… the girl that died… it was his best friend, Iz. He said he knew I wasn’t to blame but needed to get his head straight…” Alec shrugged. “Now he doesn’t want me” 

“We don’t know that yet. Keep positive. I’ll text Simon, let’s go and find Asmodeus first” Izzy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	33. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is still with his captors, will Asmodeus finally come around or will someone else come to his aid?

As Magnus sat there in the darkening room as the sun set, all he could think about was Alec. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend was so quick to give up on them, to let him go. He was unable to stop the tears from falling as he imagined his life without Alec. Unable to stop himself thinking that this was all his fault, that if he just kept his mouth shut and never told Alec he loved him in the first place, they would still be together right now. He would not know about the accident, wouldn’t have walked out, wouldn’t have been abducted but most importantly, he would be in Alec’s arms. The place where he felt safer and comforted then he had ever been before.

He heard the bang of the door opening and looked up to see the three men entering the room, carrying a bag. He sighed, unable to stop the hope that it had been Alec coming to rescue him. He knew he should have known better but he couldn’t stop the moment of hope, the belief that Alec would be there to save him, the way he had before with his father.

“We thought you’d be hungry so we got some food and drink. I know we are keeping you hostage right now, but we’re not bad guys. Just want our money and a little respect from your father” Michael shrugged as if what he was doing wasn’t a big deal.

Opening the bag, they pulled out some kind of rice dish that Magnus couldn’t identify, a berry fruit pot and a bottle of water. Magnus realising how hungry he actually was but unsure as to whether or not he wanted to eat anything. Watching as the shorter man came over and untied his arms from the chair. Magnus flexing his fingers as they were beginning to cramp.

“Thanks…” Magnus said the uncertainty in his voice clear as the other man pushed over a table and Michael put the food on it. Magnus looked over it before reaching out for the water and taking a gulp, not realising how thirsty he actually was.

“Okay, so you are going to eat and we are going to get some rest. Steve is staying here tonight, Tomorrow, I will come back, call your father again and see if he has had a change of heart” Michael smiled happily.

“And what happens to me if he doesn’t?” Magnus asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

“Well then we wait until the 48 hours are up, I cut off an ear and send it to him. Maybe a finger too… I’ve not decided on that one yet” Michael shrugged, Magnus was unable to believe that someone could speak about things such as cutting off body parts so easily.

“Ok, and if that does nothing?” Magnus swallowed, afraid to ask this but he wanted to know for sure.

“Then we up the threat. We send him a foot or a hand, leg or arm. Then your head in a box” Michael said cheerfully. “Right then, I’ll leave you with Steve. See you tomorrow Magnus”

With that Michael and Terry left, Magnus looking at his food and feeling a little queasy. Steve, Magnus finally seeing that he was the shorter of the two men, sat down on the floor, his back against the wall and pulled out his phone. Magnus shot a glance at him every now and then as they sat in silence. Not really sure what you say to someone like that.

“Do you think your father will change his mind?” Steve asked suddenly after a few minutes of quietness.

“Nope. I’m a dead man. Alexander isn’t going to be looking for either now. I’ve got no one” Magnus sighed, collapsing into the back of the chair in defeat. “Please, just let me go? I’m no help to you, at all”

Steve looked at Magnus and frowned, Magnus not stopping the plea in his voice and face as he looked back. Hoping Steve would have a heart and help him out but he didn’t. Only shaking his head to Magnus’s request and going back to his phone.

The two of them didn’t really speak for the rest of the night. Once Magnus had said he was finished eating and drinking, despite not touching his food and only drinking the water, Steve tied him back up before returning to his spot on the floor. It wasn’t long until he fell asleep, leaving Magnus awake to think about his life and how he had gotten to this stage.

If he had stayed with Camille, just got on with his life like before, he wouldn’t be in this situation now. His father would have paid the money back to get him back. Instead, he chose to be himself and find friends and Alec. At this moment, he was unsure if he regretted those actions or not, to take charge of his life. All he wondered was that if this had all been worth it, had his life gotten better or if this was some sign that he shouldn’t be who he truly was.

He sat there for a while fidgeting, finally falling asleep too. Hoping that tomorrow, he would wake and all this would be a bad dream. That he was back feeling as happy as he was before when he woke up wrap up in Alec’s embrace but knowing it was too good to be true.

The next morning, Magnus was startled awake by the sound of the door banging closed and screwed his eyes shut before opening them again. He took a few blinks to clear his vision and saw Michael and Terry walking in. A groan escaping his lips at the sight of them again.

“That's no way to say good morning now is it, Magnus” Michael frowned, “How did you sleep last night?”

“As if you care” Magnus snapped, he was cold, tired and feeling completely miserable this morning and he didn’t care about anything anymore.

“Well, someones not a morning person” Michael chuckled, pulling up a chair and sitting down before pointing to Steve who was laid on the floor in the corner. “Go and wake up that idiot, why did he not just sleep in a chair”

“I don’t know, he likes the floor though” Terry answered, shrugging slightly before going off to wake Steve up. Magnus saw Michael was about to speak until they heard a phone start ringing and Michael took it out of his pocket, grinning at the name as he looked at the screen.

“Maybe your father has a heart after all” Michael smiled, accepting the video call and smiling brightly at Asmodeus the other end. “Asmodeus, what a pleasure. Are you ready to save your son now?”

“Absolutely not. Kill him, I don’t care” Asmodeus laughed bitterly. A voice was heard on the other side of the phone and a few things crashing. Magnus frowned in confusion.

“Then why are you calling me?” Michael sighed, ready to put the phone down.

“I have someone here that wants to check I haven’t kidnapped Magnus so if you could just show him Magnus, that would be great” Asmodeus frowned, rolling his eyes at his own words before turning the phone to the man, Michael confused as to the request but did as Asmodeus asked and turned the camera around before pointing it at Magnus.

“MAGNUS!” The voice came through, Magnus instantly, sitting up a little more and wincing as he pulled his arms.

“Alexander!” Magnus called back, instantly sobbing harder. “Help me. Please?”

“I will. I’m sorry. I should have never let you go” Alec called back, Magnus unable to see Alec but he could hear the break in his voice. “Why are you keeping my boyfriend?” Alec demanded.

“Asmodeus owes us $510,000. If he wants Magnus to live, he has to pay up” Michael stated to Alec.

“Why aren’t you paying them?” Magnus heard Alec shout to Asmodeus. Flinching himself at Alec’s tone.

“I’m not paying them back just to save that monstrosity’s life. No way. He can die for all I care” Asmodeus spat back.

“I’ll pay for it. The whole lot. I don’t care, just… just give him back to me. Please?” Alec said to Michael.

Magnus looked up in shock as he heard this, hearing Asmodeus and Michael both asked ‘what?’ as if the request was completely unexpected. Michael looked over at Magnus and thought for a second before looking back at Alec.

“How long do you need to get it?” Michael asked curiously. “I want the full amount in one!”

“That's fine, give me till this afternoon. I will pay for it. Just don’t hurt him anymore. Please. I’m begging you” Alec pleaded. Magnus’s heartbreaking at his tone.

“We won’t. Unless you don’t pay, of course. You have until 5 pm to get the money” Michael stated.

“Deal. I’ll get it. Magnus…” Alec called out.

“Yes?” Magnus replied.

“Hang on in there, I am coming for you,” Alec said softly. Magnus relaxed as he heard this and knew Alec wouldn’t let him down, that he would be saved.

“Thank you Alexander” Magnus sobbed out. Both excited and nervous but also so ready to see Alec again. It felt like they had been apart for weeks rather than a day.

It was then that Michael cut the call and tossed the phone onto the table, taking a seat opposite Magnus and sitting in silence as he picked at his nails. Magnus swallowing hard as he tried to stop crying, but his heart hurt to think that Alec was going to put up that kind of money to get him out of the situation. He only hoped that Alec would get it fast so he could start paying him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesdays/ Thursdays and Saturdays)


	34. EXTRA- Alec's POV (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec speaks to Asmodeus and is finally able to speak to Magnus.

Alec walked with Izzy to Asmodeus, luckily remembering what Magnus had said about where his apartment was and where he worked. It was pretty late so they didn’t bother to check the car dealership and went straight to Asmodeus place. It was an expensive place, judging by the interior and Alec whistled as he looked up at the building.

“Someone likes to live lavish” Alec commented. Going up the buzzers and pressing the button for ‘A. BANE’. They waited for a few minutes before pressing it again and again but received no answer. Alec frowning and looking to Izzy. “What now?”

“Now, we wait” Izzy smiled, taking a seat on the step of Asmodeus’s building, Alec sighing and sitting down with her.

“What if he doesn’t want to see me Iz? What if he didn’t text me because he has changed his mind and got his dad to do it instead?” Alec asked, feeling glum as he brought his knees up on the step below him and folded his arms on top to rest his chin on.

“Don’t be silly, Magnus loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you” Izzy said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

“He told me. Before he left,” Alec swallowed, coughing slightly to clear his throat. “He didn’t know I was awake, he said he loved me and would tell me one day. When you brought it up earlier, he freaked out a little and I asked him about it. That's when I told him about the accident and then he left.”

“Why don’t you believe that he loves you?” Izzy asked with a slight frown.

“What do you mean?” Alec questioned back.

“Oh come on Alec. He’s been your first boyfriend since Craig. I know you had Underhill, but even he wasn’t ever a boyfriend, only friends with benefits thing. You can’t seem to open up, and you have never told anyone about the accident. So why tell Magnus?” Izzy queried.

“Because… I didn’t want him to get into a relationship with me without him knowing the truth” Alec answered, sighing when he saw Izzy’s ‘bullshit’ look. “Because I love him. He’s the one. The great love of my life. I can tell and I wanted him to be sure that he loved me back enough to get passed my history. The drugs, the drinking and the accident. I couldn’t believe it when he said it was his friend. That look in his eyes broke my heart.”

Alec sobbed quietly, tears falling from his eyes and he wiped them away. Izzy resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing his back comfortingly. They sat in silence for a little until Alec got his emotions under control.

“Alec, if you love him like you say you do, why are you giving up so easily? How come you aren’t fighting more? If you love him that much, me telling you that I don’t think it’s him texting you should make you so happy,” Izzy sighed, a little confused by her brother's actions.

“It’s easier to assume he left me because of something I hate about myself, then to believe he is in danger. Plus I’m terrified of my feelings for him and the thought of him breaking my heart, so I guess I would just tell him the worst thing about myself and if he stuck around, then he was the one. That idea backfired,” Alec chuckled sadly, regretting ever saying anything.

“Look, it doesn’t seem like Asmodeus is coming home anytime soon. Let’s go home for some rest and food then catch him in the morning before he goes to work” Izzy suggested, feeling freezing in the night wind and knowing Alec would be feeling it too.

“Ok,” Alec said as he nodded. Getting up with Izzy as the two left to go back to his apartment. Izzy sleeping in Alec’s bed that night, not wanting to leave him, while Alec slept in Magnus’. Wrapped around his pillow.

The next morning, Alec woke up feeling more optimistic and determined to find out if Magnus had left him or if something had happened. He got up and showered before waking Izzy up, who was not happy to be woken but soon remembered Magnus and hopped up to sort herself too.

It took them an hour before finally leaving the apartment and rushing to Asmodeus’ to catch him before he left. Alec seeing him just leaving and pushing him back inside the building rather aggressively.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Asmodeus snapped.

“Where is he? Where’s Magnus?” Alec glared back.

“Oh him. Probably dead by now if those men have any sense,” Asmodeus chuckled bitterly.

What are you talking about?” Alec asked panicked by his words.

“I owe money, they took Magnus to make me pay. Idiots. As if his life matters to me anymore.” Asmodeus replied, “Now leave…”

“No fucking way!” Alec growled out, grabbing Asmodeus by the scruff of his neck and pushing him back. “You are going to call those bastards, right now”

“And why would I do that?” He asked, eyeing Alec up.

“Because if you don’t. I will kill you, take your phone and call them myself from your phone” Alec said through gritted teeth, watching as Asmodeus slightly recoiled in fear.

“Urgh… fine… but then you leave me alone,” Asmodeus sighed, rolling his eyes and pretending not to be worried about having Alec around him.

The three of them walked to the elevator and rode it up to Asmodeus’ place in silence. When they went in, Asmodeus took his phone out and started up the video call to Michael, grateful that he answered quickly.

“Asmodeus, what a pleasure. Are you ready to save your son now?” Michael asked, Alec, watching Asmodeus grin.

“Absolutely not. Kill him. I don’t care” He laughed bitterly. Alec getting angry and lunging for him, Asmodeus stepping back suddenly and knocking off an ornament onto the floor while Izzy grabbed Alec’s arm to stop him.

“Then why are you calling me?” Michael asked back, Alec hearing the exasperation in his voice.

“I have someone here that wants to check I haven’t kidnapped Magnus so if you could just show him Magnus, that would be great,” Alec heard Asmodeus reply and saw the frown on his face.

Stepping forward as Asmodeus turned his phone to him, he snatched it off him and looked at the man on the other end that had captured Magnus. Feeling his anger boiling high up until he saw Magnus on the screen and felt his heartbreaking. Magnus looking beaten badly with a broken nose, cuts and bruises that marked his face. Alec felt angry and also like he could cry knowing that someone could do that to his love.

“MAGNUS!” Alec called out watching as Magnus looked up, giving him a proper look at his face and knowing he would do anything to save him.

“Alexander” Magnus called back, watching him sobbing hard. “Help me. Please?”

“I will. I’m sorry. I should have never let you go” Alec sobbed, Michael turning the camera back to himself and Alec hating that he couldn’t see Magnus anymore. “Why are you keeping my boyfriend?”

“Asmodeus owes us $510,000. If he wants Magnus to live, he has to pay up,” Michael said, Alec, getting angry at the calmness in his voice and glaring up at Asmodeus.

“Why aren’t you paying them?” He shouted to the man in front and watching as Asmodeus looked down before remembering himself and trying to stand tall.

“I’m not paying them back just to save that monstrosity’s life. No way. He can die for all I care,” Asmodeus spat back, only angering Alec more but also giving him an idea.

“I’ll pay for it. The whole lot. I don’t care, just… just give him back to me. Please?” Alec almost pleaded. Michael looking at him shocked and hearing both him and Asmodeus say ‘What?’ In a shock to his request.

“How long do you need to get it? I want the full amount in one!” Michael asked, Alec able to see the sparkle of joy in his eyes and knowing he may have a chance. His head going over his savings and bank account figures.

“That’s fine, give me till this afternoon. I will pay for it. Just don’t hurt him anymore. Please. I’m begging you” Alec pleaded, not caring now. Just wanting to have Magnus back.

“We won’t. Unless you don’t pay, of course. You have until 5 pm to get the money” Michael said Alec nodding in agreement.

“Deal, I’ll get it,” Alec said wanting to talk to Magnus before they hung up. “Magnus…”

“Yes,” Alec heard Magnus’ reply and loved the sound of his voice.

“Hang on in there, I am coming for you,” Alec said softly. Hoping to calm Magnus’ nerves.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus sobbed out. Alec’s heartbreaking at hearing his cries and he knew he had to hurry.

Alec didn’t have time to reply before Michael cut the call and he looked to Izzy, copying the contact for Michael into his phone and then throwing Asmodeus’ phone back to him. The pair storming out and leaving Magnus’ father to it. Alec wanting to be far away before he did something he would regret.

Alec called the bank and made the request, being told it would take a few hours to gain permission to take that sort of money out as well as needing time to gather it all up too. Telling Alec they would call him if he got granted the money and the time to collect it all. Now the siblings just had to wait and hope. If they couldn’t, they hoped that everyone would chip in to help Magnus and Alec would pay them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	35. Time's up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is waiting for Alec to get the money, nothing can go wrong, can it?

Magnus relaxed a little, knowing that Alec was coming to save him; feeling like maybe everything was going to be okay after all. He looked at Michael and smiled. Michael himself also looked much happier with the knowledge that he may get his money back after all.

“You know, I’m surprised that you haven’t made more of a fuss that my father hasn’t paid back what he owes you,” Magnus commented, eyeing them suspiciously as they looked at one another. Michael just shrugged as if he wasn’t interested.

“As long as I get the money, I don’t care who pays the debt off,” Michael said before standing up. Something about his tone was not sitting right with Magnus; as if he was actually bothered about the fact that Alec was paying him and not Asmodeus.

Magnus didn’t want to say anything. He only wanted Alec to rescue him and was worried that if he asked any more questions then Michael may start to get annoyed and change his mind about letting Alec pay for his escape.

Magnus sat in silence for a few hours, nobody knowing what to say to him as they spoke one another instead. Magnus was unable to hear what they were chatting about because it was all in hushed tones. Just as he was about to give in and ask for a time, Michael’s phone rang. Michael glanced at it and frowned at the number, showing the phone to Magnus.

“Is this Alex’s number?” Michael asked. Magnus squinted at the number and nodded. “Good”

“Oh, and by the way, it’s Alec... not Alex.” Magnus corrected him and Michael rolled his eyes before answering the phone.

“Alec, what a pleasure it is to hear from you... Do you have my money?” Michael asked, his grin not reaching his eyes. Magnus caught a hint of annoyance on his face but was unable to hear Alec’s answer. He watched as he saw a frown spread across Michael’s face. Magnus’s heart dropped at the possible causes for it. Was it because Alec couldn’t get the money? Or was it because Michael had changed his mind. “Okay… yes… No… You have till 5 pm… At the warehouse by the docks. Times ticking Alec... only about 2 hours left."

Michael put the phone down and sighed as he looked at Magnus. He made. a tutting noise as he walked to him, taking a chair and sitting down in front of Magnus. Magnus swallowed hard, feeling like Alec wasn’t going to be able to make the deal after all; judging by the way Michael was acting.

“That boyfriend of yours is being a bother... He’s only managed to get $475,000. Now he's asking me to drop the ransom or do an IOU for him. Not going to happen, I’m afraid. If he’s not here by 5pm...well then he might just find you all alone with a bullet in your head…" Michael shrugged.

“What if I paid some too… I have the money. Please!” Magnus pleaded. “I’ll put up the other $35,000. I’ll give you $40,000 if you let me go!"

“Nope. Sorry. This is between me, Asmodeus and now Alec. You aren’t paying your own ransom fee. That’s not how this works.” Michael frowned.

“But… it’s technically my father's money anyway? All the money I have except for like...$10,000 is all from his bank…” Magnus said, his heart rate rising with the fear that he was going to die soon.

“Tell you what, I’ll think about it. If your boyfriend comes up with the money then you can go. If not, then I will consider your offer, but let’s see how this plays out first." Michael smiled mischievously. Magnus was now starting to see that Michael liked the suspense and drama of all of this. He liked the idea of conflicting pain and misery onto others.

“Fine, whatever you decide. But think about it… This away, you don’t get my death on your hands AND you get your money back PLUS an extra $5,000.” Magnus commented, hoping to push him a little more without taking it so far that Michael would start to get angry with him.

“I'm not going to lie… The money sounds tempting. The not getting your death on my hands...hmm...not so much! I couldn’t care less if I have to kill you, to be honest. It would be a waste of your life and love with that man of yours though.” Michael shrugged. Magnus found himself unable to stop the smile as he thought of Alec coming to his rescue. “That's if he gets here in time though...”

Magnus sighed, the happiness he felt before shattering as Michael spoke. He thought of all the stuff the two of them would never get to do together if this was how it ended. He never told Alec he loved him, face to face. Never had a chance for a second date; one that he would plan for Alec this time.

Michael's phone started ringing again and he walked to go out the back, leaving Magnus with Steve and Terry who were play fighting in the corner. Magnus was unsure at first if they were messing around, judging by how rough they were being with one another, and then when they started laughing as Terry knocked Steve on the floor, Magnus knew it was a joke.

Sighing, Magnus sat in silence and waited for any news that either Alec was coming or that something was going on. It felt like an eternity before Michael returned, making the tutting noise again that Magnus hated. Magnus knew his time was up at that point. Alec hadn’t shown. The only good thing that Magnus had to hold onto was that Alec had tried.

“Well, well, well. It seems that your Alexander hasn’t stuck to the deal. Neither has Asmodeus and there is no point in me keeping you around. I know I said I might let you go but… I’ve changed my mind. All these people messing with me has pissed me off and now… well, now you're going to die.” Michael shrugged with a smile. Magnus swallowed hard.

“P-Please… I… I’ll pay it… I’ll pay the whole debt off… I just need time… Please don’t kill me!” Magnus choked out, his voice breaking as his fear rose in his chest.

He felt his breath catch in his throat, feeling like the world was going to stop. Michael pulled out his gun and grinned as he checked the barrel to make sure it was loaded correctly. Magnus found himself praying for a miracle but knew that it was a waste of time.

“Sorry, Magnus but… this is what happens when your family is a piece of shit. I can’t let you pay the debt. It’s your father's to pay, I was already going to let your boyfriend pay but he’s not here and since you are no use to me now...well, there’s no reason for me to keep you around. If I let you go, you could go to the police and snitch on us. This way, I’m protected.” Michael sighed, bringing the gun up and holding it to Magnus’s head.

“Please… don’t… do… this…” Magnus sobbed, tears streaming down his face. He screwed his eyes closed, not caring how much plea was in his voice. He was literally begging for his life.

“Nope... too late…” Michael said Magnus heard the sound of the gun’s hammer as Michael readied it. His fear was rising and his heart pounding. There was a loud bang and Magnus gasped when he realised it hadn't come from the gun. The crash of the door had everyone else looking at it.

“STOP!” A voice called out. Magnus instantly sobbed harder at seeing Alec running through the door. He was being followed by Simon, Clary and Jace. “I have it! All of it! Don’t hurt him!”

Magnus watched as Alec came running over, tossing the bags of money to Michael. Michael dumped them onto the table and started counting it, along with Terry and Steve. Magnus felt Alec hands on his cheeks and leaned into them, feeling his hands being freed. He glanced around to see that it was actually Simon who was untying him. Magnus instantly fell into Alec’s arms, crying onto his shoulder as they clung to each other, both kneeling on the floor. Magnus felt Alec’s hand stroking up and down his back as they hugged.

“I’m here, baby. I got you. I’m so sorry I was late. I’m so sorry. Fuck… I was so close to losing you.” Alec cursed out, pulling back and cupping Magnus’ face again, his thumbs trying to brush the tears away but failing as they wouldn’t stop.

“Alexander… I love you.” Magnus broke down again as he buried his face into Alec’s neck, taking the time to take in Alec’s scent and reassure himself that Alec was really there.

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec whispered back. Magnus pulled his head back and looked at Alec, smiling before kissing him hard. His hands stroked at the back of Alec’s hair. Alec pulled him closer with his hand on Magnus’ lower back. Neither cared about who was there at that moment, only consumed with reuniting with each other. They broke away when they heard a cough and they turned to see Michael looking at them.

“It’s not all here...” Michael said as he tilted his head to the side. “There's only $509,000 here. You are $1000 short...”

Alec looked bewildered at the revelation as the two of them jumped up, instantly pushing Magnus behind him so he could protect him. Magnus looked over Alec's shoulder to see what was going on. Clary and Jace were behind the three men, talking and pointing at something. It was only then that Michael went for his gun and Clary sprung into action. She managed to grab the gun before Michael and aiming it at the three men who were currently opposing them.

“That’s enough!” She snapped, “My stepdad is a cop! I know how to use this! I suggest that guy empties his pockets!”

Clary pointed to Steve without realising both him and Terry had guns. They pulled their guns out onto Clary and her eyes widened. She was unsure as to who she needed to point the gun at when suddenly, Terry was on the ground in pain. Simon was behind him with his arm twisted behind; his knee in his back. Terry’s gun skidded along the floor before Jace grabbed it and aimed it at Steve.

Magnus looked on in horror. Terry was on the floor with Simon causing him so much pain that he had his face screwed up, quickly going red. He was impressed but terrified of him in that moment. Clary and Jace were pointing their guns at Michael and Steve. Steve had his aimed at both Clary and Jace, alternating between the two.

No one saw Simon’s next move. Magnus found himself surprised as he saw the rather terrified boy moving forward slightly so he still could hold Terry down. Not making any sudden movements, he managed to get close enough to Steve and with one swift hard punch, he struck at Steve’s balls, sending the man tumbling down in pain. As his gun fell, Jace picked it up and handed it to Alec.

“So, are you going to turn out your pockets?” Clary asked Steve again as he withered on the floor. Jace rolled his eyes when the man didn’t make any attempts to move, going over and stuck his hand in Steve's pocket, pulling out a wade of money that added up to $1000.

“That's mine!” He snapped.

“Of course, it is." Jace laughed, putting it into the bag. “All your money is there. Now fuck off the lot of you before I take these guns and shove them so far up your ass you will be shitting bullets for a week!”

Simon and Alec sniggered as Clary looked at him with a proud grin. All of them knew that Jace was not really like that but it was fun to see the kind man kicking ass for a change. The group watched as Simon let go of Terry and the three of them scurried out the door with the money. Magnus went into Alec’s open arms as Alec gave Simon his gun. The two of them wrapped around each other and Alec rested his head against Magnus’ head as he inhaled sharply.

“Can you take me home, please?” Magnus asked with a sore and scratchy throat. The last couple of days, his lack of water and all of the recent crying were taking their toll on him.

“Of course, baby. Let's go." Alec said, kissing him softly before they all headed out of the building. Magnus was surprised to see Izzy in her car and waiting for them. He was thankful that the others had kept her and the baby safe but was also thinking that there must have been a big argument in order to stop her from getting involved in saving him. Magnus got into her car with Simon and Alec. Magnus snuggled up to his boyfriend, not wanting to let go. Jace followed on behind with Clary in her car as they headed back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday's)


	36. EXTRA- Alec's POV (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's side of him getting the money and the close call with time.

Waiting for an answer from the bank was stressing Alec’s out. He was pacing the floor of his apartment whilst chewing his nails, a habit that Izzy hated but as she watched him she could see how tense he was and didn’t feel like telling him not to do it as she knew he would snap at her. She had already called Simon and Jace who were on their way over to help in anyway they could. 

“Alec… How are you going to pay for this?” Izzy asked, she had been concerned about this ever since he said he would pay. 

“I have the money Iz. I never spent the money Dad gave us when we turned 18. It’s been sitting in my savings account just getting bigger with the interest. I never wanted to use his money but… I have no choice. I can’t lose him” Alec sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“But Dad gave us $350,000 each? How have you managed to save $150,000 just on interest?” Izzy frowned. 

“We don’t all spend our money in one go Iz!” Alec snapped. “I save my own money as well! The band paid well before Jordan left. In my savings I have about $450,000. Then in my own account I have just under $100,000. I don’t care how much it makes me penniless. Magnus is more important” 

Izzy nodded, letting her brother anger brush past her because she knew it wasn’t aimed at her, she loved Magnus, but she also couldn’t help worrying about Alec and if he would be able to cope when he paid all this money out. It was then that the door opened and Clary, Jace and Simon walked in. 

“Have you heard from the bank yet?” Jace asked without greeting anyone. 

“No” Alec spoke sadly, looking up at the clock. “I have 2 hours and 30 minutes left to get this money and to get to Magnus. I… I don’t know what I'd do if I don’t get it in time” 

“We will still go there and I’ll kick their ass’s for you” Clary beamed, making Alec chuckle which everyone was pleased about. It was then that Alec’s phone rang and he pulled away from Clary and rushed to the table, grabbing the phone instantly and seeing it was his bank calling. 

“Hello..” Alec said quickly, looking at the others as he listened to the voice on the other end. 

“Hello is this Mr Alexander Lightwood?” A woman’s voice asked. 

“Yes, this is him. Did I get accepted?” He asked rather curtly without meaning to sound rude. 

“This is Sarah from Atlantic Bank of New York. You did but only partly. We can grant you $475,000 total to be taken out today. That would clear out your saving account you have with us and $25,000 from your current account. If you accept, we can have your money sorted within the next 2 hours” The woman said. 

“Only $475,000” Alec sighed, seeing everyone gasp and knew that it wasn’t enough. “Ok… yes, yes I’ll take it out. Can you make it as fast as possible please? I need it before half 4” 

“We will do it as fast as we can Mr Lightwood, I’ll call back when the money is ready to be collected” Sarah said before they both said goodbye and Alec turned to his family and friends. 

“Can’t you ask Michael to drop the charge?” Simon asked, Alec shrugging as he picked up his phone and rang Michael, Not surprised when he was told he wouldn’t drop the charge and that Alec only had till 5 before he would do horrible stuff to Magnus. 

“I need $35,000.” Alec sighed as he put the phone down, chewing his lip as he searched through his phone.

“What are you doing?” Jace asked confused.

“I know how to get it…” he said before calling someone as everyone looked at him and frowned. “Hi, yeah it’s me Alec. That deal you offered me… I’ll take it but I want $25,000. Cash.” He said firmly. Listening to the man on the end of the phone. “Excellent. I need the money today, is that a problem?”

Everyone was confused by who Alec could be talking to and what he was making a deal about, it wasn’t until Alec said that he would drop it off now and said bye that he actually looked at the others and smiled to Jace. 

“You able to follow me with Clary’s car? I need a lift back” Alec asked Jace. 

“Yeah, of course but where are we going?” Jace enquired back, not liking the way Alec put on a smile that he knew was fake. 

“Dave’s” Alec said in response. Jace’s face dropping realising what Alec was going to do as the others looked clueless. 

“Alec you can’t…” Jace gasped. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, alright? Magnus is way more important” Alec said firmly. 

“Wait, what is he going to do?” Izzy asked as she jumped up from the couch wanting to know what was going on. 

“Jace, don’t” Alec warned, knowing Izzy wouldn’t approve. 

“He’s going to sell his bike” Jace crossed his arms as he looked at Alec who rolled his eyes. 

“Alec, no. There has to be another way? You can’t sell the Harley. You put in your blood, sweat and tears to save up for that! It was your dream to own a Harley and now you are going to sell it? I get you and Magnus are important to each other but there has to be another way to make the money” Izzy said sadly, she knew it was just a bike but she also knew how much that bike meant to her brother. 

“Iz, you’re wrong. Yes, I always wanted to own a Harley but… my dream was to meet someone like Magnus. I get it’s only been a few weeks, but he’s the one. If selling my bike means I get the majority of the money I need to get Magnus back then so be it” Alec shrugged, going over and grabbing his helmet and keys. “Jace, let’s go” 

Jace didn’t say another word. He couldn’t offer the other $35,000 to Alec either because his spending was worse than Izzy’s and that’s with him trying to save and he knew Alec wouldn’t accept Simon or Izzy’s money, not with a baby on the way. 

“Alec. Wait. What about the other $10,000?” Jace asked as they ran down the stairs of the apartment block, annoyed that today of all days, the elevator was down for maintenance.

“I need to call mom and ask her. She’s got the cash in her safe. I know she’ll help me” Alec replied, both of them panting a little when they reached the bottom of the stairwell. 

“You follow me to Dave’s, we will make the exchange then we need to rush to mom’s. We have 2 hours left now, Mom lives about 45 minutes away, the banks on the way back from mom’s too. We should be able to do this” Alec said, feeling confident in his plan. 

“Let’s go!” Jace said. Giving Alec a high five before he climbed onto his bike and secured his helmet. He pulled into traffic, Jace not that far behind, praying that traffic wasn’t too bad. 

Alec sped off, weaving in and out of the cars, wanting to get to Dave’s before Jace so they could make the exchange and then both could just leave straight away. His mind was on Magnus the whole time and the look he had seen during the video call had broken his heart. Alec didn’t see the car coming before he hit it, the bike sliding across the floor as Alec was dragged across the road before colliding with a fence. Wincing in pain, he sat up to see  a piece of metal sticking out of his leg and Jace running over, Alec pleased at how close he had been behind but shocked to see the driver he had hit hadn’t stopped and was driving away. 

“Fuck Alec! Are you ok?” Jace asked panicking as he crouched down and looked at Alec, unsure what he should do or where to put his hands. 

“I’m…fine…just get… this pole… out of me….” Alec groaned out, trying to pull the pipe himself but unable too.

“I can’t. What if it hit something important? We need to take you to the hospital” Jace exclaimed in panic.

“I need to get this money! I can go to the hospital after. Please Jace… pull it out” Alec pleaded as he gripped his brothers shirt. 

“Fine…ah ok” Jace grimaced, the public looking on in shock as Jace gripped the pole and started to pull. Alec crying out in pain but making Jace continue as the pole slid out. Alec was grateful it wasn’t a thick one.

When it was out, Jace helped Alec up and they hobbled back to his car, Alec looking over to his bike and heartbroken to see how much damage had been caused but grateful he didn’t come out worse from the accident. He knew Dave wouldn’t accept the bike now. 

“Jace, what am I going to do?” Alec sobbed. 

“We are going to fix this. Come on, we’re going to mom’s” Jace stated, getting Alec into the car before running to the bike, getting it out of the middle of the road and taking the keys. Running back to the car, he put the keys in the door pocket and pulled back out into traffic.

As they rushed to Maryse’s, Alec looked at his wound and was grateful that it wasn’t very deep but he still didn’t want anyone to worry. Thankful Clary’s car was a dump and he found a top of Clary’s on the back seats. He unbuckled and pulled down his jeans so the wound was exposed before ripping Clary’s top and wrapping a strip around the wound tightly, hoping it would help stop the bleeding. 

“I don’t want Magnus knowing about this” Alec stated, Jace frowning in confusion. “I don’t need him feeling bad because I was rushing about I crashed, or that I’ve almost made myself completely broke in order to save him” 

“Ok, Not a word” Jace nodded, putting his foot down as the road cleared and they made their way towards their mothers. 

The last 25 minute of the drive was uneventful and quiet, both not wanting to speak as Alec tried to work out his plan, and what to say to his mother. When they pulled up,, Alec jumped out before Jace had really stopped and rushed to the front door, banging it hard and smiling when he saw his mother there. 

“Mom, I don’t have time to stop but… I need to borrow $35,000 in cash, right this second” Alec said quickly, his mother shaking her head and blinking at the speed of his words. 

“Wait. What? Ask me again but slower this time” Maryse frowned confused. 

“I need to borrow $35,000 in cash. I’ll give it back to you tomorrow or the next day but I need it right now. Please? My boyfriend… his dad owes these wankers a shit load of money but he’s refusing to pay and if he doesn’t then Magnus dies. I’ve got the majority but not the whole amount. Please mom” Alec pleaded with her. 

“I… I only have $30,000 in the safe. You can take it but I need it back” Maryse said, she was still confused having never heard of Magnus being Alec’s boyfriend but she could see the worry in her son's eyes as they went to her office and she opened the safe. 

“Thank you. Only $5,000 left” Alec sighed, feeling like his hair would fall out at how much he had combed it through. 

“I know where some money is” A little voice came through the doorway. Alec turning to see the little brown-haired boy that was peeking around the doorway. 

“Max” Alec called out, going to him and hugging him close. “How are you feeling? And what are you talking about? What money?”

“Daddy. Before he left… he hid money. He said it was our secret but now he’s a bad man and I don’t keep secrets for bad people” Max frowned but smiled as he hugged Alec.

 “Where did he leave it?” Alec asked him urgently, Max taking his hand as they rushed through the house and pointed up to an urn. “That’s grandpa's ashes” 

“No, Daddy tipped Grandpa in the bin and said not to tell mommy because Grandpa wanted to go in the bin. I’m sorry mommy” Max said as he went to his mom and hugged her leg, watching as Maryse teared up and Alec opened the urn to find Max was right. That Robert had tipped Maryse’s dad’s ashes into the bin and filled it with money. Putting his hand in, Alec pulled out handfuls of money and found their was $10,000 in there. He took $5,000 and gave the rest to his mom. 

“I’m sorry I can’t stay. I know that you are upset but I’ll send Izzy over when we have Magnus back and I’ll come and see you tomorrow. I promise” Alec sighed, wishing he could stay longer. 

“It’s fine, I’m okay. Go and save your man. I’ll speak to you later” Maryse smiled, giving Jace and Alec a kiss goodbye. 

Alec hugged Max, as did Jace before they rushed out and into Clary’s car. Alec looking at his phone to see it was 4:30 pm. He was about to comment that the bank hadn’t called him yet but then his phone went off. 

“Mr Lightwood? Its Sarah” The woman said.

“Yes, this is him. Do you have the money? Please say you do” Alec pleaded. 

“We do, it’s ready to be collected and we’ve put it in two duffel bags. You can collect it from the back entrance of the bank considering its a large amount and its not wise to carry it through the street” Sarah said happily. 

“Excellent, I’ll be there in about 20 minutes” Alec said before putting the phone down. “Step on it!” 

Jace listened and slammed his foot down, loving that it wasn’t busy outside the city centre but when they got to the middle of the city, the traffic hit and Alec jumped out. Running down the couple of streets left to get to the bank. He only had 10 minutes left and he knew he would have to do the security checks. 

He managed to make it to the bank and was a panting mess. Barely able to talk as he tossed the receptionist his bank card, ID and said his security password of ‘Jamizzy’. He was cleared for access and was taken out the back, taking the bag and was so grateful to Jace to see him pulling into the car park. Alec threw the bags into the back before adding the money from his mom and they set off. He called Izzy to telling the others to meet them at the warehouse. It took the whole car ride to the warehouse for them all to convince Izzy to stay in the car. It was when they pulled up that Alec saw it was 5:04pm and he jumped out, grabbing the bags as everyone got out too. 

Alec’s heart stopped when he saw Michael with the gun to Magnus’s head. Shouting ‘STOP!’ was all he could think to say at that moment and he was glad when everyone turned to look at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	37. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is finally home with Alec, but what will happen when Magnus realises what Alec had to go through to save him?

Magnus spent the whole journey home clung to Alec; afraid to let go and lose him again. He tried to put on a brave face, so he didn’t worry anybody, but now he was out of the situation, he was feeling anything but brave. He was terrified. the only one making him feel safe was his Alexander. 

When they reached the apartment block, Alec got out the car and went around to Magnus’ side. Magnus, himself let out a whimper as Alec left him, even if it was for only a second. As Alec reached in, Magnus smiled when he lifted him out of the car, being careful to not hit his head. He snuggled into Alec’s touch, noticing the concerned look on his friend’s faces before burying his head into Alec’s neck. He didn’t like the look in their eyes; he knew it came from a good place, but he hated the pity, 

Instead, he focused on Alec being in his arms as he walked into the elevator, calming himself with his scent. He briefly heard Jace asking if he wanted anything but he didn’t feel like talking, only making himself smaller in Alec’s arms, feeling Alec kiss the top of his head as they stepped out of the elevator as he saw Izzy rush past to open the door. 

“Bedroom, please, Alexander” Magnus whispered, just wanting to be alone with Alec. 

“Of course.” Alec replied as he headed to the bedrooms. “I’m taking Mags to bed. Obviously, you lot can stay here.” 

Magnus realised as the lights went dark that he knew they were in the hallway.  He could feel Alec shuffling about as he opened the bedroom door. Magnus was unable to help the whimper that left him when Alec put him into bed. 

“Alec, please stay with me.” Magnus pleaded, not caring how needy he sounded.

“I’m not going anywhere. I was getting you a drink but I’ll text one of the others to get it.” Alec smiled, crawling into bed as Magnus moved over slightly.  Once Alec was in bed, Magnus instantly wrapped around him. Alec text Jace to ask him to bring in a bottle of water and a cup of coffee with sugar. 

“Thank you.” Magnus said quietly into Alec’s chest. 

“What for, baby?” Alec asked, confused by his thanks.

“For saving me. For putting up the money, which I will pay back obviously... and for being you.” When Jace walked in with the drinks, Magnus sniffed, quickly wiping his eyes. 

“There you go. Do you need anything else?” He asked sympathetically. 

“No, thanks.” Magnus managed to say. He felt like he should be more talkative with Jace  but he only wanted Alec at the moment. He only wanted to be in his boyfriend's arms. 

Jace nodded and left the two men alone, Magnus instantly bursting into tears as he cried in Alec’s arms. Alec soothed him as he shushed Magnus softly stroking his hair and back. He couldn’t help it though; the past two days had taken their toll on him. His nerves were shot to pieces and his fear of everything and everyone was elevated. 

“It’s okay, angel. I’ve got you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll never let you go again. I promise.” Alec whispered as he tried to calm him. “Do you want to talk about it? See if it will help?”

“I… I was so scared… I thought you weren't going to realise I was taken. Then you sent that text and I lost all hope.” Magnus sighed sadly, his fingers undoing a button on Alec’s shirt so he could slip his hand inside to touch his chest. 

“I’m sorry. I really am. I thought you didn’t want me anymore. You were gone for so long, I thought I had ruined us. Then when you replied, I… I broke down. It was hard enough sending that text but for you to reply that you agreed… I was lost.” Alec admitted.

“I didn’t send that text, Alexander. Michael did.” Magnus said as he looked up at him.

“I know you didn’t but at the time… I wasn’t thinking straight. If it wasn’t for Izzy realising that’s not how you text and that you called me Alex, I don’t think I would have found you.” Alec frowned, annoyed at himself.

“So, it’s Izzy I should thank and cuddle then?” Magnus smiled, a little sad but hoping to lighten the mood as Alec chuckled a bit. 

“No. Me.” Alec pouted, holding Magnus closer and kissing his head before inhaling. “God, when I saw that gun…”

“I know. I’d honestly thought I’d lost you.” Magnus cried, his body shaking. Alec rolling them both over so they were on their sides, pulling Magnus up so they were face to face. Alec cupped Magnus’ cheek and wiped away a tear. 

“I thought I’d lost you too. I… I used to think that day, with the accident, was the worst day of my life, and it still is but… seeing you sitting there with a gun to your head. I… I was terrified for you but also for me. It made me realise that I don’t think I can live without you, Magnus” Alec confessed. 

“I don’t think I want to live without you either.” Magnus sniffed, leaning over and capturing Alec’s lips. Magnus cried as he kissed Alec; feeling his tears as their wet cheeks and lips slid across one another’s. 

Leaning over, Magnus moved closer and hooked his leg over Alec’s, but pulled away abruptly when he heard the cry of pain that escaped from Alec’s mouth. He watched as Alec sat up, clamping his hands over his leg and hissing out as he breathed. 

“What? What is it? What’s up with your leg?” Magnus asked, panicked as he also sat up.

“N-Nothing. I'm fine.” Alec winced. 

“Don’t lie to me, Alec. I can see that you’re in pain. What happened?” Magnus asked again, a little more frustrated this time. 

“I… I fell off my bike… when I hit a car…” Alec sighed, watching as Magnus’ hand flew up to his mouth. 

“W-What? When? How?” Magnus questioned, worriedly.

“I wasn’t really looking or concentrating… a car came out and we collided. I slid across the floor and had a bit of metal in my leg. I’m okay. Jace pulled it out as he was following me.” Alec said, moving to stand up and take off his jeans. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled down his pants, seeing the wound clearly for the first time. The wound wasn’t particularly big but it was deep enough that it was still bleeding, even after all this time. Magnus hopped off the bed and crouched down in front of Alec to get a better look. 

“Why weren’t you concentrating? Please don’t say this was because of me.” Magnus sobbed, grabbing some tissues from the box beside his bed and holding it over the wound. 

“It wasn’t because of you. I was rushing around. it’s my fault... and Michael’s for putting that stupid deadline on.” Alec grumbled, cupping Magnus’s face again. “Nothing was your fault, okay?”

“Okay.” Magnus nodded, still weeping and thinking it was his fault. “Why was Jace following you, anyway?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Alec smiled, sighing when he saw Magnus crossing his arms and looking at him with his eyebrows raised. “I… The bank phoned. They would only give me $475,000. I needed to make the other $35,000 from somewhere, so… I was going to sell something.” 

Magnus listened but then frowned, wondering what Alec could have been selling. Then he realised. The thought of Alec selling his most prized possession. The one thing he loved more than anything in the world. It made his heart hurt, both with love and despair. 

“Alexander, you  were going to sell your bike to save me? But… But...you love that bike. It’s your pride and joy, isn’t it?” Magnus queried, not knowing what to say. 

“No. It was my pride and joy... but you are more important than any bike. I liked my bike but I love you, Magnus. I would give up the world if it meant that I could keep a hold of you.” Alec smiled. 

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus still felt guilty but was unable to help his smile when Alec spoke to him like that. Leaning up, he kissed him until he heard Alec’s cry again. “That’s it. We are going to the hospital. I’m not having you in pain. Put your pants back on.” 

Alec went to protest but Magnus was already up. He grabbed Alec’s phone and a jacket for them both. Magnus walked out the door, going to talk to the others before Alec could stop him, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

“We need to take Alec to the hospital for his leg. Can someone drive us? I… I can’t right now.” Magnus sighed, his hands still shaking. Izzy jumped up immediately. 

“Why does he need to go to the hospital? What happened to his leg?” She asked worriedly, Magnus frowning in confusion, thinking everyone would have known. Jace stood up and cleared his throat as the others looked at him. 

“He had an accident when he was on his way to Dave’s. A metal rod went into his leg. I had to pull it out... but we couldn’t stop, so we pushed his bike down an alley and then drove to Mom’s to get the rest of the money since Alec’s bike was a write-off and Dave wouldn’t have brought it.” Jace explained, Izzy punching him, and making him cry out slightly, just as Alec came hobbling out of the hallway.

“Why is Iz punching Jace?” Alec asked, confused. 

“Jace told them about your accident. Isabelle didn’t know.” Magnus sighed, going over to let Alec use him to lean on a little before Jace came to his aid and helped from the other side. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Izzy frowned, annoyed at the pair. 

“Because I had other things that were more important. Like Magnus’s life, okay?” Alec frowned back, finally giving in. “Now that he’s okay...can someone take me to the hospital so I can get my leg sorted?”

“Come on, idiot” Izzy sighed as she rolled her eyes, grabbing her keys. 

“We will stay here.” Simon smiled, Simon got up and kissed Izzy’s cheek before sitting back down with Clary. 

“Hang on. Just a quick question?” Magnus suddenly interjected, looking at Clary. “Your dad is a cop, right?”

“Yes.” Clary answered. She knew where this was going. 

“Why didn’t you call him when you came to save me?” Magnus asked. He wasn’t annoyed. He was only curious. 

“Alec never mentioned wanting to involve the police. He knew my dad was in the police, and I didn’t  want to just phone him. What if I had called him and then a bunch of police cars had started pulling up outside the warehouse? If the police had stormed in, someone could have shot you. Then it would have been my fault!” Clary said as she started to panic. “I thought about it but… then Jace said not to do it.” 

“Jace? Why did you say ‘no’?” Magnus questioned him. 

“Because Alec never mentioned it. He was taking charge of everything... and I didn’t want to go behind his back… Sorry.” Jace sighed as he looked down, Magnus  turned to Alec who was frowning at everyone before he looked at Magnus. 

“I didn’t think to call them because I was too focused on saving you! It never crossed my mind to get the police! I was just concentrating on getting this money together as fast as I could. Why didn’t anyone mention the police to me?!” Alec grumbled. “We could have saved Magnus AND we could have had them assholes captured!” Magnus shook his head.

“Alexander. Calm down. It’s okay. I was just wondering... but it doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that we are together. I am safe and you are going to the hospital right now because you are looking pale… let’s go!” Magnus said quickly, instantly feeling more panicked when he saw the colour drain from Alec’s face. “Alexander!” 

Magnus looking at Alec in horror. He saw his boyfriend’s eyes roll back before Alec  passed out. Before he fell completely to the ground, Jace and Magnus took the weight of his top half. Clary and Simon jumped up and took his legs, helping them as they carried Alec out of the apartment. Magnus was both trying to wake Alec up and hold back his tears as he concentrated on getting Alec in the elevator, out of the building and into the back of Izzy’s car. Izzy, Jace and Magnus jumped in and both Magnus and Jace found themselves startled  as Izzy pulled into the road and put her foot down as hard as she could,as she drove to the hospital. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday's)


	38. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Izzy and Jace rush to get Alec to the hospital, but will he be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT: From the 6th September to the 16th September, there will be no chapters due to being on holiday. You will get Tuesday's and Thursday's chapters next week. I will try not to leave it on a cliffhanger but... who knows with me ;)

As they drove to the hospital, Jace used a jacket from the floor to apply pressure to Alec’s wound as Magnus kept his eyes locked on Alec. Watching the way his eyes flicked a little and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if Alec was going to be okay. 

“Jace, we need to apply more pressure” Magnus panicked as he watched Jace take the jacket away and saw it bleeding badly.

“I’m trying. He had a piece of cloth around it before, Where did that go?” Jace asked with a frown.

“He didn’t have anything like that on, I don’t think. I don’t know…” Magnus swallowed as he tried to remember if he had seen anything on Alec’s leg.

“It doesn’t matter, hold on” Jace grumbled as he took off his jacket and then his t-shirt and ripped a strip off it. “Well, it’s a bit odd shaped but it will work”

Jace took the strip of cloth, that he had torn off and tied it around Alec’s leg and pulled it as tight as he could without ripping the cloth even more. The wound still bleeding but not as bad as before as Alec started to wince a little. 

“Magnus…” Alec whimpered as he leaned onto Magnus’s shoulder more. “Pain… help”

“I know baby, we are almost there. Hang in there, okay?” Magnus said as he hugged Alec to him. Alec’s eyes starting to droop again. Jace chucked his jacket back on over his bare skin, doing it up so he wasn’t naked from the waist up.

When Izzy pulled up outside the hospital, Jace and Magnus instantly jumped out and pulled Alec out before lifting him as Izzy ran to get a wheelchair before they met at the hospital doors and got Alec into it. Magnus pushing Alec up to the front desk. 

“My boyfriend was in an accident and had a metal rod in his leg. He keeps going in and out of consciousness. Please, help him?” Magnus pleaded to the staff, a little out of breath from running. 

“Okay, Alec can you hear me?” The nurse asked as she looked at Alec and saw his head drop onto his chest, instantly calling out on the tannoy for another nurse to take Alec. 

Magnus watched as a nurse ran over and instantly took Alec from him, rushing him through the hospital with Magnus, Jace and Izzy following along behind before they took him into a room and shut the door. A doctor walking past them and into the room without a word. 

Magnus watched through the window as they got Alec onto a bed and started to hook him up to wires, one nurse adding a cannula into his hand whilst another was taking blood. The doctor took a pair of scissors and cut up the leg of Alec’s pants so he could get a better view of the wound.

Magnus watched as the doctor examined the wound and looked on as two different bags of fluid were hung up on the drip stand next to Alec, the lines connected to the cannula in his hand. He wished he knew what was being pumped into him. The nurse that took his blood left the room and hurried away, Magnus assumed she was taking the blood to the lab to be tested. 

Magnus squinted as he saw something sticking out slightly on Alec’s leg, it was shining in the light and he guessed it was a piece of metal that had broken off but he had not seen it before due to the blood. The doctor examined the wound carefully without touching it. Magnus had heard one of the nurses telling Jace that foreign objects should never be removed without an x-ray as it could cause an arterial bleed. She had said that while Alec hadn't sustained a very serious injury, they had been lucky and should have called an ambulance when it had happened. Magnus couldn't bring himself to tell her why that hadn’t been an option.

“Magnus, why don’t you sit down?” Jace asked, Magnus only shaking his head as he watched Alec through the window, waiting for any signs of movement from his boyfriend.

“Jace, just leave him. He’s been through a lot and now the only one he wants is lying there half unconscious. I don’t think he needs us badgering him” Izzy said to her brother. Magnus appreciating that Izzy understood this. 

It was then that Magnus saw Alec’s head move and his breath hitched before rushing into the room, ignoring the nurses that tried to stop him. 

“Alexander!” He cried. Watching as Alec frowned and moved his head as he groaned. 

“M-Magnus….” Alec croaked out, barely audible. 

“I’m here baby…” Magnus sobbed, wanting to get to him but held back by a nurse. 

“Sir, please. You can see him in a minute, just let us do our jobs” The nurse said a little frustrated as they removed Magnus from the room. 

“Please. He called for me. I won’t get in the way, please. I need him” Magnus pleaded. 

“I promise you can soon. Just let us stitched him up and make sure he is comfortable, then you can go in. Okay?” She smiled, hoping to make Magnus feel better.

“Okay” He finally said as he stepped back and watched from behind the window. 

Magnus felt like it was an eternity before he was allowed to see Alec and he rushed in, taking his boyfriend's hand and bringing it to his lips. Alec was sleeping and he didn’t want to wake him so he just sat there and watched him. His mind going over the past few days and how much drama there had been. He knew he himself wasn't okay, that he whenever someone got too close he would panic, but he couldn’t deal with that when his Alexander was in need of help. He knew he had to push it out of his mind and focus on getting Alec better but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he couldn’t help but freak out. Jumping up and crying out loud, which woke Alec up, as he fell back and luckily landed on the chair as he started hyperventilating. Jace looking at him in utter shock and sadness.

“Shit, Magnus. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” Jace panicked as he went to reach out to him but Magnus pushed back more into the chair and it screeching across the floor slightly

“No. Don’t touch me! Only Alec” he sobbed, looking up and seeing Alec looking over at him sleepily but his eyes full of saddest at the situation. 

“Come” Alec managed to say as Jace backed away to the door with Izzy and Magnus moved slowly as he stood up and went to Alec’s bedside, sitting next to him on the bed. Magnus instantly closing his eyes and relaxing when he felt Alec’s hand stroking his back as the other cupped his cheek. “It’s okay, I’m here”

“I… I’m sorry” Magnus managed to say as he started to calm down, Alec smiling at him before closing his eyes with his head on Magnus’s shoulder before Magnus moved up the bed a little and Alec moved down carefully as he rested his head on Magnus’s chest and fell back asleep. Magnus combing his fingers through his hair softly. 

“Magnus, I… I am so so sorry, I didn’t want to upset or frighten you,” Jace said, really upset and taken back by Magnus’s reaction.

“I’m sorry too. I just… I can’t have people touching me and you made me jump and it was just all too much at the same time…” Magnus swallowed. “Please, Just don’t touch me for now. Only Alec can” 

Jace and Izzy nodded, Magnus could see the hurt in their eyes, as if he didn’t trust them, but it wasn’t that. He couldn’t explain it but all he knew was that Alec was the only one he felt completely comfortable with and that he knew every touch from Alec would be filled with love and softness. 

Magnus sat there with Alec until he was told he had to leave because visiting was up. Jace and Izzy had already left because Simon had called worried about Izzy and the baby and making sure she was looking after herself. Magnus looked up at the nurse and cried softly as he shook his head. 

“I can’t leave him. Please” Magnus sobbed. 

“He will be okay, we will get his blood results in the morning but I’m sure they will come back clear and then he can go home” She smiled sympathetically. 

“I hope so but… I can’t be alone without him, not after everything that happened” Magnus admitted, the nurse frowning. 

“What happened?” She asked as she sat on the chair beside him, clearly seeing the troubled look in his eyes. 

“I… I was kidnapped by some men that my father owed money to. I was tied up for 2 days. Alec. He paid the money to them to save me but he almost missed the deadline and they held a gun to my head. I… I can’t be without him, please. There must be a way for me to stay. I’ll be quiet and I won’t get in the way” Magnus said, his voice catching as he spoke and he sniffed. 

“Oh, you poor man. Have you spoken to the police about this?” The nurse asked worriedly. “Or seek any medical help?” 

“No?” Magnus frowned as he looked at her. “I don’t want to talk to anybody about what happened, I just want to forget it”

“Mr Bane, you NEED to speak to someone. The police can help catch them and I’ve seen how nervous you are around people. I can put you in contact with someone. It’s in your best interest to seek some professional help in this matter” The nurse stated, trying to persuade him.

“No and no. I don’t want the police involved. I just want to forget about it and I never had the chance to get medical help nor do I want anything like that. Alec saved me about…” Magnus looked at his phone and saw it was 10 pm and chuckled sadly. “He saved me 5 hours ago”

“Hold on, you got saved from a gun to your head only 5 hours ago?” Her mouth dropping open. “Okay, I’ll make you a deal. You can stay here tonight and I’ll get you a blanket and a pillow, the chair reclines but you have to promise to see a psychologist in the morning if I let you. Deal?” 

“Yes, deal. I’ll do whatever as long as I don’t have to go anywhere without him. Thank you” Magnus said quickly, not really caring about what she had said, only focusing on that he could stay with Alec. 

He watched as the nurse disappeared and he shifted a little to be more comfortable on the bed. He didn’t know what happened next as he fell asleep with Alec moving to lay his head on his lap, he didn’t know if the nurse came back or not and he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday's)


	39. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is concerned about Alec when his temperature spikes high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that you have this chapter and Thursday's chapter only until the 16th September. I may be able to get a chapter out on Friday but that is a big maybe! Thank you <3

Magnus woke up that morning to the sweet sensation of Alec kissing over his face. He blinked as he yawned, looking up into the golden eyes of his boyfriend as he smiled. His heart was swooning as Alec smiled back at him, with his messy hair over his forehead, and his eyes a little sleepy. Magnus was distracted with thinking how adorable Alec looked.

“Morning, baby," Alec said sweetly, as he kissed the tip of Magnus' nose.

“Morning, How are you feeling?” Magnus asked as he ran his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“I’m feeling fine now, Legs not hurting either, really. A little bit of a twinge but I’m okay." Alec said as he cuddled into Magnus’ side.

“Good. I’m glad." Magnus smiled, kissing the top of Alec's head as he held him. “Alexander… do you think I need to speak to someone? About what happened?"

Alec looked up at him and smiled sadly, nodding at Magnus' words before laying his own head on Magnus' chest. Magnus took in a deep breath at the thought.

“I think it’s for the best. We both know you are suffering from trauma after the incident.” Alec sighed but then yawned. Magnus was worried by how tired Alec still seemed to be but had guessed that it was just because of the morphine they had been injecting Alec with throughout the night.

“Okay, I’ll sort it then," Magnus said, smiling to Alec with a calmness that didn't reflect his mood. He was feeling terrified about speaking with a shrink ,about the kidnapping.

Alec was about to reply when a nurse came in and smiled. Magnus instantly moving d to get off the bed. When she brought out the bandages and the saline wipes to clean the wound, Magnus went and sat in the chair that was beside the bed.

“Hello, Mr Lightwood. I’m Chloe. I’m going to be changing your bandages now. You don’t mind having visitors in here while I do it, do you?” She asked as she put on her gloves.

“Not at all. Magnus is my boyfriend." Alec said looking at Magnus and smiling as he took his hand. “I don’t mean to be rude, but can we do this quickly, please? I’m really tired.”

“Of course, did you not get a good night's sleep last night?” Chloe asked, concerned.

“He did, actually. He slept for about ten hours straight. I kept waking up, while the nurses came in to give him more morphine and check his stats, but he was always asleep.” Magnus shrugged.

“You shouldn't be that tired, Mr Lightwood. How do you feel in yourself?” The nurse asked as she reached out for Alec’s leg and took the old dressing off, frowning slightly as she touched his leg again.

“I’m okay. I’m just tired and feeling a little hot." Alec said before yawning as he laid back a little more.

“I need to check your temperature; just to make sure nothing sinister is going on," Chloe said as she went over to a cupboard and took out the thermometer.

She added a new cap over the ear piece before coming back over to Alec. She placed it into his ear and pressed the button, the machine beeping into life before Alec’s temperature appeared on the screen. It was reading 38.3 degrees celsius and the nurse hit the button on the wall to call in a doctor.

“What’s going on?” Magnus asked worriedly.

“His temperature is high and his leg is hot. There is a chance that he may have developed an infection." Magnus blinked at her as he gripped Alec's hand, trying not to show too much concern and frighten him.

"What could be causing that?"

"It's hard to say. It's a possibility that there could be some more fragments of the metal inside still. We need to get him x-rayed as soon as possible and his temperature down. Start him on antibiotics." The nurse informed them just as a doctor came into the room. Chloe immediately passed over the information.

“Okay. Can you let the radiology department know we are bringing him down now?” She scurried away and the doctor turned his attention to Alec. “Mr Lightwood, can you tell me if you are in pain or if anything doesn’t feel right?”

“I’m a little hot and my foot is a little tingly like I have pins and needles, but I guessed it was just hot in here and I’ve been laying awkwardly on my leg.” Alec shrugged, Magnus looking over panicked.

“Alexander, you should have said something." Magnus cried out with worry.

“It’s okay. We will get him down to x-ray and see what’s going on. Then we will have to see where we go from there. There's a chance that if there's a foreign body, you need surgery but if it's not too impacted, I can remove it here.” The doctor finished informing them just as Chloe who was rather breathless, and another nurse, appeared and said that everything was ready.

Alec was whisked out the door, giving Magnus barely enough time to say goodbye as he left. He sat back in the chair and sighed as he looked around the room before deciding to go and find out about speaking to someone regarding the traumatic experience he went through. He walked up to the nurse's station and smiled as one approached him.

“Hello, Sir. Is everything okay?” The nurse, who asked, had a badge that read the name 'Heidi'.

“Yes. I was wondering if you could help me? I was speaking to another nurse last night, I can’t remember her name, but she told me that I needed to see a psychologist regarding some stuff I had been through recently. I don’t know what the process is about seeing one...” Magnus smiled, feeling a little worried about being judged.

“Okay, so we have a psychologist here who might be able to help but it all depends on her schedule. I can give you her number if you like?” Heidi smiled as Magnus nodded. She started looking through a book before jotting a number down. “Okay, her name is Sophie. She’s really nice and if she can’t help you then she can refer you onto someone who will be able to."

“Thank you." Magnus smiled as he took the number and went back to Alec’s room. He took a deep breath as he dialled the number, reminding himself that he was not only doing this for himself but also for Alec.

“Hello, Sophie Luckhurst speaking. How can I help?” A sweet voice came through the other end.

“Hello… Erm… My name is Magnus... Magnus Bane… I was passed on your details by a nurse… because… well because I might need some help?” Magnus stammered down the phone nervously.

“Okay, Mr Bane. I am actually free tomorrow afternoon if you would like to meet up for an initial chat? It doesn’t have to be at my office. We could meet somewhere you are comfortable. There's a family room that's next to the ER and I can make sure it'll be free?” The woman offered happily.

“Yes… yes, that would be great… what time?” Magnus asked with a frown of concern.

“Two PM?” Sophie said.

“Okay. My boyfriend is in here and I can’t be away from him for too long so that sounds good.” Magnus admitted.

“Of course. I will see you there tomorrow at two." Sophie chimed down the phone.

“Thank you," Magnus said quickly before putting the phone down and taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves.

By the time Magnus had finished his conversation and sat down for a while, the nurses and the doctor had appeared with Alec again. They set his bed back in its spot and the doctor put the x-rays up on the light screen so that they could see Alec’s leg.

“Okay, Mr Lightwood. As you can see, the radiologists have determined that there is a piece of metal still inside your leg that's only now become visible once the initial swelling has gone down. It’s not touching any vital structures so I can take it out here.” The doctor informed as the nurse hooked Alec up with IV antibiotics.

“That’s fine. So you can take it out and I’ll be okay?” Alec asked, wanting to know a little more but also wanting the whole ordeal to be over with.

“Well, it appears that you have contracted an infection due to the lateness of you coming to the hospital with your injury but it can't be helped now. We got you onto an antibiotic drip now to start that process and I will remove the fragment once you are set up. Does that all sound good to you? Any questions?” The doctor asked.

“No, that’s all fine.” Alec sighed, Magnus, sitting back down beside him and smiling slightly.

“Perfect. The nurses will help get you prepared." The doctor announced before leaving the room, Magnus presuming to get his equipment for the fragment removal.

Magnus watched as the nurses brought over another bag of clear fluid and hooked it up to the stand before running the tubing down and inserting it into the cannula that was in Alec’s hand. They checked to see it was all flowing right before they started to clean up their stuff, just as the doctor came in pushing a little trolley with various medical instruments on top.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Magnus asked Alec as he waited for them all to set themselves up.

“I’m okay. More importantly, did you speak to someone about seeing a psychologist?” Alec asked sleepily.

“Yes. I’m seeing someone called Sophie tomorrow in the family room that's near here at two PM.” Magnus replied.

“Good.” Alec smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“Okay, Mr Lightwood. I think we are ready.” The doctor smiled. “Mr Bane, you will either need to put on gloves, blue scrubs and a mouth guard or you will have to leave the room."

Magnus nodded and gratefully accepted the scrubs the nurse offered before putting them on over the top of his clothes, watching carefully as the doctor took a rather large needle and pushed into Alec’s skin. Magnus guessed it was anaesthetic to numb the area. Once the nurse had instructed Magnus on how to properly wash his hands at the sink and get kitted up, Magnus knew he wouldn’t be able to pass on any germs and he headed over to Alec again. He stood at the top of the bed, by Alec’s head, to keep out the way and make sure he could be there to comfort Alec. While Magnus had been scrubbing up, someone had brushed Alec's leg with iodine, turning it orange, and placing a sterile layer over the top with a hole over where the foreign body was.

Magnus watched as the doctor started to use his instruments to gently and neatly cut a line over the area, glancing at the x-rays on the wall to guide him. Magnus had to look away when he saw blood appear, focusing on Alec who was smiling at him.

“You okay?” Alec asked, concerned by his boyfriend's paleness.

“I’m fine. I just didn’t realise how squeamish I was.” Magnus chuckled, his eyes glued to Alec’s so he wouldn’t look down at what was happening to Alec’s leg.

“Do you want to leave the room? I wouldn’t mind. I can’t feel anything.” Alec smiled up at him and Magnus shook his head.

“No. I want to be here with you.” Magnus said quickly, not wanting to leave Alec.

“Okay,” Alec replied happily, Magnus saw a look of relief spread across his face to know that Magnus wasn’t leaving him.

“There it is!” The doctor suddenly piped up after being quiet for a while, using his tweezers and pulling out a tiny piece of metal that had been causing all the problems. He put it down on a metal tray and checked the area before cleaning it and picking up a needle and some thread to stitch it up. Magnus didn’t mind that part. He actually found it a little relaxing to watch as the doctor pushed the needle through and started to stitch the area up. Magnus watched as the wound got smaller and smaller, as more stitches were added until Alec had a nice neat line of black stitches on his leg.

“There, that’s all done.” The doctor smiled, wiping the area over with more iodine to disinfect the area before starting to bandage it up. “So, these stitches will need to come out in about three weeks, depending on how well you are healing. You will be in here for a little while, just until your temperature starts to drop and we know that the infection is under control.”

“What happens once the infection is under control?” Alec asked, hoping for the answer he wanted.

“Then you can go home with a two weeks course of antibiotics to completely clear the infection. When you come back in three weeks to take the stitches out, we will do another blood test on you and check your vitals and make sure that the infection is gone and you are healthy. In the meantime, any signs of infection: raised temperature, confusion, lethargy, don't hesitate to come back in.” The doctor informed Magnus and Alec, who looked at each other and smiled.

“That’s perfect. Thank you, Doctor.” Alec replied happily, both calling out bye as the doctor left the room and the nurse took Magnus’ scrubs so they could be incinerated.

“Well, that all sounds good." Magnus smiled happily.

“Definitely does. We will be home together soon.” Alec beamed and Magnus leaned over to kiss him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	40. Discharged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is discharged from the hospital finally!

For the next couple of days, Alec lay in bed recovering and after his initial meeting with Sophie, Magnus had agreed to speak to her once a week. She had informed him that it sounded like he was suffering from acute stress disorder from his experience but she couldn’t diagnose him yet because it was too soon to tell. Magnus was fine with that. He didn’t want to be diagnosed. He just wanted to be able to leave Alec’s side without being scared of every noise or person around him.

He liked Sophie. She was sweet and sympathetic. But Magnus still felt a little uncomfortable talking to her about his feelings. It felt a little pathetic to say out loud that he was terrified to leave Alec’s side because of what might happen and that when Alec’s brother had tried to touch him, he freaked out and fell into a chair. How he had only calmed down once he was in Alec’s arms. However, she never judged him. She only nodded and listened to him and smiled encouragingly. Her plan was to see Magnus once a week for six weeks and hopefully get him feeling more comfortable to leave Alec’s side and allow touches from his friends again.

Right now, the two men were in Alec’s room, Alec still in bed as Magnus packed up his own stuff. Alec would be on crutches for a week until the wound had healed more and he was able to put pressure on his leg safely. Alec was not happy to learn the information that he would be on crutches but accepted it when Magnus practically pleaded with him to get on with it.

“Did you get my toothbrush and shower gel from the bathroom?” Alec asked Magnus as he sat there eating a jelly pot whilst watching Magnus rush around the room packing.

“Erm… no… I’ll get it now.” Magnus said before sprinting off to the bathroom in Alec’s room, getting the two bottles and packing them into the bag with the other supplies.

“Are we packed to go now?” Alec practically pleaded and Magnus knew it was because he really wanted to get home.

“We are ready when you have eaten and Chloe is back with the discharge papers." Magnus smiled, putting the bag by the door and going over to sit next to Alec.

That morning, Magnus had helped Alec shower, showering himself too, and then got him dressed in his white polo shirt and a pair of black joggers that were loose enough to let Alec move around easily. The two sat on the bed as Alec finished his jelly and passed the empty pot to Magnus. Alec stretched as Magnus got off the bed to discard it.

It was then that their nurse, Chloe, came in carrying the discharge papers and Magnus chuckled seeing Alec’s eyes light up with glee. She had been Alec’s nurse the past three days he had been in the hospital and she was always nice and understanding about letting Magnus stay overnight, making sure to pass on to the nurses on duty that night that Magnus was staying with Alec due to mental health issues, which Magnus was grateful for.

“Hey, guys. So it looks like you are going home now...” She said with a sad pout but then chuckled. “So I just need you to sign here for me. Remember what the doctor said before, any signs of raised temperature, confusion, lethargy, any like that then please don’t hesitate to come in.”

“Okay, thank you, Chloe.” Alec smiled, as he took the papers and signed on the line before being given his prescription for three weeks of antibiotics.

“That’s all done. It was nice meeting you both but I hope we don’t have to see each other here again!” She chucked, as did Magnus and Alec.

“Don’t worry, we don’t plan on it. Although, I may see you because I’m seeing Sophie here next week but that’s in a different department.” Magnus shrugged.

“Well let’s say that I hope I don’t have to be your nurse here again!” She said, amused. “Anyway, better get on. Bye guys!”

“Bye!" Magnus and Alec called back in unison as she left. Magnus helped Alec off the bed before passing him his crutches. He moved to pick up Alec’s bag that was by the door, he opened it wide for Alec before Alec got up and followed him through.

Simon was waiting outside with his car when Alec’s came out with Magnus helping him. Magnus had decided that Simon would be the best person to call because he was more comfortable with Simon than any of the others due to them knowing each other for longer. They both helped Alec into the front seat before Magnus climbed into the back, Simon got into the driver's seat and they pulled into traffic that was heading home.

The ride home wasn’t very eventful. Alec just chilled out with his eyes closed while listening to music. Magnus held Alec’s hand from the back seat and Simon talked animatedly about some comic that neither of the boys had heard of before, both answering with the odd ‘oh right!’ and ‘cool!' every now and then, even though they weren't listening to a word he was saying. It wasn’t until they pulled up outside their apartment block that Alec actually opened his eyes and blinked rapidly in the sunlight.

“I can’t wait to just get into my bed tonight!" Alec said happily as he used his crutches to get out of the car. Magnus hopped out to help him.

“Are we sleeping in your bed tonight then?” Magnus asked him as he took Alec’s bag out of the car.

“Oh, no, I meant your bed! Sorry, I guess I just think of your bed as my bed now too...” Alec chuckled but blushed a little.

“You’re cute! My bed is now OUR bed!” Magnus smiled happily as he leaned up and kissed Alec’s cheek.

“Good. I’m glad.” Alec grinned at him.

“Okay, come on, you two love birds! Let’s get you both inside. Izzy will be round later with Jace and Clary." Simon said as he opened the door for Magnus and Alec to go through before they all headed to the elevator.

“Are they not here now?” Magnus asked, confused as to why they weren't at the apartment.

“No. Izzy went to visit Max and Maryse. Max is still feeling unwell but he is getting better. That’s why she didn’t visit Alec. Jace and Clary are having lunch with Jocelyn and Luke. They all thought it would be best to let you both get home and nap for a bit before they all turned up on your doorstep.” Simon explained, Magnus nodding but Alec was frowning a little.

“Max is still unwell? I spoke to Mom yesterday and she never mentioned it.” Alec queried, a little annoyed.

“Oh. I don’t know then. He’s still got a bit of a cold and his throat is still sore.” Simon smiled, a little worried that he had said too much.

“Okay, I’ll ring mum later to see how he is,” Alec said before frowning a little again. “Has mom taken him to the doctors yet? I know she thought it was just a sore throat and cold but it's been going on a while now.”

“Yeah, she took him. It's just a really bad throat infection but he’s on antibiotics now and he’s going to be okay. I don’t know why Maryse hadn’t told you that... or Izzy and Jace actually.” Simon frowned in confusion.

“Maybe it was because you were in the hospital and she didn’t want to stress you out?” Magnus offered, feeling a little upset for Alec that his mother and siblings had kept Max’s health from him.

“Yeah, I guess. But he is my brother. I want to know if he is okay or not.” Alec sighed but then shrugged. “Oh well, at least he is okay.”

“That’s true.” Magnus smiled just as the elevator reached their floor. “Come on, let’s get you inside."

The three men went to the apartment and Magnus couldn’t believe how much he had missed his home until the moment he stepped inside. He hadn’t really been at home since he left Alec that night he was kidnapped and he really just wanted to chill out in bed with Alec. Cuddle up with a movie on.

“What do you two want to do?” Simon asked and Magnus instantly wanted to groan but stopped himself.

“Si, I’m going to lay down and I’m sure Magnus is coming with me. I don’t know what you want to do but you could go and take Izzy to lunch.” Alec smiled, feeling bad but he just wanted to be alone with Magnus.

“No, that’s fine with me.” Simon smiled. “I wanted to go to the comic book shop before I have to pick Izzy up but I didn’t want to just go out.”

“Oh… well, that’s alright then. See you.” Alec chuckled. Magnus watched as their geeky friend grinned and rushed back out of the apartment, leaving the two men alone.

“Bed, film and take out?” Magnus offered happily.

“Perfect. Can we get pizza?” Alec grinned.

“Definitely. Let’s get you into bed first though." Magnus instructed as he helped Alec down the hall, into his bedroom, and helped him onto their bed. Magnus climbed in next to him and turned on the television before bringing up Netflix.

“What do you want to watch?” Alec asked as he fixed his pillows.

“I don’t know. What about that new comedy with Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston? I think its called 'Murder Mystery'?" Magnus suggested.

“Sounds good to me, baby" Alec smiled as he laid down in a more comfortable position.

“Okay,” Magnus said as he found the film and hit play. He then cuddled into Alec’s side and looked at his phone and pulled up the delivery app. “What pizza do you want?”

“Double pepperoni, please. Maybe add some chicken fingers and a bottle of coke?” Alec asked.

“Okay, large pizza with stuffed crust, double pepperoni, chicken, coke, anything else?” Magnus asked as he added the stuff to the basket.

“No. I don’t think so.” Alec replied with a slight yawn.

“Okay, baby.” Magnus smiled as he placed the order and paid for it. “Be about thirty minutes."

“Okay,” Alec said as he wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him in closer. “I really love you.”

“That's good because I really love you too.” Magnus beamed at him before leaning up and kissing him softly.

Alec made the kiss more heated, as he rolled them over slightly so that Magnus was under him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck as he held him close and opened his lips for Alec’s tongue, moaning in delight at the way their lips slid across each other’s perfectly, their tongues entwined and their mouths fitting together as if made for each other.

Magnus loved the way Alec’s hands stroked down his back and opened his legs wider to accommodate Alec’s body when they started to get more into the kiss. However, it was that moment that Alec decided to move his leg a little too quickly and winced in pain, Magnus instantly panicking.

“Baby, are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m okay," Alec replied before chuckling. “I don’t think I am going to be able to do it that way for a while... you may need to do most of the work"

“Alexander...” Magnus replied but laughed too. “You’re in pain and you’re still making jokes. However, I don’t mind doing all the hard work if it means I get to see you sit back and enjoy...”

Magnus winked and went to move on top of Alec. The door buzzer went off and Alec groaned, Magnus only laughing more as he climbed off the bed to find it was the pizza bloke outside. He buzzed him in before accepting their food and went back to the bedroom.

That afternoon, the men ate their pizza and watched a film together before taking a nap as they wrapped around each other and held each other close. Magnus spooned Alec, which was a cute but different experience for them both considering Alec was normally the big spoon. Neither of them complained about the new positioning because as long as they were touching each other, they knew they would sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget there are no chapters now until Tuesday 17th September due to me being on holiday, then the normal Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday routine continues. Thank you :)


	41. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus visit the beach for some much needed happy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I had a lovely holiday and it's both good and sad to be back haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter ❤️

Two weeks had passed since Magnus’ kidnapping and Alec’s accident. Magnus had been attending his appointments with his psychologist and was starting to make progress as he was now able to hug the girls and Simon. Jace was still hard to deal with but he wasn’t sure why. He had tried to spend some time alone with him but it had only made him anxious. Luckily, Alec had been in the other room at the time so he was able to call him in and felt calmer as he held onto Alec’s hand. He was pleased that Alec had explained to Jace that it wasn’t anything to do with him personally and it was probably to do with his demeanour and the way he carried himself that made Magnus a little on edge. The way it had done when Magnus had first met Jace. Magnus was grateful though when Jace spoke to him with Alec there and told him that there were no hard feelings and he would do anything to make Magnus feel more comfortable around him which had definitely made the situation better for Magnus since he was able to shake Jace’s hand without getting panicked.

Now, Magnus and Alec were strolling across the beach, hand in hand and letting the waves crash over their feet. The sun beating down on them and both just enjoying the peacefulness and being with one another. They felt that they had received enough drama in their life for their whole lifetime and decided to do something together that was a little more mellow.

“Do you want to get an ice-cream?” Alec asked as he pulled Magnus closer.

“Sounds good to me” Magnus smiled up at him, leaning up and kissing the tip of Alec’s nose. Magnus’s heart-melting at the boyish grin Alec gave him from that action.

“I love you so much. Do you know that? You really are the most incredible and beautiful man I have ever met” Alec said softly, his hand cupping Magnus’ face as he stroked his cheek with his thumb.

“I love you too Alexander. I don’t know what I would do without you. You are my whole world. Thank you for saving me,” Magnus replied, turning his head and kissing the palm of Alec’s hand.

“I’ll always save you. No matter how far you go, how dangerous it is or how pricey it is. I will always come and rescue you” Alec leaned down and captured Magnus’ lips in a sweet and tender kiss. Magnus’s arms wrapping around Alec’s waist as they kissed under the sunshine.

They broke apart when they felt a sudden splash of cold water over them and turned around to see Clary there with Jace beside her. Both laughing at the shocked look on their faces. Alec turned around and saw Izzy setting up a beach towel on the sand with Simon faffing about trying to help her but had his hands slapped away.

“What are you guys doing here?” Magnus asked them curiously as he ran a hand through his now damp hair.

“Simon said you were coming to the beach today and since it’s such a nice day, we thought we would join you. I hope you don’t mind. Izzy made a picnic. I think the hormones are kicking in as she’s going full mom mode lately,” Clary explained with a chuckle.

“No that’s fine. Alec and I are just going to get some ice-cream. Does anyone else want one?” Magnus asked, knowing the answer immediately was a yes by Jace’s grin.

“Can I have a soft ice-cream in a cone with a chocolate flake?” Jace asked happily.

“Yep, Clary?” Alec enquired.

“I’ll have the same, so will Simon, and Izzy will have an ice lolly since she’s not allowed the ice-cream,” Clary beamed making Magnus’s chuckle.

He looked over to Izzy and saw the tiny bump on her stomach. To most people it wouldn’t look like a pregnancy bump, it was far too small. However, Magnus knew how slim Izzy was before and he could tell that the tiny bump was from the baby, despite only being just over 8 weeks

“Yeah, I remember Izzy not being allowed certain ice-creams” Alec chuckled remembering the emotional breakdown his sister had when she came back from the midwife's appointment to be told she had a list of foods she wasn’t allowed to eat while pregnant. Certain ice-creams being one of them due to the salmonella risk.

Magnus took Alec’s hand as they walked over to the little cafe that served the ice-cream and waited in line until they were served. Ordering three cones with flakes, two cones with flakes and sprinkles; Magnus having rainbow while Alec went for chocolate; and an orange ice lolly.

“I can’t hold your hand now,” Magnus pouted as he held one ice-cream in one hand and two in the other. Alec having the same in his.

“Hold on…” Alec chuckled, placing three of the ice-creams between his fingers on one hand lucky that his hands were big enough to do this. Then places the ice lolly stick in between his teeth. Leaving on hand free and Magnus to hold the other two in his hand.

“Gosh I love you,” Magnus laughed as took the lolly from between Alec’s teeth and held it a little awkwardly in his hand with the two ice-creams. He leaned up and pecked Alec’s lips before he linked their hands together.

“Well that was hard work,” Alec laughed as they headed back to the others that were now under two large beach umbrella. Simon jumping up and rushing over when he saw the two men struggling a little.

“You know you can let go of each other for five minutes right? You’re not going to lose each other,” Izzy teased as she looked at the pair through her dramatically big sunglasses. Taking the ice lolly off Simon that he gave her and pouting a little but then tucked into it.

“We know that, but I don’t want to let him go,” Magnus replied, leaning up and kissing Alec’s cheek.

“You two are so in love,” Izzy smirked and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, we are. Well, I am anyway. Completely and utterly in love and smitten with this man,” Magnus smiled as he looked up at Alec who actually blushed a little.

“I love you too,” He replied as he passed Clary her ice-cream and Magnus gave Jace’s his.

“Do you remember the last time I said that to you?” Izzy chuckled. Alec sat on the floor and tugged on Magnus’s hand for him to sit on his lap. Magnus happily sat down there.

“I do indeed. I freaked out. I had told Alec that morning that I loved him but he was asleep, well so I thought, and I thought it was too early for the ‘love’ talk so I was sure he was going to leave me,” Magnus admitted.

“I’ll never leave you,” Alec replied quickly kissing Magnus softly.

“I can’t work out if I want to ‘aww’ you or puke,” Jace teased as he pretended to shudder.

“Jealousy is an ugly trait, Jonathon Christopher!” Magnus retorted. Pleased to see the shocked look on Jace’s face that he knew his full name.

“H-How do you know my middle name? No one… Alec! You said you would never tell anyone my middle name!” Jace frowned.

“Wait, you have a middle name? I’m your girlfriend how could you not have told me that?” Clary asked, a little upset about it.

“I changed it, well I don’t use it anymore. I changed it when my parents died and the Lightwood’s took me in because I didn’t want anyone to know that I was Jonathon Christopher Herondale, the boy who was an orphan, whose parents died. I wanted to go to school as a normal boy. So I changed it to Jace Lightwood whilst I was at school then just to Jace Herondale when I grew up,” Jace explained. “But how do you know my full name?”

“Alexander didn’t tell me. It’s pretty easy to find out about anyone if you look hard enough,” Magnus shrugged.

“Why were you looking up about me? I know I’m crazy handsome but even that’s not a good enough reason,” Jace smirked, but also a little worried about why Magnus had looked into him.

“Firstly, I don’t find you handsome. At all. I only find my Alexander handsome,” Magnus stated, feeling Alec’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. “Secondly, I… I wasn’t doing it in a creepy way. When I first started to be around you and I was really anxious. I had a nightmare, that you had tried to kidnap me. I don’t know why but it happened and after Alec calmed me down and he went back to sleep, I started to google you. I wanted to see if there was any logical reason I was concerned about you but there was nothing. That’s when I found the article about your parents and it said your full name. I knew your background and I knew it was you by the family picture that was posted. Your eyes are distinctive as you know.”

Jace eyed him carefully as he spoke and nodded. He accepted his explanation but also felt a little saddened to talk about his birth parents. Clary noticed and took his hand as she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Jace, just so you know, I have no idea myself as to why I’m so anxious around you. I mean it’s much better than what it was before but it’s still a problem. I’m… I’m sorry,” Magnus sighed as he looked down.

“Don’t worry. You will get there” Jace smiled, letting go of Clary’s hand and standing up to go and sit next to Alec and Magnus. “See, I’m not such an asshole as you may think.”

“I know,” Magnus chuckled as he playfully punched Jace’s shoulder.

“You’re not okay with hugging me but you can punch me?” Jace teased as he raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, now go back over there” Magnus chuckled as he put his hand on Jace’s shoulder and felt relieved that he wasn’t worried about the touch at all.

“Now you lot have finished with your heart tendering moment, can we go swimming?” Simon piped up as he got up off the sand followed by Jace.

“You guys go, I’m staying here with Izzy,” Clary said as she laid next to Izzy who wasn’t paying attention to any of them. Too relaxed into her sunbathing to care about the others.

“Suit yourself. The last one in is a loser” Simon said before rushing off with Jace running after him. Shouting out about Simon being a cheater.

“What do you say, baby? Fancy a swim?” Alec asked Magnus as he nuzzled his nose behind Magnus’ ear.

“Watching you get wet and glistening in the sun? Of course, I’m up for it,” Magnus chuckled turning his head and kissing Alec quickly before he jumped up off him. “As Simon said, the last one in the water is a loser.”

Magnus rushed off towards the sea with Alec close behind him. Alec’s long legs making short work of the distance between them as they both laughed. Magnus was just about to make it to the water when he suddenly squealed out as Alec grabbed him. Alec held Magnus from behind around his waist before spinning around. Magnus giggling as he whirled around and his legs whipped around in the air.

“Alexander…” Magnus laughed as he gripped Alec’s arms until Alec finally stopped and put him down before he spun him around and looked down at him intently.

“Magnus…” Alec said in response to Magnus’ call of his name.

Magnus didn’t say anything. Only going up on tiptoes as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and put their lips together. The kiss was sweet and full of love and promise as they held onto each other. Neither caring about the busy beach and the people around. Too focused on each other and their love to be bothered what anyone thought. Magnus thought about how far he had come in such a short time. That he was able to stand on a beach, surrounded by people, and kiss his boyfriend tenderly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday's)


	42. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are still at the beach until they have to leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some news... on the 4th of October... I'm going on holiday again until the 21st... so... you only have 7 chapters until the next 17 days break... I'm sorry XD hahaha

The two men got into the sea and swam around as they tried to race one another to see who was the fastest swimmer. They gave up on that idea eventually because they kept cheating and grabbing the legs of the other as they swam ahead. Now, Magnus watched as Alec swam around and came up out of the water with his body dripping. Unable to help himself as he bit his lip and became a little aroused. He swam over to Alec and floated in front of him before leaning in.

“I need you, now,” Magnus whispered. Alec looked at him a little shocked but then smirked.

“What here?” Alec asked curiously.

“Right now, I don’t care but I’d rather not have you fuck me in the middle of the sea with a hundred people around,” Magnus smirked.

“Car?” Alec asked.

“Car” Magnus said in agreement as they swam back to the shore, giggling as they raced.

They rushed out of the water and ran over the sand. Magnus not caring about the looks they got from other beachgoers as they went. It wasn’t until Izzy was suddenly in front of them did they actually pay attention to anyone else and stopped to look at her.

“Where are you two going?” Izzy asked them, tilting her head to the side curiously.

“Magnus forgot something in the car so we are going to get it,” Alec replied as straight-faced as he could.

“Hmm did he now? What did he forget?” Izzy questioned further with a slight smirk.

“My phone,” Magnus answered quickly. “I’m seeing my goddaughter tomorrow so I’m waiting for a reply from Madzie’s mother, Catarina.”

“Fine,” Izzy smiled sweetly turning and heading back to the towel before laying down. They were both surprised how quickly Izzy dropped the subject but not overthinking it as they took off again to the car.

Luckily Alec remembered to bring extra towels and laid them over the front seat so that they wouldn’t get the seats wet. Pulling out of the parking space, Alec drove away and tried to find somewhere more private but it was hard as there were so many people around. Magnus smirked as he got tired of the wait and reached out to put his hand over Alec’s bulge in his pants. He watched Alec’s intake of breath as he rubbed his hand over his length and Alec’s face whipped around to his.

“You keep doing that and I’ll fuck you in the street,” Alec replied with a shuddered voice.

“There’s an alleyway there!” Magnus exclaimed suddenly and Alec drove up there. Both seeing no one around and Magnus wasting no time as he clambered over into Alec’s lap.

He crashed their lips together in a hard heated kiss full of need and desire. He felt Alec’s hand run down his naked back and down into his swimming trunks before he cupped his ass. Magnus moaned in delight as he broke the kiss.

“Open me up, please” Magnus pleaded against Alec’s lips before he watched as Alec pulled away slightly and suck on his own fingers. Magnus swallowed hard as he watched and pushed his shorts down before he awkwardly took them off one of his legs. He tugged at Alec’s trunks as Alec lifted his hips while still sucking on his fingers and Magnus pulled them down. Releasing Alec’s length and taking it in his hand. He pumped the length quickly and watched as Alec opened his mouth and moaned.

“Someone’s desperate” Alec teased as he looked at Magnus and reached around. He ran his fingertips over Magnus’ hole before he gently pushed one finger in. Magnus moaned in delight and pushed back onto Alec’s wet finger, his need to get Alec in quicker taken over as he rocked himself onto Alec’s finger and got him all the way in.

“Y-You didn’t fuck me… this morning…” Magnus replied a little breathless as he moved faster on the digit in his asshole.

“You woke up late and wanted to go to the beach” Alec reminded him. Magnus shrugged in response as he closed his eyes and moved faster. “You look so beautiful fucking yourself onto my finger”

“It… It’s good but I need more…” Magnus whimpered out as he leaned his forehead against Alec’s.

“Already? Is that tight little asshole hungry today?” Alec whispered onto Magnus’ lips.

“Always. Always hungry and needy for you. Please Alexander,” Magnus pleaded.

“Well since you asked so nicely” Alec grinned as he pushed another finger in and scissored them apart. Magnus threw his head back moaned at the fuller feeling he had. “That’s it, baby, ride my fingers”

Magnus nodded as he rested his hands on Alec’s shoulders and sat up more. He pushed his hips down harder onto Alec’s fingers before rising so they were almost out and slammed back down again. He moaned out in delight and copied the actions again and again before he begged for another finger which Alec happily gave.

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus cried out as he started to get a better rhythm. The roof of the car obstructing him a little bit but when he found the right angle he was able to ride Alec’s fingers better.

“You want me, baby? You want my cock inside that tight hole of yours?” Alec growled out into Magnus’s ear who nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes. Yes, I need it!” Magnus replied, whining when Alec removed his finger.

He watched as Alec spat onto his hand before he rubbed it over his length to make it slick. Alec placed the tip of his member at Magnus’s entrance, expecting to go slow but Magnus was too desperate. As soon as he felt the tip in his ass, he pushed down hard and almost took the whole length at once. He threw his head back and moaned loudly at the now full feeling.

“Alexander!” Magnus called out as he started to rise and fall harder. Alec’s breath hissing between his teeth at how much Magnus was squeezing around his length but he wasn’t complaining as he slammed his hips up and pushed himself fully inside.

“Fuck, Magnus! You’re so tight! Are you ok?” Alec asked, a little worried, he thought Magnus was okay, but he wanted to be certain. Alec knew he was okay from the way Magnus looked at him and grinned before capturing his lips.

They soon found their rhythm together as Magnus rode Alec. Glad that Alec’s car had tinted windows at the back and sides. They just hoped no one would come round the front, not that they really cared at that moment. Too lost in the pleasure they both felt. It was then that Alec reached down and pushed the seat back as far as it would go.

“Turn around. Over the steering wheel” Alec ordered as Magnus turned, Alec’s member fell out in the movement and a sob escaped Magnus's mouth.

Alec licked his lips as Magnus turned and pushed his ass out, unable to take his eyes off the way Magnus’s hole clenched around nothing and he leaned forward. Magnus moaned out loudly as Alec’s tongue pushed into his ass, not expecting the gesture. Magnus reached around and grasped Alec’s hair as he started to rock his ass into Alec’s mouth. Moans and groans escaping their mouths as Alec's tongue fucked Magnus’s ass before pulling away. Alec moved so he was on his knees on his seat then pulled Magnus into position so Magnus’s knees were on either side of Alec’s but he was bent over the steering wheel.

Alec pushed his length back into Magnus’s hole and started to move. Magnus moaned in delight and gripped the steering wheel as he pushed back into Alec’s forward thrusts. Both meeting each other movements and satisfied at the noise of their skin being slapped against one another.

“Fuck me harder, Alexander,” Magnus cried out as he pushed himself back with force and Alec slammed harder into Magnus’ ass. Both moaned out loudly and did it again. Alec moved slightly as he tried to find the right angle to get Magnus’ prostate and when heard the whimper from Magnus’ mouth he knew he had found it. Going hard at that one spot. Alec knew he was close when he felt the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his dick and reached around to find Magnus leaking too.

“Cum for me Magnus,” Alec ordered as he slammed into him again.

Magnus cried out as Alec slammed into him hard and hit his prostate. The action with Alec’s ordering made him let go as he came all over the steering wheel before it dripped off onto the car floor. Magnus panting as he fell back against Alec’s front.

“I needed that,” Magnus chuckled as did Alec before he kissed over Magnus’s shoulder. Both staying there until their breathing started to calm down.

Magnus moved when he could back on his side. Alec sitting properly back in his seat and looking at the steering wheel with a smirk. Wiping a bit off and licking it off his finger as Magnus shook his head but grinned.

“Delicious,” Alec winked.

“That’s gross. Do you have any idea on how many germs there are on your steering wheel?” Magnus asked but still smiling.

“I don’t care but next time you cum, I’ll make sure it’s in my mouth,” Alec smirked at him and Magnus couldn’t help but blush and shake his head.

“Fine, if you really want too then,” Magnus sighed dramatically before they both laughed. “Come on. We better get back to the others before they start to worry”

“Or… we could text Izzy and say we’ve gone to get lunch but get some takeout, take it home, eat it then I can blow you while we shower?” Alec suggested. Magnus grinning.

“That one. I’ll text Izzy now.” Magnus chuckled as he picked up his phone and texted Izzy that they were going for food. Izzy replied with ‘sure you are’ followed by a winky face and Magnus rolled his eyes before putting his phone down as Alec wiped his wheel off with a tissue and they pulled out of the alleyway, into the road, heading off to a local McDonald’s. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday)


	43. Cut Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus head to get some food and go home for some fun but someone stops them.

Alec pulled into the McDonalds drive-through and the woman asked though the speaker what they wanted to order. Both of them looking intently at the menu as they tried to decide.

“Can I have a large quarter pounder cheeseburger meal. Can you take out the onion and add extra pickles, please? I’ll have a coke with that” Magnus called out.

“Anything else?” The woman asked.

“Yeah. I’ll have a Large Big Mac meal but can you take out the lettuce and add extra cheese, please? I’ll have a Fanta with it” Alec said before turning to Magnus. “You want anything else?”

“No thank you” Magnus smiled.

“Okay that's it,” Alec said to the woman who told them to drive round to the payment window.

“Hi, that will be $18.98. Would you like to give the extra $1.02 to charity and round your total up to $20?” The woman smiled.

“Yeah that's perfect,” Alec said as he handed her a $20 note and pulled forward to the next window. Where their food ready and waiting for them.

Magnus took the bag on his lap and put the drinks into Alec’s cup holders before they pulled out the drive-through and headed towards their home. Magnus stealing fries from the bag and then offered Alec some who took them in his mouth and smirked as he sucked at the tip of Magnus’s fingers.

“You’re a tease” Magnus commented with a pout.

“You won’t be saying that after we have eaten” Alec winked as he put his foot down a little more.

Magnus chuckled at that and shook his head as he carried on eating the fries, offering some to Alec every now and then. He turned his head at one point to look at Alec and smiled at his boyfriend who was concentrating on driving. He didn’t want to look away so he just watched happily until Alec turned and caught him staring.

“You okay?” Alec asked, seeing Magnus blush a little.

“Yeah. It’s just… You’re beautiful” Magnus replied. He watched as Alec reached over and took his hand and brought it up to his lip, putting a small kiss across his knuckles and making Magnus melt under the touch.

“So are you” Alec replied glancing at Magnus before returning his eyes to the road as they drove home.

It wasn’t long until they pulled up to the apartment complex and went inside, catching sight of two police officers talking to the doorman as they looked at each other in confusion as to what was going on. That was until they were stopped by the words of the doorman telling the police that one of them was the one they were looking for.

“Excuse me, Mr Bane?” The male police officer called out. Magnus turning to face them.

“Yes?” He replied hesitantly, now wondering if this had anything to do with his kidnapping.

“I am PC Taylor and this is my partner PC Layton Are we able to talk somewhere more private please?” Taylor asked after showing them their credential.

“Of course but can I ask what this is about?” Magnus asked as he hit the button for the elevator.

“It’s regarding your father, Mr Asmodeus Bane and a young woman called Miss Camille Belcourt,” Layton said in a soft voice.

“Oh, right. Well, I don’t have anything to do with either of them so I don’t really care what they have been up to now” Magnus frowned and folded his arms. Alec resting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

“Mr Bane, if you would please show us upstairs we can discuss this further but you need to know” Taylor injected firmly. Magnus sighed as the elevator appeared and they piled in before hitting the floor for their apartment.

“So this isn’t about my kidnapping then?” Magnus asked nervously, now worried about what had happened to cause the police to be at his door.

“Kidnapping? No? But we will go into that in more detail if you want?” Taylor frowned curiously.

Magnus was about to reply when the elevator pinged and the doors opened to the floor, Alec going ahead first as he opened the door and let them in. Magnus took them to the living area and let them take a seat, Alec going to Magnus’s side to support them but being unusually quiet.

“So, what’s this about?” Magnus queried, just wanting this over with now.

“I’m afraid there was an accident. Its seems your father and his fiancé we-…”

“Wait what? Fiancé? This must be some mistake?” Magnus frowned in disgust.

“Well he was found with an engagement ring box in his pocket and she had an engagement ring on so I’m assuming they were newly engaged,” Taylor explained but then frowned. “Mr Bane… you do understand what I said right? They were in an accident. Unfortunately, it was a fatal one”

Magnus swallowed and whipped his face to Alec’s who was completely expressionless and then back to the police officers. His mouth opened wide in shock as his eyes watered. He didn’t want this. As much as he hated the pair, he certainly didn’t want anything bad to happen to his father or Camille.

“H-How?” Magnus croaked out.

“It seems the brake lines were cut and they were going down a hill at the time. I’m afraid they went off the edge of a cliff” Layton explained softly, Magnus guessing she must do this part of the job all the time. Breaking the news of loved one's death with a calm and sad demeanour.

“Who would do such a thing?” Magnus gasped when he heard how they died.

“We don’t know… does Camille or your father have any… enemies?” Taylor inquired. Alec snorting at the question as they all turned to him.

“Asmodeus was a cruel man. Vicious and nasty. I’m sure he’s got many enemies” Alec shrugged but realising he had piqued the interest of both officers now.

“What do you mean? Would you explain further Mr…” Taylor pressed.

“Lightwood” Alec sighed and sat down next to Magnus. “It’s Magnus’ business and it’s not fair for me to tell his past”

“It’s ok… I’d rather you tell them than me” Magnus said smiling sadly at Alec who nodded and took Magnus’ hand.

“Magnus was actually with Camille for 4 years. His father and Camille tried to badger him into marrying her and blackmailed him because of his sexuality, saying that if he were to ever be with a man, he would lose his father, his money and his home. When Magnus finally stood up to his father, he indeed lost everything but then found out that Camille and Asmodeus had been having an affair. He hasn’t had much to do with them since… well since Magnus was kidnapped a few weeks ago” Alec explained, watching Magnus wiping the tears from his face.

“Can you explain what happened with the kidnapping?” Taylor asked, trying to keep up as he wrote everything down.

“Magnus and I had a little row and Magnus went out to get some fresh air but never came back. I assumed he had left me and I sent him this long text saying that he was better off without me anyway and then Magnus seemed to reply to it. If it wasn’t for my sister Izzy, I wouldn’t have realised that it wasn’t Magnus texting me. Anyway, it turns out the Asmodeus owed this guy $510,000 and they were using Magnus as bait to make him pay but he refused. If it wasn’t for me saving the money I got from my own father and my mom's help, I wouldn’t have been able to come up with the money to pay his ransom” Alec sighed as he held Magnus closer. “We’ve not heard from him since”

“I’m sorry that happened to you but… but this is vital to the case, the men could have killed your father and we need to know what they looked like and their names.” Layton explained.

“I… I can’t… please…” Magnus whimpered, not wanting to remember that time. “My psychologist… she has my notes… I spoke about them then… can you use that… please?”

“We can speak to our supervisor about that but it may be a case of you coming down to the station to give an official statement” Taylor stated, leaving no room for argument. “I’m sorry Mr Bane, but this a murder investigation”

“I understand” Magnus sighed, finding it weird that he was more upset about reliving the kidnapping then finding out his father and ex had been killed. Just assuming it was because it hadn’t set in yet.

“Thank you, we will be in touch” Layton smiled before turning to the pair. “Sorry, where were you both on September 3rd?”

“I was in hospital as I was in an accident and Magnus was with me the whole time, why?” Alec asked confused.

“That’s when the accident took place, unfortunately, the car wasn’t found until two weeks later and it’s taken us a few days to get their DNA samples back and find out the information on them. The hospital will be able to verify both of your whereabouts?” Layton queried further.

“Yes, they can” Alec nodded. Both officers seeing satisfied with their responses as they thanked them both for their time and left.

Magnus sighed as he went over to his food which was now cold but tucking into it regardless. Hoping the food would settle his stomach as his mind went over what he was told. That his father and Camille had been murdered. Feeling hurt that a part of him was fine with it while another part was distraught and not knowing what part of him was stronger. He felt Alec’s arms around him and leaned in as they sat there quietly for a little while.

“Are you ok baby?” Alec asked concerned.

“I… I don’t know… I’m relieved they’re out of my life but… but I never wanted them murdered” Magnus admitted as he cuddled into Alec. Finally feeling the dam behind his eyes break as he sobbed into Alec’s shoulder. His mind going round and round of how scared the two must have been and who could have done such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday)


	44. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus talk about his fathers and ex's recent deaths.

Magnus held onto Alec as his tears finally disappeared, unsure about what to do now. His mind was on funeral plans and telling his mutual friends what he had too about Camille’s death. She had no one else. His thoughts then turned to his father and he realised that he actually had no one either. No family at least. Magnus didn’t know any of his father’s friends or if he even had any at all.

Sighing, Magnus pulled away and slumped back onto the couch, rubbing his face and sniffing as he tried to pull himself together. Alec sat there quietly, the entire time, and Magnus wondered if he just didn’t know what to say or do.

“Are you okay, Alec?” Magnus asked, not be able to stand the silence any longer.

“Hm… oh, yeah… yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking…” Alec said, smiling slightly at him.

“About what?” Magnus looked around at Alec and watched as Alec copied his movements, laying back against the couch.

“Honestly? You… them… I didn’t like him or her but no one deserves to die like that.” Alec shrugged, making Magnus smile slightly but then frown a little.

“I love you. You are so amazing and kind. I genuinely thought you would have been over the moon to have them dead, but here you are. My compassionate and loving boyfriend.” Magnus smiled as he leaned into Alec’s body.

“I love you too. Even though that’s a little insulting that you thought I’d be glad someone was dead.” Alec chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Magnus tightly.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it like that… I meant that they are now out of our lives now, not that they died.” Magnus sighed and looked up at him.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m glad they are out of your life... but I wish it was under different circumstances, to be honest,” Alec said as he stroked a hand down Magnus’ arm.

“Me too. I’m just trying to think who would do such a thing. The only people that come to mind are those bastards that kidnapped me… but why Camille too?” Magnus sighed.

“If it was them, I don’t think they intended for Camille’s death. I don’t know but it may have been more of an unfortunate accident in her case than planned.” Alec shrugged slightly. “Do you want to plan two separate funerals or just the one and have them buried near or together?” Alec asked, feeling strange about asking a question like that.

“As weird as it is, I think they should be buried together and at the same time. I mean, I’ve known Camille for about ten years. Since we were fourteen. She grew up around mine as she had no one else except a foster family that didn’t care about her. When she was eighteen, she moved into my apartment with me until she got her own place. We started dating two years later,” Magnus explained. “Despite everything she put me through, what they both put me through, I still loved them. I thought at one point I was in love with her but then it just became more tedious to spend time with her and then when I found you, I knew it wasn’t real love that I felt then. Maybe more of a love you have for a sister… I don’t really know.”

“Or a best friend? Since you know… most people don’t have the desire to sleep with their sisters?” Alec smiled, trying to make the situation lighter. He was glad when Magnus chuckled.

“I don’t think it was a desire… it was more like a chore or something that was expected? If that makes any sense. Then it became more like stress relief.” Magnus sighed. “Sorry. I doubt you want to hear about mine and Camille’s sex life”

“It’s fine. We all have a past.” Alec smiled. “You know you can talk to me about anything? I mean it. Anything at all.”

“Thank you,” Magnus replied, smiling back at him and leaning up to give him a soft kiss. “I don’t know what I would do without you”

“Well, guess what? I don’t know what I would do without you either, Magnus Bane.” Alec admitted, kissing him softly.

It was then that the door opened and everyone piled in, all laughing and joking, completely oblivious to the news that Magnus had just received. Magnus didn’t feel like getting into it. He didn’t want to say the words out loud. To have to tell the other people around them that his father and ex had been murdered. Sighing, he stood up and turned to Alec as he sat forward, kissing his cheek.

“I can’t tell them… I can’t bring myself to do it… could you?” Magnus asked quietly. Alec nodded in response and standing up kissing his cheek.

“Go and get some rest, baby. I’ll come and check on you after I’ve told them.” Alec smiled sadly, Magnus smiling back and heading off to the bedroom in silence as Izzy frowned in confusion.

“Is he okay?” Izzy asked. Magnus sighed as he closed the door.

Magnus listened as Alec told them about the accident, hearing him stop Izzy and Jace from coming in to see him because he wanted some space. Magnus was so grateful to them all but especially Alec at that moment because he didn’t think he would have been able to handle the sympathetic looks and sad words, and that was if they gave any at all, considering he knew how they all felt about Asmodeus and Camille. Unfortunately, despite what they had done, he had still lost his father, his only living relative, and the girl he grew up with.

Magnus slowly made his way into bed and curled up as tears fell down his cheeks. He knew he had Alec and all these amazing new friends but he couldn’t help feeling incredibly alone at that moment. That he was now left alone in this world with no family.

He looked up when his door opened and Alec came in, smiling sadly, as he climbed in next to Magnus and pulled him into his embrace. Magnus happily moved to him as he cuddled in and broke down into tears, Alec stroking over his back soothingly.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here.” Alec cooed out as he held him.

“I… I don’t mean this in a bad way,” Magnus sighed and looked up at Alec “but I feel so alone right now.”

Alec pulled away and cupped his face, pulling Magnus in for a long and loving kiss. Magnus reciprocating it as he held Alec tightly, his tears mixing into their kiss and making him feel bad for his words, now knowing that at least he had Alec.

“Baby, I love you. You will never be alone all the while I have air in my lungs, my heart that beats and a mind that is completely smitten with you,” Alec said as he stroked Magnus’s cheek.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus wept. “I’m sorry. I love you too. I know I’m not alone. I don’t know why I ever felt like I was.”

“You never have to apologise. I’ll just have to show you more now than ever that I am here for you.” Alec smiled and pulled him in for a kiss before they cuddled back in together again.

Magnus snuggled into his touch as he thought about Alec and how much he loved him, not knowing where he would be today if it wasn’t for him and the others. Magnus felt bad that he hadn’t seen the others yet but he also knew that they wouldn’t judge him or have any bad feelings towards him for it. Alec smiled and looked down slightly when he felt Magnus’s breathing steady and saw he had finally fallen asleep. Alec kissed the top of Magnus’ head lightly and held him while he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday's)


	45. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus starts to try and sort out what he needs to get sorted.

The next few days consisted of Alec helping Magnus to try and come to terms with his recent losses. Magnus had hardly gotten out of bed and didn’t really have the motivation to do anything but was getting better day by day thanks to Alec, his friends and his therapist who had been over to see him at his apartment

That morning had been the first day that Magnus had pulled himself out of bed by himself, needing to take a shower and get some food. Alec had popped out to get some supplies and Magnus felt like he was becoming more and more of a burden to him which didn’t help his depressive state. He knew he had a list of stuff that he needed to do so he pulled out his phone and went to open a new notes tab when he spotted his old one. The one he made when his dad had kicked him out.

  * Get a Job

  * Find a new apartment

  * Sort movers

  * Change all billing info

  * Change documents and addresses

  * Sort out life.




He smiled slightly at the fact that he could now tick them all off, all except one. The last one. He hovered over the completed button a little because he wasn’t sure if at that moment he had sorted his life. He felt like he had before but now… now he didn’t know. That was until Alec came through the door and smiled happily as he came over.

“Hey, look who’s up. I’m proud of you” Alec beamed and kissed his head before heading off into the kitchen. Magnus knew at that moment that as long as he had Alec, his life was sorted and he would be okay as he clicked on the completed button “What are you doing?”

“I… I was making a list on my phone of things I need to sort out. Dad’s and Camille’s affairs need to be put in order. I need to tell our mutual friends but I may get Cat to do that for me” Magnus sighed. “and then there are the funerals…”

“Do you want me to speak to Cat? I know we’ve never met but I don’t mind” Alec offered.

“No, I’m going to invite her round… would you just be here with me?” Magnus asked.

“Of course. You don’t need to ask me baby” Alec said as he came over once he put everything away and pulled Magnus onto his lap for a cuddle. “So what’s on this list then?”

“I haven’t started it yet to be honest. I don’t know where to” Magnus sighed looking at the blank notes page before he decided to just type away.

  * Call Cat to come over.

  * Sort Dad’s and Camille’s life in order

  * Plan funeral and double plot.

  * Headstone words.




“We don’t need to worry about the last one until a year or so after the funeral so don’t stress about that” Alec smiled, hoping to ease Magnus a little.

“Why not?” He asked confused.

“Well, you need to wait until the ground has settled after the funeral before putting a headstone down anyway so you don’t need to stress yourself over finding the words you want on the headstone yet” Alec informed. Magnus nodded and smiled. He was glad he didn’t need to sort that yet.

“I need to take a shower and sort myself out before I call Cat” Magnus sighed as he got up.

“Okay, do you want me to come with you?” Alec asked.

“Actually, can I be a pain and ask you to make me some food please?” Magnus asked. He knew Alec wouldn’t mind but he still felt lazy when he asked.

“Of course. What do you want? Ham and cheese sandwich?” Alec suggested.

“Oh yes please, can I have it toasted?” Magnus beamed happily.

“Yes of course” Alec chuckled as he got up and kissed Magnus softly. “You know I love you right? I’ll do anything for you”

“I love you too Alexander. More than anything and I don’t know what I would do without you” Magnus replied before he hugged Alec close. They stood there in an embrace for a while before Magnus pulled away and went to the bathroom.

Alec sighed as Magnus left before he went to make the food. Magnus went to his bedroom and collected his towel and toiletries. He headed to the bathroom and took a shower before coming out with the towel around his waist, feeling a little more like himself, as he went and found Alec in the kitchen.

“Hey baby, how was your shower?” Alec asked as he put the toasted sandwich in front of Magnus.

“Lovely, thank you. Sorry I’ve been a smelly boy the last few days” Magnus chuckled slightly as he dug into his food.

“You haven’t smelt, don’t worry” Alec chuckled and went to hold Magnus. “It’s nice seeing you happier today”

“I feel happier today” Magnus smiled as he let Alec have a bite of his sandwich before he had some himself. “I’m sorry that you have had to deal with me”

“You don’t have to apologise to me, my love. I pick you up when you are down and you do the same for me” Alec said as he stroked the back of Magnus’s hair. “I’m going to cook for you tonight. Whatever your heart desires”

“Really? So… I can have steak?” Magnus asked excitedly.

“Yes you can have steak” Alec chuckled at his excited. “What with?”

“Fries, mushrooms, tomatoes and peas” Magnus grinned. He hadn’t had steak for ages and it was one of his favourite dinners.

“You got it angel” Alec smiled as he kissed Magnus’ cheek. “Now go and get dressed and we can call Cat”

Magnus nodded and went to the bedroom to get dressed and sort his appearance. It had been a while since he had seen Catarina and the last time she saw him, Magnus was his old self. In his boring clothes and no style. He knew she was going to get a shock when she saw him. He sorted his hair and his make up before he left the bedroom and found Alec watching some television.

“I’m a bit concerned about what Cat will think when she sees me. Do I look okay?” Magnus asked as he looked over himself.

“Why are you concerned? You look beautiful” Alec frowned in confusion.

“The last time she saw me I was like I was before. She’s never seen me with makeup on, hairstyles and colourful clothes” Magnus chuckled slightly.

“Oh, I think she will like it. I love it” Alec smiled as Magnus sat next to him and kissed his cheek softly. He watched as the small blush appeared on Magnus’ face that he loved.

Magnus picked up his phone and took a deep breath before he found Catarina’s phone number and hit the call button. Anxiously, he waited for her to pick up.

“Hey Mags, How are you? It’s been ages since you’ve called me!” Cat said as she answered the phone.

“Hey, I’m…I’m not good. Are you able to come over? I need to tell you something but… well, I’ll tell you when I see you” Magnus said sadly, grateful when Alec squeezed his hand gently.

“Of course, I… I’ve got Madzie though. Is it okay with you if I bring her?”

“Definitely. I miss my princess. I can’t wait to see her. I’ll text you the address”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon”

“Bye,” Magnus said before they both ended the call. He looked at Alec and smiled. “You get to meet my goddaughter”

“Madzie, right?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, that’s her. She’s adorable. You’ll love her” Magnus smiled happily.

It wasn’t long until the bell rang and Magnus buzzed Madzie and Catarina into the building and eagerly waited for them to come up to their apartment. When Madzie saw him she instantly ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Uncle Magnus!” She exclaimed happily. “Why are you wearing makeup? You look… different”

“Do you like it?” Magnus asked her as he smiled.

“Yes! You look like a pretty princess.. but a boy one” She giggled before wiggling down. “I have a new toy”

“Hold on Madz, I want you to meet someone first. Hi, Catarina” Magnus smiled as he kissed her cheek. “Madzie, Cat, this is my boyfriend Alexander but you can call him Alec”

“Hello, Alec, nice to meet you” Cat smiled as she shook his hand as Alec smiled too.

“Hello, it's nice to meet you too. Magnus has told me so much about you” Alec said happily. “and you too Madzie”

“Hmm… I don’t know if I like you” Madzie frowned curiously. Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh, well how can I change that?” Alec asked her.

“Do you love my Uncle Magnus?” She questioned.

“Yes very much” Alec replied as he sat in front of her.

“Will you marry him one day?” She questioned further. Magnus' eyes flew open wide and he covered her mouth with his hand.

“You… You don’t have to answer that Alec. Madzie, you don’t ask them sorts of questions” Magnus frowned in panic. Alec looked up at him and smiled

“Yes Madzie. If I’m lucky enough to get the chance, I will marry him one day” Alec said as he kept his eyes on Magnus’ watching the emotions flicker in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Y-You… You will?” Magnus stuttered.

“Definitely” Alec replied, his answer sounding confident.

“I’m expecting a good proposal because that was terrible” Magnus joked but only to stop him from crying in front of Madzie.

“Oh, I’ve got the whole thing planned out in my head” Alec winked, Magnus’ heart pounded away as he blew Alec a kiss.

“What did you want to talk to me about Mags? Sorry, it's just that Madzie’s got a birthday party later” She smiled and rolled her eyes when Madzie looked away before she leaned in so Madzie couldn’t hear as she whispered into Magnus’ ear, “It’s that bitch from across the street from us. Apparently her kid and Madz are great friend’s now. I still hate the mother”

Magnus chuckled at that before he sighed when he remembered why he had invited Cat over. The few minutes they had been here had been like a vacation in his head from the previous few days but now it was time to return to reality.

“Madz, will you be okay here with Alec while I speak to mom?” Magnus asked her.

“Yeah. Alec, would you like to see my new unicorn toy?” Madzie asked Alec as she pulled it out of her bag.

“Wow! That's cool” Alec grinned before he looked at Magnus. “Are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah, thank you” Magnus smiled and took Cat into the kitchen.

Magnus told her the whole story. The kidnapping, Alec’s accident, the police and about Camille and Asmodeus affair and their deaths. Her hands flying up to her mouth before she pulled him in for a hug and held him tightly as Magnus cried quietly on her shoulder.

“Oh Magnus, why didn’t you call me sooner?” Cat asked sadly.

“I… I haven’t really gotten out of bed till today and I need to ask you a favour” Magnus sighed. He knew Cat was the best person to do this but still felt bad that he had to ask her, “Can you let the others know? Especially Raphael. Just explain that I’m sorry I couldn’t tell them but I’ve not been in the best headspace”

“Of course. Yes, no problem at all” Cat nodded. “I’ll help you with the funeral arrangements too if you want, or just Camille’s if you’re not happy to do it? When are they releasing the bodies?”

“Oh, I don’t know really. They didn’t say” Magnus shrugged. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

“That’s okay, did they leave you a card with a contact number so I can find out?” Cat asked. Magnus frowned and shook his head. “Nothing at all?”

“No. I guess they forgot” Magnus sighed. “I’ll call the hospital tomorrow or something and find out”

“Okay, it’s kind of odd that they wouldn’t leave you anything but I suppose they have a lot to do. Not very professional though” She said, clearly annoyed by her tone of voice.

“I suppose. I don’t really care. All I know is that at some point I’ve got to bury my father and my ex who was almost my mother-in-law” Magnus shuddered at the thought.

“That’s so fucked up” Cat snapped.

“NO MOM! NAUGHTY WORD!” Madzie voice suddenly appeared through the door and Cat covered her mouth quickly.

“Sorry, she wanted a drink,” Alec said a little embarrassed that he had brought Madzie in at the wrong time.

“No it’s fine, we’ve got to go anyway. I know it’s only a quick stop but I didn’t expect this to be your news. I’ll come and see you tomorrow or the next day if that’s okay? I’m sorry I’ve got to rush off” Cat sighed as Madzie pouted.

“Do we have to go, mom?” Madzie asked.

“If you want to go to this party then yes,” Cat said looking at her as she grinned and hugged Magnus’s legs.

“Bye Uncle Magnus. Love you” She said, clearly excited for her party.

“Bye Sweet-pea. Love you too” He said as he hugged her back and kissed her head. Happy but surprised as she went over and hugged Alec.

“Thank you for playing with me A-Alec” Madzie smiled.

“My pleasure darling” He replied as he hugged her.

The two left and Magnus sighed as he flopped onto the couch and hugged Alec as he joined him. Magnus smiled as Alec stroked his arm as they sat for a few minutes. Magnus’ mind on his friends and how they would take the news.

“How was it?” Alec asked after a while.

“Fine. She’s going to tell them” Magnus shrugged before he rested his head on Alec’s shoulder as Alec turned on the tv again and started to watch some show he liked as Magnus dozed off onto him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	46. Disorientated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up to find Alec on the phone to someone but is Magnus' mind breaking under the pressures he feels or is something more sinister afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you only have this chapter then Tuesday and Thursday's next week. I am then off until the 21st October due to my holiday :) I will try not to leave it on a cliffhanger.

Magnus hadn’t noticed but after he fell asleep, Alec had carried him to bed and covered him over. So when Magnus woke up, he was a little disoriented by his surroundings and the darkness of the room which only had a little light coming in from the shining moon. Leaning over Magnus checked his phone and saw that it was ten o’clock at night.

It was then that something caught his eye at the corner of the room. It looked like a figure of a woman standing there looking at him but it was too dark to tell. Reaching over, he turned on his lamp and looked back but the figure was gone. Sighing, he sat up and rubbed his face, thinking that he needed a holiday and the stress and depressiveness was all getting to him too much.

Magnus realised then that Alec wasn’t asleep next to him. He wasn’t even in the room which was odd because, since his father and Camille’s accident, he barely left him alone without telling him where he was going first. Magnus guessed he was in the bathroom so he got up to go and find him when he heard Alec’s voice. It sounded like he was on the phone and was angry with whoever he was speaking too.

“No.. You said you had handled it! That you had done it… now you’re telling me that you didn’t… Right… bullshit!… And what do you suppose I tell Magnus then? He doesn’t deserve this… SORT IT NOW!” Alec snapped. Magnus listened to Alec talk wishing he knew who or what he was talking about. His mind going into overdrive at that moment but he thought it would be best to talk to Alec first.

“Alec?” Magnus called out quietly. Alec turned, almost jumping out of fear when heard Magnus’ voice which only made Magnus more suspicious.

“Oh… Magnus… Are you okay? How long you been there?” Alec asked but Magnus could hear the slight panic in his voice.

“Alexander, who were you talking to? It sounded serious…” Magnus commented before he swallowed hard wondering what Alec would say.

“Oh, that? Nothing, No one… just… just some cold caller,” Alec smiled and came over to kiss Magnus’ cheek but Magnus pushed him away gently.

“You said you thought they had handled something and what were you supposed to tell me now… Alec… Alec, did you do something?” Magnus asked and looked down.

“It doesn’t matter… but Magnus I need to know what you are asking me. By your tone and demeanour, you can’t be thinking something good about me now,” Alec sighed lifting Magnus’ gaze to his with a finger underneath his chin. “What’s on your mind?”

“Alec…” Magnus swallowed and took a few deep breaths. “Alec, did you have something to do with the accident?”

“No,” Alec stated as he looked at Magnus sadly. Magnus felt awful in that moment and the fact that he would let his mind make him think that made him feel so stupid. It hurt even more when Alec took his fingers away and stepped back.

“I’m sorry. I… I’m so sorry… I didn’t know what to think. I heard your conversation and I was already freaked out because I thought I saw someone in the room and then… then I let my mind get confused. Alexander, please forgive me,” Magnus sobbed as he stepped closer and sighed in relief when Alec held him.

“I… It’s okay” Alec whispered. “But the fact that you would let your mind think I would do something like that… that I would not only kill someone but two people, and that it would be your father and ex really does hurt.”

Magnus looked up and tightened his grip around Alec but felt so much more heartbreak when Alec shook his head and pulled his arms from around his waist so he could step away again. Magnus looking at him desperately.

“Alec please… please forgive me,” Magnus sobbed, his face streaming.

“I’ll always forgive you angel but for now… now I need to go out and clear my head ok? I promise you that I will be back later.” Alec said more forcefully in his voice so Magnus would know he was serious.

“Okay,” Magnus nodded and wiped his eyes. He believed Alec’s words that he would come back but also was terrified that he had pushed Alec too far with basically calling him a murderer.

Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek before heading to the front door. Looking at Magnus and smiling slightly before leaving the apartment. Magnus broke down at that moment. The second the door shut, his legs gave out and he fell to the ground in floods of tears. He was terrified that Alec would leave him and he would have to move out. That he would be jobless because he wouldn’t be allowed to continue in the band. That he would be completely alone.

He had managed to drag himself off the floor and onto the couch after twenty minutes of crying. Laying there and feeling like his body was in so much pain as he cuddled himself and shivered. He had barely enough time to notice a shadow moving slightly before his eyes fluttered shut as he cried himself to sleep.

‘I’m driving. I’m driving so fast. The wind is whipping through my hair as I drive down a long hill. The sun beating on my face as I have the convertible roof down. I’m having the time of my life. I notice I am nearing the end of the road and brake but I don’t stop. I repetitively pump the brakes but I still don’t stop. Suddenly, Alexander is standing there at the end of the road waving to me. He thinks I can stop but I can’t. I try and yell at him to move out the way but no words come out. Not a single word. He frowns as I get near, confused as to why I’m not stopping. I try and yell again but nothing. All I could do was sob my heart out as my car hits Alec. Both of us flying off the edge of the cliff and then I’m falling. Falling into a dark abyss. There is nothing around me. No Alec. No sights. Just blackness. Again, I have no voice to call for help. I can see a floor approaching and I try and stop but I can’t. Only falling-’

Magnus woke up when the door banged hard and looked up to see Alec had come home. He went to jump up to greet him when he felt a sharp pain in his leg and looked down to see he was bleeding. His eyes flew open in a panic and look down to see a deep scratch in his leg as Alec came over to talk to him but stopped when he saw the cut.

“Magnus… Magnus, what did you do?” Alec asked panicked as he rushed over and got some paper towels and held it over the wound.

“I… I don’t know. I cried when you left, got onto the couch and fell asleep. I didn’t… I don’t remember…” Magnus frowned, the dream still stuck in his mind but he couldn’t understand the cut in his leg. “I guess I scratched it on something but was too upset to notice.”

“It’s pretty big for you not to notice. Are you ok?” Alec asked as he looked at him.

“No. I’m sorry. I am so sorry for what I said and thought. Please, Alec, I can’t live without you. I’m so frightened and depressed right now and I need you,” Magnus sobbed and fell into Alec’s body, clutching him tightly. “I love you, Alexander. I love you so much, more than you will ever know.”

“I love you too, Magnus. It's okay. We’re okay. I’m not going anywhere,” Alec cooed into Magnus’ ear as he held him back, stroking the back of Magnus’ hair softly and calmingly.

Magnus was about to say something when the door banged hard. Someone knocking at it continuously. Alec frowned as he looked at Magnus and back to the door before getting up and creeping toward it. When he got there, Alec looked back at Magnus confused as to who could be banging on their door like that at three in the morning.

“Careful,” Magnus whispered as Alec got closer but the noise stopped as Alec approached the door. He went to the door anyway and looked through the peeping glass in the door, sighing and rolling his eyes. “Who is it?”

“Stupid kids” Alec grumbled out. “There’s no one there now. They must just be messing around”

Magnus nodded but was still unconvinced as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. He knew he was probably just being paranoid but he was starting to feel like everything was connected to his father and Camille. That he was being haunted by the pair because of his choices. He was going to say something to Alec about it but then decided against it, feeling like he would come across as crazy so instead, he smiled slightly and stood up.

“Shall we go to bed?” Magnus asked as he held out his hand to Alec, grateful when he took it, and they headed down to Magnus’ room.

“I think we both need cuddles toni-…” Alec stopped as he went through the door and gasped. Magnus gasping too as the walked into their room. The words ‘GAYS GO TO HELL!” Painted in red on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday's)


	47. Break-ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has broken into the apartment. What will the boys do?

The men walked further into their room and looked at the walls with horror before they looked around to see the bedroom empty. No one else in sight. Magnus instantly going to Alec’s side and grasping his arm for protection as they looked around. The windows all shut making Alec and Magnus’ hairs on the back of their neck stick up. Reaching for his phone, Alec dialled a number and Magnus looked to see it was the police.

“Hello, my name is Alec Lightwood. I live at 305 E 72nd St Apartment 2BN. I think someone has broken in… Well, I don’t think anything is taken but… well they have written on my walls in red paint and my boyfriend woke up from a nap with a cut on his leg but he didn’t have it before he went to sleep… Right… Okay… 10 minutes? Okay, that's fine. Thank you”

Magnus listened to the one-sided conversation before looking at his leg again and now worried someone had broken in and hurt him while he slept but had no idea how they would have gotten in, or who would do such a thing to him. Of course, the only two people that he would have thought about were now dead.

“Alec… do you think they are still here?” Magnus asked in a whisper as he looked around.

“I don’t know, but listen to me. I want you to stay here for me, okay?” Alec said as he looked at Magnus who instantly shook his head.

“No… No, you can’t leave me. Where are you going?” He panicked.

“I’m just going to check the apartment. It’s okay. I’m not leaving you but I need to know you are safe, incase they are still here” Alec explained calmly but Magnus only felt more fear.

“Alec, please don’t. What if they are and you get hurt? Please… Please just stay here with me until the police get here. Please…” Magnus pleaded. Alec pulled him close and held him, trying to calm him down.

“It’s okay Magnus. I’ll be back in a second. I promise” Alec smiled before he kissed Magnus’s cheek and sat him on the bed. “Just wait here”

Magnus whimpered as he watched Alec leave. Looking back at the wall and feeling like he was in some sort of horror movie. That he had a crazy stalker or he was going mad himself. He swallowed hard and looked around the room as he thought about the women when he woke up. He was sure it had been a figment of his imagination but now he was terrified that it hadn’t and that someone had been in his home.

Magnus sat there as the silence seemed to grow thicker around him. His ears strained for any sound that he could hear but nothing could be heard from within the apartment. That was until he heard a bang, a yelp and then a thud.

“Alec!” Magnus squealed as he jumped up and rushed out of the bedroom. He just noticed a figure disappear through the front door before it slammed and he saw Alec on the ground. “ALEC!”

Magnus rushed over and crouched next to him. Gently shaking him awake as he heard Alec groan and touch the back of his head. Magnus relieved that Alec wasn’t too badly hurt or worse as he helped Alec sit up.

“W-What happened?” Alec asked as he got up and squeezed his eyes closed as the room spun a little before he got his bearings again.

“Oh, Alec… I don’t know… you left me and then I heard you and then a thud and then I came out and someone was rushing out the door and.. and … and oh Alec I’m so frightened” Magnus panicked out as he began to hyperventilate. His breathing coming his harsh fast pants as tears fell down his face.

“Hey, hey, hey… look at me. Deep, slow breaths okay?” Alec said as he cupped Magnus’ face and started to breathe like he explained so Magnus would copy.

Magnus started to take deep breaths as he copied Alec, pleased when he started to calm down finally. That was until the door knocked and Magnus instantly jumped in fear and coward behind Alec.

“Who is it?” Magnus asked in a whisper as he gingerly walked behind Alec up to the door.

“It's just the police. Calm down baby” Alec said and opened the door. “Hello, officers. Please come in”

“Thanks. So we got a call from Alec about a burglary?” The office queried before pulling out their badges to show the pair. “I'm PC Michaels and this is my colleague PC Turner. Can you tell us what happened please?’

Magnus launched into the whole story about the police coming to the door and telling him his father and Camille had been killed as well as the figure he thought he saw, the cut on his leg and what he heard from Alec. When Magnus had finished talking, Alec filled in the details about what had happened.

“I just didn’t see them. I was looking around the living room when I felt like someone was behind me. So I went to turn but all I saw was a black cloak and then a frying pan hit me on the top of the head. Next thing I know, Magnus is calling me and I see a pair of black shoes rushing out the door before everything went dark” Alec explained as the officer jotted down the stories into his notebook

“Okay. Can I have the names of the officers that came here so we can link with them in this investigation?” Turner asked.

“Yes. It was PC Taylor and PC Layton I believe” Magnus said as he grasped Alec’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

“Okay thank you,” Turner said with a slight frown as he continued to write down stuff in his little book. “So your father and this Camille were in a relationship, these officers came round and told you they had been murdered in some accident. Since then you have seen the figure of a woman twice now Magnus. Someone has painted on your walls and you have been attacked, Alec?”

“Yes,” Magnus sighed at Turner’s summary of the whole ordeal.

“Okay. Can we see the bedroom now please?” Michaels asked as he stood up. Alec nodded and stood up along with Magnus who led the officers into Magnus’ bedroom and showed them the bedroom.

The walls still stained with the dark red paint and the words ‘GAYS GO TO HELL’. The view deeply upsetting to Magnus as he went and sat on the bed and just gazed at the words. Reading them over and over again.

“Do you guys have any enemies? Anyone who would want to do something like this to you?” Michaels asked as he looked at the pair.

“No” Alec frowned and Magnus only shook his head. “I mean we’re in a band, Brooklyn Revival, and we’ve had to cancel a few gigs because of all that has happened so it could be a disgruntled fan but I don’t have any personal enemies”

“I did…” Magnus commented. “Two. My father and Camille”

“Yes but Magnus they are dead” Alec sighed.

“No, they’re not. I don’t think so anyway” Magnus said as he looked at the officers who looked between themselves. “I saw that look in both your faces when I said the names of the officers, you haven’t heard of them have you?”

“Personal? No, we haven’t but they could be new officers or from a different station to us. I need to look into the names you have provided and the information on the crash” Taylor informed.

“I was kidnapped just over a month ago now by three thugs that demanded money from my father. Of course, he wouldn’t pay. So Alec paid the settlement. I knew they were going to go after him. They may have had their money but people like that don’t like liars and thieves” Magnus sighed. “If they are dead, then them guys murdered them. If they aren’t, then they must have faked their own deaths to throw them guys off their trail”

“Well, there was an accident actually. The guy and the girl had been sitting in the car for about 2 weeks before being found. The breaks had been cut and the couldn’t stop so they went off a cliff” Michaels added in.

“That's the accident. My father and Camille. So they are dead then and… and I’m still no closer to finding out who is tormenting me” Magnus sighed. He really hoped he had figured it out but now he felt like shit again.

“I’m going to push this case into one of my top priorities. One because I think you need some closure. Two, I think this person that's tormenting you needs some sort of help mentally. And three, because I am very intrigued as to what the answers are to solving this case.” Michaels smiled, Magnus looked at him and could see that he loved the challenge of solving cases.

“Thank you, officers” Alec smiled back as they walked back through to the living room.

“Okay, we will be in touch. For now, if anything else happens or you just want to see what’s going on then please give us a call. This is my card and has my number and Taylors on there too as well as our badge numbers” Michaels said as he handed them the card.

“Thank you,” Magnus said as he put the card in his back pocket.

They all said bye as the officers left and Magnus hugged himself tightly as he looked around the apartment. Now not feeling safe in his own home as he perched on the edge of the couch. He felt Alec sit beside him on the couch and relaxed a little as he felt Alec’s arms wrap around him.

“You okay?” Alec asked him quietly.

“No…” Magnus squeaked out as he started to cry and moved to bury his head into Alec’s shoulder. “Alec… can we stay somewhere else tonight, please? I can’t… I can’t be here at the moment”

“Of course. Anything for you. Let’s go and get some stuff together and we will drive out of town to a hotel” Alec said kissing Magnus’ temple before getting up and leading them into Magnus’ room to get some clothes

“Thank you” Magnus whispered as he followed. Watching as Alec dumped their stuff in two duffel bags quickly and grabbed Magnus’ keys.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go” Alec said as he hooked one duffel over his shoulder and carried the other in the same hand with the keys. Taking Magnus’ hand and lead him out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. Magnus finally being to relax a little more with each step away from the apartment that they took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	48. Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus needs to get out of the apartment. After going to Izzy's to talk to Simon, what else will be thrown at him and Alec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: Remember that this is the last chapter I will be posting until the 21st of October.

Magnus and Alec headed out of their apartment complex and climbed into Magnus’ car before they pulled out into the traffic. Magnus didn’t know where he wanted to go, only somewhere far away from his home that he didn’t feel comfortable at anymore.

“I need to call Simon and let him know,” Alec muttered as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through to Simon’s name.

“Do you think we should tell him face to face? Go to Izzy’s place?” Magnus offered. As much as he wanted to just get out of the city, he knew that Simon had to know so he didn’t go back to the apartment either.

“Is that ok?” Alec asked, worried about Magnus’ feelings.

“Yes. Just guide me to Izzy’s,” Magnus smiled.

He listened to Alec’s instructions and after 15 minutes they pulled up outside Izzy’s apartment complex and got out. Magnus looked around nervously, his arms wrapped around himself, as they walked from the car to the intercom and buzzed Izzy’s place.

“Hey. Who is it?” Izzy’s sweet voice came playing out.

“Iz, it’s me and Mags. We need to speak to Si,” Alec replied. They were buzzed in instantly without another word from Alec’s sister before they headed to the elevator and up to her apartment. Magnus unable to stop himself from gripping Alec’s hand as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

“Alec, what if my father and Camille aren’t dead?” Magnus asked quietly.

“They are baby. We will get to the bottom of this and find out who is behind it but the police said that the accident did happen. Just try to not let yourself worry too much. I know its hard baby, but I’m going to be here with you, okay?” Alec said as he tried to reassure Magnus a little. Gently stroking his cheek as he kissed the other one.

“Okay. Thank you,” Magnus whispered, wrapping his arms around one of Alec’s as they stepped out of the elevator and headed down the corridor to Izzy’s home. Alec reached out to knock on the door but Izzy was already there and swung it open.

“Hey, guys. What's up? Why are you stopping by so late?” Izzy asked. The panic clear in her voice.

“Something has happened and we need to speak with Simon about it,” Alec sighed as they stepped through the door and headed to the couch. Magnus still with his arms wrapped around Alec’s arm. He was able to see the concerned look on Izzy’s face as she looked at him.

“Hey, Iz said you needed to tell me something?” Simon asked confused as he came out of the kitchen and sat opposite the pair on a chair. Izzy came over and sat down on his lap too.

“Someone broke in,” Alec started before holding his hand up to stop the questions he was about to receive from his sister and Simon. “We don’t know who it was but basically we think someone broke in earlier that morning because when I went out and Magnus woke up, he thought he saw someone standing in the corner of our room. Of course, he dismissed it because he had just woken up but when he looked again the figure was gone. Anyway… we had a little disagreement and I went out. He fell back asleep on the couch and when he woke up he thought he saw the same figure but again it was gone when he looked back. When he tried to get up because I had come home, his leg was hurting and he had a cut on it. I decided to take him to bed so we went to our room but there was writing on the walls in red paint…”

“What did it say?” Simon asked with a frown. He had listened quietly enough but now he was too annoyed to let Alec finish first.

“‘Gays go to hell!’ But in capital letters,” Alec sighed. “That’s not all. I left Magnus in the room and went to check around the apartment after I had phoned the police and I was attacked. I didn’t see who it was as they ran out and I blacked out. I didn’t wake up until I felt Magnus shaking me.”

“Oh my god! Are you two okay?” Izzy asked, her face completely white with fear and worry.

“We are okay physically. Mentally? That another question,” Alec admitted with a shrug.

“So what did the police say?” Izzy inquired as she wanted to know more.

“Not much. We told them everything about Magnus’ father and Camille because Magnus is worried that they aren’t really dead and they are playing tricks on him but I think it’s just either kids messing around or one of those gang members,” Alec sighed. “They are going to look into it though and come up with some logical explanations for us but for now, Magnus didn’t want to say in the apartment. We just wanted to let Simon know to not go back to the place alone because we don’t know how they got in.”

“Do you need to stay here? I can make up the guest room?” Izzy offered.

“No, it’s okay. I think we just need some time to try and chill out a bit. Thank you though,” Alec smiled. Izzy looked over to Magnus and smiled to him too, which he returned.

“Simon…” Magnus said quietly. “I… I just wanted to apologise for all the trouble I’ve caused you. Both of you. Since I came into your lives.”

“Hey, never ever be sorry. Do you understand me? This is not your fault” Simon said strongly before he tapped Izzy’s leg so she would stand up and he went over to Magnus and hugged him. Magnus hesitated at first before he hugged him back.

“Thank you… all of you,” Magnus croaked out as he started to well up. He wasn’t used to having so much love, support and acceptance. “I don’t know what I would do without you all.”

“You won’t have to find out, Magnus. We will always be here,” Izzy added as she joined in on the hug. Magnus chuckled slightly as he hugged them before and looked at Alec with a smile.

“Alright. We best get going because I want Magnus to try and relax before bed,” Alec smiled as Izzy and Simon pulled off. Magnus stood up with Alec and held his hand as they headed for the door.

“Magnus. If you ever need someone to talk to or cry to, you know I am always here. If Alec can’t be then you can always text me and I’ll come to sit with you,” Izzy offered. Magnus nodded and pulled her in for another hug.

“Thank you, Isabelle,” Magnus said quietly as he held her before they let go and Alec hugged her.

“I’ll text you tomorrow Iz,” Alec said before they said their goodbyes and left.

The two men walked in silence to the elevator and travelled down. Magnus held onto Alec’s hand the whole time. He didn’t want to let go, afraid of what might happen if he did. When they got outside, Magnus broke down into sobs. His heartbreaking into a million pieces as he looked at his car. It was completely scratched with his tyres slashed. Alec having to catch him before he fell to the floor.

“Alexander… why… why is… this happening… to me?” Magnus cried out as he gripped onto Alec tightly.

“Shh baby. I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” Alec said as he held him close. He felt awful for his boyfriend at that moment and furious with the person doing it to him. He knew that if he got his hands on the person, he would kill them. He didn’t care about getting imprisoned if it made Magnus safe. “Come on. Let’s deal with this tomorrow.”

Magnus nodded as he held onto Alec as he took out their bag from the backseats of the car and they went to the edge of the curb to hail a cab. Magnus looked over at his car and whimpered. Terrified of whoever could be doing so many vicious and cruel things as he wondered what he could have possibly done to deserve it. As the yellow taxi pulled up, both men got in and drove out of town to a hotel and checked in. Giving false names because Alec was worried about them being followed. He even consulted with the receptionist that no one was to know where they were and slipped her a $50 note. The receptionist nodded and the two men headed off to their room.

As soon as they were inside the room, Magnus pushed a chair against the door and hooked it up the handle to make sure no one could come in. Alec watched him sadly and then pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck as Magnus locked his hands around Alec’s waist and they just held each other. Alec kissed the top of his head every now and then but they just cuddled.

“Alec, you… you don’t regret getting with me do you?” Magnus asked timidly. He was so worried that Alec would think he was too much trouble now.

“Never. You are my everything,” Alec said before he kissed him softly and then led him to the bed. “Magnus. I love you. I was talking to Jace this morning because… well because I was planning on doing something romantic for you tonight. I asked Jace to book a restaurant and to make it just us but the moron booked the restaurant but gave all the staff the night off. That’s why I said to fix it and what was I meant to tell you now.”

“What? Why..?” Magnus asked confused.

“Well I wanted us to have a nice night together but it’s kind of pointless booking a restaurant but having not cooks or bartenders working. Obviously, Jace was not the right person for the job,” Alec chuckled slightly and looked at Magnus’ smile but also still confused face. “Magnus, I was going to propose to you tonight.”

Magnus gasped at Alec’s words as his hands flew it his mouth and his eyes swam with tears before they poured down his face. He didn’t know what to do or say as he looked at him astonished and became even more lost for words when Alec pulled out a ring box from his jacket pocket.

“Alexander…” Magnus croaked out as he saw Alec slip down onto one knee in front of him.

“Magnus Bane. I wanted to make this proposal the most beautiful and incredible night for you to remember. One that you could look back on with happy memories. Something that would not only confirm to you how much I love you and that I want nothing else but you. But to also put that amazing smile back on your face. You have no idea how much you mean to me and even this ring and this proposal doesn’t show it but it’s the best I can do. I’m only sorry that I’m doing this now and not somewhere more romantic,” Alec said as he looked around the room slightly. “I promise you that I will always be here for you, to love you forever and to hold you when you need me too. So Magnus, will you marry me?”

Magnus looked at him as he sobbed. His tears fell uncontrollably as he sunk down on the floor with Alec and pulled him in. He kissed him hard and long as he tried to pour all his love into the connection of their lips. He knew he could taste his tears with Alec’s lips but he didn’t care. He was too happy. Magnus pulled away and rested his head on Alec’s forehead as he looked at him and smiled.

“Is that a yes?” Alec asked nervously.

“It’s a definite yes,” Magnus laughed and kissed him again. Both of them kissed and giggled happily as Magnus fell on top of Alec. He knew his problems were still there but at that moment, all he wanted to think about was Alec. His fiancé.

They sat up and Alec took the ring out and slid it onto Magnus’s ring finger. Magnus looked down and cried happily at the silver band. He slid it off slightly as he had noticed an engraving when he first saw it and looked inside to see the words ‘Aku Cinta Kamu’ branded on it with an infinity symbol. He smiled as he put it back on and looked up at Alec.

“Alexander, I love it. I love you,” Magnus cried happily before kissing him again. They eventually found their way into bed and made love to one another. The only thing in their minds for that evening was each other and their love. Magnus knew that with Alec by his side, everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays)


	49. Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are engaged but what about the person harassing them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back :D

Magnus woke up the next morning while Alec was still asleep. He gently brushed his fingers over Alec’s cheek and smiled. He still couldn’t believe that he was engaged. That he was going to be Mr Lightwood-Bane. He looked down at his ring and smiled as he twisted it around his finger before he looked back to Alec and carried on watching him as he slept peacefully.

Magnus knew that this peaceful bubble they were in was only temporary and that whoever was behind their torment was going to come back at some point. He decided to live life happily and more 'in the moment' while he could. He took his ring off, taking some pictures of it before putting it back on and finding a local jewellery store that could make a copy of the ring. He wanted Alec to have a ring too, the same ring in fact, and he would propose to Alec too. To show Alec how much he loved and needed him.

It was about an hour later when Magnus heard Alec’s morning grumble that told him he was waking up reluctantly. Magnus adored that noise that Alec made. It was a little quirk of Alec’s that only he knew about really. He wasn’t even sure if Alec was aware of the noise he made but even that made it cuter for Magnus.

“Morning, fiancé. ” Magnus whispered as he kissed Alec’s head, who smiled and pulled him in closer.

“Morning, baby. ” Alec spoke back before kissing him softly. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I slept okay.” Magnus nodded. “Obviously, it’s hard with all that is going on but I slept much better than I have been lately.”

“I’m hiring a PI today. I want this sorted. You’ve got enough to deal with because of your father and Camille’s funerals without all this too. ” Alec sighed. “I’m going to do everything I can to fix this. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Alexander.” Magus smiled and pulled him in for a long and loving kiss.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him close as they kissed. He wanted nothing more in that second than to protect Magnus at all costs. After they broke the kiss, Alec cupped Magnus’ face and smiled at him sweetly.

“I love you, ” Alec said to him.

“I love you too.” Magnus smiled. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about, actually. You can say no, obviously, but I think it’s a good idea.”

“What is it?” Alec asked curiously.

“Well, with Izzy being pregnant meaning Simon is going to move in with her and the baby… do you think we could sell the apartment and buy a place of our own? I know it's a lot to ask but I… I don’t feel safe in that place anymore and… and I think it would be nice to get somewhere that's just ours. Maybe with a bath in it?” Magnus suggested, nervous for Alec’s reply.

“Sounds like a good idea to me, baby. Whatever you want. I need to speak with Simon first though because he may want the apartment with Izzy so they’ve got more room for the baby but we can definitely look at other places to live. ” Alec smiled at Magnus who was beaming with delight as he grinned.

“Really? You really mean that!? Oh, Alexander, I can’t wait!" He said happily. “Maybe we could move closer to your mother and Max? Get out of the city but not too far away?”

“You find a house or apartment you want and we can go and check it out.” Alec nodded in agreement.

“Thank you, Alexander! Thank you!” Magnus said as he hugged Alec closer. “I’m so happy! Me and You. Our own place. Getting married. I’m so lucky to have met you.”

“I’m lucky to have met you too, Magnus. I don’t know where I would be without you now” Alec smiled, holding Magnus close and kissing his lips softly.

Magnus was about to say something when his phone rang. He frowned as a withheld number appeared on the screen. His fears instantly escalated as he showed Alec the phone, who took it and stood up as he answered it.

“Hello? Who’s this?” Alec asked.

“I’m watching you. Both of you.” The voice said. It was robotic so Alec couldn’t tell who it was.

“Who is this?” Alec asked more sternly.

“Someone you know… but you also don’t…” The voice laughed before the call cut off and Alec glared before looking at Magnus and sighed.

“Who was it? What did they say?” Magnus asked panicked.

“I… I don’t know… They said it was something I know but I also don’t know… unless they meant us… I’m so confused but apparently whoever it was is watching us.” Alec sighed and rubbed his face. “No looking at new places until we get to the bottom of this. I don’t want this freak knowing where we could live.”

“Okay. Jesus… I'm so sorry this is happening… you wouldn’t be in danger if it wasn’t for me,” Magnus sobbed out.

“Hey, hey, hey… none of that. I would walk into any dangerous situation for you,” Alec said as he took Magnus’ face in his hands. “I love you and I will do anything for you.”

“Thank you. I love you too.” Magnus sniffed as he looked up at him sadly.

“Now, lay down and try and relax a little. I’m going to try and call this PI that I’ve been looking into.” Alec smiled and kissed Magnus’ cheek before picking up his own phone and scrolling through to find the number. Magnus climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over him.

Magnus cried quietly as Alec rang the number he had. He felt awful for putting Alec through all this stress and drama. They had just gotten engaged and Magnus knew they should be enjoying their engagement but instead Alec was on the phone talking to a PI and trying to fix his shit.

“Thank you… okay, will do… see you soon… bye,” Alec said before putting his phone down and sitting down next to Magnus.

“How was it?” Magnus asked as he moved to put his head in Alec’s lap. He relaxed into Alec’s touch as he stroked his fingers through his hair.

“His name is Mark. He will come and see us at five. He’s going to come here,” Alec informed. Magnus turned over and faced Alec before smiling sadly at him.

“Alec… a-are you sure you want to marry me? If it's too much for you… I would understand. I know when we got together, this isn’t what you signed up for…” Magnus whispered out sadly.

“Magnus. Baby. I love you. This is what relationships are about. You take the good with the bad. The amazing times with the worst times. I promise you that I’m not regretting us. At all. Not our meeting, not us getting together nor our engagement. I love you so much, angel. More than I ever thought was possible, ” Alec said and stroked Magnus' cheek. “Now please stop worrying about me wanting you.”

“Oh, Alexander. I love you so much!” Magnus whimpered as he buried his face into Alec’s stomach and sobbed. “I'm so sorry this is happening!"

“It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. It’s whatever maniac that’s doing this. It's their fault,” Alec said sternly. “Don’t let them come between us. Don’t let them break us.”

“I won’t. I promise. I’ll stop worrying about it.” Magnus sniffed as he sat up and straddled Alec’s hips, kissing him softly before burying his face into Alec’s neck and holding him tightly.

They both sat there holding one another and it wasn’t long before Alec felt Magnus' soft breathing and looked down to see his eyes closed. Leaning back a little, he left Magnus to sleep on his chest, not wanting to move too much in case he woke Magnus up. Alec wanted him to rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays


	50. Calming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec speak to the Private Investigator.

A knock at the door had Magnus startled awake, almost making him fall off the bed in fear. Alec caught him just in time before cupping his face and making him look towards him.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just Mark. The PI,” Alec said before kissing his forehead. Magnus nodded and moved to sit on his side of the bed as Alec got up to answer the door.

“Hi. Mark Williams. The Private Investigator. You must be Alec,” Mark said at the door.

“Yes, that’s me. Come in.” Alec smiled and opened the door wider. “Sorry to meet here and not at the house but Magnus is uncomfortable there at the moment.”

The PI followed Alec through the hotel room. “That’s understandable. Hello, Magnus. I’m going to do what I can to help you out.” Mark smiled and reached over to Magnus who awkwardly shook his hand.

“Hello. I would appreciate it if you could.” Magnus spoke quietly but smiled as Alec sat down next to him.

“Okay, so let me just run through what you’ve told me and see if I have it correct or if there’s anything else to add,” Mark said as he opened his laptop and pulled up his notes. “So, Magnus, you were abducted by these men that your father owed money to. Alec managed to get the money to bail you out but Alec was in a bad accident prior to this and after you were safe, Alec was admitted to hospital where you both stayed for two weeks? When you were in the hospital, your father and ex, who was his fiancé that you know of now, were in a car accident and they both died. Since this time, you have had someone harassing you, breaking into your apartment, phone calls, your car was smashed up, and Alec was attacked. Is there anything I am missing?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Magnus frowned as the tried to think. “Only that it appears my father and Camille’s deaths were murders due to the brake lines of the car being cut. I just don’t understand who would do such a thing.”

“Oh. Right. Okay. So, I need to look into that because whoever killed them is most likely to be the one harassing you, unfortunately,” Mark said as he typed some stuff up on his laptop. “Do you have any names or suspicions on who could have done this?”

“None at all. I don’t even know any of my father’s friends and the only ones I know of Camille’s are also my friends. So Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell and Raphael Santiago, but none of them is murderers or even capable of anything malicious.” Magnus sighed.

“Okay, well I’m going to investigate them because it’s my job and I want to rule out all angles. Is there anything else?” Mark asked.

“No,” Magnus said sadly.

“Okay, so I’m going to investigate the murder and your mutual friends with Camille. I’m also going to look into your father’s friends or associates. Alec told me your father owned a car dealership business? So I will look into that too, see if he tried to sell a dodgy car or something to someone,” Mark explained before closing down his laptop and putting it away. “I will be in touch with what I find.”

“Thank you for this. I really do appreciate it. I just want to be able to live my life with Alec and not have to worry about any of this.” Magnus sighed and looked down.

“Well, then I best get on with my job. Also, I have done this job for many years and there have only been two cases out of hundreds that I haven’t been able to solve.” Mark smiled. “Try not to worry”

“I’ll show you out” Alec smiled back at him as the pair stood up. They made their goodbyes before Mark left and Alec returned to the bed. “I hope he helps us.”

“Me too,” Magnus said quietly and cuddled into him. Alec leaned down and kissed his head as he held him closer.

“What would you like to do today, baby?” Alec asked him.

“I don’t know. Definitely get food. Maybe speak to Simon about the living arrangements?” Magnus suggested as he looked up at him.

“Food sounds good to me. What do you want to get?” Alec asked with a grin that made Magnus smile back.

“Either Jack in the Box or TacoBell,” Magnus said. “I want tacos.”

“So, TacoBell then if you want Tacos?” Alec chuckled.

“Jack in the Box do some nice tacos actually.” Magnus pouted at Alec’s chuckle.

“Jack in the Box it is then. I want to see how nice these tacos are.” Alec smiled and kissed Magnus’ nose before getting up and heading to their suitcases. He passed some clothes to Magnus before getting some himself. Magnus just watched him and couldn’t believe how lucky he was that he had this man.

“Alec… I really love you. So much. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone.” Magnus smiled watching as Alec came over to him happily.

“Well it’s a good job that I feel the same about you,” Alec said before he leaned down and captured Magnus’s lips in a softly but loving kiss. Magnus’ hands twisted into Alec’s hair and held him there as he kissed him back with all the love he could muster at the moment before he had to pull away to take a breath.

“Okay, food now then all that after we come back here. I want you but if I don’t eat, I will pass out in the middle of sex.” Magnus chuckled, a little breathless.

“We best get going then.” Alec chuckled back and pecked Magnus’ lips before pulling away and getting dressed. Magnus followed his lead and got dressed too before they both headed out and ordered a taxi to the nearest Jack in the Box.

“I’m starving.” Magnus pouted as they headed into the fast food place and he looked up at the menu.

“Order whatever you want. It’s on me.” Alec smiled. “I’m definitely trying their tacos.”

“I don’t know what to have.” Magnus laughed as he looked up, trying to decide as they were called over to the counter.

“Hello. Welcome to Jack in the Box. What can I get for you?” The lady asked.

“Hi. Can I get two orders of double tacos please and I’ll also have a… erm… a double jack large combo with curly fires, Dr Pepper with light ice and some ketchup on the side please.” Alec smiled.

“Yes. Anything else?” She asked as she put the order through.

“Yeah. Can I get a bacon and Swiss buttery Jack large combo with a coke light ice and curly fries with ranch on the side? Oh and a ten-piece chicken nugget box with ranch and honey mustard dipping sauce.” Magnus smiled.

“Of course. Is that all?” The woman said as she looked at the pair who looked at each other before nodding.

“That's it.” Alec smiled.

“Okay, your total is $29.62. Cash or Card?”

“Card.” Alec smiled before handing his card to the woman, who did what she needed and handed them their receipt. “I’ll give you two of my tacos for five of your nuggets?”

“Oh, what an excellent deal! Why didn’t I think of that?” Magnus teased as he hugged him and stepped to the side.

“Because I’m smarter.” Alec grinned down at him.

“I don’t think that's true.” Magnus pouted.

“See, I don’t need to think about it to know it’s true. So, I’m smarter.” He winked before kissing Magnus’ pout.

“You’re annoying. I know that.” Magnus said and rolled his eyes fondly.

“Yeah, but you love it.” Alec chuckled.

“Well… tolerant,” Magnus teased before he laughed at Alec’s frown. Just then, they were called over and they headed to the counter. They collected their food before finding a table in the corner and tucking in.

“Okay, tacos are good!” Alec nodded as he ate his first one.

“See?” Magnus smiled as he bit into his burger.

The two men ate their food as they talked and laughed. They just enjoyed each other’s company and Alec was pleased to see Magnus’s smile and hear his laugh after all the drama they had going on. He hoped Magnus would be able to help take his mind off things for a while at least.

When they finished, Magnus stood up and cleared the table of their boxes and packets before taking Alec’s hand as they left the place. Alec was about to hail down a taxi when Magnus stopped him and smiled.

“You know I want you but can we walk back, please? I fancy some fresh air.” Magnus asked.

“Of course.” Alec smiled and linked their fingers together before they strolled back to the hotel in the sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays


	51. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have returned back to the hotel room for some alone time.

Magnus and Alec headed upstairs to their room when they returned to the hotel. Magnus instantly wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss as Alec had to kick their door closed before anyone would see. They were both unable to stop giggling as they managed to make their way to the bed before Magnus pushed Alec down with Alec pulling Magnus along with him so they both slumped onto the bed.

“Well that was graceful” Magnus smirked.

“Lightwood...” Alec said in response before pulling him back in for a kiss.

The two remained lip-locked as Alec caressed Magnus’s side whilst Magnus cupped the back of Alec’s neck. The two following each other's lips as they kissed as neither wanted to break apart. It wasn’t until Alec wanted them undress did he pull away and take off his shirt before helping Magnus out his. Magnus moaned as Alec leaned down and started suckling on his neck before he moved his head to the side to give Alec more access.

“Oh god… your lips are heaven” Magnus squeaked out as Alec’s lips moved down his neck before sucking hard on his collarbone as he left a purple mark. His stamp on Magnus’s neck that he belonged to him.

“You like that? What about this?” Alec asked as he moved down further and latched his lips over one of Magnus’s nipples. The action had Magnus’s back arching off the bed as he pushed his nipple into Alec’s mouth more.

“Yes… yes I… I love it…” He moaned loudly and gripped on Alec’s hair. His member had become harder with ever suck from Alec’s lips and when Alec’s hand came up and he pinched Magnus’s other nipple, Magnus’s length was rock hard and he cried out. “Al-Alexander…”

Alec smirked around the pointed nub as he gently twirled it between his teeth. Listening to Magnus’s squeal of delight as he tugged harder on Alec’s hair as he tried to deal with the sensation that he felt. The all-consuming pleasure that pulsed through him because of Alec was taking over his mind and it pushing Magnus’s to the brink of desire before the pleasure stopped. Magnus left a panting mess as he looked up in confusion as to why Alec stopped.

“You aren’t having an orgasm yet” Alec explained before Magnus could even ask and chuckled at the pouted that appeared on Magnus’s face.

“What? Why not?” He asked moodily.

“Because… I want to tell you something” Alec said and kissed his pouted before moving his lips down Magnus’s chest again but continuing to his stomach. “Shall I tell you 8 reasons why I want to marry you?”

“8? Random number but okay… tell me” Magnus chuckled as he leaned up onto his forearms and look down at Alec. Alec smiled and began to kiss over each of Magnus’s tones ab muscles, counting them as he went.

“And… 8” He smirked as he kissed the last one and looked up at Magnus who rolled his eyes but with a fond smile on his lips.

“You’re an idiot” Magnus’s chuckled and Alec grinned in response.

“Rude. You’re meant to say thank you” Alec teased as he gently nipped at the skin along Magnus’s hip bone which made the other yelp in surprise.

“Thank you for marrying me for my abs” Magnus replied with the same teasing tone. Alec smiled and nodded.

“You’re welcome,” He said before continuing his kisses down.

Magnus bit his lip in preparation for Alec’s mouth on his length and almost sobbed when Alec bypassed it and headed down his inner thigh. He looked down to see a playful smile on Alec’s lips and shook his head in amused annoyance. Magnus was about to say something when he suddenly gasped as Alec flipped him and he looked back over his shoulder to see Alec leaning down. Magnus moaned as he felt Alec’s warm lips kissing up the back of his leg.

“Pull your knees up… spread your ass cheeks…” Alec ordered as he waited for Magnus to do as he was told. Magnus nodded and pulled his knees up as high as he could on either side of him which made his ass cheeks spread apart a little but he reached behind and pulled them apart wider. His face pressed into the mattress.

“Like this…” He asked with a slightly muffled voice due to the bed.

“Perfect. Look at this sexy little asshole” Alec smiled and then sighed in content as he ran his finger over the puckered entrance. Magnus unable to help the little groan and shiver of delight that came from him at the touch.

“Alexander… please… more” Magnus asked as he pushed his ass back.

“What about this?” Alec asked. Magnus frowned when he felt nothing and was about to complain but then something warm and wet flickered across his hole and his moaned loudly.

Alec smiled hearing the noise and proceeded to flick his tongue more and more over the entrance. He moved it faster and in circular motions before he pushed the tip of his tongue into the hole. Magnus whimpered as he felt his asshole slightly open and pushed back into Alec’s mouth more.

“Oh fuck… Alec… please…” He cried out as Alec started to really get into the movements and proceeded to tongue-fuck Magnus’ ass. Alec was driven on to go faster by Magnus’s moans and words.

Alec reached around and grasped Magnus’s throbbing length as he began to pump it. Magnus moaning even louder and hoped that his noises were being muffled enough that the people in the rooms around couldn’t hear him. He knew he was close because his member started to leak pre-cum. He could feel his hot fluid seeping from the tip and down his head. The image in his head of it then dripping down Alec’s hand had him biting his lip as he tried to stop himself coming.

“Alec… I’m close… I’m so close… please… let me cum” Magnus begged as he gripped the bed sheet tight. He tried to stop himself from orgasming until Alec said that he could even though he was struggling to hold back. Magnus hadn’t expected it and when Alec flipped him back over his gasped in shock.

“Okay” Alec finally replied after what felt like an eternity to Magnus as they looked at each other. Alec then went down and took Magnus’ dick into his mouth and started to suck. Peeking up at him through his lashes to watch Magnus fall apart.

“Oh shit… Alexander…” Magnus moaned as he gripped Alec’s hair again and it was only a few more sucks before Alec had Magnus coming. Magnus cried out and closed his eyes as his orgasm swept through him and he came into Alec’s mouth. He only just registered a slight cough from Alec before he opened his eyes and looked up into the golden brown ones of his fiancé.

“You taste amazing” Alec commented with a cheeky grin as he looked down Magnus’ flushed face.

“You… You’re amazing” Magnus replied before pulling Alec to his lips and kissing him lovingly. “I needed that…”

“Me too” Alec chuckled. “Come on, take a bath with me”

“Ooo yes, please. With bubbles?” Magnus grinned.

“With all the bubbles you desire” Alec smiled as he leaned down and rubbed his nose with Magnus’ before pulling him to sit up and then taking him to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays


	52. Bubbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec take their first bath together.

Magnus smiled slightly as the two men headed into the bathroom. He felt more relaxed with Alec, protected and safe, but he also knew that whoever was harassing them weren’t going to stay quiet for long and it was the silence that worried him the most. Whoever that person was, they were just waiting for the right time before they struck again. He felt Alec’s eyes on him and looked at him with a bigger smile as he tried to hide his worry and concern.

“You okay?” Alec asked him as he started the water into the bath and added the plug.

“Yeah. Just thinking about stuff,” Magnus replied.

“About?” Alec coaxed. He hoped Magnus would talk about what was bothering him.

“Nothing important. I’m just… I don’t know… this person has gone quiet and it's worrying me a little,” Magnus admitted sadly but smiled as Alec came over and hugged him close.

“I know you’re worried but I promise I’m going to protect you. I know I failed the last time but I will be more aware from now on.” Alec sighed. He hated that he let the person get to him.

“Hey, you didn’t fail. Not even in the slightest. That person attacked you without you knowing that they were there. Please… Please don’t blame yourself for any of this because you’ll make me cry.” Magnus whimpered as his eyes watered up.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Alec swallowed and kissed his forehead. “I don’t want to make you cry. I hate seeing you cry.”

“Then let’s stop talking and get in this bath.” Magnus smiled, leaning up and kissing him before going over to the bath and pouring in some complimentary bubble bath. The room filled with the scent of Magnolia and the bath filled with a dome of bubbles that got higher as the water flowed in. Alec stepped behind Magnus and leaned down, kissing his shoulder softly.

“I love you, Magnus,” he said quietly and smiled as Magnus turned around.

“That's good because I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus smiled back and pecked his lips before turning off the bath taps.

Alec climbed in first then held Magnus’ hand as he stepped in. Alec sat down and let Magnus sit in between his legs before he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and held him close. Magnus sighed in contentment as he leaned into Alec’s body and relaxed.

“We definitely need a bath in the new place.” Magnus chuckled as he turned his head slightly and looked up at Alec.

“Agreed. This is just… perfect.” Alec smiled and kissed Magnus’ temple before they both leaned back and closed their eyes, completely calm and content at the moment as the hot water and bubbles wrapped around them.

They stayed like that for a while as they just enjoyed the peaceful moment between them. Their fingers on their right hands linked together while Alec played with Magnus’s ring on his left hand. He gently swirled it around Magnus’ finger before he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

“I want to get you one,” Magnus whispered out. His eyes closed as he rested his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to,” Alec replied in the same tone as he put little kisses over Magnus’ cheek and head.

“I know I don’t have to but I want to.” Magnus smiled and turned his head to face Alec. “I want people to know you are just as much mine as I am yours.”

“Mags, I am completely yours. When we are on stage, I am only looking at you. When I sing, I sing to you. I eat to stay healthy for you and I breathe to stay alive for you,” Alec said quietly and kissed his nose. “Everything I do, it’s all for you.”

“Alexander…” Magnus sniffed as his eyes watered. “That’s… You’re amazing.”

“Amazing… for you.” He winked which made Magnus laugh and move to kiss him more on the lips.

“I’m so lucky I met you and to think… I was so close to not joining the band or moving in with you.” Magnus chuckled. “Who knows where I would be?”

“You say about how lucky you are to have me but I wasn’t happy before you. As much as everyone thinks I was living my best life with the partying, the string of men I had, and everything else a ‘playboy’ could want. I wasn’t happy,” Alec admitted. “I’m not just saying this but… but the moment I saw you walk into that warehouse it was like… it was like something clicked inside me. You lit me up and I wanted you then.”

“Oh… I… I don’t know what to say.” Magnus said, left completely speechless.

“You don’t have to say anything. As long as you know it's true.” Alec smiled.

“We saved each other,” Magnus stated and hugged him tightly, his arms around Alec’s neck as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Definitely. We saved each other then and we will save each other for the rest of our lives.” Alec smiled and Magnus chuckled slightly and nodded happily before kissing his lips.

Magnus was about to say something when there was a pounding on the door. He Instantly jumped in fear as the pounding got louder. Alec jumped out of the bath and wrapped himself in a robe before heading out, shutting the bathroom door as Magnus sat on his knees in the bath. His fingers gripped to the edge of the bath in terror. He listened as the pounding on the door stopped and the door opened. His hearing peaked as he tried to listen out for anything he should be worried about but he couldn’t hear anything.

He was about to get out of the bath and rush out when the bathroom door opened and his eyes flew open, scared as to who it could be, but instantly let out a shaky breath and relaxed when he saw it was Alec.

Who was it?” Magnus asked.

“Mark’s here. He has some information and wants to talk to you.” Alec said and smiled slightly, the look on his face making Magnus worry.

Magnus stepped out of the bath and grabbed his own robe before he wrapped him around himself and let the plug out. Taking a deep breath, he headed out of the bathroom to the main room where Mark was sat on a chair with his laptop out on the table. Magnus smiled as Mark looked up and he sat on the edge of the bed with Alec.

“You wanted to talk to me? Do you have any news?” Magnus asked him rapidly because he just wanted to know what was going on.

“I’ve found out some information and I need you to tell me if you know these people. I have a hunch as to what is going on but I don’t want to say anything until I know for sure.” Mark explained as he clicked away on his laptop and pulled up the images of a man and a woman. “Do you know either of them?”

“No… No, I don’t think so.” Magnus frowned as he tried to remember if he had seen them before but couldn’t. “Why? Who are they?”

“I’m still trying to find out their names but I’m sure they are involved. I’m just not sure how. I thought if you knew them then it would make this process easier but I’m going to have to find out their names,” Mark said. “I have seen CCTV footage of her with your father and him with your ex so I need to find out who they are and then work out what they have to do with you father and Camille.”

Magnus sighed as he listened. He had hoped for better news but at least the PI seemed like he was making more progress than the police. His mind was still on the couple as he tried to remember any time he would have seen them but he really didn’t and he was annoyed that he couldn’t help more.

“I’m sorry that I can’t help. I wish I knew who they were.” Magnus sighed.

“It’s okay. I’ll find out who they are. It just seems to me that these two knew each other but they also seemed to know your father and Camille separately. He was seen with Camille on multiple occasions and the same with Asmodeus and this woman but they are never seen with the other party or all together...Which is odd.” Mark frowned in annoyance as if he was trying to figure it out. “Anyway, I best get on. Thank you”

“No, thank you for coming,” Magnus said and shook Mark’s hand before they said their farewells and he left. Magnus went over to the bed and slumped down with Alec beside him as the images swirled in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays


	53. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween time :D

When Mark left, Magnus slumped back onto the bed and sighed before he looked over at Alec who was watching him sadly. He didn’t know what to do anymore as he just laid there until Alec came over and joined him. Magnus moved and rested his head on Alec’s chest, after he laid down, and cuddled into him.

“Everything is so stressful. I think we need a holiday” Magnus sighed as he looked up at Alec.

“Well we are going out” Alec smiled. “Izzy is having a Halloween party tonight. Just us, her, Simon, Clary, Jace, Mom and Max”

“Wait really? I… I love Halloween” Magnus beamed. “Who are we going as?” Magnus asked him excitedly.

“I’m going to be the joker. The Jared Leto version and you… you are going to be Daddy’s little monster as a sexy Harley Quinn. Don’t worry, it’s the male version” Alec chuckled and kissed his nose.

“You have the costumes?” Magnus asked happily.

“They are at Izzy’s. Come on. Get dressed and we can go round there and she will get us ready. I’ve got to have my chest and stomach painted. You need your hair and makeup sorting. Izzy’s got all that covered” Alec said. He felt happy that Magnus was annoyed or angry and was up for some fun.

Magnus grinned and got up as Alec headed over and tossed some clothes to him from their cases and they got dressed. Magnus had a genuine smile and a twinge of excitement running through him as he looked forward to the party ahead.

When they were both ready they headed out the door and to Izzy’s place. Deciding to take a taxi there because time was already getting on and they had to get ready yet.

When they got to Izzy’s, they got out and rang her doorbell before they were let into the building. They headed up to her apartment and smiled at her as she opened the door to them.

“Hey Guys” She beamed. “You looking forward to Halloween?”

“I’ve never celebrated it but I’m looking forward to it” Magnus announced and frowned when he saw the look for confusion on Alec’s and Izzy’s face. “What? My dad never let me dress up in costumes because it was ‘gay’”

“Oh… right… sorry” Izzy blushed before bursting into tears. Magnus and Alec now turning to her in complete shock.

“Shit Iz. Are you ok?” Alec asked her as he hugged her.

“Bloody Hor-hormones…” She sobbed. “M-Magnus. I’m s-s-sorry…”

“It’s okay. Don’t apologise it’s fine. Calm down Iz” Magnus smiled and hugged her too just as Simon came out.

“What’s going on?” He asked confused.

“Izzy got upset because I said I never did Halloween and after they looked at me funny I told them it was because of my dad not letting me” Magnus sighed. “Sorry”

“Oh, it’s okay. She burst into tears at a milk commercial the other day.” Simon chuckled which earned him a slap from Izzy.

“Don’t. You said you weren't going to tell” She pouted but then hugged him. “come on. Let’s get ready. Everyone will be here in two hours”

“What are you two going to be?” Magnus asked her.

“Simon is The Cat in the Hat. I am going to be Thing 1 and the baby is Thing 2” Izzy grinned happily as her tears now stopped.

“Sounds good. So apparently, I'm a male Harley Quinn?” Magnus queried.

“Yes. Oh, it’s such a good outfit. I’ll show you” Izzy beamed and took his hand as she rushed him into her bedroom and sat him on the bed. She went to her closet and pulled out the outfit as she showed Magnus who chuckled.

“Really?” He asked her amused as he looked at the ensemble. It had jean shorts that were coloured one half a pinky red, the other side a blue. A ripped vest that had ‘Daddy’s Lil Monster’ on it and a half red and half blue jacket. Complete with one red and one blue suspenders. A Puddin’ necklace. The bat and other accessories such as spiked bracelets, a metal-studded belt plus a belt of bullets. All in all, Magnus couldn’t believe he would be wearing it but was excited.

“You will look hot. Plus I got pink and blue and blonde colouring hair spray. Then you will have one eye pink, one blue and eyeliners… and oh Mags. Trust me, you are going to look good” She beamed. The excitement clear in her voice.

“Okay. Let’s do this” Magnus chuckled.

Izzy squealed as she started to get to work. Getting him dressed first before spraying his black hair blonde then doing one side pink, the other blue and leaving the middle part blonde. She completed his make up then added the final touches and couldn’t believe her work as she took a step back and admired Magnus’s look after an hour later.

“Okay. I’m done” She said and Magnus smiled as he got up and headed to her full-length mirror. He gasped in response and then looked to Izzy as he pulled her in for a hug.

“Thank you. I love it” He said as he held her. “What about shoes?”

“Ah now… I’ve got two pairs. Both are the same design. However… One is a high heel and the other is a flat… which one?”

“Oh… Well, I’m guessing the flats?” Magnus frowned.

“Okay. You can wear heels if you want to you know. Never know, might make you as tall as my brother” Izzy chuckled which made Magnus blush.

“Let’s try the heels. I can see you urging me” Magnus smiled as Izzy squealed again and picked up the high heels ‘Harley Quinn’ shows and passed them to him.

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed and put the shoes on. Surprised by how comfy they felt and stood up. He wobbled a bit but then got the hang of them as he walked and looked at himself. He liked the look. It was different and it was Halloween after all. The time to dress up and have fun.

“I’ll wear these,” He said and laughed as Izzy clapped happily.

“Come on, I want to show Alec” She grinned but then stopped him. “What that on your finger?”

“Oh… erm…” Magnus looked down at the engagement ring and smiled. “I think Alec is telling everyone tonight so shush but he proposed and I said yes”

“Magnus!” She squeaked out before pulling him in from a bone-crushing hug. “I’m so happy for you both. You deserve this and don’t worry. My lips are sealed”

“Thank you” Magnus smiled as they pulled away before heading out the bedroom.

Magnus gasped as he looked up and caught sight of Alec standing there in his outfit. Simon put the finishing touches onto his stomach with a paintbrush. His blue pants that hung low off his hips. The purple patterned leather knee-length coat. His hair dyed a bright green and his body a little paler than before. Magnus walked closer and grinned when he saw Alec’s naked torso that was painted with the Joker’s tattoos. His head with the tattoos on it too and his lips painted red. Magnus was in shock. He had barely noticed Alec was facing him until Alec was in front of him and looking straight into his eyes.

“Holy shit…” Alec cursed as he looked Magnus up and down. “Fuck…”

“D-do I look okay?” Magnus asked innocently as he turned around with his bat over his shoulder.

“Look okay? Magnus… Fuck… You look… wow” Alec stuttered, completely lost for words as he looked him over.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Daddy” Magnus winked as he referenced his shirt. “Or is it Puddin’?”

“You can call me whatever you like when you look like that. By the way, love the heels” Alec grinned and pulled him closer. He leaned in for a kiss before Magnus stopped him.

“Ah. No. Makeup” He grinned mischievously and kissed his hand. He chuckled as Alec pouted and gave in as he kissed him. Glad that Izzy and Simon had made themselves scarce as Magnus wrapped his hand under Alec’s coat and into his pants. His hand resting on Alec’s ass as he looked up into his eyes. “I’m so lucky you are mine”

“I’m lucky too” Alec replied and kissed him again before pulling away as the doorbell rang. “That will be Jace and Clary with Mom and Max”

Alec walked over and answered the bell to his family before letting them in. The group coming upstairs and into the front door that Alec left open. Jace and Clary were dressed as a devil and an angel. Maryse in superwoman outfit and Max dressed as Goku from Dragon Ball Z.

“Hey guys, you look great” Alec beamed as he hugged them.

“Us. Look at you two…” Clary grinned. “And I thought Jace was going to be the hottest one here”

“Hey! I am” Jace frowned playfully as he hugged Alec.

“Nope, afraid not. Magnus has you beat” Clary winked and smirked at Magnus before they headed inside more and to the living room.

“Rude,” Jace said. “Although… she may have a point”

“Okay, that’s enough. Get your eye’s off of my fiancé” Alec said as he pulled Magnus close not realising what he said as they all looked at him. “What?”

“Alexander… you just called me your fiancé” Magnus snorted.

“Ah sh- Well that’s blown that. Yes, Magnus and I are engaged” Alec smiled.

“You could have waited for me!” Izzy exclaimed behind them but then grinned as she hugged the pair first.

Magnus and Alec were passed around the family as they hugged them and congratulated them as well as welcoming Magnus into the family. Magnus couldn’t believe his luck that he had met everyone and soon the party was in full swing.

Everyone was drunk and dancing about whilst Izzy and Max played a game on Simon’s console before Simon pulled her up for dance and Max joined in dancing with his mother. A few kids stopped throughout the night trick or treating and Izzy insisted she would hand out the candy because she wanted to be more motherly at the moment.

It wasn’t even 4 hours into the night that Jace had thrown up and passed out on the hallway floor with Izzy, Clary and Max drawing on his face in pen and Simon videoing. Alec was sat on the couch with his head spinning as Maryse pulled Magnus to one side.

“I’m so happy he has found you. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. I’m glad he has you” Maryse said which made Magnus tear up a little.

“Thank you. I love him so much. I can’t believe I was lucky enough to find someone like him. He is honestly everything to me” Magnus smiled and hugged Maryse back when she pulled him in for a hug.

“He loves you too. I can see it. Maybe not now, but he watches you so intently. It’s like he is afraid you will disappear if he takes his eyes off you for too long” Maryse smiled and kissed Magnus’ cheek before they parted.

“I know I’ve put him through a lot and I’m sorry about that but I hate that I have too. Although it has shown me what real love is because I would do exactly the same thing for him” Magnus said to her.

“You’ve had a hard time but I know you two will be fine as long as you have each other” Maryse said.

“M-Magnus…” Alec groaned and Magnus chuckled.

“You’ve been away from him for too long” Maryse winked and let him go as Magnus headed over to Alec.

“What’s up?” Magnus asked him.

“Home now. Bed… and Sex… I want sex.. with you because I love you and you look fuckable” Alec smirked to him. Magnus blushed hard when everyone looked at the pair of them.

“Shush. I don’t think your family need to know” Magnus chuckled embarrassedly.

“Why? They should know and be jealous. That Me. Alexander Gideon Lightwood gets to fuck you Magnus Bane” Alec grinned and looked at them all. “You hear that… mine”

“Okay, Romeo. Let’s get you home” Magnus said, his face bright red.

“Yes, home. And sex.” Alex confirmed.

“Alexander. Shush now” Magnus stated as he helped him up. “I best get him home. Sorry”

“It’s okay. Thank you both for coming” Izzy beamed as she headed over and hugged him.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Magnus said as he hugged her back before he hugged everyone else.

The two men made their goodbyes to the group before they left. Magnus helped Alec down the stairs and managed to hold him up as they hailed a cab and headed home.

“Magnus… Oh, Magnus… I love you… everything about you. You are just… ugh… you are just perfect” Alec groaned as he held him in the back of the cab.

“I love you too Alexander” Magnus chuckled. He would enjoy telling Alec tomorrow about what he did.

“Can I tell you something?” Alec whispered.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“I’m going to marry you so hard. We are going to marry and everyone will be jealous and you know why? Because I married you” Alec grinned and kissed his cheek.

“You’re very drunk” Magnus snorted.

“Nope. I’m completely sober” Alec pouted.

The cab pulled up outside the hotel and Magnus paid before helping Alec into the lift and up to their floor. When they got into the room, Magnus took Alec to bed and laid him down. He rolled his eyes and snorted as Alec mumbled about sex again before passing out. Magnus watched him fondly before taking off Alec’s shoes and his shoes and climbed in next to him before falling asleep himself.

//Note: To see their outfit inspirations. Click the link below.

[Halloween Outfit's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1R6DXBJa-dnqpRURXZCwRk3nQuRqGWdGGhN7o7vnuRC4/edit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday's


	54. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected phone call? Who could it be?

The next morning, Magnus woke up and got undressed from his outfit before jumping into the shower. He had just gotten out when Alec came in and grumbled about as he kicked off his outfit and stumbled into the shower too. Magnus watched amused as Alec cleaned himself before raising as eyebrow as Alec came out. 

“Morning and how are you feeling today?” Magnus asked. 

“Head hurts…” He whimpered as he walked over to Magnus and held him close. His head rested on Magnus’ shoulder as Magnus stroked his back. 

“Come on. Let’s get you some water and pain killers” Magnus said and kissed his head before they went back into the bedroom.

“Thank you. What would I do without you?” Alec sighed as he sat on the bed and watched Magnus get a box of painkillers out his suitcase. 

“You would be fine. You would probably be less stressed without all the shit I’ve put you through” Magnus said sadly. The thoughts had been going on his mind since the conversation with Maryse last night. 

“What do you mean? I’m not stressed. Why do you think that?” Alec asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he accepted the water bottle and pain killers from Magnus.

“I’m sorry” Magnus whispered. “I know you say that you aren’t bothered by all this and that you don’t regret getting with me but this… this isn’t fair on you either. You got with me before all this drama started and I would understand if it was too much… if you wanted to leave” 

“Stop it. You need to stop this now” Alec stated sternly. “I do not want to leave you. At all. The thought has never and will never cross my mind to leave you. Do you understand me? You need to stop thinking all this bullshit because it annoys me that you can’t seem to see how much I love you and how much that without you, I am nothing. You are my everything and if anything were to happen to you… well… well I couldn’t cope”

“Alexander…” Magnus swallowed, a little taken aback by Alec’s sternness. “I just… I know you will be fine without me because you are strong”

“Magnus. Let me ask you a question” Alec said as he moved them to sit up. “What makes you think that you love me more than I love you? What would you do if something like this was happening to me? Or if something bad happened to me, what would you do?”

“I… I wouldn’t be able to live without you” Magnus sniffed, the idea felt like a physical stab to his heart. “If you were ever going through this, I would stand by you all the way. I couldn’t live without you”

“Right. So why do you doubt that I would do, feel and act the same way for you?” Alec asked as he started to get watery-eyed over the conversation.

“I… bec-… because I’ve never had it. The way everyone was with me last night and your mom hugging me. No one has ever loved me. Every love I knew was a lie and it was just words and I’m not saying that you are the same as them but… but it’s still hard for me to accept that anyone could love me. That you could love me the way I love you is… is unbelievable” Magnus admitted as he cried quietly. 

“Baby, I’ve never had it either.  A love like ours I mean. Do you think there was anyone like you before you came along? Magnus, you need to start believing that I love you as you love me because it's unreal to me that you love me as much as I love you but I accept your words because it is possible” Alec croaked out. His tears now matching Magnus’. “Please believe me when I tell you that I’m not going anywhere” 

“Oh, Alexander…” Magnus sobbed and leaned forward as he captured his lips. The kiss was wet but full of love as they tried to show each other how much they loved one another. 

It was then that Magnus’ phone rang and Magnus pulled away. He reached for his phone and frowned as he looked down at the number he didn’t recognise. His hands began to shake as he realised how afraid he had become to even answer his phone. When the call cut off, Magnus sighed in relief but then froze as it rang again and he looked up at Alec. He didn’t even have time to stop Alec before he took the phone from Magnus and answered it. 

“Hello? Who is this?” Alec asked. 

“Hello? Am I speaking to a Mr Magnus Bane?” The man on the other end of the phone asked. 

“No. This is his fiancé Alexander Lightwood. Can I help you?” Alec pressed on.

“I’m afraid this is confidential. I must speak to Mr Bane only. Is he there?” The man enquired. Alec looked at Magnus before he continued himself. 

“Can I ask who is calling first?” Alec asked cautiously.

“My name is Stephan Lee. Mr Bane will know my name”

“Stephan Lee? You know him?” Alec asked as he looked at Magnus. He didn’t want to pass the phone over before he had confirmation but when Magnus frowned and reached out, he gave him the phone and sat beside him. 

“Hello? Mr Lee? It’s Magnus. Is everything ok?” Magnus asked. 

“Ah, Mr Bane. I’ve been trying to reach you by email and letters but you haven’t been responding. I need you to come into the office to go through your father’s assets and estate. Would you be able to come over today? I’m reaching the deadline for this so I need it sorted” Stephan explained. 

“Oh…Oh, I’m sorry Mr Lee. Things have been a little… difficult” Magnus sighed. “I can come in today. I will be over in the next hour. I will be bringing Alexander with me, nothing is confidential from him”

“I understand Mr Bane. I will see you both soon. Good-bye” Stephan said. 

“Bye” Magnus replied before he ended the call and looked at Alec. “That my father’s notary. I need to go to his office to sort out my father's stuff” 

“Okay. Well, let’s get sorted and go” Alec smiled and kissed Magnus’ cheek before heading off to their cases to get their clothes. 

“We really must put that stuff away you know. I can’t see us leaving here anytime soon” Magnus chuckled slightly. 

“I can’t be bothered to be honest” Alec chuckled back as he handed Magnus his clothes. Something which Magnus loved. That Alec would pick out his clothes for him most mornings. Feeling happy and content that Alec approved and liked his outfits since he chose them.

“Thank you” Magnus smiled as he stood up and started getting dressed alongside Alec.

The two men dressed side by side before they tidied up a little and collected their phones and wallets. Once they were ready, they headed out the door and took the elevator down to the hotel lobby. Just as they were about to leave they were called over by the receptionist and Magnus sighed as he felt like this was just going to be more bad news. 

“Hello Mr Lightwood, Mr Bane” The lady called Helen smiled.

“Hey, what’s up?” Alec asked. 

“So you’ve been with us for a few days and we need to know if you are going to stay longer and if so for how long so we can get you into our books properly?” Helen explained. 

“We will be staying for at least the next week. If we are going to need longer, we will let you know a few days before. Is that ok?” Alec smiled. 

“Perfect” She beamed happily. “Sorry for bothering you. I will put you down for the next week. Your total so for the 4 days you have already stayed plus these extra 7 will now be $2304.50. Is that ok?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. We will sort the payment on the last day” Alec said. 

“No problem. Have a nice day” Helen said and two men said bye before leaving the hotel and headed down the street hand in hand. 

Magnus was feeling apprehensive about what Stephan was going to tell him and he couldn’t help but hope it was good news. Magnus hoped that the 45-minute walk there would have helped to calm him a little but he was still nervous and didn’t even realise that they hadn’t spoken the whole way as he looked up at Alec and gave him a small smile.

“It will be okay. Come on” Alec smiled back and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before they walked inside the notary’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday's


	55. Notary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec head into the Notary's office but what could he want to tell them.

“Hello, Can I help you?” The young man behind the desk asked as the two men walked in. Magnus looking around the clinically clean and white office and felt odd. It was like he was in a doctor’s office or something. 

“Hi. Yes, I’m here to see Mr Lee. I’m Magnus Bane” Magnus smiled nervously at the man who nodded and stood up before he headed into the room beside him. It wasn’t long before an older man came out and smiled at the pair. 

“Ah, Mr Bane. Nice to meet you. I’m Mr Stephan Lee. Your father's notary. Would you like to come through?” Stephan asked as they shook hands and led them through the same door he had come through. “Please, have a seat” 

“Thank you,” Magnus said as he sat down in one of the chairs opposite Mr Lee’s desk alongside Alec. “So you wanted to talk to me about my father’s assets?”

“Yes. I would like to give you my condolences for the loss of your father. Now, I have been going through his properties, business and money. Now I have made a list of what is being left to you. There was one property that was being left to a… Miss Belcourt? But as I understand she was involved in the tragic accident too. So that part of his will is now moot as is being left to you” Stephan said sadly and gave Magnus an apologetic smile.

“Okay… I didn’t realise he had that much stuff though? I didn’t even know there was a place he was leaving for her” Magnus frowned. 

“Yes the apartment that she lived in was owned by your father” Stephan explained. 

“Unbelievable. Okay, continue” Magnus sighed. 

“So. Mr Bane senior had… let’s see… one, two, three, four… five properties in total including the business building for this car shop. Which is being left to you. So that 3 apartments. 1 house and the 1 business premises. Along with that comes the business itself. He also had 6 bank accounts which consisted of two standard accounts and three savings accounts and an off-shore ISA account which I’m still working on getting the money to me. As it stands at the moment, I have made the documents up for you to sign for the properties and the business plus the five out of the six accounts and I have the money in my bank account ready to be transferred to you. The total is… one second…” Stephan said as he looked through his paperwork and nodded. “Total is fourteen million eight hundred and sixty-two thousand three hundred and twenty-four dollars. Plus the few odd cents of fifty-three”

Magnus listened to all of this as his head swam with the figures and the properties. He had no idea that his father had so much and after making it such a big deal to pay the ransom money that would have been nothing to him at the time, he was both happy to have the money but livid at the same time. He looked at Alec whole was looking as shocked as he felt, his eyes wide open and his mouth hung open slightly. 

“Wait… so… so I get all that money, all the properties… just like that?” Magnus asked confused. 

“Pretty much. He left it all to you in the will plus you have both have no other living relatives. So yes, it's all yours” Stephan smiled. “I do need to deduct my fee of two thousand six hundred and eighty-three dollars from that for my time and effort and that includes the signatures you need from me. However, right now that seems like nothing” 

“Holy sh- sorry” Magnus gasped. It now sinking in that he had no money worries. He could pay Alec back everything and Maryse and he had nothing to worry about in that way. “The off-shore ISA. How much was in that?” 

“That total is… another one million and four hundred thousand roughly. I’m still waiting for the exact figure but I know it’s just over that figure. I will contact you to come in and sign that letter when it is ready and when I have it. Now, signatures. I need you to sign these five documents for the properties. This letter for the business. Then these six letters for the bank account transferred funds and to close them accounts” Stephan smiled as he pointed to Magnus on where to sign for each one. Magnus smiled too as he signed each one. He finally felt something was going well. “Lovely. That’s all sorted. These are the deeds to the properties. This is the information for the business. I will transfer the money to your account now so I will need your bank details and it should be in your account within 2-3 working days” 

“That’s great. Thank you for everything” Magnus smiled and shook his hand. “Am I okay to pay the bill for you when I get the money transferred over?”

“Of course. Your father was a good man to me. I have no doubt you will stick to your agreement” Stephan said happily as he handed the stuff to Magnus. 

“Thank you. Again” Magnus said as he took out his phone. He found his bank details and gave them to Stephan before they all stood up. 

“I will speak to you again in the next week or so hopefully. Also, your bank is the same as mine, so hopefully the transfer will be instant. I will get the money sent over in the next couple of hours so check your bank after five pm. If it's not in there, it will be by Friday” Stephan explained as they headed for the door. 

“Okay, thanks. That’s great. Bye” Magnus smiled before him and Alec left. They walked down the street in silence before Magnus had to stop and sat on a nearby bench and looked to Alec in shock. “Did… Did that just happen?” 

“I think so… Am I going to marry a millionaire?” Alec chuckled in bewilderment. 

“Seems that way” Magnus snorted before he smiled brightly. “I can’t believe it. I know… I know it’s because my father died but still… this is… this is incredible” 

“I know. I know what you mean” Alec swallowed. “What… What do we do now?”

“I don’t know. What do millionaires do?” Magnus asked. The two completely shook. Neither knew what to do or say. “Go back to the hotel?”

“Okay,” Alec nodded as he stood up and hailed down a cab. Both of the men climbed in before they headed back to the hotel. Magnus looked down at the stack of paperwork he had and didn’t know where to start with it all. 

“I’m going to sell it. I think” Magnus stated after a few minutes of silence. 

“Sell what?” Alec asked confused. 

“All of it. The businesses, the properties, all of it” Magnus shrugged. 

“Wait really? I don’t think you should” Alec stated. “Look, why not keep the business and the house or… or I don’t know, two of the properties. Then you can rent them out and have a steady income. Look, there is no way that Asmodeus didn’t have people in those places already. He lived in an apartment, you had another one and one was Camille’s. So who is living in that house? Maybe we should find out and see if they want to continue. Charge them the rent money to come to you instead. Then do the same with another apartment or even the business and hire someone to run it” 

“See. This is why I need you” Magnus chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Sounds perfect. Maybe I should hire someone to sort this all out for me”

“Izzy” Alec snorted. “She will do it for you. She’s clever, good with maths and stuff and has the time. Why not let her do it? I’m sure she would appreciate the money too and wouldn’t charge you as much as others” 

“Would she be interested?” Magnus asked. 

“Definitely. She loves all that stuff. Controlling Nerdy Geek? That’s her!” He laughed. 

“Okay, excellent. I’ll ask her. Thank you” Magnus smiled and leaned into Alec who kissed his head.

“Maybe you can show me how thankful you are by… oh, I don’t know… giving me a blowjob?” Alec whispered into his ear which made Magnus laugh. 

“We shall see,” He winked playfully as they pulled up outside the hotel and headed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturday's


	56. New Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec head back to the hotel for some fun until someone interrupts them.

As soon as the two men were up to their room, Alec pushed his lips to Magnus' and guided him to the bed. Magnus' hands going straight into Alec's hair and moaned into the kiss as he tugged at his dark strands. Alec chuckled and pulled away as he looked down at Magnus and grinned.

"I want you to put that costume on from last night," Alec said to him and bit his lip.

"After last night I don't think I should" Magnus replied as he raised his eyebrows to him.

"Wait, what do you mean? What happened last night?" Alec asked with a frown.

"You don't remember? You embarrassed me so much Alexander" Magnus sighed and looked down.

"Why? I... I'm so sorry. What did I do?" Alec asked in a panic, worried about what he had said that made Magnus feel that way.

"You told everyone that you wanted to fuck me. That I looked fuckable and that they should be jealous because you get to fuck me" Magnus sighed. "I was so embarrassed Alec. I've only met your mom once or twice and you told everyone that"

"Oh... Oh, I'm sorry. I... I don't remember. Magnus, I'm sorry. I'm... I'm really sorry" Alec stammered. He felt embarrassed himself for talking like that in front of his own mom and younger brother. He wasn't bothered about Jace or Izzy since it was normal to hear about each other sex lives, begrudgingly.

"It's okay. It's just... before you said this I was having a nice chat with your mom, and  I... I'm worried that she won't like me now or approve" Magnus sighed and looked down.

"Hey," Alec said as he put his fingers under Magnus' chin and made him looked up at him. "Mom won't care about that. She will be annoyed at me for talking like that in front of Max but she will not be mad or angry or even think badly of you. I promise"

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked sadly.

"I am completely sure. No doubt in my mind" Alec smiled and leaned down as he put a small kiss on Magnus' lips.

"Okay" Magnus whispered against Alec's lips and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss as Alec wrapped his arms around him tight.

"Costume?" Alec asked as he pulled away and looked down at him. Magnus chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly as he stepped away.

"Fine but you have to put yours on too" Magnus smirked.

"Absolutely. Deal" Alec grinned excitedly.

Magnus headed off into the bathroom where his costume was and started to put it on whilst gathering Alec's costume. He was about to come out when he heard the door knock and peeked out at Alec who frowned as he headed to the door.

"Who is it?" Alec asked.

"It's me. Mark. Let me in. I have news" Mark called out and Alec opened the door immediately. "Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No. No, come in. Magnus will be out in a second" Alec said as he stepped aside and let Mark in who went to the chair and opened up his laptop ready. Magnus had gone back into the bathroom and changed back into his normal clothes before coming out.

"Hi. Is everything ok?" Magnus asked worriedly.

"I've identified the people in the photograph. The man is Mr Jonathan Morgenstern and the woman is Miss Lilith Edom" Mark explained.

"Edom? Not a good last name to have" Alec frowned.

"No, but also very apt for her. She's not a nice woman at all. He isn't good either and it appears that.. okay so, Jonathon and Camille have been seeing each other. Camille and Asmodeus have been seeing each other and... well Asmodeus and Lilith have been seeing each other" Mark expounded.

"That's a fucked-up love triangle. What about Jonathon and Lilith?" Alec snorted.

"That's just weird and... complicated. Lilith is Jonathon's adopted mother but... well they have... how do I put this? They have a close intimate bond that I don't know the length of however I have pictures of them kissing" Mark said as he made a grimaced face and shuddered.

"Oh fuck... that's even more fucked up" Alec frowned in disgust. He looked over at Magnus who was sitting there in silence as he took all the information in.

"Indeed. So I have a motive for the murder and it seems like a classic love hurt murder but I can't seem to find the evidence at the moment or the proof that they actually killed your father and Camille and I can't find them either or a reason they would want to harass you since you didn't know them." Mark explained. "However, I'm getting closer every day"

"So these people seemed to have complicated relationships with each other however my dad and Jonathon didn't know or they're not seen together and the same with Camille and Lilith?" Magnus asked as he tried to get the information straight in his head.

"Yes. That's it" Mark sighed.

"This is so confusing" Magnus groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"I am sorry Mr Bane. I am trying to figure this out quickly for you but for now, I need you to try and remain calm. Has anything happened since the phone call?" Mark asked.

"No" Magnus sighed.

"Wait... go back to that phone call. It can't be this Lilith or Jonathon doing this..." Alec frowned as he suddenly remembered.

"What makes you say that?" Mark asked as he looked at him curiously.

"Well think about it, the person said that it was 'someone I know but I also don't know.' I've never heard or seen these people before in my life and they're harassing Magnus, not me. So it must be someone that knows Magnus and that I know about but that I don't actually know" Alec stated. "The only people that I know about from Magnus' life is Camille and Asmodeus"

"But they're dead Alexander?" Magnus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, I know that Magnus but what I mean is... there are only four other people that I know about from your life but that I don't actually know. Catarina, Madzie, Ragnor and Raphael"

"Who's Madzie? I haven't investigated her" Mark frowned about to write her name down before Magnus stopped him.

"No.. no you don't need to. She's a child. She's only 5" Magnus sighed and then looked back at Alec. "I don't know what you are suggesting but it can't be any of them that had anything to do with it"

"What about Raphael? You've told me before about him and Camille having a complicated relationship. That they had an affair at the beginning of your relationship with her" Alec suggested. "What if he still had feelings for her? He has reasons for not liking you or your dad?"

"Oh, Alexander. Stop. You're talking nonsense" Magnus scoffed and looked to Mark who was had a glazed over look as he thought about something.

"I need to look into Raphael more. It seems too coincidental. He has every reason by the sounds of it before wanting to torment you, kill your father and possible kill her too" Mark stated as he started typing on his laptop quickly.

"Everyone, just stop. There is no way that Raphael has anything to do with this. He wouldn't do it. He... He's my friend" Magnus said but even his words sounded doubtful now.

"I'm sorry Magnus. I am but isn't it better to check it out then to find out it is him?" Alec asked. "I know it's hard but I promise I will be here for you," Alec said softly as he crouched down in front of him.

"Of course you know..." Magnus scoffed bitterly. "Of course you know how hard it is. That your father and ex were murdered. That you are being tormented and made to feel absolutely terrified and to now.. to now fear that it is one of your best friends that could be doing all this!"

"I... Magnus, I'm just trying to help" Alec sighed, completely stunned at Magnus' words.

"Yeah well, you're not! You're not helping at all! Just... I just need everyone to leave me alone!" Magnus snapped and pushed passed Alec as he stood up. He went into the bathroom and locked it before sobbing on the bathroom floor hard.

The thought that Raphael, the boy he used to look after through school, may have turned nasty. That he would kill two people then torture him. It was hard. He was terrified that Alec could be right. He hoped that Alec was wrong and that it was just a string of coincidences. That it was this Jonathon and Lilith that was going all this. It would have made it easier but even he knew it was far fetched now. Magnus let out a shaky breath when he heard the door shut and then looked up at the bathroom door when he heard a knock.

"Magnus... Mark's gone. I am sorry, baby... please come out?" Alec called through the door.

"No. Just leave me alone. I need some time alone" Magnus sniffed as he made no move towards the door.

"I'm not leaving you alone. Please. Just come and talk to me" Alec pleaded.

"What so you can make up more bullshit about my friends?" Magnus snapped. "Why not make up more stories? Maybe you did it. You have a motive for killing them. Maybe its Jace that harassing me! Maybe Jace loves you and doesn't like me so he trying to scare me away. What about that?"

"Magnus stop this. You know I would never do this and Jace wouldn't either" Alec sighed.

"Oh so you and your friends would never do such a thing but mine would... Because clearly I'm a bad judge of character for friendships" Magnus said angrily. "You know what. Maybe I am. Maybe I made a mistake in getting together with you. If I had just married Camille like I was told, I wouldn't have been kidnapped. I wouldn't have lost my home, my job and my dad. Plus my dad might still be alive. But meeting you... well now I will never know"

"You... you regret meeting me?" Alec asked as he felt his heartbreak into pieces.

"Yes... no... I don't know... I just... fuck, I'm so confused" Magnus sobbed.

"You know what Magnus. I'll give you all the space you want. Maybe then you will realise that I love you and that I'm not the bad guy here! That I'm just trying to help you and keep you safe. See you later" Alec choked out through the door as he collected his stuff and headed out the door. Magnus broke down into loud sobs as he heard the door shut as Alec left and felt like his whole world had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays


	57. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has walked out on Magnus after a few comments made... but what will happen with them now?

Magnus was a mess as he sobbed on the floor of the bathroom. Alec had walked out and left him and he didn't know if he was going to come back. He prayed he would come back as he looked down at his engagement ring. He knew it was his fault that Alec left, and he didn't blame him at all. Magnus knew that the way he had spoken to Alec, the man he claimed to love above all else, that he had accused him, his friends and family, of having something to do with his fathers and Camille's murders and the harassment was over the line and he just wanted Alec home.

He got off the floor with a struggle and left the bathroom to find his phone. He needed to message Alec and apologise and beg him to come home. He found his phone on the bedside and went to call Alec when the door knocked and he sighed in relief. He guessed that Alec had forgotten the room key and came home as he rushed to the door and opened it.

Magnus froze on the spot when he saw that it wasn't Alec but two masked people with guns. He tried to shut the door quickly but they barged through and he fell to the floor. His head banged hard and he blinked up as one of them bent down and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up.

"W-Who are you?" Magnus asked in a panic as he tried to see who it was but knew it was impossible as the masks and the black hoods covered their faces entirely.

The one that had Magnus by the shirt only laughed as they threw him on the bed and Magnus knew it was a bloke. That it was a throaty laugh and knew that it if it wasn't a man, then it was a woman who smoked a lot. He scurried to the top of the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest and held them there. He tried to make himself as small as possible while the two figures just stood there and looked at him. The other with their gun raised at him while the other now had his arms folded.

"Where's this boyfriend of yours?" The man asked and confirmed himself as a man.

"I... I don't know... we argued and he left me" Magnus stuttered out. He just prayed now that Alec didn't come home. He didn't want him in danger.

"Aww, how pathetic. Daddy left you and then died. Camille left you and then died. Now your precious boyfriend has left you... maybe he will die and you will be all alone. Poor Magnus Bane. Alone and Pathetic" The man said bitterly.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Magnus cried out. His fears escalating that Alec could be hurt.

"Oh you don't know me but I know about you. About what you and your father done to Camille. You're both poisonous and deserve to die" He spat out.

"I...I didn't do anything" Magnus sobbed. "What do you mean? What did I do?"

"YOU BROKE HER HEART! YOU left her! Your father cheated on her and you both deserved to die" The man shouted. "YOU was meant to be in that car, not her! Daddy was meant to bail you out and then you two were supposed to make up and go on your annual trip to the car show but No! That Alec came running in and saved you! You never went on the trip and she died! It's all your fault she died! Yours!"

"I...But... Please... please don't hurt Alec. He is nothing to do with this" Magnus pleaded.

"I don't care. I think it's a perfectly acceptable trade. I lose her, you lose Alec" The man shrugged.

"No... please... no no... you can't... please don't... I'll do anyth—" Magnus was cut off as he was punched in his face and he slumped down onto the bed, completely out cold.

"God, he is annoying" The man groaned after he looked at Magnus who was knocked out.

— Alec—

Alec left the hotel room and cried as he walked the streets of New York. He couldn't help the feeling of betrayal from Magnus words as he went over the conversation again and again in his head. He hoped that Magnus hadn't meant it and it was just a way to help him deal with it. To take out his stress and worry on Alec.

He signed as he headed into a nearby coffee shop and ordered a black coffee before taking it to a table near the window so he could watch the world go by. The sound of people's heels that clipped on the sidewalk and people talking all around him in the shop. He listened to the sound of sirens from cop cars as they passed by the window and he sighed. He had been gone only thirty minutes and he already missed Magnus more than anything.

He pulled out his phone and went to call Magnus as he thought it would be best to ask to come home rather than turn up. However, as he went to call Magnus's number his phone rang and he jumped, not expecting a phone call. He looked down when he saw Mark's number and frowned.

"Mark? Everything ok?" Alec asked.

"Alec! Where is Magnus? Is he okay? You can't leave him alone" Mark rushed out down the phone.

"He's fine, he's at the hotel... why can't I leave him alone? I'm not with him now!" Alec gasped as he stood up and knocked the chair over as he rushed out, ignoring the woman shouting at him for it.

"What? Shit! Okay," Mark cursed. "You need to get home to him but be careful... I'll join you at the hotel"

"But what's going on... who is it? Mark? MARK?" Alec exclaimed as the line went dead and Alec shoved his phone into his pocket before he picked up speed and ran back to the hotel.

He was almost out of breath as he turned the corner onto the street where the hotel was but he didn't care. He had to get to Magnus, but his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw the police cars that were surrounding the place. The hotel tapped off to the public and an ambulance that was putting someone into the back of it by a stretcher. Alec didn't think as he ran there and gasped when he saw the black hair of the man before the doors shut and the ambulance took off.

"Who... Who was that?" He asked one of the hotel workers that was standing outside the taped off area.

"One of the security guards. Two people came in and shot him before getting the details to someone's room. I don't know who's room but everyone has been evacuated except them" The women explained. "She will know.."

Alec looked over to the receptionist and rushed over as he looked around for Magnus but his fears escalating more when he couldn't see him. The woman's face when she saw Alec didn't help either.

"Where is he?" Alec asked her.

"I... I'm so sorry Mr Lightwood. I didn't know what to do, they shot the guard and then aimed at me... and... and I didn't know... I called the police as soon as they left but they're in your room... Mr Bane is in there" The receptionist explained hysterically.

Alec wanted to comfort her but he was too worried about Magnus as he looked at the hotel and gripped his hair. He was furious at himself for leaving Magnus alone but also furious at everyone else for some reason. He looked around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was about to snap when he saw Mark's worried face.

"They're in there aren't they," Mark said sadly as he looked at the hotel.

"Who is it? Who is doing this?" Alec asked him and frowned when Mark looked at him.

"Jonathon and Camille" Mark sighed and looked back. Alec's frown deepening as he turned to look at the hotel too, wondering what was going on and what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays


	58. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has been kidnapped by Camille and Jonathon but what is the truth behind what has been going on?

Magnus groaned as he started to come around and screwed his eyes shut as the room spun a little. He sat up, completely forgetting that he had people in his room, and looked around for Alec before spotting the pair by the window as the looked out. Magnus frowned when it all came back to him before squinting at the pair as he tried to see their faces when they both looked at him and he gasped.

“C-Camille? But… how? what? What’s going on?” He asked in shock as he looked at the man and saw it was the man from the pictures. Jonathon.

“Hello, Magnus. What's up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” She mocked as she came over and sat on the bed.

“But you died… you… the police…” Magnus mumbled out as he tried to create a sentence. 

“Oh please, all that took was some persuading from me with the coroner to fake the identity of who died. Unfortunately, Lilith died that night when it was meant to be you! She looks like me a little so we could get away with it to make you pay for what you did!” Camille glared and Jonathon came over.

“I don’t understand. I didn’t do anything” Magnus whimpered out as he looked down.

“You and that father of yours made me look like a fool! You left me for that bloke. Asmodeus left me for his mother and then got engaged to her! She left him to be with your dad! So you and your father had to pay, but you ruined it. They left for a weekend together and died because I cut the brake lines. Luckily, Jonathon knows it wasn’t my fault. That it was yours! So now... well, now you have to pay for it.” Camille explained.

“It’s a shame that boyfriend of yours isn’t here. I would have loved to slit his throat and made you watch him bleed to death” Jonathon snarled. “But he is down there with that fucking PI of yours! That bastard ruined our plans. He found out the truth so we had to move fast!”

“I… Camille, please. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I… I’m sorry but you can’t hold my father’s actions against me. Please” Magnus cried.

“Fuck off. You both are disgusting and deserve all the misery you get!” Camille spat out. “That piece of shit cut me out of his fucking will! It was going to you, all of it! I had just convinced him to give it to me when he met Lilith and he didn’t submit it. He was making a new one, to give it to her but then he died and didn’t submit that either so you’ve gotten everything.”

“So this is about money? Camille, I don’t care about the money. You can have your apartment. I’ll give it to you. Your apartment and a million dollars? please! You can have it, just let me go!” Magnus pleaded.

“No. No way. I have a better idea” Camille smiled sweetly. “This is your will. Your new will. You are going to sign here and hand it over to me, all of it”

“If I sign it… you will go and leave me alone?” Magnus asked her.

“You will sign it. The police are outside and will do anything to save a hostage, bless them. I will demand to speak to a notary who will come and sign too, so it is legal. Then I will kill you and me and Jon will leave” She explained.

“You think they are just going to let you walk away?” Magnus frowned. “You’re crazy!”

“DON’T CALL ME CRAZY!” She screamed and pulled the gun out. “I WILL KILL YOU”

“Calm down Cam,” Jonathon said as he put his hand on her shoulder. “if you kill him now this will all be for nothing”

“Fine” She snapped bitterly and walked back to the window. “Pathetic. Looks like that Alec is crying”

“Aww, let me look” Jonathon mocked as he headed to the window. “Shoot him… You’re a good aim Cam, you could get a clean shot through his head”

“Good idea. Send a message to everyone” Camille laughed as she pulled out the gun and aimed it

Magnus looked at the pair as they looked out the window and then to the door. He knew he had to make a run for it. To save Alec. If he got shot then he wouldn’t care but he couldn’t let them shoot Alec so he had to make a distraction and fast. Quietly, he stood up and then ran. He ran like it was his life as he rushed out the door and slammed it before heading to the bank of elevators. He repeatedly hit the button but could hear the pair shouting as they neared and looked up to see the elevator wasn’t working.

“MAGNUS GET BACK HERE!” Jonathon screamed as he ran.

Magnus didn’t stop running as he made his way to the stairwell and started to run as fast as he could down them. He made it down a flight of stairs before hearing the door above slam open with Jonathon and Camille on his case. He had just turned the corner when he heard a gunshot that missed him as he ran down another flight of stairs.

“YOU BASTARD! WE WILL CATCH YOU!” Camille yelled.

Magnus ignored them. He just ran. He hoped he could get away from them. He knew he needed to make more distance between him and them because he wouldn’t be able to make it out the stairwell and through the lobby without them managing to shoot him. His mind was on a drastic plan but he hoped it would work. He just managed to make it to the first floor and rushed through the door and closed it as quietly and as quickly as he could before running down a hallway. He was pleased when he didn’t hear that door open and hoped he had tricked the pair into thinking he had run down to the ground floor.

He made his way to a hallway window and looked out. He saw Alec and knocked on the window. Various other people looked up and pointed before he noticed Alec look at the commotion and then he looked up and spotted him. He watched as Alec pushed through the crowd but Magnus opened the window to all that it would allow.

“Alec stop! Get back! I’m going to break it!” Magnus called out as the crowd started to back away.

Magnus looked around and found a small table. He pushed everything off it and picked it up before throwing it at the window. It crashed through and he took off his shoe to clean up the edges. He had just made it safe enough to get out when he heard the first-floor door open.

“HE’S UP HERE! I HEARD THE CRASH” Jonathon called out to Camille. “Come on Magnus… I will find you”

Magnus looked behind just as Jonathon rounded the corner and gasped. He wasted no time as he climbed out of the window and dangled down. He heard the crowd gasp as they watched in suspense. Magnus looked up just as Jonathon came to the window and grinned maliciously.

“Please don’t..” Magnus whimpered as he felt the barrel of the gun press into his forehead and Alec shouting from under him. Everything felt like it had gone into slow motion. The yelling, the sirens, the gasps from the onlookers. His world stopped as he heard the gunfire and he dropped. His fingers came away from the window ledge as he fell and the crowd screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays


	59. Shudders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gun has gone off. Alec is watching Magnus from below. Jonathon has a gun to Magnus's head. What will happen?

Magnus gasped as he opened his eyes and looked up into Alec’s and a few other people who had managed to catch him. He looked passed them and saw Jonathon’s limp body hanging half out the window and bullet wound in his head. Magnus’s couldn’t help the scream that left his body as he looked at the dead body before he saw Alec’s face in his vision.

“Magnus…” Alec whimpered as he cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

“Alexander” Magnus sobbed and pulled Alec in tight as he cried into his neck. Alec picked him and cradled him against his body as he carried him over to an ambulance and into the back of it. He could hear Alec talking to people as they passed them but didn’t pay attention. His body shaking as he held Alec close.

Alec sat down on a seat in the ambulance as he kept ahold of Magnus and the medic put the belt around them before sitting down too as they pulled into traffic until the sirens went off and they headed to the hospital quicker. Magnus could feel Alec’s little kisses on his head and sniffed as he started to calm down.

“I’m so sorry I left you. I shouldn’t have left you” Alec whispered. Magnus looked at him when he heard the cracking in his voice.

“You… You don’t have to be sorry. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have spoken to like that. I didn’t think what I said… I didn’t. I promise” Magnus sobbed.

“I know you didn’t baby. I know. You were just stressed out. I don’t blame you” Alec said as he kissed Magnus’s forehead. “Fuck… I… I thought I lost you”

“I thought I’d lost you too” Magnus cried and buried his face again into Alec’s neck. “Can we move now?”

“Are you uncomfortable?” Alec asked him.

“No… No, I mean house” Magnus sighed. “I just want to move away”

“I think once you are checked over, we need to book a long holiday. Somewhere hot but far away” Alec said.

“Like Spain?” Magnus asked with a small smile.

“If that's where you want to go, then we'll go to Spain. Then after the holiday, we can find a place out of the city. How does that sound?” Alec asked.

“I like that,” Magnus said as he snuggled into Alec.

Alec smiled and closed his eyes as he smelt Magnus’s hair. The fear that he might lose him made him not want to let him go. He was about to say something when the ambulance stopped and the doors opened. The medic unclipped the seatbelt and Magnus looked up as Alec carried him out the back of the ambulance. A nurse stood there with a wheelchair and Magnus frowned and clung to Alec more.

“I don’t think he is going to let go of him,” The medic said to the nurse who nodded but followed behind as they headed inside. Ready to take Magnus if Alec needed to put him down.

Alec carried Magnus as they followed a doctor into a room and Alec sat down on the big chairs with Magnus in his lap. The doctor sighed as he pulled a chair over and sat in front of the pair and gave them both a sad smile.

“Hi, Magnus. I’m Dr Glenn” Glenn said, “Are you hurt in any way? I can see you have a cut on your nose and it looks broken. Can you sit on the bed and let me check you over?”

“I’m fine” Magnus groaned as he moved as close as he could to Alec.

“Okay. I won’t touch you or check you over until you say so but can you tell me if they hurt you in any other way other than your nose?” He asked.

“No. Just my nose” Magnus whispered.

“Okay. Thank you. I’ll let you two have some time together and for you to calm down then maybe we can talk again. I can’t see any injuries other than his nose so hopefully, I can examine him later” He explained to the pair before standing up. “The police will want to speak to you though”

Thank you” Alec said as the doctor left the pair and he looked down at Magnus sadly. “I love you”

“I love you too,” Magnus said as he looked up at him. “I was so scared but I’m so happy you weren’t there”

“I’m not. I wish I was there” Alec frowned slightly.

“No… no, you couldn’t. They would have killed you. They told me. They said… they said they would… oh god… that they would slit your throat and make me watch you die” Magnus cried and started to panic at the thought. “Then…then they said… oh, Alec, they were about to shoot you… and I couldn’t let them so I had to run…. I had no choice… and then… then…”

“Calm down Angel. It’s okay. It’s over now” Alec said and cupped Magnus’ face. “I’m here. We’re both alive”

Magnus sobbed hard as he started to shake and moved his head into Alec’s neck. He couldn’t control it as he clung onto Alec’s shirt and cried like never before. The last time he was held hostage, he was the only one in danger but hearing them say that they were going to hurt and kill Alec, it was like everything so much more real and terrifying. Magnus cried so hard that he started to cough and then gagged. Alec sitting him up and reaching for a disposable sick bowl. Magnus heaved and then heaved a few more times before he was a little sick. He looked up at Alec after being sick and his breathing became harsher and he panted fast. His hands and legs shaking as he started to feel shivers up his back.

“Magnus? Magnus…” Alec said as he tried to stop him shaking so much. When he was unsuccessful, he pressed the nurse button repeatedly before a nurse ran in.

“What the— Oh…” She stopped as she saw Magnus having an anxiety attack. “Alec, I need you to talk to him. Try and distract him. He’s having an anxiety attack, so you need to keep him focused on you”

“Okay,” He said and bit his lip, his mind coming up with nothing as he tried to think. “Erm… Magnus… oh… oh, why don’t you think about the type of home you want now? Do you want a back garden? Or.. or a basement?”

“Three…Three bed-bedrooms… g-gg-garden… n-no creepy base-basement-t” Magnus stuttered as he tried to distract himself. He swallowed hard as he started to feel tears spring into the corners of his eyes. “I… I want a… a playroom… f-for the k-kids…”

“Kids?!” Alec exclaimed but then looked at the nurse who frowned and shook his head. “Right. Kids… h-how many do you want?”

“T-Two…” Magnus panted out. “a-a-a b-boy and a girl… maybe…”

“Sounds good. Did you want a more modern home or old-style?” Alec continued.

“M-modern… but with c-character” Magnus said, still a little out of breath but was now beginning to calm down. “Alec… what h-happened… w-with C-C-Camille?”

“She’s been arrested” Alec lied. He didn’t know himself but he didn’t want to worry Magnus more. “Don’t think about her. Focus on me baby”

“K-Kiss me,” Magnus said quickly.

“What? But…”

Just… just kiss m-me” Magnus interrupted when Alec spoke.

Alec looked at him a little confused but put his lips on Magnus’s. Magnus kissed him back and held the back on Alec’s head as he focused on their connection. He felt Alec’s hand as it wrapped around his back and he whimpered a little but didn’t stop as he slowly started to calm down and his mind focused a little more. Magnus broke the kiss when he needed to breath but rested his forehead on Alec’s and took deep breaths before letting out a little shaky one as he calmed.

“Better?” Alec asked.

“Yes. Thank you. I…I’m sorry” Magnus whispered.

“You don’t have to apologise, Angel,” Alec said before he pulled away and looked at the nurse who was smiling at the pair.

“You two are adorable. I will go and get the doctor now as he is eager to examine you. Hospital beds are limited at the moment. Sorry.” She said as she looked at them apologetically before leaving. Magnus cuddled into Alec and sighed as he felt better but still a little worried about what was going to happen next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters Tuesday Thursday and Saturdays.


	60. Statements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is back in the hospital for a check-up. The police and Mark are there to speak to him, what will he be told now?

After a few hours, Magnus had calmed down enough in Alec’s lap and decided to give his legs a break from his weight.  He got up and climbed onto the bed and took Alec’s hand. He sighed as he laid there and then looked up when the door opened and the doctor came in. 

“Hello, Mr Bane. How are you feeling now?” He asked as he came to the side of his bed. 

“I’m okay. I… I’ve calmed down a lot but I am just tired” Magnus said and smiled. 

“Let me have a look at this nose, then do a quick check of you and hopefully we can get you home” The doctor smiled and sat on the edge of the bed as he looked over Magnus’. Magnus winced a little as the doctor pressed along his nose gently. “That is broken. I wasn’t sure if the swelling was from a break or the cut.”

“What happens now then?” Magnus asked having never had a broken nose before. 

“At the moment, it’s too swollen to manipulate back into shape so I will add a stitching strip across the cut for now. Then at home, you need to ice it for fifteen minutes, twice a day. Once the swelling is down, we can numb your nose and put it back into shape” The doctor informed him with a smile. 

“Okay,” Magnus sighed. “Am I okay to go home?” 

“Yes it’s fine with me but the police are outside and need to talk to you,” He said and looked at him sympathetically. 

“Okay, can you send them in please?” Magnus asked with a sigh and the doctor nodded before leaving the room. He squeezed Alec’s hand as he waited for them. “I hate all this… I just want to go home… but… but where do we go?” 

“Moms. She’s already got the spare bedroom with an ensuite set up for us. We will stay there for now” Alec smiled and kissed his hand. They both looked at the door when it opened and two officers walked in along with Mark. 

“Mr Bane. I am DCI Hilden. I have taken over the case due to the incompetence of some of my officers. Due to the recent information and evidence given to us by Mr Mark Williams has given us about the deceit and illegal behaviour from the coroner, he is now in custody and will face charges of perjury. I can only apologise for my officers and the way your case has been dealt with but that is why I have taken over. To ensure the wellbeing of yourself and Mr Lightwood and that this case is sorted for you” The man explained sincerely.

“I appreciate that. W-What about Camille?” Magnus asked. 

“Miss Belcourt was found dead at the scene. She had taken her own life however I was hoping one of you two would be able to provide an identification of the deceased so you can both know with absolute certainty that she is dead” The Inspector suggested. “Would either of you be will too?”

“I will,” Alec said straight away and frowned when Magnus shook his head. 

“No… No, I will” Magnus objected. “I… I need to see her myself. I need to confirm it myself” 

“But Mag-”

“No Alexander… no buts, I need to do this” Magnus stated. He wasn’t going to let anyone talk him round. 

“Fine. I am coming too though. You’re not doing this alone” Alec said stubbornly which made Magnus smile slightly as he nodded. 

“Okay, fine deal,” Magnus said before he turned back to the officers. “So what happens now?”

“Now, we need to make a statement of what happened. I need to know everything from finding out about the accident, the harassment and the hotel incident. Is that ok?” Hilden asked as he pulled out a notebook. 

“Yes,” Magnus swallowed. He took a deep breath as he started to tell them everything. That his father and Camille had 'apparently' died and what the officers had told him then. He moved onto telling them about the phone calls, the women he kept seeing and Alec being assaulted before reliving the hotel. Magnus broke down in tears on more than one occasion during his explanation but more so when he spoke about the recent event. He told the officers exactly what the pair had said to him and what they wanted. Alec had moved to sit with him on the bed as Magnus spoke. Scared that he would have another anxiety attack and was pleased he hadn’t when he managed to get through the whole explanation okay. When he had finished Mark cleared his throat and they looked to him. 

“I was telling the police what I had found out but you need to know too. Camille had cut the breaks on your father's car expecting you and him to be in there, as you already know. Jonathon and Lilith had a… complicated, if that’s even the right word, relationship. Lilith had started seeing your father 3 months before the accident and started being more with him over Jonathon. Camille had noticed the charge in Asmodeus and that it seemed he had stopped depositing money into her bank account regularly. I have searched Camille’s apartment and there was nothing there but when I looked into Jonathon’s apartment… well, it all became clear. Unfortunately due to jealous and money, both of the pair turned sour and violent towards yourself, Lilith and Asmodeus. Alec was just caught in the crossfire that day he was attacked” Mark told them. “I called Alec the minute I found out their plan but I was too late. I am so sorry, to the pair of you. You hired me to do a job and I did it too late”

“You don’t have to apologise Mark. You did more than anyone else and I appreciate it. We both do” Magnus smiled. 

“Thank you” Mark smiled back and nodded. “I will leave you all to it. The police have my statement and evidence now so my job here is done” 

“Thank you,” Alec said as he stood up and shook Mark’s hand. “Make sure to send us the bill for your work”

“Will do Mr Lightwood,” He said before nodding again as he left the room. 

“We are going to go too. Do you have somewhere else you are staying at the moment? I’m guessing you won’t be going back to the hotel now” Hilden asked. 

“We will be staying with my mother for a while and then we are going to take a holiday but we can leave our contact information with you if you need to get ahold of us” Alec explained as he took the notepad from the Inspector and wrote down both their numbers as well as Maryse address. 

“Okay. That should be all I need from you but if I need to let you know any more details or need to know anything I will contact you. I’ll bring the doctor back in. He seems eager to get you home” Hilden chuckled and shook their hands along with the other officer who had stayed quiet the whole time before they left. The doctor coming back in when they did. 

“Let’s get you home. I just need you to sign this document and then you are good to go” He smiled as he held the paper for Magnus to sign. “Okay, that’s all done. Just remember to ice that wound for fifteen minutes, twice a day. Then come back in a week or so. Then we can manipulate it back into place. Take painkillers if you need them” 

“Will do. Thank you for everything” Magnus smiled and stood up before he took Alec’s hand. 

“You’re very welcome. Have a good night” The doctor smiled before he left the room and Alec led Magnus out the room too. 

“Let’s go home,” Alec said as they let the hospital and into a taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday/ Thursday and Saturdays


	61. Back to Mom's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have now left the hospital and are going to stay at Maryse. But how will it go?

The men pulled out outside Maryse house and got out to be greeted by Alec’s little brother Max. Who rushed out the door and shouted Alec’s name before he jumped into his arms. Magnus’ heart swooned at the view as he watched the two boys hug.

“I missed you, Alec,” Max said as he held Alec around his neck.

“I missed you too, buddy, but I’m staying for a few weeks so we can spend a lot of time together,” Alec told his brother who squeezed him tighter into the hug and made Alec chuckle. “If you don’t let go, you will kill me”

“Sorry” Max chuckled along with Alec as he let go and Alec put him on the floor. “Hi Magnus”

“Hello, Max. How are you?” Magnus asked the small child with a smile on his face.

“I’m okay. Mom said you almost died. That you were in a shootout in a hotel and you had been taken by these bad guys and that-.”

“Max. That’s enough” Alec cut his brother off midway through his sentence as he gave Magnus and apologetic smile.

“It’s okay. I was unfortunately but if you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about it. Is that ok?” Magnus explained to the boy softly, not wanting to upset him.

“Okay. Sorry” He sighed. “Mom’s on the phone by the way”

Alec nodded at Max before he went back inside and skipped as he went. The two men followed along and went inside too. Magnus felt a little concerned about moving into Alec’s mom’s house. That he was going to be a problem for Maryse even though Alec assured him on the way here that it was okay.

“You okay?” Alec asked as he noticed Magnus’ quietness as they went into the house.

“Yeah, I just… I don’t know. I still feel like I’m being a pain for your mom” Magnus shrugged slightly.

“I promise you it’s okay. It was her idea for us to stay with her. Please don’t stress about it” Alec said as he pulled him in for a hug. “Plus our bedroom is on the other side of the house and Mom understands that you may need some time to yourself if you wanted to go to the bedroom”

“Thank you” Magnus sighed as he hugged Alec back before kissing his cheek. “Maybe I could make dinner tonight, to say thank you for letting me stay here”

“Dinner tonight is sorted and you don’t need to thank me” Maryse interrupted as she came out of the living room and overheard Magnus’ words. “Hello Magnus”

“Hi, Maryse. Are you sure?” Magnus asked worriedly as she came closer.

“Shut up and hug me you fool” She teased before she chuckled and pulled him in for a hug. Magnus smiled as he hugged her back before he laughed at Alec’s pouted face.

“Hey! I’m your son, shouldn’t I get the first hug?” Alec grumbled but playfully.

“He is my son now. You proposed to him. So he is my new son” Maryse teased Alec before she pulled him in for a hug next. “Feel better now baby?”

“Yes,” He grinned and poked his tongue out at Magnus who rolled his eyes fondly and smiled.

“Child” Magnus winked at his fiancé before he turned to Maryse. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here? I don’t want to cause you any problems”

“Magnus Bane. Please stop asking me. It is one hundred percent fine that you are staying here. No doubt or concerns are in my head about you staying here. Happy?” She said as she sighed. “Now if you ask again, I will put you in separate bedrooms”

Magnus chuckled before he pretended to zip his mouth shut which made Maryse and Alec titter as they turned and headed into the living room, Magnus followed along behind. When they went in Magnus sat on a couch with Alec next to him and cuddled into him while Max sat on a chair in the corner and played a game on a handheld console. Maryse slumped into the other couch with her feet up.

“So what are your plans for tonight?” She asked.

“Well Izzy said she would drop our clothes round tonight at some point and then we need to put them away,” Alec said before he was cut off by Maryse by her hand.

“Izzy has already been round. She brought all of yours and Magnus’s clothes and I mean ALL of your clothes. Plus some other stuff she thought you’d need like chargers and toothbrushes. Stuff like that. It’s all in the bag and suitcases upstairs. She has been to the hotel with Simon too and got all the stuff from your room so that’s up there as well” Maryse explained.

“Excellent. Well, we are going to sort all that out then. Plus I promised this one a holiday to Spain” Alec smirked, “Although, he is paying”

“I am?” Magnus asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk too.

“You’re the one who’s a millionaire. I’m a kept man now with my sugar daddy” Alec winked and Maryse snorted.

“Go on you too. Go and sort your room out and I’ll call you when dinner is ready” Maryse said and rolled her eyes.

Magnus smiled and nodded as they both stood up and left. Alec took his hand and led him up to their bedroom. Alec pointed out various other rooms to Magnus as they went, such as the study room with the computer and a load of books that he could read as well as the room where a pool table lived.

“May have to teach you how to play one day” Alec smiled sweetly.

“And what makes you think I can’t play?” Magnus asked with his head cocked to the side.

“Oh, you’ve never played it how I play” Alec winked and Magnus blushed a little before he went to his side of the bed and started to take out his clothes out the bag.

“Maybe we should start searching for houses tonight? I don’t want to be here for too long. I’m sure your mother doesn’t want us here for months and months” Magnus suggested.

“We can do” Alec smiled as he came closer and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. “Or we could have some fun”

“Alexander. We are at your mom’s house. She and your little brother are downstairs. We can’t do that” Magnus blushed again at the thought of them being caught by Alec’s family.

“Oh come on. Mom won’t come up here anyway, Max wouldn’t dare bother us unless told to by Mom and plus… there is a lock on the door” Alec pouted playfully before he leaned in and kissed Magnus’ cheek and then the other ones before he finished with a peck on his lips. “pretty please…”

“You best lock the d-,” Magnus was cut off when the bedroom door knocked and he almost said ‘I told you so’ but by the scowl that appeared on Alec’s face, he thought it would be best to leave it and watched as Alec almost stomped over to the door.

“What?” He asked in a grumpy tone to Max who was stood on the other side of the door with his eyes glued to his games console.

“Mom asked me to ask you if Magnus like peppers and also dinner is ready,” Max said almost in a bored tone.

“Yes, I do. Thank you, Max” Magnus answered and just watched Max nod and leave to go downstairs in silence. Magnus almost laughed at the young boy's behaviour.

“I swear to god, it was the worst decision getting him that game. He is never off it now” Alec snorted and went over to Magnus before he pecked his lips again. “We best go to dinner… but I want dessert later”

“Oh, My Alexander…” Magnus said sweetly with an adoring smile before he walked past him and towards the door. “If you’re a good boy, then maybe” he added with a chuckle before they left the room to go downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays


	62. In a pinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Malec's first night at Maryse's. How will dinner go and what will they get up to?

Magnus smiled and laughed all through dinner. He heard a lot about what Alec got up to as a child which only made his fiancé grumpy. Especially when Magnus was told about the time Alec took off his diaper and ran around the house completely naked, at the age of two, when Maryse and Robert had held a dinner party for some important guests. Alec’s threat to his mother for telling Magnus that story was that he and Magnus wouldn’t give her any grandchildren but Magnus was quick to correct Alec in that matter.

Once dinner was over, Alec explained that they were going to go to bed because Magnus was tired which earned him an eye roll from Maryse and an ‘of course he is’ which made Magnus blush and hide his face before they said goodnight and left the room. Magnus had tried to talk Maryse into letting him tidy up but she was adamant that Magnus wasn’t helping her.

As the two went upstairs, Magnus couldn’t help but worry that Maryse wouldn’t approve of them being intimate under her roof. Especially with Max in the house but by the look on Alec’s face as he led Magnus to their room, he wasn’t worried about this at all. Instead, as soon as the door was shut and locked, Alec had Magnus flush against him with their lips sealed against one another. Magnus couldn’t help the gasp of surprise that left his mouth at the sudden attack but he soon melted into the touch.

Magnus felt Alec’s hands under his shirt as it rose up and he broke the kiss to take it off before he went for Alec’s shirt and took that off too. Their kiss resumed as they got their top halves naked and Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth when he felt his nipples being pinched. His hands went into Alec’s hair and tugged as he tried to deal with sensation. Magnus’s nipples were tender and pointed when Alec stopped and lowered Magnus down onto the bed. Their lips never disconnected as Alec laid onto Magnus.

He couldn’t help himself when his hands went for Alec’s pants and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling down his zipper. However, he pulled it down rather quickly and caused Alec’s already semi-hard erection to get caught in the zipper and Alec cried out. Alec pulled away abruptly and cupped his length as he rolled off Magnus.

“Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck….” He cried out. He panted out as his breath was taken away from the pain.

“Alec… shit Alexander… I… I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Magnus asked in panic as he sat up and looked down at him.

“Just. Give me. A minute” Alec said between breaths with his eyes screwed shut.

Magnus gritted his teeth with a pained and guilty expression as he looked at Alec who had tears in the corners of his eyes from the pain. Magnus felt awful for what he had done, that he had ruined a moment between them, but he couldn’t help his thoughts that this was a sign for them not to intimate at Maryse’s house.

“C-Can I do anything?” Magnus asked him.

“No.” Alec snapped. Magnus knew he wasn’t angry with him and just in pain but he still felt bad for what he had done.

“I…Sorry” Magnus whispered as he sat there.

Alec didn’t reply. Only hold himself while the pain finally started to subdue and he was able to look down to see his skin still caught in the zipper. He had done it once before when he was in his early teens so he knew he had to gently separate the zipper and his skin but it was still painful and he looked at Magnus.

“Can you help me?” He asked him.

“Of course,” Magnus said quickly and moved so he could get a better look.

It took a lot of cries of pain for Alec, multiple apologies of Magnus and some baby oil but eventually they managed to get Alec free and Magnus took off his pant entirely. He winced at the slightly red and swollen area before looking at Alec who seemed to look relieved before he looked at Magnus and frowned.

“What’s wrong? Am I bleeding?” He asked in a panic.

“No, no bleeding but it is red and swollen. I’m sorry” Magnus said sadly and looked down.

“Hey, it’s okay. You didn’t mean to do it. Serves me right for going commando I suppose” Alec chuckled slightly even though he was still in a bit of pain and pulled Magnus down to lay beside him as they cuddled.

“I am still sorry,” Magnus said as he looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

“I know you are. Although, I don’t think I’ll be up for anything tonight now” Alec snorted which made Magnus roll his eyes.

“Definitely not. You need to rest it besides… I think it was a sign that we shouldn’t be doing this under your Mom’s roof” Magnus admitted as he cuddled into Alec.

“Maybe. But you know what we could do instead?” Alec smiled “Talk about our holiday and get it booked”

“Oh yes! Much better!” Magnus beamed as he grabbed his phone from his side table.

“Much better? Then what? Sex with me?” Alec asked him with a fake wounded expression.

“No, you idiot. Then us just laying here” Magnus chuckled and pulled up some holiday destinations. “So… Spain? Or do you have anywhere else in mind?”

“Well to be honest. I was looking up places before and I was thinking Interlaken in Switzerland. We can cuddle in a cabin by a fire, go skiing, see the Swiss alps and just have a lot of fun?” Alec suggested. He looked at Magnus smile and type on his phone before he looked over his shoulder and saw him look up the location.

“It’s perfect. It’s so picturesque and quaint. Plus cuddles and sex by a cosy fireplace in our own cabin sounds just amazing” Magnus beamed. “I’m booking it. When shall we go? How long for?”

“Whenever you want, and for however long you want” Alec chuckled and kissed his cheek. He loved to see Magnus so happy.

“Let me see what they have available,” Magnus said happily as he looked through a holiday booking site. “Okay. They have a one-bedroom cabin available for this weekend. The price looks like it might be discounted so they could have had a cancellation or its just a bad cabin but the pictures look nice”

“Show me?” Alec said as he took the phone and scrolled through the pictures. “That’s lovely. It’s got to be because of a cancellation. I can’t see that it is bad in anyway”

“Okay. I'll book it” Magnus smiled as he set to work and typed in all their details. After about 20 minutes, Magnus squealed with excitement and made Alec jump a bit before laughing. “It’s all book. We leave on Saturday. Our plane leaves at 6:25 pm, and arrives at 8:05 am in Interlaken. We can check into our cabin anytime after 11 am”

“Sounds perfect, my angel” Alec said as he watched him happily. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. It’s cheaper than I thought. It’s only about $3500 with the flights included. We just need spending money but I’ve got that” Magnus smiled as he set to work doing something. “and you’ve got it now too”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked confused.

“Check your bank,” Magnus said simply and saw Alec frown as he picked up his phone and opened his app.

“Magnus! You… Why?” Alec frowned in bewilderment.

“Alexander. You paid my ransom and you have done so much for me. We are getting married too. Why wouldn’t I?” Magnus smiled.

“But… you put five million dollars in there” Alec said in complete shock.

“I would happily give you more but I need to buy our house” Magnus grinned and cuddled into him.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked.

“I’m sure. I was going to talk to you about putting it all into a joint account anyway. So it’s ours. All the money goes into one account and all the bills go out too” Magnus suggested and looked at Alec as he thought about it.

“Sounds like a sensible decision but only if you’re sure”

“Absolutely. No doubts. Now shut up and kiss me” Magnus chuckled along with Alec as their lips connected into a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays


	63. Flights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's Holiday begins.

The weekend came and the boys had woken up happy. They had showered, packed up the car and then had eaten breakfast with Maryse and Max. They had gone to Izzy and Simon to see them as well as Clary and Jace. Izzy had been overly emotional that day and cried the whole time. Even shocking Jace as she pulled him in for a hug and said ‘at least I’ve still got you’ which made Alec feel bad for leaving. However soon she sat down with a bit of chocolate and a cup of tea and telling them to go and have fun but bring them back something. 

Magnus had made them pack most of their stuff the night before and to pack up the stuff they needed for the morning after they had used them. He had a little bag with their passports, plane tickets, booking confirmation and Magnus had already been and exchanged $7515.82 into Swiss francs to give them an even 7500₣, so some were in the bag while other little stacks of notes were dotted around in their luggage. So after Izzy’s, they headed straight for the airport. 

It was a little over three pm when they arrived at the airport. Alec moaned at how early they were but Magnus assured them that they had to be there that early to get through all the check before the plane took off. Magnus was right, their bags were checked because of Alec’s police record due to his drugs and drunk driving conviction. They had just made it in time for their 6:25 pm take off. Alec has got grumpy with the officers when they wanted to do a full-body search which had delayed them as well. Of course, he was cleared to fly but Magnus was still a little annoyed at him for not just agreeing. 

Once they were on the plane they both relaxed. A flight attendant came around and asked if they wanted a drink so they both had a mocktail to start their holiday. It wasn’t long that Magnus was sleeping as he held Alec’s hand. The Xanax medication he had taken to calm his nerves for flying had kicked in. Alec laid there and watched him for an hour or so as he read a book on his phone before he fell asleep too. The pair were woken up by the flight attendant a couple of hours after they had both slept to offer them some food. Magnus was grateful they had taken first-class as they sat up their reclined chairs and tucked into their appetisers of prosciutto with melon and green salad with some cheese and bread on the side. They had the main dish of steak with mashed potato, green beans, carrots and gravy before following up their meal with a vanilla cheesecake with a fruit compote.  

It was a little after they finished their food that Magnus turned to Alec and smiled sweetly before he tucked his hand into Alec’s shirt and brushed his fingers through Alec’s chest hair. The little touch sent a shiver through his body as he smiled back at Magnus. 

“What are you doing?” Alec asked him curiously. 

“Oh, nothing. Just… touching you” Magnus smirked. 

“Hmm, and why?” Alec said as he gave him a questionable eyebrow. 

“Because I can. You are mine and I am yours and I can touch you” Magnus replied as he leaned over and kissed Alec’s cheek. 

“I will always be yours” Alec smiled and turned his head to peck Magnus’s lips. “Come and sit with me”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked him.

“Come and sit on my lap and lay with me. We can nap together then” Alec explained as he reclined back a little and patted his knee.

Magnus beamed happily as he got out of his chair and got on Alec before laying his head on Alec’s shoulder and curled up. He sighed in content as he put his hand back into Alec’s shirt and closed his eyes. He felt a little more at ease about the flight now that he was cuddled up with Alec. Alec gently brushed his fingers through Magnus’s hair and closed his eyes too before the pair fell back asleep again. Wrapped up in each other’s embrace. 

It was a couple of hours before they were due to land when the flight attendant woke them up again for breakfast this time. They had coffee and orange juice as well as a plate with some bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and some toast. They also received a croissant and fruity oats to have. Alec was in his element as he happily ate all the food in front of him whilst Magnus picked at his. Magnus always hated the take-off and the landing part of flying the most and he knew it was going to happen soon.

“You okay baby?” Alec asked with a mouthful of egg and bacon.

“Yeah. I just… I’m getting anxious again and I don’t know if I should take another Xanax or not” Magnus replied as he looked at Alec.

“Nothing is going to happen but if you want to take one or even break one in half instead of taking a whole one then that’s fine. It’s up to you but when we land, you’re going to exhausted and then not want to do anything” Alec reminded him. “but I am here and I will keep you safe”

“I…” Magnus started before he swallowed the lump in his throat from fear. “I’ll take half of one. Then I won’t be as tired. I just… I don’t want you to be annoyed at me if I sleep the morning away” 

“Baby, I don’t mind. If you want to take one and sleep today that’s fine by me. I don’t mind what we do as long as we are together” Alec smiled.

“You’re amazing. You know that” Magnus smiled as he looked at him adoringly. 

“Well, I try” Alec winked and leaned forward to peck his lips. Magnus chuckled as he kissed him and rolled his eyes fondly before he rested his head on Alec’s shoulder and Alec rested his head on top of Magnus’s. 

Magnus took half a Xanax before he fell back asleep for the remainder of the flight. He stirred slightly when Alec started to put his belt on him as they started to make their descent but didn’t wake. Alec was grateful that Magnus hadn’t woken up because the landing had become a little shaky before the wheels touched the ground and he knew Magnus would have been a mess.

“Magnus… Magnus baby… wake up” Alec said softly and he kissed his eyelids. 

“What?” Magnus groaned out. 

“We’ve landed. We need to get off the plane and get our luggage. I promise you can sleep in the taxi and back at the cabin but you need to get up” Alec whispered and kissed Magnus’s lips before helping him to stand up. 

Magnus grumbled slightly and leaned onto Alec as they got off the plane and started to walk through customs. Once again it took them a while to get through customs due to Alec’s conviction but after a quick check and Alec, actually, cooperating with the staff, they got through and headed over to baggage claim. After almost an hour waiting to collect all their bags, the pair were finally in the back of a cab and heading to their cabin for the next two weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays


	64. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have just arrived at their cabin for the next fortnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back. I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long. I am doing so much better though and I am starting to write again. I hope you enjoy and Thank you all so much for sticking with me! More information at the end <3

The two men pulled up outside their cabin and smiled as they looked up. It looked like a cabin out of the movies with the structure being made from logs. A wooden porch was out the front that wrapped around the back. The snow had fallen and was blanketing the wooden roof and the ground. The people that owned the cabin must have already been up too as the pathway had been cleared of the snow which was now stacked into piles at the side. Magnus couldn’t help the smile on his face as he looked around. The view was more beautiful than the pictures they had seen. Their garden had a large tree that had a swinging bench hanging from it that was covered in snow as well as lights that led the way from the gated front to the stairs that led up to the front door of the cabin but also around to where a hot tub that had a gazebo over the top was placed. Magnus couldn’t help but gasp as he took in the whole view.

“Alec, it's so beautiful. It’s like a movie” Magnus said, completely in awe of their residence for the fortnight.

“It really is stunning. I was worried, the last time I went on holiday was when I was a kid and mom showed us pictures of the house but when we got there, it was awful. Nothing like the pictures at all. I didn’t want it to happen again, especially with you. I’m so relieved that this is better” Alec admitted as started to carry the bags up to the front door.

“I’m glad too. Although, you haven’t been on holiday since you were a kid?” Magnus frowned in confusion.

“Nope. It was a bad holiday anyway. I’ll explain later” Alec chuckled as he unlocked the front door.

They walked into their home for the next fortnight and looked at one another before looking around the place. It was all open plan with the stairs leading up to an overlooking bedroom. The living room had soft comfy couches that faced a fireplace. A soft fluffy rug was in front of the fireplace but set far enough away to not cause a fire hazard. A TV was mounted above the fireplace on the wall and a surround sound system was set up around the cabin. The kitchen was modern but still kept in touch with the cabin theme with its wooden cupboards and dark sleeked marbled worktops. A big gas range cooker was placed by a window whilst the sink was placed facing another window and a large wooden centre counter was surrounded by six stools in the middle of the kitchen. The bathroom had a large shower with a big shower head that could easily fit two as well as a high-end toilet and sink.

“Alec look! I just have to hover my hand over these sensors for the toilet to flush and the sink to start. Oh, and the soap dispenser has a sensor too” Magnus beamed excitedly. “We need that in our new place. So much more hygienic”

“We aren’t met to be here for a house trial you know? Or to shop for our own place” Alec laughed and shook his head.

“I know but just imagine us in our own place with a fancy bathroom” Magnus grinned and turned to look at the bathroom again.

“Well, you can have what you want if I can have what I want, and for me, I’m fucking you in every place I can down here” Alec whispered into Magnus’s ear before walking away as Magnus laughed.

“You’re so horny. All the time” Magnus smirked but a small shiver went down his spine at the thought and then led the way as they took their bags upstairs.

Their bedroom consisted of a king-sized four-poster bed that had a royal blue canopy. It had been scattered with rose petals on top of silk blue bed sheets, giving it a real grand look. A small gas heater was perched in the corner along with 2 single doored wardrobes and a small chest of drawers each. An ensuite bathroom that contained a large bath, big enough for two, was through another door and Magnus was once again excited by the sensor toilet flush and sink taps which made Alec snort and shake his head. As they headed back out into the bedroom, Magnus looked at the bed and then back to Alec who now smirked back at him.

“I think this bed looks like the first place,” Alec said as he stepped closer.

“Me too,” Magnus said a little breathless and looked up at Alec before he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. “but not now. Now I want to get unpacked and get a drink”

“Urgh. Fine” Alec groaned with a pout and pecked his lips before moving away to put the bags on the bed. “You’re such a tease sometimes you know that?”

“Oh I know” Magnus winked as he started to hang some of his clothes up. “We could get a drink and take it to the hot tub outside? Seems like a nice idea”

“Unbelievable” Alec chuckled at Magnus and started to put away his clothes too. “That sounds lovely baby. Whatever you want, you can have”

“Is that because I paid?” Magnus smirked.

“Pretty much” Alec chuckled and shook his head in adornment for his boyfriend. “I love you so much”

“Awe, I love you too” Magnus smiled and headed over. He kissed him softly as he stroked the back of Alec’s hair. “You really are one in a million”

“So there is about… a lot more of me out there?” Alec asked with a questioning eyebrow and playful smirk.

“What do you mean?” Magnus chuckled confused.

“Well if I’m one in a million and there are about 7.5 billion people in the world. There is 1000 million in a billion and I’m only one in a million” Alec pouted.

“That's a lot of math. I’ll rephrase. Alexander. You are one in 7.6 billion” Magnus smiled.

“Better” Alec winked and hugged him closer as they both laughed and kissed again. “You are one in 7.6 plus 1 billion because you’re better than me”

“Okay, this is getting cheesy now” Magnus snorted “but thank you”

Alec laughed and pecked his lips before going back to empty his bags. Magnus continued too before they were finished. Both now wanted to relax and have a glass of wine as they changed into their swimming trunks and headed downstairs. Alec added more wood to the fire as Magnus went to pour them some wine so that when they came back into the cabin, they could be warm.

“Have you seen that outside, even the floor for the porch has underfloor heating?” Alec said as he looked at the dial that was beside the back door.

“Really? That's good then. At least when we get out we won’t have to rush back in too quickly” Magnus chuckled as he passed a glass to Alec and took his own plus the wine and headed outside.

They turned on the hot tub and took the cover off before they climbed in and smiled as the warm water wrapped around them. Magnus sat opposite Alec with his legs between Alec’s and sipped his wine as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he let himself relax into the warm water before he almost jumped out the water in surprise when Alec turned on the jets.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you” Alec blushed. He felt bad that he startled Magnus.

“It’s okay. I just didn’t expect it” Magnus chuckled and moved closer and sat of Alec’s lap. “I think this is just what we need. Some us time”

“Definitely. Just you, me and some relaxation and fun” Alec smiled in agreement.

“To Us,” Magnus said as he held up his glass to Alec in a toast.

“To Us” Alec responded and clinked his glass with Magnus’ before they both drank happily. Both enjoying each others company and their surrounding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again. I will be back with a new chapter soon. I have recently been told some news recently that requires me to go for an MRI scan. I'm a little confused about how I will feel about the results because if it comes back that I have what they think I have, it both means that it explains why I have this issue however it is a dramatic and not a good diagnosis as it will require me having surgery. So I have been having a lot going on.  
> I'm so grateful to you all for staying with me through this long journey and I'm so humbled by the messages that I have received from you all. I love you each and every one of you!


	65. Last Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are chilled out in the hot tub.

Magnus had finished his second glass and was now going to start his third by the time Alec was on his fifth glass. Both men had become a little tipsy as they laughed and talked, sharing the odd kiss every now and then.

“So. What happened on this holiday then? The one that made you not want to go again?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Ah, well. So we had just got to the villa that we were staying at. It was our first holiday with Jace as my adoptive brother so it was a little awkward. Mom and Dad took us away so we could bond together. Anyway, we all went off to our rooms. Me and Jace in one, Izzy in another and my parents in the third. Izzy and I wanted to do something to make Jace feel more welcome and to tease him a little too” Alec shrugged. “We found out that there was an old abandoned house down the road from our Villa because we made friends with these kids from a few doors down and they had told us. So we all decided to go and investigate. I thought it would be fun. A chance for us to all laugh and bond”

“Okay. What about Maryse and Robert? Where were they?” Magnus asked confused.

“Drunk. On holiday and didn’t really care what we were doing. Well… that and the fact that we told him we were staying at this other kids' house” Alec snorted.

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, so creepy house and investigating. What happened next?”

“We had been walking around this place for ages and we were getting quite bored. Nothing was happening. We were about to give up and go home but then we heard this rustling sound, which was so exciting and terrifying at the same time. We wasted no time and rushed upstairs towards the noise but it stopped and then started again from the attic” Alec explained. “We were so freaked out. Pushing and shoving each other towards the attic stairs. I mean, we all wanted to know what was going on but we were too scared. Anyway, Jace and I volunteered to go. We wanted to show we were the bravest. So we headed up the stair. The rustling got louder as we approached”

“Was there a ghost there?” Magnus asked, completely caught up in the story.

“Just wait. We had just got to the door and creaked it open and stepped inside when the door slammed shut, which made us both jump and cry out in shock. Of course, we hadn’t realised until after that the attic window was broken and the wind shut it. We were so sure there was a ghost or something there. There was sudden scrapping behind up and we crept over. There was a wardrobe in the corner and the door was slightly ajar but, again, because of the wind which we didn’t really notice, it kept blowing on the door making it creak. Jace was the brave one. He just went over and flung open the door. I…. Well I screamed as this black thing jumped out at us” Alec sighed.

“Oh my god. Was it a ghost? Poltergeist?” Magnus asked with wide eyes.

“Nope. A cat. A little black cat” Alec frowned. “I screamed so loud and ran out of that room so fast that I hadn’t even thought about Jace. I just ran for it. The only thing… In the process… I hadn’t realised but I had… I had an accident…”

“What happened? Did you fall over? Hurt yourself?” Magnus frowned in confusion as Alec blushed and groaned.

“No I…. I wet myself. I got scared so much that I actually pissed my pants” Alec said and looked down. He looked up when he heard a snigger and shook his head to Magnus, but trying to hide his own laugh. “It’s not funny. That wasn’t even the last of it either. Everyone laughed at me and we headed back to our friend's place but mom and dad had come to find us because this boy’s parents had called Mom and Robert to check up on him since he had told her he was coming to ours. Of course, Mom spotted my wet pants and sighed before shaking her head. She was so embarrassed by me that she didn’t speak to me for the rest of the holiday”

“Wait, what? Maryse didn’t speak to you?” Magnus frowned. “That's a bit harsh isn’t it?”

“Well at the time I felt like I deserved it. Plus Dad was way worse with me. He slapped my ass so hard that day that I couldn’t sit down the rest of the day and I had a bruise. So Mom not talking to me was nothing” Alec shrugged.

“Oh, Alexander. I am sorry. You dad shouldn’t have done that to you. Or your mom” Magnus said sadly.

“Why not? Okay, maybe it would have been extreme if I had just wet myself but it wasn’t just that. I had lied to them. I was the eldest and I took my younger siblings and the kids next door who were younger to an abandoned house and I was the one who ran out and left them while I wet myself” Alec sighed. “It was from that day that I never let myself feel fear again. I stood up for my siblings and protected them and I was the brave one”

“Okay. I can kind of understand your parents being pissed off at you for lying but your dad shouldn’t have hit you like that” Magnus frowned.

“Robert isn’t a great dad. We’ve already established this. Anyway, so that why I never went on holiday again. So we can stop talking about my dysfunctional childhood now” Alec said

“Fine but only because I have something else in mind” Magnus smirked. “How about we make your pants wet for a different reason?”

“Okay. One, we are in a hot tub. They’re already wet. Two, me wetting myself is not a joking matter and three. Let's go” Alec chuckled. He went to stand up when Magnus stopped him.

“I know you said the bed first but what about here?” He asked him.

“Oh, even better” Alec smirked as he pulled Magnus onto his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters will be posted when I can for the time being. Due to my medical issues. Thank you all for understanding <3


	66. Hot Tub Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys in the hot tub? Alone? what could possibly happen?

Magnus chuckled as Alec pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. He kissed him softly at first before moving to straddle his fiancé's lap so he could deepen the kiss. Magnus' hands moved into Alec's hair as he felt Alec's hands wrap around his waist and hold him close as Alec opened his mouth to Magnus' hungry tongue that darted in instantly. Their tongues stroked along each other's, mouths open wide and lips connected as they tried to get their kiss as deep as possible.

Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth when he felt his hands on his thighs as he gently caressed and squeezed them. His hands stroked through Alec's hair before they found their way to his ears where he stroked them between his fingers. He pulled away when he heard Alec's small chuckle into his mouth and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's funny?" He pouted.

"Why are you stroking my ears?" Alec asked him curiously.

"Because I love your ears so why not," Magnus said as if it was obvious.

"You're such a weirdo" Alec laughed and kissed Magnus's lips as he pouted again.

"Your weirdo though?" Magnus asked him.

"My weirdo" Alec nodded and pulled Magnus back in for a kiss. His hands went to Magnus's ears this time and stroked them which made Magnus laugh now. "Stop laughing, you're ruining the moment"

"You started it" Magnus chuckled before he rocked his hips hard against Alec's which made some water splash out of the hot tub. He smirked and done it again when he heard Alec's moan. "Better mood?"

"Better" Alec said quickly. He crashed their lips together instantly as he gripped Magnus's waist and started to rock his hips the same as Magnus had done.

Magnus melted into the kiss, the touch and Alec's presence. The way they fit together as seemed perfect and too good to be true to him. His tongue caressed Alec's his hands went to Alec's shoulders and upper arms as he massaged them. Magnus's length grew more with every thrust from Alec's hip and soon his swim shorts were tented, painfully.

"Alexander... I need to get my shorts off" Magnus whined as he went to stand up.

"Someone's eager" Alec snorted as he let him go.

"If I don't get them off now, I swear I'm going to get a chaffed dick head. Okay?" He said and rolled his eyes as he took them off and tossed them out onto the decking. "Now where were we?"

"Wait, my turn" Alec laughed, he stood up before tossing his shorts where Magnus's hand threw his. "Now come here," He said and motioned with his finger for Magnus to come close as he sat down.

Magnus rolled his eyes in fondness before he sat down on Alec's lap again and kissed him. Their hands naturally went back to where they were before as they fell back into a rhythm of kisses, caresses and moans. Magnus reached down between them after a while and grasped Alec's length, the water making it easier for him as he started to move his hand up and down the length. Spurred on by Alec's moans, Magnus moved his hand faster and let out a gasp when he felt Alec's finger probing his asshole.

Magnus moved his legs open more so he could give Alec more access. Their lips broke apart as Magnus felt Alec push his finger in deeper and he hissed through his teeth as he bit his lip. He locked his eyes with his fiancé's as he wanted to show him how much he enjoyed the moment they were in.

He couldn't keep up their eyes being locked when Alec pushed his whole finger inside. Magnus's head tipped back as he let out a cry of pleasure and move his hips to Alec's finger as he started to slowly tease the tight hole open. Magnus's breath came in shallow pants as Alec watched him. He didn't care that Magnus had stopped the movement on his length as he watched him whimper above him.

Magnus was about to ask Alec to add another finger when he felt his asshole stretch wider and he moaned louder before he covered his mouth and looked around. They were outside but Magnus wasn't sure how close the next cabin was. He looked down to see Alec's smirk and whined as he leaned forward and bit down on Alec's shoulder, which made him cry out a little.

"Not so hard," He said amused and then winced when Magnus bit harder before he pulled away and smirked back.

"Don't get us in trouble then" Magnus replied, his voice husky and low.

"Me? You're the one being loud" Alec gasped as he pretended to be hurt by Magnus's words.

"Well you're making me loud," Magnus said as he started to ride Alec's fingers who had stopped his movements to talk to him. "Alec... Alexander... go faster... please...."

"Nope. You're too loud" Alec teased. He waited for when Magnus was about to complain before he slammed his fingers in as deep as they could go which made Magnus cry out loud.

"Fuck... Alec..." Magnus whimpered and looked at him, worriedly.

"Baby, the next cabin is about half a mile away. Scream all you like. No one can hear you" Alec winked.

"Fuck you, Alec," Magnus said and really started to move. No care in the world now to his moans and groans as he let them go.

"No, I fuck you Magnus" Alec snorted and went faster with his fingers as he scissored them apart wider. He waited until he could add a third finger comfortably before he spread them apart as wide as he could. He wished he could see Magnus's asshole at that moment but decided that later he would have Magnus on all fours.

Magnus whimpered more when he felt his length harden more than he thought was possible and looked down to see the tip become a shade of red and purple. He reached down to massage the head when his hand was slapped away and Alec grasped it. Alec moved his head closer and sucked on Magnus's neck. He bit down gently as he wanted to leave a mark whilst his hands and fingers brought Magnus closer to his orgasm. Alec knew it wouldn't be long when he felt the warm liquid of Magnus's pre-cum dribbled down his hand slightly before the water sloshed it away.

"Cum for me baby. I want to watch you cum" Alec whispered into Magnus's ear before he nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Alec... Alec, I love you..." Magnus whimpered before he moved his head and captured Alec's lips in a rough, breathy kiss.

"I. Love. You. Too. Magnus" Alec managed to say between kisses but found it hard as Magnus wouldn't stop the kiss for long.

It was shortly after that Magnus couldn't hold on any longer and cried out Alec's name as his length pulsated and he came. The cum floated to the top of the water before it sank as Magnus collapsed into Alec's body and panted for breath.

"Oh, my..." was all Magnus could muster up to say as he felt Alec's warm arms around him.

"You ok?" Alec asked.

"More then ok" Magnus replied and pecked his lips. "But I have cum and you didn't fuck me"

"All in good time angel" Alec snorted. "Come on, I'm hungry. Then its time for the fireplace"

"You know this isn't a fuck holiday right?" Magnus said and raised his eyebrow to him.

"Oh I know that but it is a fun holiday with a lot of fucking" Alec smirked and rubbed his nose with Magnus.

"Can we stop saying fuck or fucking? I prefer... to make love?" Magnus said and blushed a little.

"Angel, I want to make love to you all over this cabin and a lot on this holiday. Better?" Alec asked.

"Much" Magnus beamed and kissed him softly before they got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be posted as and when I can fit them into my schedule around hospital appointments. They seem to be coming in by the dozen lately... D: Thank you all for bearing with me. <3<3<3


	67. Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the hot tub :)

After the two men got out from the tub, they headed inside and Alec cooked them some food. Grateful that the people they had hired the cabin from had stocked the fridge for them. He pulled out some chicken which he then stuffed with cheese, wrapped it in Parma ham with some mash potatoes, vegetables and gravy. The two men ate as they chatted about various stuff they wanted to do whilst on holiday, with the wedding but mainly what they wanted to do with their new house.

When they finished eating they headed up to bed as Magnus was exhausted from the flight. Alec had joked that they had other plans before bed, involving the fireplace but after a cute pout from Magnus, Alec soon chuckled and caved into Magnus’s wishes as they got tucked up in bed. After a few shared kisses, and lots of goodnights, they cuddled up with one another, Alec’s front to Magnus’s back and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Magnus woke up and smiled as he looked at his sleeping fiancé next to him. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have met Alec. Met all of his friends but specifically Alec. He knew how hard the past few months had been on Alec and the group as well and he knew it was because of him. Whether he meant for all the drama or not, it was still because of him that it all happened. Magnus laid there as he watched Alec sleep and thought about a few things, the most important thing was their wedding but the second thing was the band. He was aware that they hadn’t practiced or played together in months and it was starting to take a toll on the group. Magnus knew that he had to try and pull himself together, to start playing again. He just had to figure out how.

Alec woke up at that point and looked at him, a blush appeared on Magnus’s face to have been caught, which only made Alec smile happily.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked him. His voice husky from just waking up.

“I was watching you sleep while I thought about some stuff” Magnus admitted and kissed Alec’s forehead.

“What were you thinking about?” He asked again as he pulled Magnus to lay back down with him.

“I… I was thinking about our wedding but I was also thinking about the band…” Magnus said. “I think we should start practicing again and doing gigs”

“But it’s too soon Mags. We’ve only just come out the other end of a horrific ordeal. I don’t want you to push yourself too quickly and make things worse for yourself” Alec replied as he stroked the back of Magnus’s hair.

“I won’t. It’s just practicing for now. We can start doing gigs again at a later date but for now, I think it would be good for me and everyone else. The boys can’t be happy without their income at the moment. Izzy is expecting a baby soon so Simon needs the money, and with Jace and Clary moving in together. Everyone needs their income back. I can’t pretend like they don’t matter because of my problems. So when we get back, we will start practicing again and when I’m more confident, we can book some gigs” Magnus said, his mind made up about the whole thing.

“Magnus… I…” Alec started and sighed. “Fine. If that’s what you want then I will help you, but I’m not happy about it all”

“I don’t expect you to be happy about it but I need you to support it” Magnus smiled.

“I will support you in all you do” Alec smiled back and pecked his lips.

“Thank you,” Magnus said happily, “Now kiss me again”

Alec chuckled at that and moved closer. Their lips connected in a soft kiss as they held one another. Magnus’s hands on Alec’s toned back as Alec carried on with stroking Magnus’s hair. Their kiss was lazily and sweet. More about just being with each other rather than sex. Magnus couldn’t get over how soft and gently Alec’s lips were against his. He could kiss them for hours and it wouldn’t be enough.

Magnus moved so he was more above Alec as they continued their kiss but Magnus deepened it. His tongue slipping into Alec’s mouth as he kissed him more passionately. Their tongues caressed each other’s as their lips remained connected. Soft moans could be heard from both men as they stroked each others body as if they needed to feel what was theirs. Touch every place that belonged to each other.

Alec pulled away at that moment and looked up at Magnus, his eyes shone with love and adoration for the man that would become his soon. The look that Alec gave Magnus was making him get a little emotional as he stared back at Alec.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked concerned.

“I just… I can’t believe how in love with you I am” Alec said quietly.

“Oh Alexander, I love you too. More than anything” Magnus replied as his voice caught in his throat. He leaned down and kissed Alec again tenderly. He tried to show his love in that kiss but he knew a kiss wasn’t enough to show Alec what he meant to him.

The two men laid there for the longest time as they both wrapped up around each other and kissed long and lovingly. Neither wanted to let the other one go as they both tried to keep the kiss deep and passionate. However, they both chuckled as they fought for dominance which neither gave in until Magnus laughed so much that he couldn’t kiss Alec anymore. Alec snorted and held him close until they could kiss again, this time Magnus let Alec take control as he melted beneath Alec’s kisses and touches. Both men were indescribably happy at that moment as they clung to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! It means so much to me that you are sticking by me even after not posting for a while. D: I am sorry but hopefully, it will be more often soon


	68. Massages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the boys do today?

When they had finally finished their kiss, they both looked at one another and smiled. Each one didn’t say anything as they just laid in contented silence before Alec finally gave in and spoke first. His leg was going numb but he didn’t want to spoil the mood.

“What do you want to do today?” Alec asked him.

“What do you want to do today?” Magnus asked back, happy with whatever Alec chose.

“I want to do whatever you want to do” Alec chuckled with made Magnus roll his eyes.

“Well, I want to do whatever you want to do” Magnus giggled as Alec pouted.

“Fine. How about we both pick something to do and do both? Deal?” Alec suggested to him

“Deal” Magnus smiled. “But you pick first”

“I want to go shopping,” Alec said and laughed as Magnus rolled his eyes again. “What?”

“You love shopping, I should have known” Magnus snorted. “Fine, shopping first then I hear that they do a wonderful spa in Switzerland. Mud baths, face mask, massages, hot springs, everything”

“Massages? I don’t know how I feel about someone else caressing you” Alec frowned.

“It's not caressing me, Alexander,” Magnus said and stroked Alec’s frown. “It's a massage and someone will be touching you too”

“Yeah… I don’t know…” Alec sighed.

“Alec! You said I get to pick something. I picked this. Don’t make it into something it isn’t” Magnus said exasperated.

“I’m not! I just don’t like the idea of someone stroking my fiancé’s naked body. Excuse me for not wanting to see that!” Alec said annoyed and sat up.

“IT’S A MASSAGE!” Magnus said with a raised voice. “Everyone gets them every day. They aren’t sexual or anything like that. It is just relaxing!”

“Don’t shout at me” Alec gasped and crossed his arms.

“I didn’t!” Magnus said and threw his arms up in the arm. “You know what? Forget it. You go shopping. I’m staying here”

Magnus grumbled as he got out of bed and grabbed his dressing-gown before he stormed off downstairs. Annoyed that Alec would act so childish over something so normal and nice for couples to have done together. He sat down by the fire and pulled a blanket over him. He was too annoyed to start the fire but he was freezing now without Alec’s body to keep him warm so he just laid there, shivering slightly as he went over and over how their sweet tender morning had resulted in this. His only answer was Alec being immature.

Alec shook his head and snorted bitterly as Magnus left. He couldn’t understand why Magnus would want someone else’s hands on his body, why Magnus couldn’t see that it was weird and inappropriate. However, the more he sat and thought about it he knew he would have to be the one to apologise. After a quick research on his phone, he found that more places did couples massages then there was to get a drink. His ego was too big at that moment though, so instead of going to make it better, he went for a shower first.

Magnus heard the shower start and frowned more. He couldn’t believe it. There they were on holiday and they had had a row, but instead of Alec coming to sort it, he had gone for a shower. It only made Magnus madder. His thoughts in his head going round and round that Alec didn’t care enough to come and make it up to him.

Magnus sighed and got up. He headed to the kitchen and got some water, a smirk appeared on his face when he heard Alec’s gasp from upstairs as the water changed to hot as he used the cold. He knew it was childish himself but he was also slightly proud as he took his glass of water to the living room and sat down to drink it. Alec came down the stairs shortly after, clean and dressed and looked at Magnus before he huffed.

“You knew I was in the shower,” Alec said grumpily as he sat down on the chair next to where Magnus sat.

“I know” Magnus stated and shrugged slightly, “But I needed a drink”

“Couldn’t wait? I burnt my cock off nearly” Alec said annoyed, made worse when he saw Magnus tighten his lips to stop himself laughing. “It’s not funny”

“I… I didn’t say it was,” Magnus said innocently and smiled into his glass as he drank some water.

“I can see you smiling…” Alec pouted.

“I’m sorry. It’s just the way you said it” Magnus chuckled which earned him an eye roll from Alec.

“It really hurt” Alec sighed.

“You deserved it” Magnus shrugged to him and sipped more of his drink.

“I didn… fine, maybe I did” Alec said and bit his lip before he stood up and moved to sit next to Magnus. “I’m sorry ok? I just… The thought of someone else touching you doesn’t feel right to me”

“But it’s not like I’m getting anything sexual from it. I just didn’t think it was a big deal” Magnus sighed.

“I know. I know that it’s just… sometimes I get…”

“Wait… just… you’re jealous…” Magnus interrupted, earning him a scoff from Alec.

“I don’t get jealous” Alec replied as he looked at Magnus.

“You’re jealous. You’re actually jealous” Magnus grinned at him, not able to believe what he was hearing.

“I’ve never gotten jealous… this is not…” Alec replied and waved his hand as if to end the conversation but Magnus had other ideas as he climbed into Alec’s lap.

“Alexander. I love that you are jealous. It’s quite sexy actually but you have no reason to be jealous. I love you and only you. I only want your hands on me. Now and forever. If you’re not happy with us having a massage we can do something else” Magnus smiled as Alec wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s just, the thought of another person touching you. It makes me… fine… I’m jealous. You are mine and only mine so I am the only one that’s allowed to touch you. We can do all the other stuff but if you want a massage we can buy all the oils we need and I will give you one” Alec stated.

“Deal!” Magnus said quickly. “Absolutely perfect! A much better idea”

“Good” Alec smiled and kissed him softly. “Now go get showered and dressed, we have some shopping to do”

Magnus chuckled and pecked his lips before he rushed off upstairs to get ready. His head swam with ideas on what it would feel like to get a massage off Alec. The feel of Alec’s oily, slippery hands as they worked over his muscles. The idea of it already made him hard but he had to shake off the idea as he quickly showered and dressed before he met Alec downstairs. Both had agreed to get some breakfast first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, hopefully chapters will start becoming more frequent now :)


	69. Shopping and Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men go out to have a nice day together.

The two men walked around hand in hand as they looked through shops. Alec was trying to convince Magnus to buy some colourful clothes, even after all this time, he was still unsure of what he could wear when it came to colour.

“Magnus, it's an emerald green sweater. It looks amazing on you. Would you please get it?” Alec asked him.

“I don’t know. Does it… Will it look okay?” Magnus said unsure as he held it up.

“You will look great!” Alec exclaimed, taking the sweater from Magnus and putting it into the basket. “I’m adding the yellow one too”

“Really? You really like the yellow one?” Magnus asked as he looked at it again.

“Yes,” Alec said as he rolled his eyes. “You’re a nightmare to shop with”

“I can’t help it” Magnus pouted.

“I know but still” Alec snorted and kissed Magnus’s pout before going around and tossing in more and more clothes.

“You really like to shop don’t you” Magnus chuckled when he saw the sparkle in Alec’s eye as he looked around at the clothes

“I do. I love it. Plus we don’t get clothes like this in the states really” Alec smiled and added more.

“How are you going to pay for all this?” Magnus smirked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“You put money into my account remember?” Alec replied and winked as Magnus pouted again. He had forgotten about the money he added to Alec’s bank.

“Fair enough” He smiled and kissed his cheek before looking over at the shoes.

He looked at a pair of slightly heeled boots. They were plain black with zips at the side. He liked them but he was unsure if he could pull them off as he looked over them with uncertainty. Alec came over to join him and smiled.

“Do you like them?” Alec asked him.

“I do but I don’t know if they are my style,” Magnus said as he picked one of them up and looked it over in his hands.

“Try them on” Alec suggested as he led him over to the stool and took the other boot with them.

Magnus sighed and nodded. He went with Alec and sat down on the stool before he took off his shoes and slipped the boots on. Magnus looked down and smiled as he put the other one on and stood up.

“What do you think?” Magnus asked as he started to walk around the aisle in front of Alec so he could see them. Also to check if they were comfortable for him.

“You look amazing, and they will go nicely with your new sweaters” Alec smiled.

“I… I’m going to get them,” Magnus said as he sat back down and took them off. He added them to the basket before he put his own shoes back on.

“Finally he chooses something” Alec snorted as he continued to look around when Magnus caught up with him.

“I can’t help it. I’m not good at shopping or picking out clothes. I’m not used to it” Magnus said as he looked around with Alec but nothing caught his eye now.

“I know baby. I’m only teasing” Alec said and kissed him softly. “Shall we pay? Then go and get a pamper?”

“Yes please,” Magnus smiled and kissed him again.

The two men headed to the counter and after a little argument over who was going to pay, Alec finally won and his debit card was taken. Magnus rolled his eyes at the triumphant look that Alec gave him over winning. They headed out with their bags of stuff and decided to stop off at the cabin first to drop their bags off before they headed to the spa.

They checked in and were led to a locker room to change into their robes before they were taken to the mud baths. The two of them took off their robes and headed into the mud bath. They cuddled into each other as they sunk into the mud and sighed in content.

“This is nice” Alec commented as he closed his eyes.

“It is, isn’t it?” Magnus replied as he added the cucumber slices to Alec’s eyes before he put them over his eyes too.

The two of them laid there in silence. Soft calm music played out over the invisible speakers and the low lights helped to set the calm mood. It felt like they had only been in there 5 minutes when the women came over and tapped their shoulders.

“Sorry to bother you but it’s been 35 minutes. Would you like to reschedule your facial appointment?” She asked them.

“Oh. Oh sorry, we didn’t realise. No, we are coming now. Thank you” Magnus smiled at her as he took his cucumber off and stood up.

“Okay, I’ll make sure everything is ready. Showers are just through that door” The women said and left their pair alone.

“Alexander, come on,” Magnus said and tapped his shoulder but was met with a groan. “Alec. Now”

“Fine” He grumbled and took off the cucumber before standing up as well and followed Magnus.

They had to sit and wait for a little bit before being able to wash the mud off due to them needing the minerals to soak into their skin. They were soon showered and headed into the room for their facials. Alec had allowed Magnus a facial but was still on a stern no to massage which Magnus accepted as they laid down and let the women do what they had to do.

It was around an hour later and the two of them had had a facial as well as being convinced to have a manicure and a pedicure. They wiggled their toes and grinned at each other happily unable to believe how relaxed they felt.

“This has been an amazing day” Magnus smiled and stroked his hand.

“It's been a lovely” Alec agreed and leaned closer to kiss Magnus softly.

“Why don’t we go home… and… curl up by the fire and see what else happens?” Magnus smirked.

“Yes. Yes. Let’s go” Alec chuckled and stood up.

Magnus laughed at that and stood up too. The two men headed back to the locker and changed before they took a taxi back to their cabin. Both had huge smiles on their face and couldn’t believe how happy they were at that moment together as they cuddled up in front of the fire with a blanket over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters coming soon :)


	70. Cozy Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back from their spa day and in front of a roaring fire... what could happen?

The men looked at each other as they snuggled under a blanket. Magnus leaned into Alec and sighed in content as Alec did the same. Neither wanted to move as they closed their eyes. Magnus had an idea in mind but wasn’t sure how Alec would feel about it as he chewed his bottom lips as he thought about the idea more.

“Angel, why are you chewing your lip so much?” Alec asked him.

“I… I was going to ask you something. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to but I…”

“Magnus, will just ask me?” Alec interrupted.

“How would you feel if I topped tonight?” Magnus asked him worriedly. He hadn’t taken Alec before, and neither had mentioned it before so he didn’t know if Alec would be willing to bottom. His concern worsened when Alec looked at him and frowned.

“You… You want to take me?” Alec said, confirming what Magnus had asked since he hadn’t expected it.

“Yes. But only if you want to. I don’t want to push you into anything that you aren’t comfortable with” Magnus muttered.

“Erm, well it's not that I’m uncomfortable with the idea. I just… I’ve only bottomed a couple of times for my ex and it wasn’t great” Alec shrugged.

“Oh okay. No, that's fine” Magnus said quickly.

“But…” Alec started, “I am willing to try again with you”

“Are you sure? I don’t want… I just thought it would be nice” Magnus sighed. He felt Alec’s fingers under his chin and looked up at him and bit his lip.

“I want to try bottoming with you,” Alec said. “Please don’t think I don’t want to. I’m just a little nervous”

“I’ll be gentle and we have lube upstairs” Magnus smiled.

“Then you best go and get it” Alec chuckled and laughed more seeing Magnus jump up and rush upstairs.

Magnus came down and gasped. Alec had gotten naked whilst he was upstairs and was now lying on the couch with a knowing grin, his member hard as he lazily stroked himself. Magnus only swallowed, his eyes never moving from Alec as he came closer. He put the lid of the Lube in his mouth before he started to take his clothes off. His member was hard, eager to try their new adventure.

“You look so sexy” Magnus commented as he rounded the couch and stood next to Alec.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, although, I am sure you will look even hotter with your dick ramming my asshole,” Alec said and bit his lip as he moaned. Magnus’s dick hardened even more at the view and Alec’s words.

“Fuck… turn over and get on all fours. Now!” Magnus ordered. Desperate for Alec and pleased when Alec moved quickly into position.

Magnus was nervous. He knew Alec was too. He had never topped with a man before. Never touched an asshole except his own. He had never done anal before, even with a girl, and the thought of now fucking Alec seemed like a huge thing. He knew it would be different from being fucked by Alec or even fucking a girl but how different he wasn’t too sure on.

He squirted some lube onto his three fingers and some more onto Alec’s asshole. He watched in fascination as the puckered hole started to twitch and stroked Alec’s ass cheeks as he ran his lubed up fingers over the slick hole.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” Magnus asked when he heard Alec's sharp intake of breath.

“Y-Yes. Please. It already feels nice” Alec gushed out.

Magnus nodded despite Alec not being able to see him and gently pushed a single finger in. He bit his lip when he heard Alec moan and started to gently and lazily slide his finger in and out. Magnus picked up a little speed when he felt Alec’s hole become more relaxed around his finger and leaned down to put soft kisses on his back.

“How is this?” Magnus asked, concerned, hoping he was doing it right.

“It’s good. You can go faster, I won’t break” Alec said, his breathing becoming more uneven.

“Okay,” Magnus said and moved his finger faster being gifted by Alec’s moans as he picked up the pace and carried on.

It wasn’t long before Magnus was able to slip in a second finger, and doing as he felt Alec do to him before, he spread them apart to stretch open Alec’s hole. He looked at the entrance as it opened to him and grunted. His length twitching as he became more aroused. Alec’s moans getting louder and needier also spurring him on as he went with more speed and strength.

“Fuck yes. Yes like that… oh god, Magnus… so good!” Alec cried out as he started to push back and meet Magnus’s thrusting fingers. Needing to feel more as he looked over his shoulder at Magnus. “add… add the third”

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked, wanting to double-check in case he hurt him.

“Yes. Yes, do it. Now please..” Alec practically begged. Magnus nodded but was still worried as he pushed the third finger in.

Magnus noticed how tight the hole was and how much it clenched around his fingers as he looked at Alec but when he only saw desire and pleasure on his face he started to move quicker and eased the hole open more.

It wasn’t long before Magnus’s fingers were moving easily, the lube slicking the hole deeply as he pushed them in as far as they could go. Alec’s moans becoming increasingly louder and more desperate as Magnus’s hard length became hotter and more red as if trying to beg Magnus itself to fuck Alec soon.

“Magnus. I’m ready. Can you fuck me now?” Alec pleaded.

“I am fucking you, with my fingers” Magnus teased and chuckled more when Alec looked behind at him again and frowned before awkwardly reaching around and grasping Magnus’s length making him cry out in pleasure too.

“I know you don’t want to cum without being in me,” Alec said and narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t play nice” Magnus pouted amused but pulled his fingers away and grabbed more lube and squirted it onto Alec’s hand and dick, letting Alec rub it over him before he could handle it no more and pulled away.

Alec grinned excited and turned back around. He pushed his ass back to Magnus and wiggled it so Magnus would hurry and gasped when he felt the tip of his fiancés length at his hole. Magnus pushed in slightly and groaned at the way Alec’s hole wrapped around his dick tightly and couldn’t help the jolt of his hips that pushed him deeper.

“Fuck. That’s perfect. Magnus, you’re perfect” Alec whimpered as he pushed back more onto Magnus’s dick.

“You’re perfecter,” Magnus said as he shifted slightly and pushed deeper inside, inch by inch sinking his length closer to being completely in.

“Not a word” Alec grunted out as he closed his eyes.

“Not the time” Magnus replied as he pulled back a little and pushed back in harder. His whole length now encased in Alec’s ass.

Alec gasped at how stretched he felt and started to move. Fucking himself on Magnus’s dick since Magnus didn’t seem to be moving fast enough for him. It wasn’t long though before Magnus took over and started to pick up the speed again and soon they fell into a rhythm together.

The room was filled with the sound of silence except for the moans and groans of the lovers, the skin slapping together and the harsh breathing that was becoming heavier with time as they needed their end. The enjoyment was clear from both of their reactions as they enjoyed their new experience as one.

Magnus knew he was close as he picked up his speed and gripped Alec’s hips hard as he started to slam himself deep into his ass. The harshness of their connection being made stronger as Alec pushed back with the same ferocity and had him screaming out in delight. Magnus’s length began to start leaking with precum as he reached around and grasped Alec’s length, glad to feel precum there and knew he was close too as he started to pump his length.

Alec whimpered when he felt Magnus’s hand on his length and couldn’t hold on any longer as he came hard all over Magnus’s hand and the couch with a cry of Magnus’s name. As Alec came, his asshole clenched around Magnus’s length and he gasped, the feeling new and incredible. It had him following Alec’s lead and shot his load into Alec’s ass.

“Alexander…” Magnus shouted out as he came, his hips moving on their own accord as he rubbed out his orgasm before both men collapsed onto the couch in a heap. Magnus was still inside Alec as they laid there. Their breathing ragged and bodies sticky with sweat as they tried to catch their breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around. As you can tell I am starting to get back into my writing. I am trying to post once a week (At least) for you but hopefully, I will be able to get back into my old routine soon. Thank you again and hope you have enjoyed this chapter and the story so far.


End file.
